Tess's Back
by reikobuns
Summary: [[COMPLETE]]Rachel's cousin's is back in town! her family is dead except for Rachel and Richard. COnan thinks she hiding something, is she? as they go through the cases of murders again Conan start to put the puzzle together about her.
1. The First Murder of the Summer

_**Tess's Back!!**_

_**In Today's Case: The First Murder of the Summer**_

_**(sequel to Detective Conan and Tess)**_

_Conan looked around. Confused. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. The only thing he remembered was Tess leaving to go back to America but that was a year ago almost maybe. He missed her ever since then. _

_Conan's view was white, pure white. There was nothing around him. Till the background of this white place turned black and the only light that was given off was the one above him. He felt… taller. He looked down to see he was in his own body. He placed his hands on his chest getting even more confused. He heard the noise of gun shots going off. He looked up to see Tess. Her left arm was at her side dripping with blood as she held out her right arm shooting her pistol like she was shooting a target. She looked over to see him. Jimmy, not Conan. _

_"Jimmy?" she asked confused as she lowered her gun. _

_"Tess… when did you…?" the sounds of gun shots broke him from saying the rest of his sentence. His eyes widened when Tess looked back and her body was tossed to the wall. She jerked around about five times. then her right hand opened up, dropping the gun onto the floor as she slide down. "Tess!" he shouted. He ran forward toward her when he was standing in front of her there was blood smeared on the wall. Five bullet holes in her chest. Jimmy looked down at her. She died instantly when she was shot, maybe the second bullet. Her eyes wide open. Jimmy buried his face into his hands without saying a word. He looked back down at her as tears swelled up in his eyes. He heard the sound of foot steps. He quickly turned around staring for a minute. The foot steps grew louder in the darkness in front of him. Jimmy looked down at Tess's gun that was lying on the ground at his feet. He bent grabbing it. He looked at the outline that seemed to look like a man. "Who… who are you?" he asked. The man chuckled. _

_"I am you're killer!" The man raised his arm holding the same pistol that Tess had. Jimmy raised the one he was holding, but it was much too late. The man fired his gun. _

Conan woke up quickly sitting up. He looked around. He was still in the guest bed at Rachel's house. Conan wiped off the sweat that trickled down his forehead.

_'Only a dream Jimmy… only a dream.' _Conan thought to himself. He looked down at his chest where the bullet would have hit him. He placed his hand there. Conan sighed. He looked out the window. The first day of summer vacation, Conan could relax and not worry about any school work. Which he died for it to end.

Conan entered Richard's office. There Richard was sitting at his desk waiting for is phone to ring for some kind of case to do or something. Conan took a seat on one of the couches.

"Where's Rachel?" Conan asked. Richard shrugged his shoulders not even looking at Conan.

"I don't know."

"AH!" Rachel screamed as she swung open the door. Richard and Conan looked at her.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Conan asked with worriment. Rachel held a sealed envelope and waved it in the air.

"WE GOT A LETTER FROM TESS!!!" Rachel shouted out again screaming with excitement. Conan smiled as he jumped off the chair.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Rachel nodded her head. Richard rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"Why do you care about a letter from her?" Richard asked. Rachel placed her hands on her hips.

"Because she's the best cousin I ever had and the only one!" she shouted at him. Richard shook his head.

"Open it Rachel!" Conan said. Rachel smiled.

"Okay Conan." Rachel said. She ripped the top of the envelope open. She pulled out a piece of white lined paper. "Hey guys what's up? Its boring here and America. They got me sitting at the desk doing nothing, paper work. Fun huh? I feel like I'm I school so I decided to write to you. I don't know when you're going to get it but, I hope you get it soon. How are you guys doing? I'm doing fine but…" Rachel stopped as she placed her hand over her mouth. She walked over to one of the couches and sat down looking at the paper. Conan turned and looked at her. Richard turned his chair to place his hands on his desk.

"What?" Richard asked. Rachel looked at him.

"Uncle's dead." Rachel stated. Richard was speechless. Conan walked over.

"How?" Conan asked. Rachel looked at him looking back at the paper again.

"My dad is dead and so is my mother. They died in a freak car crash and I survived. Just got out of the hospital a couple of weeks ago. Nowhere to go now so I'm living with my chief (fun). The car was totaled, completely. They said they were surprised that I survived. So… I hope you know what I'm going to ask. Please take me in just for another year! Please. Anyway hope to see you soon; I'll be arriving in at 4:00 Thursday." Rachel read on, "love, Tess." Rachel leaned forward placing the letter on the table.

"They died in a freak car crash…" Richard stated turning his chair to the side placing his hand on his forehead and shaking his head. Rachel rested her chin in her hands. Conan looked down. Tess had no family left besides them. She killed her brother the year she was here and both of her parents are dead.

_'Wait a minute.' _Conan thought. He looked at the clock. _'Today is Thursday and its… 3:29!' _Conan thought to himself as his mouth dropped open. "Um… today is Thursday." He said. Richard and Rachel looked at Conan.

"What?" Richard asked. Conan pointed to the clock.

"Look, today is Thursday and she said she would here at 4:00 and it's now 3:29." Conan stated. Richard and Rachel shot up from their seats. Richard grabbed his car keys and opened the door.

"Come on! Let's go!" Richard yelled. Rachel and Conan ran out the door. Richard shut it behind him and locked the door. They all rushed to get into the car. When Richard came down the stairs Rachel and Conan were all ready to get going.

"Come on dad!" Rachel called out from her rolled down window. Richard ran to his side of the car and got in. He started it up the car and then they were off, going to pick up Tess for another year.

Conan stared out the window. Happy that Tess was coming back and in yet, sad for her that she had lost her parents. He knows that the only family that Tess had basically left was Rachel and Richard. He didn't know who she had in America but if she came here then she probably didn't have much then.

He wondered how much she changed. Did she still wear black? Did she still carry her pistol around? Did she dye her hair? Does she have glasses? All these questions popped up into Conan's mind from not seeing her for so long. He wondered if she still looked the same and had the same attitude that he knew.

Richard pulled into the parking lot of the airport looking for a parking spot to pick up Tess.

"You know, she could have called or something." Richard stated about to pull into a parking spot when someone else took it.

"Dad, she was probably in the hospital when she wanted to call." Rachel stated.

"Why didn't she call when she was writing that letter?" Richard asked her. Rachel thought about that for a minute then shrugged her shoulders. Richard again was about to pull into a parking spot when someone took it. "HEY YOU JERK!!! THAT WAS MINE!!" he shouted out his window as he kept on driving.

"Richard!" Conan yelled from the back.

"What Conan?" Richard asked angrily.

"There's a spot there!" Conan answered as he pointed. Richard looked. Right there was a parking spot right in front of the airport doors. Richard smiled.

"HAHA!" he pulled in as quickly as he could cutting someone off. "HA! TO LATE!" he shouted out his window as he took the key out of the car. The person driving in the car shook their head then continued. Rachel and Conan exited the car looking around. It was 4:15 and they thought Tess would be waiting outside. Conan looked forward at the doors to see someone, a girl who looked 16 or 17 walking out of the airport doors. She had jet black hair that was down being held back by a red bandanna. She had a white shirt that had a black heart on it. She wore tight black jeans that hung over her boots. Something that didn't look to good with the outfit was a leather black jacket. One of her ears were pierced up at the top towards her head was the piercing a small diamond stud. She carried a duffle bag over her shoulder.

Conan pointed toward her. "Look." Conan said. Richard and Rachel looked forward at the girl as Rachel lowered his hand.

"It's not nice to point fingers." Rachel stated. Conan shook his head.

"That girl… is that Tess?" he asked. Rachel looked at her closely. He was right, that was Tess. Rachel waved her hand in the air.

"Hey! Tess!!" Rachel called out. Tess was placing her duffle bag on the ground taking off her jacket when she noticed Rachel. Once her jacket was off she waved her hand at her.

"Hey!" she called back picking up her duffle bag and crossing the parking lot.

"It's nice to see you again Tess." Rachel said as she hugged Tess. Conan was looking up at her. At least she didn't have glasses or dyed her hair. Well she still wore black.

Rachel looked at her noticing a scratch mark on her right cheek that had small little scabs and it was red it looked like she scraped it on the side walk.

"What happened?" Rachel asked. Tess blinked. She smiled as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Oh, that was from the crash." Tess stated. Richard stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the car.

"You could have called." Richard said. Tess looked at him.

"Your right I could've." Tess stated. Richard looked at her funny, she was agreeing with him. "But I didn't want to." Tess said smiling. She looked down at Conan. "Hey Conan!" she said bending down.

"Hey Tess." He said smiling. Tess smiled placing her hand on his had rustling up his hair.

"You still look the same." Tess said smiling.

"Yeah I know, and you changed." Conan stated removing her hand from his head. Tess looked at him.

"Well, I wanted to… well my boss made me." Tess stated.

"Is it true?" Tess looked over at Richard. "Is my brother dead?" Richard asked. Tess stood up right. She looked down nodding her head.

"Yeah." Tess answered. The memory came back to her.

"How did it happen?" Rachel asked as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We were driving home from vacation that my Chief gave me, driving along from mountain side; another car came up from behind us. A black BMW. I felt a jerk from the back of the car then we started to slip and slide along the wet road because it was raining. Our car hit the guard rile then we tipped rolling down the hill. I had hit my head." Tess stopped as she moved a little bit of her red bandanna showing a cut on her head that was also scabbed and red, "and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital with my FBI partner and my Chief next to me, then they told me my parents were dead." Tess stopped. Everyone speechless. Conan couldn't believe what he had heard. It must have been painful for Tess to recall everything about her parents' deaths. Tess wiped away a tear that was slowly finding its way down her cheek. Rachel turned her around.

"I'm sorry Tess." Rachel stated. Rachel opened her arms as Tess hugged her tightly. Conan could hear her crying softly as Richard was still leaning against the car not able to take what had happened. But Tess had the bruises and cuts to prove it.

Soon after Tess's story they got into the car. Rachel looked back at her from the front seat.

"Do they know how you survived?" Rachel asked. Tess looked up at her shaking her head.

"No, my Chief told me that they found me about a half of a mile away from the car." Tess answered. "He also said that the side of the car I was sitting at was completely crushed so someone who have had to pull me out of the car from the other side or from one of the doors my parents were sitting at. But their bodies weren't moved at all. And when they found me, I was half dead." Tess added. Conan looked at her, shocked at what he was hearing. Why would someone pull her out of the car and not her parents and drag her half a mile away from the car?

_'Why would someone want to drag her all that way and not help her parents?' _Conan asked himself. Conan thought about it for a minute unable to come up with anything. He glanced back at Tess. He thought that she was hiding something from him like the last time she was here, when she was sent here to stop her brother and get his help.

"How long are you staying?" Conan asked her. She looked at him smiling trying to hide her sadness from recalling the memory of that night.

"Only for another year." Tess stated.

"So you'll be leaving before Christmas again?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at her.

"Probably. My Chief if coming to get me either in January or December." Tess answered. Richard didn't say anything for the whole ride home. In fact after that short conversation no one did. Tess was staring out her window with the side of her forehead leaning on it. Conan was thinking about Tess's story a little bit.

_'Tess wouldn't lie about her parents' deaths.' _He looked at her. _'Unless she was trying to cover something up.' _

Finally, Richard parked in front of their house. Tess picked up her duffle bag from her feet and got out, Conan following her from behind. When they got up stairs Richard's phone started to ring. He smiled and dove for the phone but someone had picked it up.

"Hello, Richard Moore's Office." Tess said. Richard started to twitch a little. Conan smiled. It was a long time since Tess had did that to Richard. "Oh! Hi Inspector how are you?" Tess blinked a few times. "Hold on please." Tess placed her duffle bag on the floor turning to pick up a pen and started to write on the desk sized calendar sitting on Richard's desk. "Okay… hm mm… uh huh… okay got it. Thank you." Tess hung up the phone. She ripped the piece of paper that she had written on. "Here, there was a murder." Tess stated handing it to Richard. He snatched the paper out of her hands. Tess picked up her bag from the floor.

"567 High Street." Richard said reading the paper. Tess unzipped her bag pulling out her gun holster. It was a new one then she had. She leveled the holster belt evenly. She then wrapped it around her waist pulling it tight so it doesn't fall off. She then picked up her gun from the duffle bag and then slipping it into the holster. Tess tapped the side a little seeing if it was okay. Well she still carried her gun with her that's for sure. When Conan saw her gun he knew either Tess was hiding something or she was going to help him solve the murder cases like last time. They drove off down the street then taking a left. They pulled over next to a family home. Tess got out. She stared at the house as Richard and Rachel walked forward entering it. Conan stood there looking up at her.

"What's wrong Tess?" Conan asked. Tess looked down at him.

"Nothing Jimmy." She answered. She went to take a step forward but Conan grabbed onto her hand. Tess stopped. She looked down at the walkway. She turned her head to see Conan. He was holding onto her hand tightly and she knew he wasn't going to let go.

"Tess, what do you think I am? Stupid? I know you're hiding something now, what is it?" Conan asked her. Tess tugged at her arm hard. Conan stumbled forward as her hand came out of his grip.

"Nothing is wrong and I'm not hiding anything!" she yelled, "can't someone grieve over their own parents?!" Tess stormed forward into the house. Conan knew that she was hiding something now and he's going to figure it out.

He entered the house after Tess. Inspector Maguire was shaking Tess's hand.

"It's great to have you back." He said to her. Tess smiled a fake smile trying to cover up her anger.

"Same here Inspector." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire brought Tess, Richard, and Rachel into the kitchen where the murder scene was. There lying on top of the oak table was a man. Blood was coming out his mouth. His head was turned to the left. There was a huge blood stain on his shirt where there would have been a knife or something but there was nothing.

"Here is the crime scene." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard walked forward toward the body.

"Where's the murder weapon?" Richard asked. Inspector Maguire shrugged his shoulders.

"See that's the problem, when we came here. There was no murder weapon and only 2 possible murderers." Inspector Maguire stated.

"Who?" Rachel asked. Inspector Maguire pointed over to the far end of the room.

"Mr. Tankyo and Reli." He stated. There stood a man and a woman both with brown hair and brown eyes. "They're twins." He stated. Richard walked forward looking at them both.

"Do you mind?" Reli who was the girl stated. "Don't get in my face like that!" she shouted swinging her purse onto Richard. When her purse hit his head there was a cling noise.

"OW!" Richard shouted rubbing his head. Tess walked forward. Conan's eyes widened when Tess went toward Reli. Conan covered his eyes.

"Don't you dare hit him like that again!" Tess shouted at her. Mr. Tankyo stepped in front of his sister.

"And don't…"

"Did I say you can talk?!" Tess cut in. "No! Now shut up!" she shouted. Mr. Tankyo looked at her weirdly. Conan looked at the body of the man. He stared at it for awhile. He then looked over at the counter where there was a knife set. But there was one knife missing. Conan looked over at Reli and Mr. Tankyo.

_'They both look… wait a minute!' _Conan remembered the cling noise when Richard was hit over the head. Conan smiled. He flicked up his stun gun and hit Richard in the back of his neck. Richard stumbled backwards.

"I feel…" Richard was now leaning on a chair by the kitchen table. Conan looked around for somewhere to hide. He then decided since everyone was by the suspects he climbed up onto the chair behind Richard. "I feel like I know who the murderer is." Tess turned toward Richard. She smiled a small smile. She wasn't going to say anything.

"Already Richard? That was the shortest time yet." Inspector Maguire stated.

"Well, if Reli never hit me over the head they way she did I would have never figured it out." Richard stated. Reli's eyes widened. "When I was hit over the head something hard hit it. Like the handle of a knife. Check her purse Inspector." Richard added. Inspector Maguire turned toward Reli. She shook her head.

"Now! I won't let you!" Reli yelled out. She then took off running toward the door.

"Someone stop her!!" Inspector Maguire shouted out pointing at her. Tess drew he gun from its holster. She pointed it at Reli's back but she hesitated to shoot it. Tess tried to force herself but she didn't. Conan watched her from Richard's side but Tess shook her head as she placed her gun back into its holster.

"Come back here!" Tess shouted out at the running Reli. Tess started to chase after Reli. Reli reached out to the door when Tess dove. She grabbed a hold of Reli's ankle making her fall to the floor.

"Let go!" Reli pulled up her leg about to slam her foot into her face when Tess drew her gun again.

"Don't move!" Tess shouted. Reli lowered her leg as Tess pulled her toward her as she sat up onto her knees. Inspector Maguire ran toward the door to see Tess's gun pointed at Reli. Tess reached out for her purse. She grabbed onto it but Reli held a tight grip onto it. "Let… go. Don't make me shoot you." Tess said shaking her head at her. Reli let go. Tess pulled her purse toward her. She tossed it behind her to Inspector Maguire. "There." She said. "Get up." Tess stood up having her gun pointing at Reli still sitting on the floor. Reli stood up. Tess walked around behind her placing her gun on Reli's back.

"Please Inspector, don't go through that." Reli begged.

"What's the matter Reli? Hiding something?" he asked her. Reli shook her head.

"My sister is not the murderer!" Mr. Tankyo walked into the room.

"We don't know that yet." Inspector Maguire opened the purse and grabbed out a knife that was wrapped up in plastic wrapping with blood stains on it.

"Why sister?" Mr. Tankyo asked.

"Because he was treating to kill you! Look I owned him money and he said if I didn't pay the money he was going to kill you." Reli stated.

That night they drove home with Tess and Conan in the back and Richard in the front. Tess was looking out her window as Conan watched her. She never hesitated to shoot her gun, never. What makes it so different now? This clue that Tess had given out not knowing made Conan suspect that she was really hiding something and he was determined to find out.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"I already told you Jimmy." Conan still thinks that Tess is still hiding something but what gives him that idea? When they meet someone who is soon later murdered in his own home things get a little weird. _

_**Next Time: Murderer Home **_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Shirt_**

_A/N: Here it is! Everyone who read my last story was dying for a squeal since I put them in suspense! Well here it is! The squeal to Detective Conan and Tess. Everyone who read my squeal and didn't read my first one should read Detective Conan and Tess. It'll give you background on Tess in that story. Chapter 2 COMING UP!!! ****_


	2. Murderer Home

_**In Today's Case: Murderer Home**_

Tess was sitting on the couch writing something in a booklet, when Conan came into the room. She didn't look up at him. She kept on writing. Richard and Rachel were nowhere to be found.

"Where are Rachel and Richard?" Conan asked. Tess looked up.

"Oh they went out, I told them I was going to stay here and wait till you get up." Tess answered as she closed the booklet. Conan sat across from her watching her. Tess blinked. "Um… can I help you Jimmy?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah you can tell me why you didn't shoot your gun yesterday. You ever hesitate to shoot it off. Unless you're using real bullets then rubber ones." Conan stated. Tess sighed shaking her head.

"Look, I didn't want to shoot it off okay." Tess told Conan.

"Why?" Conan asked. Tess sighed standing up.

"Because I didn't. You're treating me like…"

"You're hiding something." Conan cut in. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes!" Tess yelled.

"Are you?" Conan asked her again.

"Look, I already told you Jimmy, I'm not hiding anything." Tess stated to him. Before any other words could be said the phone started to ring. Tess looked over at it to see it was for the home line. She picked it up. "Hello?" Tess listened to the person on the other end of the phone. She nodded her head. "Okay… yeah he's awake… no we can walk over… all right bye." Tess hung up the phone. "That was Rachel." She stated. "She wants us to meet her and Richard at the food store." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head as he followed Tess out the door. Tess shut it and locked it.

"Not bringing your gun?" Conan asked her Tess looked at him. She nodded her head.

"Yeah I am when do I not?" She lifted up her shirt a little showing the holster of her gun. She then tied her jacket around her waist to hide the holster and the gun. Conan and Tess made their way down the street on the left. Tess looked over to her right seeing the alley that was really popular when she was here busting people and their crimes. They passed the corner store where she and Conan were witnesses to a murder and placed in witness protection. Tess looked forward.

She sighed. Everything that happened when she was here as they walked on down the street popped into her mind. She seemed like she was going to miss. Right there and then Conan knew there was something up with her.

"Tess." Conan started, "something is bothering you now what is it?" Conan asked. Tess came to a halt. Conan stopped a few inches in front of her looking back at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jimmy? There is nothing wrong with me! And there's nothing bothering me!" Tess shouted at him. "Did it ever come cross your mind that maybe I'm in pain? You know I did just get out of the hospital a few weeks ago. Maybe my head hurts or maybe my right leg is bothering me because I broke it in the crash! Did anything come across your mind like that or is a simple reaction when I'm not acting like I usually do I'm hiding something." Tess was really mad now. None of this came across Conan's mind till now. But just because she was in pain, why wouldn't she shoot her gun yesterday? This was a question Conan had to ask.

"Pain doesn't stop you from not shooting your gun Tess. Why didn't you shoot it?" Conan asked. Tess sighed trying to get herself to calm down.

"Look Jimmy, I didn't want to shoot my gun okay!" Tess shouted at him. She walked on. Conan turned to watch her walk as she swung her arms by her side. She finally stopped. She placed her left hand on her right shoulder as she winced a little in pain.

"Are you okay?" Conan asked her. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Tess answered as she continued. "Come on Jimmy." Tess walked forward. Conan followed behind her. he thought about her for a minute. He wanted to know what she was hiding. She wasn't acting herself she was acting different, a lot different then the Tess he knew.

Tess then bumped into a man who was dressed in a business suit.

"WATCH IT!" Tess shouted at the man. Conan's mouth dropped open.

"Tess, that's Mr. Yuki the richest man in Japan!" Conan yelled. Tess blinked. The man scowled at Tess.

"Heh…"

"Tess!" Tess looked over the man's shoulder to see Rachel and Richard running over. "Hey! We decided to come and get you since it was taking a while for u two arrive here." Rachel ran up to Tess not even noticing Mr. Yuki.

"You know her?" he asked her. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yes sir, she's my cousin." Rachel answered. Mr. Yuki placed his hands on his hips.

"Well now."

"I'm so sorry about her." Richard cut in as he moved his way toward Tess. "She's been having a hard time with everything lately." Richard added. Tess looked up at him funny. What gave him the right to tell him that? Tess shook her head and rolled her eyes. Richard pulled out a card from his pocket. "I'm…"

"I know who you are Mr. Moore." Mr. Yuki stated. "You're every popular around here in Tokyo. I'll invite you to my State sometime." Mr. Yuki walked forward toward a black limo. The driver pulled it open letting him inside he shut the door then he got in and drove off. Tess looked up at Richard.

"What business do you have telling him what I've been going through?" Tess asked Richard. Richard turned toward her looking down at her.

"You don't even know who that man is, do you?" Richard asked.

"Conan told me he was some rich guy… and I really don't care who he is. I'm going home." Tess turned around walking away back down the street toward home. Conan turned and watched her. She wasn't the same anymore. She was completely different then the Tess he knew. It's amazing how the death of a loved one can change a person isn't it?

Tess kept on walking. Ignoring the shouts that Rachel gave out to her for her to stop. Tess kept on going carrying her head downward. Tess lifted up her hand wiping away a tear that slowly started to form. She shook her head as pain started to throb through her head. She gently shook her head till the pain disappeared. Tess was still in the state of shock at what had happened to her parents. She still doesn't know how to handle it. The way the car rolled down the hill making the sounds of metal crushing over their heads.

Tess shook the memory out of her head. She stood at the bottom of the stairs of Richard's Office. She sat there with her elbows resting on her knees. She stared at the sidewalk.

_'Don't worry mom and dad. I won't let your deaths be in vein. I'll get what I came here for.' _Tess thought to herself.

"Tess!" she looked up looking at Conan who was running down the street. He came to a stop in front of her. "What was that all about?" Conan asked her. Tess looked away.

"Nothing. I just… snapped." Tess answered. Conan nodded his head.

"I'll say. Where's the Tess I knew?" Conan asked her. Tess looked at Conan. "The Tess I came to know and like." Tess stood up pulling her jacket off of her waist.

"She disappeared appeared when her parents' left this earth." Tess answered as she turned and walked up the stairs. Conan watched her walk up the steps.

_'She did disappear that night. Something else must be going on with you Tess other then that.' _Conan thought to himself. Soon Richard's car came to a stop next to him on the street. Conan turned and looked at them as Richard exited the car.

"Where is she?" Richard asked. Conan pointed up the stairs.

"She went up stairs." Conan answered. Rachel ran around the car running up them calling Tess's name. Rachel opened the door to see Tess sitting down on the couch writing in her little booklet. Rachel kept the door open as Conan and Richard came toward the door.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked of her. Tess looked back at her. She closed the booklet and stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tess answered. Richard and Conan entered the room just when Tess walked into her's and Rachel's room shutting the door behind her. Rachel sighed.

"She just needs to be alone." Rachel stated. She walked forward disappearing around the corner with Richard following behind her. Conan glanced at them as he walked toward the door. Conan opened the door a little to hear Tess crying softly. He entered. There sat Tess holding a picture as she wiped a tear off of her face.

"Tess." Conan called. Tess looked up and over Conan.

"What Jimmy?" Tess asked of him.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He stated. Tess shook her head.

"There's no reason for you to be Jimmy, you didn't do it. And I'll find out who did." Tess said seriously. Conan was about to say something but he was interrupted by the sound of Richard's phone.

"I GOT IT!" He heard Richard yell. "Hello?" Conan opened the door as he and Tess left the room. "Yes Inspector, yes I'll be there." Richard hung up the phone. "Come on Inspector Maguire wants us to go to Mr. Yuki's Estate." Richard stated. Rachel peered around the corner.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because he found my card in his pocket." Richard stated. Tess didn't hesitate to grab her gun that she had thrown onto the bed that was felt for her incase she came back.

"Let's go." Tess stated. They all looked at her.

"Do you even know what…?"

"He was murdered." Tess stated as she slipped on her jacket.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at Rachel.

"Come on. Why else would Inspector Maguire call here?" Tess asked. She did have a point really. Tess opened the door. "Am I going to be the only one that's going to go and solve this case or are you guys coming too?" Tess asked. They all followed Tess behind her. They all got into the car and drove off. Tess watched as the sun started to set. All the murders around here happened to happen at night or close to it.

They pulled up to a huge mansion. They were shocked at the size of it. It was a lot bigger then any other mansion they've seen yet. They walked toward it. The entered the house to see Inspector Maguire waiting for them. There were cops mainly everywhere. Looking around and asking Inspector Maguire questions. Richard walked toward him.

"Hello, Inspector." Richard stated. Inspector Maguire turned around to see him. He smiled.

"Hello Richard." Inspector Maguire stated.

"How can we help Inspector?" Rachel asked. Inspector Maguire turned fully around to face them all.

"I need to know when you met with Mr. Yuki." Inspector Maguire answered.

"Well, I bumped into him on the street so… I say… around 3 pm." Tess told Inspector Maguire. He nodded his head.

"Well then, your all free to go." He stated. Richard placed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you kidding Inspector? There's a murder to be solved!" Richard shouted out. Tess placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. Conan rolled his eyes as Rachel just smiled. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"Fine then, you can stay." Inspector Maguire stated. "Over here is the crime scene." He added leading them down a long hallway. Conan looked around. There was nothing really unusual about the hallway but just in case he kept his eye out for things that looked out of place.

Inspector Maguire opened a bedroom door. Richard peeked in then he took a step back. Inspector Maguire flicked on the lights. There was blood all over the king sized bed and the head of Mr. Yuki sat on the floor. His mouth and eyes wide open and he was facing the door.

"Here you go." Inspector Maguire stated. "The crime scene." He added. Tess stepped into the room looking around. She then tapped the head with her foot. It fell backwards. She looked around again. She turned toward Inspector Maguire who was entering the room.

"Are there any witnesses or suspects?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire shook his head.

"None at all. The witness called but when we got here they were gone." Inspector Maguire answered. Conan thought that was a little weird.

_'Why would someone call in the crime scene and not stay? Unless they killed him themselves.' _Conan thought to himself. Tess walked toward Inspector Maguire.

"Where's the driver?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire blinked.

"The driver?" he repeated. Tess nodded her head.

"Oh! The limo driver!" Rachel shouted snapping her fingers. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah he should be counted as a suspect." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"Yes I'll go call him right now." he said as he left the room. Richard and Rachel followed him. Tess glanced back at the room.

"Something wrong Tess?" Conan asked. Tess shook her head. She walked forward shutting off the lights and shutting the door.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Tess answered. She walked down the hallway leaving Conan behind. Conan watched her as she disappeared down the stairs. Conan opened the door. He saw a figure lifting up Mr. Yuki's head. Conan's eyes widened. The figure looked over at him. He dropped the head and went toward Conan. Conan quickly pulled the shut. Then there was a thud as the body of the figure slammed his shoulder into the door. Conan jumped and then he turned to his right running down the hallway. He glanced back as the door bursted open falling onto the ground. Conan closed his eyes as he ran forward. Then he opened them turning the corner running down the stairs. Rachel looked at him once he entered the room.

"Is everything okay Conan?" Rachel asked. Conan placed his hands on his knees as he started to pant. He shook his head.

"N-no. There's… there's someone up there in the room." Conan answered. Tess swung herself around drawing her gun from the holster. She ran up the stairs. She pointed her gun down the hallway. Tess heard something crash from up ahead. Tess lowered her gun and ran forward. Conan watched from the bottom of the stair case.

Tess looked around. She was now standing in front of the crime scene where the door laid on the ground. She looked down stepping onto the door. She pointed her gun forward into the room but there was nothing there. She placed her hand on the dark wall searching for the light switch. She finally found it and went to flick the lights on when they didn't work. She turned herself around when the lights in the hallway went out. Tess searched around in the dark for any sign of someone knew by. She was finally pushed onto the ground into the room. Tess fell forward. She turned pointing her gun at the figure that now stood over her. The figure slapped the gun out of her hands making it go off.

Conan heard the gun shot from the bottom of the stair case. He shot up them running down the hallway toward the room. Inspector Maguire and Richard followed behind him but Conan was far ahead of both of them.

"Tess!" he called out. The figure standing over Tess turned his head to look out the doorway as he listened to Conan's foot steps came closer.

"JIMMY! STAY AWAY!!" Conan came to a halt a couple feet away from the doorway. Conan listened for Tess to yell again but there was only a huge crash and then the figure was tossed outside of the room. Conan took a step backward as the figure looked at Conan. He charged toward him. Conan went to run when Tess came out of the room diving for the figure's feet making him fall right in front of Conan by his feet. Conan took a couple steps back as the figure glared up at him. Tess pulled at the figure's feet pulling them away from Conan. The figure hit Tess in the face making her fall backward. It stood up and went charging at Conan again. Conan ducked at the figure ran right by him. Inspector Maguire and Richard stopped once they saw the figure coming toward them. The figure pushed them out of his away and he disappeared. Tess got up off of the floor rubbing her nose and searching for any blood on her but there was nothing.

Richard and Inspector Maguire ran forward.

"What happened?" Richard asked. Tess shook her head shaking the pain away from her nose.

"Conan was right, there is something here." Tess answered.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Look out!" Two cops were murdered already and Rachel went missing!! Tess and Conan try to keep everything safe and calm, but how can you when there's a mad man running around the house? What is going to happen? Find out!_

_**Next Time: Murderer Home Part 2**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Shirt _**


	3. Murderer Home Part 2

_**In Today's Case: Murderer Home Part 2**_

Richard looked at Tess funny. He then nodded his head agreeing with her.

"I know it ran by us." Richard stated. Tess looked at them both as she placed her hand on Conan's head.

"We should all go down stairs and stick together." Tess stated. Richard and Inspector Maguire nodded their heads.

"That's good idea. Let's go." Inspector Maguire stated as he turned around walking down the hallway. Richard followed behind him. Tess reached down Picking up Conan resting him on her hip. She walked on down the hallway behind Inspector Maguire and Richard. Conan watched everything around him from the height he was at. He could see everything much better. They walked on down the stairs to see Rachel standing there a little frightened at what's going on. Rachel looked at them as Tess placed Conan on the floor.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. Richard walked toward her.

"Well Rachel…" Richard started. Tess walked. She then leaned up against the wall of the room.

"There's no other way to put it. There's a mad man running around." Tess told her. Rachel looked at Tess. Conan looked back up the stair case. Tess then hit herself against the forehead. "Crap!" she shouted.

"What?" asked Inspector Maguire. Tess stood up.

"I left my gun in the room upstairs." Tess answered as she walked up toward the stairs. Richard then got in her way of the stairs.

"You're not going anywhere by yourself." Richard stated. Tess sighed. She placed her arm on his shoulder then she moved him.

"Don't worry Richard." Tess told him.

"I'll go with her." Conan cut in. They all looked at her. Rachel placed her hands on her hips.

"I think not Conan!" Rachel shouted.

"Why Rachel? Its better then her being by herself." Conan stated. Rachel shook her head again.

"No I'll go with her." Rachel stated walking toward Tess. They both started up the stairs then disappeared around the corner. Conan watched them both. Who ever was the mad man he better watch out and stay clear out of Tess and Rachel's way.

Tess and Rachel were now standing in front of the room of the crime scene. Tess entered the room looking around. She couldn't really eye anything but total darkness. She then got on her hands and knees and started to search for her gun moving her hands around. Rachel looked to her left and then the right.

"Hurry Tess." Rachel stated. Tess nodded her head. Then Rachel felt someone wrap their hand over her mouth and pull her into the darkness of the hallway. Rachel tried to scream but her scream was dimmed by the hand of her mouth. Tess heard her. She whipped herself around. Rachel was gone. Tess reached on the floor again hitting something. She didn't even know what it was but she grabbed it and held it in her hands.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Tess called out as she ran out of the room and stood on the door that was knocked to the ground. She looked around. "Rachel!" Tess called out one more time. There was no response. "RAAACHEEEL!!!!" Tess called out as she turned toward her left running away from the stair case.

Conan heard her calling Rachel's name but it was faint. He looked up at Richard and Inspector Maguire who were on the other side of the room. He looked around when he saw the figure standing in the corner of the room. Conan pointed him out.

"Look out!" Conan shouted. Richard and Inspector Maguire looked at Conan then up at the corner of the room. Then the figure jumped out on top of Richard. Conan looked around the room there was nothing to kick till he spotted a suit case on the floor. He pressed the button on his super shoes and then aimed and kicked the suit case. The figure ducked his head. He looked in Conan's direction but didn't seemed threatened by him. He looked up at the cops who were running toward him. Then figure jumped off of Richard. It then started too charged toward an officer.

"Look out!" Conan called out again. It was too late the figure hit the officer. The officer fell to the floor was blood coming out of the right side of his chest. Then a bullet hit the floor by the figure's feet. It jumped then looked forward into the kitchen to see another figure standing there. It charged to the right. The other figure ran into the room shooting the gun. The light that the gun gave off showed it was Tess.

"Where's Rachel!!!!!!" Tess shouted out as she kept on shooting her pistol. Tess then ran out of bullets. "Dang it!" Tess threw her gun onto the floor. She then charged forward chasing after the figure. Conan blinked.

_'Why would she ask a question like that? 'Where's Rachel'.' _Conan's eyes widened. _'Rachel's missing!!!' _Conan charged forward chasing after Tess and the figure. When Conan was half way down the hallway that connected to the room they were all in he fell on something. He lifted himself up. He looked down seeing something small in the darkness. He lifted it up. It was warm and hard. He got a closer look at it to see it was a real bullet! Conan dropped it onto the floor. _'That's why Tess didn't shoot her gun yesterday! She had real bullets! But why? I thought Tess wasn't allowed to use real bullets.' _Conan got to his feet and continued to run. _'Tess, what are you hiding?' _

Conan peered around the corner when something tied around his foot knocked him over. He looked down to see a hand on his ankle. Conan's eyes widened. The figure looked up at him from the floor. Conan looked straight into his white eyes. He then smiled showing his pure white teeth. Conan got freaked out. He turned reaching out grabbing onto the rug trying to pull himself away put the figure pulled him closer to him.

_'This man's nuts!!' _Conan thought.

"LET GO OF HIM!!! HAH!" Conan looked to see Tess swinging her left leg into the figure's face. The figure rolled on the ground. Tess grabbed onto Conan's hand lifting up off the floor. Tess ran as Conan swung by her side. Back and forth. Tess finally picked him up and started to carry him. Conan looked back the figure who was catching up quickly. Tess then looked to her right. She turned the corner sliding on the rug. She then fell to her side dropping Conan in front of her. Tess looked back as she watched as the man wrapped his hands around her throat. Conan got to his feet.

"Tess!" Conan shouted out. Tess then grabbed a hold of the crazy person's wrist. She twisted it. Then man dropped her onto the ground. Tess landed on her feet. She grabbed a hold of the back of Conan's shirt lifting him up off of the floor. She started to run again when she bumped into someone. She fell onto the floor. She looked up to see Richard.

"Come on you two!" Richard yelled as he pulled Tess up off of the ground. Tess looked at Conan. She grabbed a hold of him again putting him on his back. Richard squinted down the hallway to see the figure charging at him. He blinked. Tess's arm came from the corner grabbing onto the collar of Richard's shirt tugging at him.

"Come on Richard!" Conan shouted. Richard then started to run a long side of Tess. All three of them peered around the corner entering the room where they all stood. Tess completely out of breath. She got on her right knee leaning on it. Conan slipped off of her back as he looked at her. Richard took a deep breath then let it out.

"Where's Rachel?" Richard asked. Tess looked up at him. She could barely even talk to him, she was running so much she was surprised herself that she was getting air into her body. Tess lifted up her finger. She waited a little bit till her heart rate went down.

"That's, that's what I want to know." Tess said taking a breather. Conan looked up at Richard. He was frustrated now that Tess couldn't answer him. Richard turned around. He walked toward a chair then took a seat. Conan heard something breathing hard behind him and Tess. He turned slowly looking to see the figure. Tess looked up and then behind her. The figure's arms came out hitting both of them in their faces. Conan was knocked to the floor and Tess was knocked off of her knees, but she caught herself. She then swung her leg underneath the figure as he hit the ground. An officer ran over pinning the figure to the floor. But then the figure broke free of the hold. He turned stabbing the officer in his chest. Tess stood up. Conan got a glimpse of the man's shirt. It was white like the limo driver. Conan squinted a little.

_'That shirt! He's the murderer! He's the murderer!' _Conan thought to himself. Conan looked to his side to see Tess's gun there. He pressed the button on his shoe again. He kicked Tess's gun. The pistol hit the figure in the back of his head causing him to fall to the ground. Tess dove pinning the thing to the floor. She held his hands behind his back. She used her elbow to press his face into the floor so he couldn't move anywhere as she sat in the middle of his back. Conan looked at Richard. He ran over he then flipped up his stun gun.

"O…w…" Richard limped in his chair falling asleep. Conan stood behind him. "I know who he is." Richard "supposedly" said. Inspector Maguire turned to look at him.

"Who?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess turned her head to look at Richard sitting in the chair.

"Look at his shirt." Richard stated. Tess leaned to her right.

"It's white." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire looked at Richard funny.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked Richard.

"Well Mr. Yuki's limo driver was wearing a white shirt." Richard stated. The lights soon flicked on and off then came on completely. Tess looked over to see the man's face.

"It is him!" Tess shouted. The limo driver was able to get Tess off of him.

"Yes! I killed Mr. Yuki! Because I'm a mad man! HAHAHA!!! I wanted to see him dead!" the limo driver stated. Soon four or five cops pinned him to the floor cuffing him. They took him to a car throwing him into the back then drove off. Tess sat down on the steps as other cops walked into the back opening the shed door to see Rachel. Conan walked out of the mansion. He looked at Tess.

"Why are you using normal bullets?" Conan asked her. Tess quickly looked at Conan surprised.

_'How did he find out?' _Tess asked herself.

"That's why you didn't shoot your gun yesterday. Why are you using real bullets?" Conan asked. Tess looked forward without an answer. Then Richard and Rachel walked around and stood in front of them.

"Come on… we had enough for one night." Richard stated. Tess nodded her head as she stood up.

"Yeah let's go." Tess stated. They started to walk forward when an officer ran toward Tess.

"Here ma'am." He said as he handed her, her gun. She took it from him.

"Thanks." Tess stated as she got into the car. Conan wondered why she was using real bullets. Tess never had used real bullets only when she wasn't using her gun but someone else's. Conan got in after Tess. Then they drove off Conan still wondering why Tess was using guns. He still needs to get more pieces of the puzzle.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Really now?" Conan still wants to know why Tess isn't using rubber bullets. But that'll have to wait. Another case comes up. I girl has been kidnapped from her own home and now Tess and Conan have to find her and her kidnapper. _

_**Next Time: Little Girl Kidnapping**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Shoe_**


	4. Little Girl Kidnapped

_**In Today's Case: Little Girl Kidnapping**_

Conan thought about what Tess had said yesterday. _'There's no reason for you to be Jimmy, you didn't do it. And I'll find out who did.' _Conan knew that she was hiding something now. Tess walked into the room sitting down onto the couch. She was tired and legs hurt from all that running last night. Conan glanced around looking for Richard and Rachel.

"Ask me what you want to ask Jimmy." Tess stated as she lifted up her head from the couch.

"Why aren't you using rubber bullets?" Conan asked. Tess sighed. She knew that she wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Because." Tess answered, "because… I need them." Tess added. Conan blinked. This was the first in two days that Tess had revealed anything to Conan.

"Need them for what?" Conan asked. Tess was about to answer when Rachel came into the room.

"Good morning!" she shouted out loud. Tess sat up.

"It's not morning." Tess stated. Rachel looked at her. "It's in the middle of the afternoon." She added. Rachel nodded her head.

"Oh! I was out that long!" Rachel looked at the watch that was on her wrist. Tess raised her right eyebrow.

"Um… I'm going to go for a walk." Tess stated as she stood up.

"Can I go?" Conan asked. Tess looked at Conan.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Tess stated. They both walked out of Richard's office. Rachel sighed.

"It's happening again…" she stated.

"What's happening?" Richard asked. Rachel looked at her father.

"Conan and Tess, they're always together." Rachel stated. Richard shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I told you last time you started to suspect things, little kids like Conan like people like Tess and Tess happens to like little kids like Conan." Richard stated as he took a seat at his desk. Rachel shrugged her shoulders. She sat down onto the couch.

Tess and Conan walked down the street. "Did you read that book I gave to you?" Tess asked. Conan looked up at her. He nodded his head.

"Yeah it was a good book." Conan answered.

"I'm glad you like it." Tess stated. "I'm going to pop into Dr. Agasa's lab for a minute." Tess added.

"Why?" Conan asked.

"Well, I want to see how he's doing on finding a cure for you." Tess answered as she crossed the street. Conan shrugged his shoulders following her. Tess opened the door to Dr. Agasa's lab. "Dr. Agasa?" Tess called out.

"Jimmy?" Dr. Agasa asked as he turned the corner to see Tess and Conan. "Oh hello there Tess, when did you come back?" he asked her.

"A couple of days ago." Tess answered shutting the door behind Conan. "How's that cure coming?" Tess asked. Dr. Agasa sighed.

"Not so good." He stated.

"Really now? What's wrong with it this time?" Tess asked.

"This time? What do you mean?" Conan asked. Dr. Agasa sat down onto his computer chair pulling up a file on his computer that says cure.

"Look here Jimmy." Dr. Agasa stated. "I gather information about the Sake. And it does hold a possible cure for you." Dr Agasa clicked on a few things about the Sake. "This is what would happen if I used the Sake as a cure." Dr Agasa clicked on one file that showed what would happen. Tess blinked.

"So what, he drinks the Sake and turns back to Jimmy." Tess stated. Dr Agasa shook his head.

"Keep watching." He stated. Tess and Conan looked at the screen closely. The computer then pulled up a DNA strip of Jimmy. Tess blinked still confused.

"So if you make the Sake a cure for me…"

"It will mutate you DNA till it slow kills you." Dr Agasa finished. Tess placed her hand on her head.

"Great… the last thing we need is a mutated Jimmy." Tess mumbled. Jimmy glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"I heard that Tess." Conan growled. Tess smiled at him. She sighed then leaned back from the computer.

"So… the only thing we have left are those pills huh?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa nodded his head.

"Looks like it." He stated. Tess sighed placing her hand on her forehead.

"Fun." She stated. Dr Agasa turned in his chair looking at Tess and Conan. "Well thanks for the update Doctor… I'll be leaving now." she added. Tess headed straight for the door. Conan followed behind her. Tess and Conan left the lab. Dr Agasa shook his head as he turned back toward the computer.

Tess and Conan made they're way back to the house when someone ran past them pushing them out of his way. Conan was pushed onto the sidewalk and Tess nearly fell into the street.

"Watch it!" Tess shouted at him as she helped up Conan. He got a glimpse of the man's shoes. They were white with a tint of brown was being worn all the time. Conan wiped off any dirt on his clothes. Tess looked at him searching for any scratches. "Are you okay?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Conan stated. After that they got back at Richard Office. Tess opened the door to see Richard sitting on one couch and a woman sitting on another. She was pretty. She had brown hair at that perfect length. She wore a purple skirt and a light purple shirt. She looked about 22 or 21.

"Please help me find my daughter." She said. Richard nodded his head as he held onto the picture of the little girl.

"What happened?" Tess asked. Richard turned to look at her. He stood up and walked over. He looked down at Conan.

"Have you seen her Conan?" Richard asked. Richard got down to his height and showed him the picture. In the picture was a little girl. She had blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink dress. "Her name is Melissa." He said again. Tess looked down at Conan.

"Yeah, she's in my class… but I haven't seen her since school got out." Conan stated looking up at Richard. He nodded his head. Melissa's mother, Carey looked down at the floor. She was really upset. Richard then looked at Tess.

"Can you drive?" Richard asked. Tess blinked. She nodded her head.

"I want you to drive down to Melissa's daycare center and see her daycare teachers. Ask then if they saw her." Richard stated. He walked over to his desk and tossed Tess his keys. Tess caught them looking at Richard funny. He never let anyone take his care, never. Tess smiled.

"Okay, where is it?" Tess asked. Carey looked up at her and stood up.

"I'll go with you." Carey stated. Richard shook his head.

"No, me and you are going to go back to your house and wait for the kidnapped to call." Richard stated.

"I'll take Conan with me." Tess stated. Richard nodded his head.

"That's fine. Rachel!" he called out. Rachel entered the room. "Go with Tess and Conan to Melissa's daycare center." He stated to her. Rachel nodded her head.

"Okay dad." she said. Richard turned writing the address to the daycare center on a piece of paper. He handed it to her.

"Here now go." He said. Rachel took it nodding his head. Tess, Conan, and Rachel left the office and headed toward Richard's car. Tess opened the driver side door. She got in and unlocked all of the doors in the car. Rachel got into the passenger seat. Conan got into the seat behind Rachel.

"When did you learn how to drive?" Rachel asked. Tess smiled as she fastened her seat belt.

"Well, I failed Driver's Ed. But then when I joined the force they gave me a driver's licenses." Tess stated as she started up the car. Rachel blinked. She looked back at Conan.

"Conan." She called.

"Yeah Rachel?"

"Put on your seat belt." She told him as she looked forward putting her seat belt on. After what Tess had said about her failing Driver's Ed. Conan buckled up as fast as he could when the car started to move. Conan didn't feel safe about being in the car with Tess at the wheel. Tess pulled out into the street.

"Okay where's the daycare center?" Tess asked Rachel. She looked at the piece of paper that Richard had handed to her. She looked at it.

"On Church Street." Rachel stated. Tess looked at her as she stopped at a red light.

"And that would be where?" Tess asked. Rachel pointed to her left.

"Over there, after Highway Street." Rachel stated. Tess turned the corner cutting off of another person. Conan grabbed onto the seat and the handle of the door. He started to breathe heavily when the car skid on the road and took off down Highway Street. This street was really popular with murders. Maybe it was because of the location or its because that's where everything happens. Tess slowly drove down the street looking for the sign that says Church Street.

"Where is this place anyway?" Tess asked. Rachel looked out her window.

"I don't know." Rachel answered. Conan unbuckled his seat belt and he didn't know if that was safe or not with Tess at the wheel. He looked out his window. He then saw a sign that said Church Street.

"There!" he pointed. Tess and Rachel looked to their left.

"Here we go!" Tess turned the corner sharply. Conan fell back onto the seat behind Tess. Rachel looked back as she held on thinking that her seat belt wasn't going to hold for her.

"Conan! I told you to buckle up!" Rachel yelled. Conan nodded his head. He crawled back to his seat. Then he buckled up making sure it was tight. Tess looked around on Church Street.

"What's the address?" Tess then asked. Rachel looked at the paper again.

"Its… um… 47." Rachel answered.

"Right here!" Tess shouted as she slammed on her breaks. Conan and Rachel went forward till their seat belts locked and pulled them back. Tess smiled looking at Rachel and Conan. Conan unbuckled his seat belt looking at Tess. "This is why I was given a driver's license." Tess stated, "I drive like a mad man. And driving like a mad man usually catches people" Rachel opened her car door after she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Well, we're not going after a mad man Tess." Rachel stated as she got out. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she got out of the car. Conan got out. She was a crazy driver that was for sure. Conan looked at Tess. He waited till Rachel was in front of them.

"I'm never getting in a car with you again." Conan stated to her. Tess smiled.

"Well your going to have to if you want to get home." Tess stated placing her hand on his head and rustling up his hair. She walked forward. Conan fixed his hair as Tess and Rachel knocked on the door. The door opened a little. The one thing that was keeping the door from opening all the way was the chain lock on the door.

"Who is it?" the lady asked at the door. Tess smiled pulling out her badge.

"Tess Moore. I'm here to ask you a couple of questions about Melissa." Tess answered. The door then closed and she unlocked the door and opened it. The lady was wearing a pink dress and a white apron.

"I'm sorry, I would've opened the door all the way but I have to keep the kids from getting out." She stated. Tess nodded her head. She stepped into the house. She looked around to see toys everywhere. Then there were tow kids fighting. The lady picked them up by their shirts. "Now you two knock it off. Go play outside with the rest of the kids." She stated. She placed the kids down and they ran outside. The lady looked down at Conan. "Oh aren't you cute."

"That's Conan." Tess stated. Rachel looked down at him.

"Why don't you go outside and play with the other kids." Rachel stated.

"We can sit outside." The lady stated. "I have to keep an eye on the kids at all times so… do you mind?" she asked. Tess shook her head.

"No, we don't mind." The lady led Tess, Rachel, and Conan outside. The lady sat down as a picnic table.

"How may I help?" she asked Tess. Tess and Rachel sat down across from each other as Conan crawled up onto the seat next to Tess.

"Well, you can start by telling us your name." Tess stated. Conan then felt a tap on his leg. He looked down to see a piece of paper by him. He picked it up keeping it out of everyone's sight.

_Jimmy, I want you to look around here. I bet you thought it was a little weird that this lady here kept the door locked. Take a look around for me. _

He could tell it was Tess's hand writing. He turned jumping off of the seat. "Rachel I'm going to go play." Conan stated. Rachel looked at him. She nodded her head. Conan walked forward off of the back porch and into the backyard.

"Well, my name is Keiko." She stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Okay Ms. Keiko. When was the last time you saw this girl Melissa?" Tess asked her as she placed the picture on the table. Keiko picked up the picture. She looked at it.

"Not that long ago." Keiko answered, "I had her here on the last day of school."

"Which was two days ago right?" Rachel asked. Keiko nodded her head.

"Yes." She answered.

Conan had his hands in his pockets. He looked around at all the kids that played around. There were some little girls over in the corner of his eye playing with their dolls. Some boys were playing with plastic swords and the others were playing on the swing set. There wasn't anything unusual, well not yet. Conan didn't really feel right. He knew that there was something here. He heard some girls giggling. He looked over to see them blushing. Conan smiled and kept on walking. He looked around. There was nothing he could find. He turned back to watch Tess.

"Ms. Keiko, did she act unusual during the time you had her?" Tess asked. Keiko shook her head.

"No, she was always a quiet girl and shy when she was here." Keiko answered. Tess nodded her head. She wrote everything on the piece of paper. Tess stood up.

"That would be all thank you Ms. Keiko. Conan come on!" Tess shouted out toward him. Conan ran over. Keiko stood up bowing to Tess.

"I'm glad I could help." She said. Tess nodded her head. They walked around the house. Conan glanced up onto the front porch spotting a pair of shoes that were brown from being worn. Conan squinted. He knew where he saw those. He remembered the person who knocked him and Tess over. He looked at the shoes again to see that there was one missing.

"Conan!" Rachel called out to him. Conan looked forward to see Tess had already started up the car. Conan ran over getting into it. Once he was sitting down he buckled up as fast as he could. Tess sped off.

Conan thought about the shoes. Why was she in such a hurry? And why did she keep the door closed? Conan thought about these two questions but he got no answer. Tess slammed on her breaks in front of the house. Conan looked out his window to see Richard and Carey. Tess got out and shut the door. Carey had her face covered and she was crying. Richard had his hands in his pockets. Tess, Rachel, and Conan walked toward him.

"What happened?" Tess asked. Richard looked down then back up at her.

"We… we found Melissa." Richard stated. Rachel smiled but from the look on Carey's face it wasn't great. "She's dead. Someone killed her." Richard then turned around picking up a plastic bag. "I was waiting for you to come back because this was what we found near her body." Inside the plastic bag was a shoe and it was brown just like the shoe on Keiko's porch. Conan's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He looked at Tess and she looked at him. Conan got into the front seat and Tess ran around the side.

"I'll be right back!" Tess shouted. Richard stepped toward his car.

"Where are you going?!" he yelled as the car started up.

"I'm going to go get Melissa's murderer!" Tess shouted. She sped off leaving skid marks on the street. Rachel looked at the car as it sped down the street then took a turn on Highway Street.

"She's going back to Keiko's house." Rachel stated. Richard looked at Rachel.

"Who?" he asked.

"Keiko was the daycare teacher that watched over Melissa." Carey stated.

Tess pulled up by Keiko's house. Tess drew her gun. Conan watched as the door opened to have Keiko exit the house. She noticed Tess and Conan. She stood upright and waved to her.

"Hi." She said. Conan looked at her. Tess and Conan nodded their heads as they exited the car.

"Ms. Keiko." Conan started. Tess held her gun close.

"Your under arrest for the murder and kidnapping of Melissa." Tess stated. Keiko's eyes widened.

"You were the one who pushed me and her off of the sidewalk." Conan stated.

"And you left your shoe at the crime scene." Tess stated. Keiko ran back into the house slamming the door behind her. Tess and Conan ran forward. Tess kicked the door a couple of times. The kids inside started to scream. Tess pointed her gun at the doorknob. She then started to shoot and the door came open. Conan pushed the door all the way open. He ran into the house as Tess followed behind him. They ran through the living room and out the back door where they saw Keiko still running. Conan looked down onto the porch to see a toy. He pressed the button on his shoe and kicked the toy. It wasn't going fast enough to catch up to her. Then Tess aimed and shot the toy making it spin and gain speed. The toy then hit Keiko off the back of her head. Tess and Conan ran up to her. Tess kept her gun pointed at Keiko as they got closer and closer to Keiko. Conan looked up at Tess and smiled. Tess looked back down at Conan.

"We did it again." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head. They turned to look at the back door as they heard the sound of police sirens.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Huh?" Dr Agasa takes Tess, Conan, Amy, Mitch, and George to the beach for a little break. But when a murder happens to happen there Conan and Tess have to solve it, yet another case for them to solve. _

_**Next Time: Surprise Beach Murder**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Cell Phone_**


	5. Surprise Beach Murder

_**A/N:** I changed the Conan's Hint in this chapter… there isn't one… heh…. Read the chapter and you'll get it! ENJOY!_

_**In Today's Case: Surprised Beach Murder**_

Tess laid there on her bed with her hands behind her head. She laid there thinking of what had happened to Melissa. She thought it was wrong. In fact everything that Tess had seen or did to harm another was wrong. She rolled over onto her side. She looked at the clock stilling on her nightstand. It read 12:35 P.M. in red. When she kept on thinking about murder… she thought about the night her parents were killed. She knew who ever was driving behind them must wanted to kill her and her parents but didn't succeed. She knew it had to do with her. Tess had so many enemies and she knew whoever it was wasn't going to stop till she was dead, that's why they dragged her out of the car when they knew she was alive. She probably wanted her to die there. They didn't want anyone to find her so they left her there for dead.

"Tess?" She rolled over and sat up to see Conan.

"Hey." She said. Conan looked behind him then shut the door. "I have something to tell you." Tess stated. Conan walked over to her. He stood there in front of her.

"What?" Conan asked.

"There was something I was leaving out about the accident." Tess stated. Conan knew where this was leading. He knew it was leading to what she was hiding. He waited for her to finish. "When the car behind us hit us… there was something there and I knew who it was. He was an old time enemy of mine. I busted his brother when I got back to America and now he's after me. He wanted to kill me so he probably followed us on our vacation and rammed into us throwing us off of the road killing my parents." Tess told him. Conan didn't know what to say. He wasn't surprised. Her own brother was her enemy but he cant say anything about that now. He's dead. And this guy is still alive and after her.

"So you came here because…?"

"Because I knew he was going to come here. And when I find him I'm going to kill him and get my parents' revenge."

"But there's a problem." Conan stated. Tess looked up at her. "You didn't want the people you care about get mixed up in this."

"Like you." Tess said. Conan looked at her funny. Tess looked down at the floor when the phone rang. Tess got up ignoring the look on Conan's face. She walked out of her room and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh! Dr Agasa! You did? And you want to take me and Jimmy? Okay I'll tell him to get ready and we'll meet you at your lab." Tess hung up the phone. She turned around to face Conan standing in the doorway of her room. "We're going to the beach!" Tess shouted throwing her arm in the air.

"Who taking us?" Conan asked. Tess smiled.

"Dr Agasa. And he's taking your little friends to… um… Amy, Mitch, and George. Are those their names?" Tess asked Conan. Conan nodded his head miserably.

"Yeah." Conan answered.

"There's nothing wrong with them." Tess stated.

"Okay." Conan stated. Tess clapped her hands.

"Okay! Come on Jimmy! Go get ready chop! Chop!" she shouted. Conan ran to his room getting his bathing suit as Tess walked into her room changing into her room. She walked out wearing a pair of red short that hugged her legs and her black bikini top. Conan walked into the room wears his swimming trunks and a white tang top. Tess smiled. "Come on."

"You're going to go outside like that?" Conan asked. Tess smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah why not? It's summer anyway let's go." Tess wrote a note to tell Richard where they were going since he wasn't up yet and Rachel was out with Serena. Tess opened the door then shut it once Conan exited. Tess and Conan walked down the stairs. When they got onto the streets, boys stared at Tess. Conan glared at them like hands-off-my-girl look. Tess placed her hand on his head. "Don't worry Jimmy." She stated.

They got to Dr Agasa's lab. Tess opened the door to see Amy, Mitch and George were standing in their bathing suits.

"Hi Tess!" Amy said happily. Tess smiled.

"Hi Amy." Tess stated.

"You're coming with us to?" George asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah I am. Do you mind?" Tess asked smiling. Mitch and George shook their heads.

"We would love for you to come." Mitch stated. Dr Agasa entered the room carrying everything.

"Okay everyone ready?" he asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Do you need help Doc?" Tess asked. She walked right up to him taking some things from him.

"Thank you Tess."

"No problem." Tess and Dr Agasa loaded everything into the trunk as the kids got into the back. Tess moved Conan into the front of her lap so there was room with Amy, Mitch, and George. George leaned toward Mitch.

"He's so lucky." George whispered. Mitch nodded his head.

"I know." Mitch whispered back. Once they were in the car and rove off they all started to sing songs for the fun of it. Conan trying to ignore it all just sat there on Tess's lap. Tess grabbed onto his hands and started to make him clap. Conan tried to stop her but he didn't. He just let her do it.

When they got to the beach Tess helped Dr Agasa unload and find a stop the rest at. They picked one new the ocean. Amy, Mitch, and George were already in the water. Conan and Tess sat with Dr Agasa.

"Anything on the cure for Jimmy?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa shook his head.

"Not yet." He stated. Amy came running up all wet and with a wet Mitch and George behind her.

"Come on Conan! Let's play Marco Polo!" Amy said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"You too Tess." Mitch and George said as they pulled her up.

"Okay let take off my shorts." Tess stated. She slipped off her shorts and took off running down into the water with the little ones. Once Tess was in at her knees she dove in. Since it was to high for them Tess walked around in the water on her knees for them at their level of water and played Marco Polo. Once they game was done Tess took them up to the ice cream booth and bought them all some ice cream. "Here you Mitch. And George you wanted chocolate right?"

"Yeah." George stated as he took the chocolate one from her.

"Amy you wanted vanilla." Tess stated as she handed it to her.

"Thank you." Amy said as she licked her ice cream.

"And Conan you wanted strawberry." She stated as she handed it to him having her own strawberry ice cream. They all picked a table and sat at it so they could eat their ice cream. Conan glanced at Tess who was sitting on his right. He noticed a faint scar. It touched the tip of her shoulder and moved down to the end of her shoulder blade. Conan stared at it. When they all got up to go back to the water Conan stopped Tess.

"Where did you get that scar?" Conan asked as he ran his finger down it. Tess placed her hand over it.

"It's a reminder of the accident." Tess answered. Amy looked back at Tess and Conan who stood there at the beginning of the sand as they talked. She kind of glared at Tess for talking to Conan.

"Amy!" Mitch shouted out. She looked at him. "Come on!" he added. Amy nodded her head and ran forward glancing back at Tess and Conan.

"I take it that's what's keeping you going to find this guy?" Conan asked of her. Tess nodded her head slowly recalling the memory of that night.

"He's going to pay." Tess stated. "Even if I have to lose my life." Tess walked forward. Conan stayed where he was standing trying to let those words sink into him. _'Even if I have to lose my life.' _Those words rang in his head. Conan didn't like those words. He never heard them come from her mouth and it didn't sound right from her. He was now worried. He didn't know how dangerous this guy was or how crazy he was at that. But, he wanted to protect her like the way she protected him.

When he got back to the water he saw Tess getting up in a man's face. Amy, Mitch, and George were standing by a boat.

"What do you mean we can't take this out?" Tess asked rudely. The man was wearing blue swimming trunks. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His name is Rye.

"Because you can't! It's not yours!" he answered. Tess pushed him back.

"We found it!" Tess shouted at him. Another man came up to Tess placing his hand on her shoulder. He was wearing dark green swimming trunks and he had black hair. His name is Hector.

"Chill." He said, "the reason why you can't take that out is because it belongs to…"

"Me!" Tess looked over to see a man who had grey hair mixed with his black hair. His beard was the same way. He wore a Hawaiian looking shirt with blue shorts. "That's my boat! And I use it for fishing!" he shouted at Tess. Conan placed his hand on his forehead as he shook it.

_'To bad these people don't know her that well.' _Conan thought to himself. He watched as Tess glared at the man. The man's name was Joshi and he has been a fisherman for the past 20 years.

"Joshi it's your fault that there's no fish around here!" Rye shouted at the 50-year-old man. Hector placed his hand on Rye's shoulder.

"Chill out man." Hector told him. Rye nodded his head. Tess placed her hands on her hips as the man dragged his boat away. She then sighed.

"Well, there goes our fun." She stated.

After it got dark out they all went to a restaurant and had dinner. Dr Agasa sat in between Conan and Amy as Mitch took a seat next to Amy, George next in between Tess and Mitch and Tess next to Conan. They walked and laughed as they ate. Then someone walked into the restaurant.

"Hey." They said. Tess turned her head to see Hector and Rye. She blinked a few times.

"Um… hi." Tess said in return. Hector and Rye took a seat at the table with them.

"Hope you don't mind with us sitting with you." Hector said. Tess shook her head.

"No we don't." Tess stated.

"So why are you here?" Dr Agasa asked. Rye took a sip of his water that a waiter had poured for him.

"Well we're here to meet Joshi to teach him a lesson." Rye answered.

"A lesson? For what?" Conan asked. Hector looked at him.

"To teach him to what he has done." Hector stated.

"For what?" Amy just had to ask. Rye looked at him.

"Well, he's been fishing for the last 20 years and in the same spot here at the very same sea. He would fish and fish with his stupid net. The fish stopped producing and there's now less fish and he keeps on fishing." Rye answered. Tess and Conan looked at each other.

"We told him to meet us here at 8:00." Hector stated. Around 8:15 another man walked into the restaurant spotting Rye and Hector. He walked over and stood behind them.

"Hey you two." He said as he placed his hands onto their shoulders. They turned around to see him. They stood up and smiled.

"Hey Marx." Rye said, "you here for the meeting too?" he asked. Marx nodded his head.

"Yeah." Marx answered. He took a seat in between Rye and Hector.

Soon it grew to be 8:40. Marx pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and decided to call Joshi.

"I'm going to call this idiot." Marx stated. He flipped the top of his flip-top cell phone and started to dial Joshi's cell number. Tess glanced at Conan as he noticed her. He knew that something was bothering her. They both looked back at Marx who was waiting for someone to answer the phone. Then someone answered it. "Hello? Hello?" Marx repeated. But he didn't get answer her got the sound of waves then someone hung up. He tapped the top of his flip phone and it shut. "That was odd." He said.

"What?" Hector asked.

"Well, someone answered the phone but, I only got the sound of waves." Marx answered. Tess and Conan looked at each other. Amy noticed them. She crossed her arm in front of her. She was getting jealous of Tess. She didn't like her looking at Conan at all. Tess stood up.

"I think we should go check on him." Tess stated. Rye, Marx, and Hector nodded their heads.

"He probably crossed the beach since it's a short cut here." Hector stated. Conan stood up after Tess. They all walked out of the restaurant. Tess had Conan on her shoulders and Amy was walking behind them glaring at Tess.

"See anything Conan?" Tess asked as she looked up at him. Conan squinted as they walked on the beach. He then pointed out.

"There! There's a body!" Conan shouted out. Tess looked forward. She ran forward with everyone behind her. When they got there they saw Joshi laying in a ditch by the shore caught in a net with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide open. Tess looked over at Marx.

"Call the police." Tess stated. Marx nodded his head as he pulled out his cell phone. Tess got onto her right knee letting Conan off of her shoulders. They both looked at the body. They didn't understand why he was wrapped up in the net. Amy walked over to Conan and looked down at the body.

"What is it Conan?" Amy asked. Conan glanced at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." Conan answered. Tess stood upright looking at Amy.

"Can you step back please? We have to wait for the police to get here." Tess stated. She walked away. Conan turned and followed her.

"What do you think Tess?" he asked. Tess looked down at Conan. She crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. And I don't understand how he got in that net." Tess answered. Amy crossed her arms as she watched Tess and Conan from afar. She didn't like Tess and Conan together at all. Soon there was the sound of sirens. Tess turned toward the parking lot of the beach and there pulled up about four or five squad cars and coming out of one of them was Inspector Maguire. He looked down and noticed Tess and Conan. He raised his hand. Tess smiled and raised her's back at him. He made his way down toward them from the steep hill that led down to the beach.

"What do we have?" He asked Tess as two cops came up from behind him. Tess pointed over to the ditch.

"Over there lies the body of Joshi." Tess answered as she and Conan led him over. Inspector Maguire looked down at the body. He bent down getting a closer look. Tess placed her hand on her hips where her red shorts rested. Inspector Maguire looked up at her.

"This is odd." He stated. Tess nodded her head. Mitch ran over standing next to Tess. He pointed out into the sea.

"Look! There's a boat!" Mitch shouted out. Tess, Conan, and Inspector Maguire looked up to see the boat far away. Inspector Maguire stood upright. Tess placed her hands on her shorts and slipped them off as she walked toward the cold water. She stood there in the shallow part of the water. She turned and looked at Conan and Inspector Maguire.

"I'll go out and get onto the boat." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire squinted to see the boat.

"That's pretty far out Tess, are you sure you want to go by yourself?" he asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said walking farther into the water. When the water reached to her hips she placed her hand out in front of her and dove into the water. Conan reached down and picked up Tess's shorts and through them over his shoulders. He squinted but didn't see Tess come back up. He searched for her all around in the water. He then saw someone's head pop out of the water as their hands went up onto the side of the boat. Conan's mouth dropped. The boat was about a mile away and Tess swam all that way without coming up for a breather. He watched as she pulled herself out of the cold water and fall into the boat.

Tess looked around. She noticed a beer bottle and a sandal Tess picked up the beer bottle. It was wet, like it had dropped into the water a couple of times. She then looked at the sandal; it was the very sandal that Joshi was wearing earlier today. Tess looked around the boat to find nothing to use to paddle back to shore. As the waves came in it pulled her farther away. She then leaned up against the side of the boat and paddled with her right arm making her way slowly back to shore.

Conan turned and looked back at Amy who was glaring at him. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him like she was mad. Conan blinked not knowing what was up with her. He then ignored her looking back at the body. Joshi's body was wet, he watched as the waves crashed in slowly going over his head and going back out into the sea. He watched it a couple of times then looked back at Tess. Tess was now swimming back to shore with her left hand on the tip of the boat pulling it in. She then could stand; she walked to the back of the boat and pushed it toward Inspector Maguire. He reached out grabbing onto the boat and pulling it onto the sand of the beach.

"There's a beer bottle and a sandal." Tess stated as she pushed her wet hair out of her face. Inspector Maguire nodded his head. He looked back at Joshi's body to see he was missing a sandal. He picked it up.

"He's missing his sandal, but… why would there be a beer bottle in here?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she looked for her shorts. Conan walked up to her handing them to her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said. Conan nodded his head.

"You're welcome." Conan stated. Inspector Maguire turned to look at the two.

"Did you hear me?" he asked. Tess blinked as she looked at him.

"Oh, that question was for me?" she asked. He nodded his head. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you think Conan?" she asked as she looked down at him. He looked up at her and then at Inspector Maguire.

"Maybe he was drunk before he drowned." Conan stated. Tess looked at Conan.

"Why do you say he drowned?" she asked. Conan pointed to the small ditch.

"Watch, when the waves crash forward they roll right over his head." Inspector Maguire and Tess watched as the waves crashed over his head. Tess smiled as she placed her hands on his head.

"Great thinking Conan." Tess stated.

After awhile, Conan thought about the murder. _'Hm… but why would he get drunk out in the ocean. That doesn't explain the ditch. Maybe, the boat was used to keep him in the ditch…' _he thought. He looked up at Tess who was looking down at the body thinking about it. Then Mitch placed his hand on Conan's shoulder.

"Hey Conan come here." He said. Conan looked at him weirdly. He then followed Mitch to where Dr. Agasa, Amy, and George were. They had a white bucket, 2 rocks, a sea shell, and water. He watched as they placed sand into the bucket and filled a little bit up with water.

"So, you 3 set up a meeting to meet with Joshi?" Conan turned to see Inspector Maguire asking Rye, Hector, and Marx questions.

"Yeah, we were at the restaurant at 8:00, me and Hector." Rye stated.

"Yeah and Marx showed up around 8:15." Hector stated. Marx nodded his head.

"Did any of you try to call him?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"Marx called him at 8:40." Tess answered for them, "I don't know about the other two though."

"I called him at 7:47." Rye stated, "On my way here I met up with Hector,"

"And I called him at 7:50, to make sure he wouldn't forget and I met up with Rye afterwards." Hector stated. Tess looked down at the body. She noticed the man's cell phone. She picked it up and turned it on.

"Let's see." Tess stated as she waited for it to kick on. "There's Rye's and Hector's numbers here in the missed call list and there's Marx's here on the answered list." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire took the cell phone.

"Hm…"

"Sir we got the time of death." An officer stated. He leaned toward his ear and whispered into it.

"You all just lost your alibis, according to the time of death your all suspects again." Inspector Maguire stated.

"Come on!" Rye shouted as he threw his hands into the air. "We have witnesses!"

"Well the time of death always rules over that." Tess stated. Rye crossed his arms.

"Tess!" George called over. "Conan's got a theory!" Tess, Inspector Maguire, Rye, Hector, and Marx walked over. Conan sat down onto the sand.

"What do you got Conan?" Tess asked. Conan smiled.

"Well… we have a rock that will be used just like Joshi's body. He dug a ditch and placed the rock in it. Then we placed a flat rock onto it and poured water into the bucket slowly. But the rock floated." Conan stated pointed to the floating rock.

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" Rye asked. Conan dumped out the water.

"That's change the flat rock with this sea shell that we'll use as the boat." He placed the sea shell onto the rock. "Now, since the sea shell's sides are curved the sea shell should stay on top of the rock." Conan picked up another bucket and poured it into the other. Like he said the sea shell stayed on top of the rock. "He being drunk made him to weak to move the boat when the waves came in, and if he was able to move the boat even being drunk the killer wrapped him in his net."

"That's very possible." Tess stated. After awhile the sea shell started to float."

"Look it floated!" Rye shouted.

"Even when the boat did float it would've been on him long enough till high tide came in and drowned him. And I think the killer is Rye." Conan stated. Yre picked up Conan.

"When Joshi's died it was in between 7 and 8 and I was already at the restaurant!" he shouted.

"How did you know that he died in between 7 and 8?" Inspector Maguire asked. Rye looked at him.

"Because… I over heard the officer."

"Rye, you killed him huh?" Tess asked. Rye fell to his knees nodding his head.

"Yes! I killed him because he killed my father!" Rye shouted out. An office cuffed Rye and picked him up dragging him to a squad car.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Okay." Richard gets yet another case… will this ever stop? This time a man has been murder in the hands of a sick twisted person, but the only suspects are his daughter and wife. What will happen when Conan and Tess solve the case? Who's the murderer?_

_**Next Time: Murder that She Wrote**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Dairy _**


	6. Murder that She Wrote

_**In Today's Case: Murder that She Wrote**_

Conan sat down on the couch, alone. No one was around. Tess was still sleeping and Richard wasn't there when he got up and neither was Rachel. Conan fiddled with his fingers thinking about Tess and what was said yesterday or last night. '_Even if my I have to loose my life.' _Over and over again they rang, like a sick twisted smell hovering around in the air that u can never get ride of. He hit his head a couple times seeing if he could get them out but they never left. He sat there wondering how Tess is going to go about trying to search for this guy and kill him without Richard or Rachel figuring it out. Well, she did it about her brother then she can do it about this guy. Conan started to worry about her. His feeling went nuts. What is she going to do? What's going to happen to her? Is she going to be okay? Is she going to be killed? Is the guy watching her? All the questions of worriment started to rise into his head and then-some. He couldn't believe that she was really going to do this. But why? Other then revenge her parents' deaths.

Tess soon walked into the room wearing white shorts that hugged around her legs. Her jet black hair was tied back into a low not tight ponytail. She wore a blue tang-top that she used to wear but now it was too small. It showed her stomach so she wore it as a nightshirt. She stretched as Conan turned around to see her. He's never seen her up at this time. It was only 9:30 A.M. and she was awake.

"Wow." Conan stated. Tess blinked at that. She lowered her arms.

"What? You like to see me dressed like this because it shows off my body?" she asked smiling. Conan blinked then quickly shook his head. He did like it, but he didn't want to show it.

"No, you're up at 9:30, that's what scares me." Conan stated. Tess rubbed her eye. She looked at Conan smiling.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up." Tess stated. Conan blinked.

"What's bothering you now?" Conan asked. Tess placed her hand where her scar is.

"Just a really bad and unwanted dream that kept me up all night." Tess stated as she took a seat next to him. Conan pushed over to give her room.

"Tess, I think it's about time that you tell me the real story." Conan said to her. Tess sighed as she leaned back into the couch. She looked up closing her eyes as she recalled the memory to her.

"I should huh?" she asked. As she opened her eyes. Conan nodded his head. Tess closed them taking a deep breath.

&&&&&&

_Tess walked into the Station after she had come back from Japan. Everyone around her jumped up into the air throwing their papers. _

_"Yay for Tess!" they shouted. Tess smiled. She looked over to her left to see a man walking toward her. He was wearing a tan trench coat with brown pants and a white shirt. He looked no older then 25. _

_"Welcome back Tess." He said as he placed his hand onto her shoulder. She smiled at him. _

_"It's good to be back Jake." She said to the man. The man that she called Jake smiled. Then a big looking man walked in between the spaces of the desks. He held out his hand. Tess looked at him and smiled. _

_"Hello again Chief." Tess stated as she shook his hand. Chief smiled. _

_"Hello Tess." He said. An agent handed him the remote to a T.V. in the corner of the room of the station he pressed the power button and on came the T.V. _

_"The Mass Murder was handed over to us by the Japanese Government dead. They said it was one of our every own FBI agent who had killed him. Now that he's no longer a threat we can thank that agent." Said the news reporter on the screen. Chief then turned off the power of the T.V._

_"It must have been hard." He said. Tess shook her head. _

_"No it wasn't he was going to hurt a friend of mine… his name is Conan." She answered. _

_"How old?" asked Jake. Tess turned to him and smiled. _

_"Maybe 6 or 7." Tess answered, "He's really good at solving things. He picked me out of the crowd of people that were after him." She stated as she took a seat at her desk._

_ Maybe a year later Tess's Chief had given her a vacation. At her house. Her mother and Richard's brother Max started to load up the car and take off. Once the week had passed and everything it was time to leave. Tess's mother had left the room as she looked at her father. _

_"Did you settle that issue with that guy dad?" Tess asked him as she picked up her duffle bag. Max looked at her rubbing the back of his head. _

_"I told him I'll give him his money after I got off of vacation." He answered her as he picked up his bag. Tess watched him walk out of the room. She knew that he was lying. Thank god she had her gun with her. She picked it up and hides it within the belt of her jeans walking out grabbing her mother's bag. Tess stood on the porch of a log cabin. It was pouring outside. Tess ran to the car. She quickly threw the two bags into the car as she got in. She shut the door and buckled her seat belt as her father pulled out of the drive way. _

_It was about an hour when Tess looked back. Threw the sheets of rain that poured over the back window she saw a black BMW but she couldn't see the license plate number. She looked forward when she felt a really hard jerk from the back. The car went forward. Tess placed one hand above her on the roof and her other hand on the door. The car spun out and hit the guardrail. The car then flipped over it rolling down the steep hill. Tess's hand was about to be crushed if she didn't move it. She closed her eyes as she heard the sound of crushing metal on the car. Tess's head bounced around as the car continued to roll. Then the car hit bottom and slammed into a tree. Tess's door hit the tree and bent inwards. The car looked like a V up against the tree the way it was. Tess's head as resting on the outside of the door. Her mother's seat in front of her was crushed and leaning up against her right leg. Tess's head rested on her seat bleeding at her temple. She was still alive but barely. Tess's rolled back and forth for a while till she finally lifted it up off of the seat. She heard a door open. She looked to the other door and it was open there a man reached into the car unbuckling her seat belt. He grabbed her right hand pulling at her._

_He noticed that her leg was stuck underneath her mother's seat. Tess tried to fix her eyes onto the man but it didn't work her vision was much too blurry. The man wrapped his hands around her thy he lifted it up. _

_"Ugh." Tess groaned in pain. The man glanced at her. he then pulled her out. He pulled her out of the car leaving the door opened. He dragged her downwards into the woods. But little did he know in the dark it was difficult to see the trail of blood he left behind. He then dropped her onto the ground. Tess managed to find enough strength to grab onto her gun. She pointed it at the blurry vision of the man. She then shot hitting him in his right arm. The man kicked her head. Tess watched as the man took her gun and left her his. _

_"Here's mine, come and find me in Tokyo Japan." The man ran off yelling back to her. "IF YOU LIVE!" Tess tried hard to keep her eyes opened but she failed. Her head rolled to the left and her eyes closed. _

_She woke up on an hospital bed. She looked to her right to see Jake standing there with his hands in his pockets. She looked over to her left to see her chief sitting in a chair. Jake knelt down by the bed. _

_"Tess your awake." He said. Tess weakly looked at him and nodded her head._

_"Yeah." She said. Chief stood up. _

_"Tess there's something you must know." He said. tess looked at him._

_"You're parents… they're… they're dead." Jake stated. Tess shook her head trying not to cry. _

_"No… NO!" Tess covered her eyes with her weak and banged up hands. _

&&&&&&

"See, my father owed this guy who claimed he was in the New York Mob some money. He used my vacation to get away but it didn't work." After Tess's story she was looking down at the ground. Conan's eyes wide and his mouth open.

"I'm sorry Tess." Conan stated. Tess waved her hand and shook her head.

"It's okay. She stood up. She turned toward him and smiled. "I better go get dressed." She said smiling. Conan watched as she walked away into her room. Conan couldn't believe what he had heard. The way she told it made him shiver and worry even more about what's going to happen to her. He shook his head trying to shake off the worriment but wasn't able to. Conan looked out the window to see the bust street. For all he knew that the man that had dragged Tess out of the car could be out there watching them this very second. Then the door opened. Conan looked to see Richard and Rachel entering in the room.

"Morning Conan." Rachel said. Conan smiled.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost." Richard stated. Conan shook his head then smiled.

"Nothing I'm fine." Tess entered the room.

"Hey." Tess stated. Richard and Rachel looked at Tess shocked.

"What?" Tess asked as she wrapped the leather belt holster around her waist.

"You're awake and it's only 9:40." Rachel stated. Richard nodded his head.

"Yeah and you usually get up around 10 or 11." Richard stated. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well." Then the door swung open. They all looked over to see a girl wearing purple shorts and a light purple tang-top. She had a small drop of blood on a scratch right on her knee.

"Are… are you Richard Moore?" she asked out of breath. Richard nodded his head.

"I am." Richard stated.

"My father was murdered!" she shouted. Richard's eyes widened as did everyone else's.

"Where do you live?" Tess asked as she took a step forward.

"Down the street." She answered.

"Your name?" Richard asked. The girl looked at her as her soft brown hair fell in front of her face.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house." She answered.

"Come on." Tess stated as she gave the girl a gentle push out the door. Then ran down the stairs and then down the street. Richard, Rachel, and Conan followed. Richard throwing his arms around in the air looking like he's waving at a fly.

"Tess! This is my case! She came here looking for me!" he shouted as they chased after him. Conan rolled his eyes.

_'Stupid.' _He thought. They got to the girl's house. She swung open the door and there stood her mother who was wearing a yellow dress with pink flowers standing there with her hand over her mouth in shock. There was a puddle of blood that had seeped into the floor. There laid the body of a big man dressed in a suit. He had black hair and his mouth was wide open. Richard walked forward.

"Who is this?" he asked the mother. She looked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"He's Richard Moore." Tess stated.

"Oh, and you?" she asked.

"I'm Tess and over there is Conan and my cousin Rachel." Tess stated as she pointed to Conan and Rachel. The mother nodded her head. The little girl walked to up her hugging her leg.

"Now will you tell us your name?" Richard asked. The little girl nodded her head.

"My name is Ryu." She said. Richard smiled.

"And I'm Kate." She said placing her hand on her chest. Richard nodded his head. Conan looked closely at the body. No wonder there was so much blood; he has been stabbed in his chest 15 times and then slashed in the throat twice. Who ever killed him wanted to make sure he stayed dead. Conan looked down at his feet to see hand marks. He then looked around his arms but there was nothing found.

"Rachel you call the…" Conan didn't hear Richard finish his sentence. He turned slowly to see him standing behind him with his hands on his hips. "CONAN!!! THIS IS MY!!!!" he picked him up and booted him away. "CAAASE!!" Conan bounced on the floor. He rubbed his rear end glaring at Richard. Tess helped Conan up. Ryu, Kate, Rachel, and Richard entered the kitchen. Tess looked at Conan.

"Did you see those hand marks?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah and he was stabbed in the chest maybe about 15 times and slashed in the throat 2 times." Conan told her. Tess shook her head.

"This is one nasty freak whoever killed him." Tess stated as she looked back at the body. She stared long and hard but didn't catch anything about him other then how he died. She just hoped she doesn't end up dying like that when she finds this guy she's after.

"And we have a job of figuring out who did this." Conan stated. Tess looked back at him nodding his head.

"True." Tess stated.

Soon the door bell rang. Tess answered it to see Inspector Maguire and a couple of cops behind him. She smiled at him.

"Death seems to follow you everywhere you go huh?" he asked. Tess blinked. She glanced down at Conan and then back up at Inspector Maguire again.

"I guess." She stated.

"Now this is wrong." He said as he walked forward and looked down at the body. Tess closed the door behind the cops.

"Richard is in the kitchen talking to the suspects." Tess stated.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"A girl names Ryu and his wife name Kate." Conan answered. They followed behind them as Richard stood there questioning the suspects.

"When I came down stairs I saw my mother standing in front of my father's body like she was when we came in. Then I took off running here to get you so you could find out who killed my father." Ryu said. Richard nodded his head. He looked at Kate.

"You could have killed him." Richard stated. Kate was shocked.

"Why would you say something like that? I would never kill my husband!" Kate shouted at Richard. Conan looked up at Tess who to his surprise that she didn't start yelling for her yelling at Richard. Rachel also watched Tess just in case she picked up on it.

Little did they all know that Tess was in deep thought. _'Death seems to follow you everywhere you go huh?' _Tess thought about that. She knew that he was right. Death did follow him around. When she got back to New York she was placed under cases that went unsolved while she was gone. At the night of the accident the Shadow had taken over the car killing her parents. Tess snapped back to reality to see Richard and Kate arguing. She decided to let this on slide. She turned and went to walk away when Ryu grabbed a hold of her wrist. Conan watched in reaction to this hold on Tess.

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked as she gripped tightly on Tess's arm. Tess went to pull away her arm when Ryu wouldn't let go.

"I'm going to check out the body, now let go." Tess stated. Ryu didn't listen. Conan was about to walk forward when Tess hit her knocking her to the ground. Ryu placed her hand on her bruised cheek. Tess holding her fist tight glared down at Ryu. Richard, Rachel, Conan, Inspector Maguire, and Kate looked shockingly at her.

"Why did you hit my little girl?!" Kate shouted.

"Because she was hurting me!" Tess shouted as she pointed to the hand mark on the middle of her arm. Conan's eyes widened. Tess carried a clue on her arm and she didn't even know it. Tess walked out of the room. She bent down and looked at the body closely. Conan ran out of the room. Rachel stood unseen at the doorway.

"Tess." Conan said. She looked up at Conan. He grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Don't make me hit you two now." Tess stated as a joke. Conan shook his head.

"No look." Conan placed Tess's arm next to the hand mark on the man's body. Tess looked at them seeing that they were extremely familiar. Tess looked up at Conan.

"Do you think…"

"Maybe, it's possible." Conan stated. Rachel turned her back to them and looked back at Ryu who was rubbing her cheek standing next to her mother.

Tess looked around the room to notice something underneath the couch. She got onto her hands and knees. She reached in underneath it pulling out a pink little book. Conan watched as Tess leaned up against the side of the couch and opened it. She began to read. Her eyes widened.

"Jimmy look." Tess pulled him toward her. She placed him on his lap and pointed to the section she was reading. Conan's eyes widened. They both looked at each other and stood up. They both walked into the kitchen. Conan flipped up his stun gun behind Tess. He aimed and shot it at Richard. Richard walked backwards falling up against the front of the fridge. Conan stood to the side of it where no one could see him.

"Are you okay Richard?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess moved herself to stand in front of where Conan hid behind.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I know who the murderer is." Richard said.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Ryu." Richard answered. Kate bent down wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"My daughter isn't a murderer." Kate stated.

"But she is. On the man's body there is a hand mark on his ankles proven that he must have fell in the spot he died in. When Ryu grabbed onto Tess it was the same size hand mark as the body had."

"And the other piece of evidence is in this dairy. Ryu's dairy." Tess stated as she held it up. She opened to the page. "Dear Dairy. I wish my father would die! I hate him! He's always picking out the mistakes I make. I'm going to kill him." Tess stopped she looked up to see the face on Ryu. "Should I read on?" she asked.

"Yes." Inspector Maguire said taking a step forward. Tess looked back down at the dairy and continued.

"I'm going to stab him 15 times in the chest and then slash him twice in his neck. But first I need to grab a hold of his right ankle, his bad ankle, the one he broke and make him fall. Then I can continue with my plan." Tess slammed the dairy shut as she looked up at Ryu.

"That dairy entry is written by Ryu. And the man was killed by the same way Ryu explained it." Richard stated. Kate's arm came off of her daughter.

"Mom don't tell you believe th…" Ryu was cut off by a harsh blow to the face with her mother's hand. Kate glared down at her daughter. She stormed toward Tess ripped the dairy out of her hands. She flipped through the pages till she found it.

"It's written in you're hand writing Ryu! Your father did nothing but love you and you go and kill him for it!" Kate shouted at her daughter. Ryu was then cuffed and dragged off.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Who are you?" The man Tess has been looking for shows up in the middle of the night for her. But Conan catches him. After that they go out to party thrown be a blind man but things only get ugly real quick. What will happen this time?_

_**Next Time: Blind Man Murders**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Cane_**


	7. Blind Man Murders

_**In Today's Case: Blind Man Murders**_

Tess, Rachel, and Conan walked on down the street leaving Richard behind. He was to slow and they wanted to get to the pool as quick as they could. It was a hot day, really hot.

When they got there; Tess and Rachel ran into the Girl's Locker Room to get changed. Tess stood there with Rachel behind her tying the top of her bikini top.

"Thanks Rachel." Tess stated. Rachel smiled.

"No problem Tess. Come on, let's go swimming." Rachel stated grabbing her towel looking at Tess challenging her to a race. Tess picked up hers swinging it over her shoulder. She nodded her head and they took off running down the hallway. Once they got up stairs to the pool Tess placed her towel on the riling and ran toward the pool. Rachel did the same. Tess and Rachel jumped placing their hands in front of them diving into the pool. They swam all the way to the other end. When they popped their heads up out of the water they looked at each other and started to laugh. Then there was splash. They looked over to see Conan making his way over to them. Tess looked at Rachel and smiled.

Tess dove into the water. Rachel looked over in Conan's direction. He was then pulled underwater. Rachel smiled as Conan was brought back up being held in the air by Tess. She then brought him down and threw him.

"AH!" SPLASH! Conan hit the water with a loud and huge splash that got even Rachel wet. Tess started to laugh as Conan's head popped back up and he spit out water that came out like a stream. He glared at her. Tess smiled as she swam toward Conan.

"Wasn't that fun?" she asked. Conan kept on glaring at her. He then felt hands on top of his head and he was shoved underwater. Conan's arm waved around above the water as Rachel held him down. Tess started to laugh again as she fell backward into the water sending little bubbles to the surface of the water. Conan swam away from Rachel underneath the water. Rachel blinked as Conan came back up jumping on her back sending her forward into the water.

Tess came up looking into the water to see the two wrestling in the water. She smiled and shook her head. She glanced to her left to see Richard sitting on one of the chair reading something. She spotted a man who looked so familiar to her. His brown hair was pushed to the side and his right ear was pierced. She swam over toward the side when the man saw her getting out of the pool. He walked fast away toward the door exiting the pool floor. Tess jumped out. She walked toward the side and grabbed he towel. She wrapped it around her waist and tied it as she followed the man. Richard looked at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. Tess glanced back without answer. She exited looking around the hallway when she heard a whistle. She looked to her left seeing the man to her left. He turned and started to run off. She took off following him slipping and sliding across the tile floor with her wet feet.

Conan looked around for Tess after he and Rachel stopped they're water wrestling. Rachel and Conan got worried so they got out and walked toward Richard.

"Dad," Rachel called, "Where did Tess go?" he asked of him. Richard was now sitting down. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I asked where she was going but she didn't answer me." Richard answered Rachel. Rachel blinked.

"That's not like her." Rachel stated as she placed her hand on her chin. Conan looked down to see Tess's wet foot prints that she left behind. Although it was difficult to tell which ones where her's since there were tons of them. He walked down the ramp and got to the door. He opened and looked at the blue tile floor. Most of the footprints went to the right where all the locker room were but there was one set of footprints that looked like someone was running away from something or chasing someone. He took a big guess that they were Tess's footprints. "Conan." Rachel called from the top of the ramp. He turned and looked at her as the door begun to close.

"I think these set of footprints are Tess's." Conan told Rachel. "I'm going to find out." He added as he took off running slipping and sliding across the tile floor.

"Conan!" Rachel called out. She began to think why he was so attached to Tess and why Tess was so attached to Conan. She shook it from her head and followed him.

"Hey!" Richard called out as he chased after Rachel and Conan.

Tess came to a halt as her feet slide across the floor making a squeaky noise as she came to a stop. She looked around. There were too hallways that this man could have went down but which one. She walked forward a little as she looked around. She looked to the hallway to her right and she heard a snapping noise coming from there signaling her. She took off running. Her towel had untied and fell onto the floor at the beginning of the hallway. She didn't bother going back for it she might lose this guy that she was dying to know who he was.

Conan stopped seeing Tess's towel. He ran over and picked it up. He knew that she was chasing someone, but whom? That's the question. He thought it was the guy that had killed her parents but she doesn't even know what he looks like and neither did he. He stood upright throwing the towel over his shoulder and running down the hallway following Tess's footprints but they soon stopped as her feet begun to dry off.

Tess came to a halt. She was standing outside in a parking lot. She looked around at all the cars that were coming in and leaving unsure of where this man might be or if he had left already. Tess looked around. She didn't want to ask anyone who was walking toward the building to go swimming for the simple fact that she didn't want anyone know who he was. She walked forward when she saw the man standing by a tree in the parking lot. She looked both ways and the crossed.

"You finally found me." He stated, "I was beginning to think that you would never have found me." He stated as they both walked closer to each other.

"You look oddly familiar… who are you?" she asked him.

"TESS!" She turned and looked to see Conan running toward her. The man never got a chance to answer her he took off running. Tess reached out to him about to yell for him to wait when he was already gone. He had hopped into a black BMW that was damaged in the front. Her eyes widened. As he begun to pull out of his parking spot. She ran toward him as Conan came to a stop where she was standing. "Tess!" he shouted out again. Tess ran toward him as she suddenly spun out of his parking spot shaking up Tess. She fell backward onto the cement scrapping the palm of her right hand. Tess stood up. She watched as the BMW sped off toward a man with a white cane.

"Look out!" Tess shouted out. The man looked toward her direction of her voice. Tess rolled her eyes as she ran toward him swinging her arms signaling the man to get out of the way but he never did. Tess jumped toward him landing on top of him as the rolled on the cement as the BMW disappeared into the street. Tess stood up looking around in street for the car but it was out of sight. Tess sighed. She looked at the man he wore black sunglasses and a pair of blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt. She reached out helping the man up. "Are you okay sir?" she asked as she picked up his white cane. The man nodded his head.

"Yes Miss." He said. "What about you?" he asked. Tess handed him his cane but he didn't reach out for it. It was like he couldn't see it.

"I'm fine, just a scratch nothing big." She stated as she picked up the man's hand and placed it on his cane. "If you don't mind me asking sir… are you blind?" she asked. The mane nodded his head.

"Yes I am…" he paused, "may I have the name of the Miss who had saved my life?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Tess… Tess Moore." She answered.

"Are you the daughter of the famous Richard Moore?" he asked her. Tess shook her head.

"No I'm only his Niece." She stated.

"Tess!" she looked over to see Conan running toward her again. He stopped, standing next to her as he placed his hands on his knees and begun to pant. "Are… are you okay?" he asked out of breath. Tess smiled at him as she nodded her head.

"Yes Conan I am." She answered. Conan looked at her right hand to see that he palm was red with blood. He stood upright taking her hand flipping it over and looking at the cuts that were placing on her hands from when she had fell. Tess pulled her hand away gently. "I'm fine Conan, it's just a scratch." She told him.

"Who's this Conan fellow?" the man asked.

"A friend. May I have the name of the man I have saved?" she asked. The man smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I should have given you my name it's Harold." He paused, "Harold Whiten."

"Nice to might you Harold Whiten." She stated. The man held out his right hand.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Tess Moore." He said in return. They shook hands when Tess and Conan heard the voice of an angry Richard.

"Tess! What was that all about?!" Richard yelled at her.

"Sorry if I had just needed some fresh air!" Tess shouted back.

"Well! You could have at least told me!" he shouted back. Rachel was standing next to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dad stop it." She told him.

"Is that the voice of Richard Moore I hear?" Harold asked. Richard looked over at him and blinked as he nodded his head.

"Yes." Richard answered Harold.

"My name is Harold Whiten. Miss Tess Moore had saved my life." He stated as she pointed his cane to where he believe where Tess was standing which was in front of him. "She a quick young lady you have here. I don't know anyone who would do that." He stated. Richard looked at Tess as she gave him an innocent smile.

"Well…" Richard started unable to find any words to say to him other then, "She gets it from me." He stated. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Oh please." She said quietly. Conan had rolled his eyes as well knowing she didn't get it from him.

"Please. Join me for dinner tonight at my house, it's my thank you to your wonderful Niece." He stated, "You'll meet my family there as well." Richard smiled.

"Well thank you sir." Richard said to him. Harold smiled. Tess placed her hand over her face; she really didn't want to go. She knew that this would mean trouble.

"Be at my house 5321 Pleasant Street off of Yokel Road." He stated. Richard nodded his head as he took out a piece of paper from his back pocket and wrote it down. Tess took off her towel from Conan's shoulder and wrapped it around his waist again.

"Got it." Richard stated. Harold smiled a bigger smile.

"You around 6:00 Miss Moore." He said to Tess. She nodded her head.

"Okay Mr. Whiten." She stated. He turned and found his way out of the parking lot.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Richard shouted at her once Harold Whiten was gone.

"What? I wanted some fresh air and I noticed that there was some crazy guy running from security and Harold Whiten happened to be in the way of the car and I saved his life!" Tess shouted. Conan didn't believe any of the words she said.

_'If she wanted fresh air then you wouldn't have been running.' _Conan thought to himself.

Once they where done swimming for the day they walked back home. Tess and Conan far behind Rachel and Richard this time. Conan looked up at Tess as she slipped on her tang-top over her bikini with the towel wrapped around her waist.

"Tell me." Conan stated. Tess looked down at him for a minute.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"You know. Tell me who you were chasing." Conan answered her. Tess looked forward without telling him. "Tess, tell me why you left like that."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Richard. I wanted fresh air."

"I don't believe you." Conan stated. Tess looked down at him with wide eyes. "If you wanted fresh air then you would've have ran all the way there."

"How did you know…?"

"That you were running? Simple, your feet were wet and you slipped and slid on the tile floor." Conan answered her. Tess sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you… I really can't keep anything a secret from you can I?" she asked. Conan shook his head waiting for her to tell him. "I was chasing the man who I believe is that one that killed my parents." She told him.

"How did you know it was him? You told me that you didn't even know what he looked like." Conan stated. Tess looked at him again.

"True, but… my senses told me that he seemed familiar so I followed him when you came along. He took off running to a black BMW with the front of the car damaged like he rammed someone else's car." Tess answered.

"How do you know it's the same BMW?" Conan asked her.

"Trust me. I know." She answered as she headed up the stairs toward Richard's office leaving him behind. Conan stood there at the bottom of the steps. This is what he feared. The fear in him about loosing Tess grew bigger and stronger. He knew that this man was dangerous. But he also knew that Tess was determined to kill this guy who ever he was, even if he really was a man from the New York Mob. But if he was, then why would he come here? Did he know about Rachel, Richard, and himself? Maybe he's using himself, Rachel, and Richard to keep Tess here so he can kill her. His fear grew even BIGGER as he thought about why the man was here in Tokyo. But he knew he couldn't worry about it now. He walked up the steps into Richard's office. He walked to his room and got dressed.

It was near to 6:00 and Tess hadn't come out of her room yet. When it was 5:45 Richard started to pound his fist onto Tess and Rachel's door.

"Come on Tess! You're going to make us late for this dinner!" he shouted through the door.

"IN A MINUTE!" Tess shouted back at him. Soon she walked out of the room wearing her usually clothes.

"Aren't you going to wear something else then that?" Richard asked.

"Aren't you going to wear something these then that suit you got on?" he asked him. Richard didn't answer. "Thought so." She stated as she walked out of the room.

"She really needs Anger Management." Richard stated. Then he felt a hard tap on the back of his head. "Ow!" he turned to see Rachel.

"Don't say that about Tess!" She shouted as she and Conan walked down the stairs. Richard started to mumble words to himself as he picked up Harold's address off of his desk. He walked out shutting the door behind him and locking it. He got down stairs and into the car and drove off.

They got Harold Whiten's house. It was just a normal house that looked like it fit a family of five. They got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Then there was a bark. The door opened and there stood a little girl no taller then Conan. She had long soft brown hair that was braided. Her blue eyes gave a warm welcome. She smiled a bright smile at them.

"You must be Mr. Moore." She said. Richard looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes I am." Richard stated.

"My Daddy said you would be coming. Sit down at the table, my mommy and I are making dinner." She said letting them in, "my name is Kai." She stated.

"Hi Kai." Tess stated as she got onto her knees looking at her. "I'm Tess."

"And I'm Rachel."

"I'm Conan."

"Hi!" she shouted as she smiled.

"Kai honey! Come help me in the kitchen!" her mother yelled.

"Coming!" Kai shouted back as she ran off toward the kitchen.

"So…" Tess stood up right looking at a grown woman with her arms crossed. "You're the girl that saved my brother huh?" she asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes… I am. Why? Is there a problem with that?" she asked.

"Yes. My brother said you were a young lady but I'm staring into the eyes of a little child." She stated. Tess started to twitch.

"Hey… HE'S AN EXAMPLE OF A LITTLE KID!!!" Tess shouted as she pointed at Conan. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

_'Hey, I'm older then you.' _he thought. Richard stepped in between them.

"Heh… I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse my Niece… she needs anger management." Richard stated softly as he pointed at Tess.

"HEY! I heard that you…!" Rachel's hand came over Tess's mouth.

"Now is not a good time Tess…" Rachel whispered. Tess looked at Rachel with her hand still on her. She leaned forward and sighed through her hand as she slowly removed it.

"Okay fine." Tess stated as she stood upright. Conan looking up at Rachel surprised that she finally took control over Tess.

"Whatever… anyway my name Kotari." The woman stated turning around. "Come with me." She said rudely as she walked forward with them following. When they entered the dinning room there on the right side of the table was Harold Whiten and another man next to him that was a little bit older… much older. He had grey hair and he wore a blue suit. He was Mr. Whiten, Harold's father and there was a teenage boy maybe about 13 who sat on the other side. He had brown hair and a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off making it a tang-top. He also wore sea blue jeans. There running to the boy's side was a brown, or a chocolate lab standing there waging his tail. The boy's name was Billy.

"Hey…" he then smirked. "Girls." He finished. Tess placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"No way…" Tess mumbled and Rachel just shook her head.

"Please." Mr. Whiten stated. "Take a seat." He added.

"Thank you sir." Richard stated as he took a seat next to him. Tess was forced to sit next to Billy a cross from Harold and Rachel sat next Tess with Conan next to her.

"So you must be the lovely young lady who saved my son." Mr. Whiten stated as he looked at Tess. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes sir." Tess said smiling. Mr. Whiten nodded his head but Harold said nothing. Soon enough during the conversation Harold stood up.

"I'll be leaving to the bathroom. Come here Chocolate." He called the dog over. Chocolate walked to his side. They both left the room.

A couple of minutes went by and the conversation continued but there was no return of Harold. Soon the lights went out and then there was a scream coming from the kitchen that sounded like Kai.

"What was that?" Billy asked as he got to his feet. Tess and Conan didn't take anytime to think about it they took off running finding their way around the house. When they reached the kitchen there…

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"No… really?" there's a murderer walking around the house and he seems to be committing random murderers since Tess was a target. Two people are dead including the dog and the murderer walks around the house in the shadows. What will happen?_

_**Next Time: Blind Man Murders Part 2**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Cane** _


	8. Blind Man Murders Part 2

_**In Today's Case: Blind Man Murders Part 2**_

There, lying on the cold tile floor was Harold's wife. Kai was sitting on the ground scared to death of what had happened. Tess knelt down next to her.

"What happened?" Tess asked her. Kai looked at her. She then turned around and hugged Tess tightly.

"It was scary! The lights went out and … and something came up from the basement door and killed mommy." Kai told Tess as she begun to cry. Tess picked up Kai and rested her on her hip.

"Where's the basement door?" Tess asked. Kai pointed to the left near that sink.

"Over there." She said sobbing a little. She placed Kai on the floor when Conan had entered.

"Jimmy, stay with Kai for me." Tess stated. Conan walked forward as Tess placed her hand on the doorknob of the basement door which was cracked open.

"Be careful Tess." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head as she placed her hand on the handle of her gun and swung open the door. She drew her gun. She pointed it down the stairs into the darkness. Tess placed her foot on the first step. Then the second, third, fourth, she kept going till she was out of sight. Conan stood at the top of the stairs unable to see Tess anymore. Conan waited in fear listening to the steps that moved around down there.

Tess stood at the bottom of the stair case in the middle of the darkness. She looked around holding her gun straight out. She turned to the left hearing another yelp. She walked forward placing her feet carefully on the concrete floor. She went to place her foot down when she felt a fury thing on the floor. She got down onto her knees. She reached out then her hand touched something. It had fur like a dog. Tess quickly stood up backing away from the dead body of the Whiten's dog Chocolate. Then something knocked down a box behind Tess. She quickly turned around keeping her gun pointed out in front of her. Then she was knocked down her gun flying across the concrete floor.

Conan watched as he saw a spark of light the gun made as it hit the floor.

"Tess!" he shouted. Kai stood there at the top of the stairs as Conan also disappeared into the darkness. "Tess?" Conan had his hands out by his sides feeling around for any walls. But nothing. He stood there in the middle of the darkness. "Tess answer me. Are you there?" he asked. He got no answer. He lowered his hands. Then something went charging up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"AH!" Kai screamed.

"Kai!" Conan shouted as he made his way up the stairs placing his hands on the doorknob trying to turn it but it wouldn't move. "Hey!" he shouted as he begun to slam his hands onto the door. Conan heard something crawling up the stairs. He turned around and pressed himself up against the door as the crawling noise soon turned into boots clapping on the wooden steps.

"Jimmy?" Tess asked as she appeared out of the darkness holding her gun and rubbing the back of her head. "Ow... that hurt."

"Tess your okay." Conan said smiling.

"Yeah I was only knocked down. I was I could say the same thing for the dog." Tess stated as she turned around placing her gun into the holster and looking into the darkness.

"What?" Conan asked. Tess looked at him.

"I found the dog… dead." Tess stated again. She made her way up toward the door.

"Back up Jimmy." Tess placed her hands on the wall of the stair way. She balanced herself onto one foot and begun to kick the door when it opened. There stood Billy.

"Where's my sister?" he asked rudely. Tess picked up Conan and placed him on the tile floor in front of Billy.

"I don't know. The murder was in the basement. I found your dog."

"What?" Billy asked.

"He's dead." Tess stated.

"But that's impossible. Chocolate went with my father to lead him to the…"

"Bathroom. Apparently your dog Chocolate lays at the bottom of the steps dead." Tess told him. Billy shook his head.

"You're a lair." Billy said.

"Tess." Tess and Conan turned around to see Rachel, Richard, Mr. Whiten, and Kotari appeared into the room.

"What…" Rachel stopped and looked down at see the body of Harold Whiten's wife lying on the ground dead. Rachel stepped back. Kotari placed her hand over her mouth and Mr. Whiten stood there shocked.

"Is that…?" Kotari began but couldn't finish. Tess nodded her head.

"Mrs. Whiten." Tess said crossing her arms. Billy fell to his knees as he looked upon his mother's body without anything to say.

"Mom…?" he called going to shake her.

"You can't touch the body." Richard stated as he made his way through. He pushed Tess aside as he placed his hand on Billy's shoulder. "It's a crime scene. You can't touch her." Richard stated. He pulled off his coat and placed it over the face of Mrs. Whiten. Kotari looked around.

"Where's Kai?" she asked. Tess turned to look at her.

"The murderer got her when me and Conan were locked in the basement." Tess answered. Richard crossed his arms and walked toward them all.

"Then we have to split up and search for her." Richard stated. "Conan you go with Rachel. Billy your with me and Kotari your going to be with your father. Tess, do you mind being alone?" he asked. Tess shook her head.

"Okay let me get my cane." Mr. Whiten stated as he and Kotari disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. They all split up Conan worried about leaving Tess by herself. Of course she had a gun with her but, he still worried. What if the murderer knocked the gun out of her hand?

Soon Tess was left alone in the kitchen. She walked around Mrs. Whiten's body looking at it. She removed Richard's coat, she bent down and looked at the body closely not finding any clues.

A figure stood behind Tess watching her closely. Tess felt the warm breath of someone going down her cold neck sending shivers down her spin. She quickly turned but there was nothing there. She then looked forward to see the figure standing in front of her. He raised something into the air as Tess pointed her pistol at him. But the figure knocked the gun out of her hands with the weapon he carried. He then swung again hitting Tess in her temple causing the cut there to bleed. She passed out onto the floor. She laid there looking lifeless but she was breathing. The figure reached down and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. He lifted her up and dragged her over to the sink. He placed the plug there in the drain and he started to fill up the sink with hot water. He then lifted Tess's head up and over the sink. Still holding onto the back of her shirt he took his other free hand pushing Tess into the hot water that filled the sink.

Tess's eyes shot up from the pain of the hot water touching her face. She closed her eyes again for the water was burning her eyes and begun to take mouthfuls of water as her lungs tightened on her for air. She lifted her hands onto the wrists of the murderer who was drowning her. She begun to kick her feet hoping that she might knock him down. She left herself hit him a couple of times but he stood his ground. Tess's grip on the murderer's wrist begun to loosen as she stopped taking in mouthfuls of water. Tess's hands soon slipped off of his wrists and she had stop kicking. The man let go of her head and the back of her shirt as he took a couple steps backward. Tess's head slipped out of the sink as her body hit the floor with the water dripping out of her bangs and onto the floor. Her back lain up against the cabinet underneath the sink. Her left arm over her right as they rested on the floor. Tess's left leg tangled underneath her right.

The figure gave a small smile as he stared at the body of Tess. Smiling at what he has done and he was then off going to do more, leaving the fosset on still running with hot water.

Conan and Rachel called out Kai's name over and over again but couldn't hear anything, no response from Kai.

"Kai? Kai where are you?" Rachel called with her right hand cupping her mouth making half of a horn with her left hand out on the wall making sure it was still there. Conan went to call out Kai's name when he stopped. Rachel looked at him from a couple of feet in front of him. "Conan… what's wrong?" Rachel asked. Conan looked at her.

"Do you hear that Rachel?" he asked as he looked glanced out of the corners of his eyes listening to the sound. Rachel paused opening her ears up from the sound.

"Yeah… sounds like the sound of a fosset." Rachel stated. Conan's eyes widened.

"We left Tess alone in the kitchen!" Conan shouted as he took off running past Conan.

"Conan! Wait!" Rachel chased after him.

"Tess! Tess!" Conan called as he took lefts and rights trying to find his way back into the kitchen. The house might have been small but it had a lot of hallways. Conan had finally reached then kitchen. The hot water steamed as it poured over the sink onto the floor onto the body of Tess lying in front of it. "Tess!" he shouted. He ran forward stepping into the hot water that really laid all over the floor. He got down onto his knees with the hot water burning them. He placed his hands on Tess's cheeks and lifted her head off of the wet floor placing it back down on her ponytail keeping her head up. "Tess! Tess! Wake up!" Conan shouted as he shook her side gently. Nothing came out of Tess besides the movements of her body as he shook her. "Tess! Come on!" he shouted again more towards her ear. He heard the sounds of her groaning as her eyes tightened up. Conan smiled a little as her eyes begun to open.

"Ji…" Tess then broke out into coughing; coughing up all the water she had sucked in. Conan looked up at the sink and stood up he turned the fosset off and stuck his hand into the burning water and pulled out the plug. The water started to disappear into the drain. He got back down onto his knees waiting for Tess to stop coughing. She had gotten onto her right elbow with her left hand gently around her neck trying to ease the pain the burning water gave her. After she looked at Conan and laid back down taking in slow deep breaths.

"What happened Tess?" Conan asked him. Tess closed her eyes as she rolled onto her back laying her left forearm over her forehead.

"I was searching Mrs. Whiten's body for any clues. But, I wasn't alone. The murderer knocked my gun out of my hands and hit me in my temple." She winced as she begun to feel the pain coming to her. She gently placed her fingers onto her temple and removed then seeing a dark color on her fingers that she knew was blood. She followed the liquid trail down her face that Conan didn't notice. Once she felt that the blood had reached to her neck she knew she had to sit up. "I got to sit up…" she said softly as he begun to sit up in the hot water. Conan helped her as he grabbed her arm helping her to sit up.

"So after he took you to the sink and…"

"Yeah, yeah… filled it up with hot water and everything… ow…" Tess stated as she placed her hand over her wound that was reopened.

"Conan!" Rachel entered the room seeing Tess and Conan in the hot water that made its way to the doorway. Rachel ran forward kneeling down next to Tess. She noticed her cut and the blood running down her neck. "Oh my… Tess are you all right?" Rachel asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine but…" Tess wiped off some blood as more comes down, "my face burns." Tess finished. Rachel nodded her head. She stood up.

"I'll go find my father." Rachel stated. Tess looked up at her.

"You're not going alone." Tess stated.

"Wh…"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Kotari screamed. Rachel turned to look behind her. Tess stood up quickly giving herself a head rush.

"Come on!" Tess shouted as she took off running.

"Tess! Your head! You need to slow down before you pass…!"

"I'll be fine Rachel! Don't worry about me!" Tess shouted out waving her hand as she peered around the corner. Conan and Rachel looked at each other and took after her.

Tess ran down the hallway not knowing where she was going till she heard the sounds of someone beating another. Tess stopped as she glared down into the darkness of the hallway and listened to the beatings. Tess lifted up her shirt to grab her gun but she had forgotten it in the kitchen.

"Dang! I forgot it!" Tess said to herself.

"PLEASE!!! HELP!!" Kotari screamed again. Tess took a deep breath in knowing that she was going to come face to face with her attacker who had left her for dead. She ran forward jumping up.

"GOT YOU!" Tess shouted as she landed on the man's shoulders. Tess placed her hands around his head cutting off his vision. He swung his body around as Tess held on tightly. She then felt a hard grip come onto her arm. She tried to hold her grip but the man ripped her right off of him and flung her onto the ground. Tess rolled bouncing her head off of the floor, this shot a major pain through her temple. "Ah…" she screamed softly closing her eyes tightly. When she opened them her vision was blurry not able to see anything. Before she knew she was hit again with the hard object.

"Tess!" she heard her name being called as she laid there on the floor. She could feel a bruise forming itself onto her right cheek as she rested on her left side.

The murderer turned around. Looking at Rachel and Conan who appeared running down the hallway through the dark.

"HIYA!" Rachel threw her fist forward hitting the man square in his nose. The man fell backwards with a loud thud. Conan noticed something on the ground that was curved at the top that was flung out of the murderer's hands. Conan not knowing what it was pressed the button on his shoe and kicked it. It spun around as it went through the air hitting the man in his head knocking him onto the ground. The man scrambled to his feet running down the hallway disappearing, leaving Tess and Kotari on the floor. Conan walked over to Tess. Her eyes closed. He looked at Rachel as she was on her knees by Kotari.

"I think Tess had passed out." Conan stated as he looked back at her.

"And I think Kotari is dead." Rachel stated as she stood up backing away from Kotari. "She was beaten probably." Rachel stated. Conan stood up as he walked forward looking down at Kotari. Her eyes and mouth wide open. Bruises and cuts all over her face and any other body part that was exposed. Blood ran down her mouth as it did down her forehead over her left eye.

Conan nodded his head agreeing with Rachel. "I agree."

"What happened here?" someone asked as they appeared into view. There stood Richard and Billy.

"The murderer killed Kotari." Rachel stated.

"And tried to kill Tess." Conan pointed onto the floor there she was lying on the ground still. Richard looked down at her as he got onto his knee placing his hand on her right shoulder.

"Just now?" Billy asked as he stared at Kotari's body.

"No, when we left her in the kitchen by herself right Conan?" Rachel asked as she looked down at him. Conan looked up and nodded his head.

"Yeah." Conan answered. Richard scooped Tess up into his arms and stood upright. Her head hung over Richard's forearm as her arms hung underneath her in the air.

"Let's get back into the dinning room." Richard stated as he walked forward nearly tripping on something. He looked down and kicked it away as Rachel and Billy followed.

Conan stood there in the hallway. He glanced back into the dark. He walked over to the object that Richard had almost tripped over noticing that it was the same object that he had kicked. He reached down lifting it up. He took a good look at it and saw that it was a cane.

"Harold Whiten's cane?" he asked himself. Conan took a closer look as he stood up right. "No… his cane is white… and this one is… brown!" Conan remembered something when they were all splitting up to find Kai.

_'Okay, let me get my cane.' _Those were the very words that Mr. Whiten used. Conan thought for a minute. _'Mr. Whiten doesn't need a cane. He ran all the way to the kitchen without it perfectly fit. Unless… he was trying to frame Harold!' _Conan smirked as he took and cane with him holding it behind his back so no one saw it when he finally reached the dinning room.

"You can place her on the table." Billy stated as he pointed to it. Richard nodded his head as he placed her onto the table. Rachel picked up a cloth that was going to be used as a napkin. She sat down next to Tess where her temple was bleeding. Rachel placed the cloth onto her temple and placed her other hand on her cheek keeping her head straight as she applied pressure onto the bleeding temple. Conan entered the room as Rachel looked over at him.

"What happened Conan?" Rachel asked. Conan shook his head.

"Nothing… I just got lost." He stated as he placed the cane on the other side of the wall in the doorway. Richard stood there with his hand on his chin in deep thought. Conan flipped up his stun gun in his watch and shot a stun needle at his neck. Richard quickly placed his hand on his neck and stumbled backward.

"This always happenssss…" he said as he leaned up against the wall near a fancy chair. Conan placed himself into the space in between the chair and wall as Rachel looked over at Richard.

"What always happens dad?" Rachel asked.

"I always get dizzy when I'm about to solve a case." Richard stated. Mr. Whiten came into the room as he placed his hand on the wall near the doorway.

"I found you." he stated, "where's Kotari?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell us?" Richard asked. Mr. Whiten looked over at Richard.

"What?"

"You tell us… murderer." Richard stated. Billy's mouth dropped open.

"My… my grandfather isn't the murderer!" Billy shouted. Richard started to chuckle.

"He is Billy. Conan! Come out of hiding."

"Yes." Conan stepped out from the space keeping his mouth and his tie out of everyone's sight.

"Go get me that cane I tripped over." Richard stated. Conan nodded his head.

"Okay." Conan turned around and ran off with Mr. Whiten's eyes wide. Conan grabbed onto the cane that leaned up against the wall and came back into the room. "Here." Conan set the cane in Richard's hand.

"Thanks." Conan went back into hiding. "Now Mr. Whiten. This is your cane yes?" Richard asked. Mr. Whiten shook his head.

"N-no. That's Harold's cane." He stated.

"How can that be when Harold's cane is white?" Richard asked and Mr. Whiten didn't answer. "You used one of your son's cane to frame him as the murderer and tried to kill Tess to make it look like that Harold was going after random people since he was blind." Richard stated.

"I would never…"

"What? Do a thing like that killing your son's wife, kidnapping Kai, killing your daughter, and attempt to kill Tess. When you left her by the sink you left her for dead when she wasn't." Mr. Whiten fell to his knees as tears started to form in Billy's eyes.

"Did you… grandfather?" he asked. Mr. Whiten nodded his head.

"Yes. I killed them! I wanted you and Kai for myself. I didn't want Kotari getting them since your parents were going to get divorced… I wanted to keep you two to myself. I was blind…"

"Yes you were Mr. Whiten. You were more blind then a bat. Who ever these kids go to isn't your decision but their parents' decision." Richard stated.

Soon the power kicked on. Kai was found and so wasn't Harold. They called the police and they arrived in the matter of minutes. Tess sat on the edge of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her legs as a metical assistant cleaned her temple and taped a piece of gaze to her bleeding wound. Conan walked over.

"So, who was the murderer?" Tess asked Conan turned and watched as Inspector Maguire shook Richard's hand and another police officer place Mr. Whiten into the squad car. "Mr. Whiten?" Tess said shockingly. Conan nodded his head.

"He wanted Billy and Kai to himself so he wanted to get ride of Kotari and their mother who was most likely going to get them and he framed Harold for it." Conan stated as he looked at Tess. She was rubbing her bruised right cheek.

"Man… this thing won't go away for weeks…" Tess complained. Conan smiled.

"Te last thing you need is another bruise." He stated.

"Shut up Jimmy." Tess's fist came down onto the top of his head. Rachel watching from next of Richard as the tow begun to laugh.

_"What did she call him?' _she thought to herself.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"He's not Jimmy…" Rachel starts to catch on to Conan's secret but the worries soon turn over to Tess. She has begun to disappear in the middle of the night and come back in the morning. To make matters a little worse another case breaks out among them. A murder case of six dead and missing children… well that were ONCE missing. What's going to happen in this case?_

_**Next Time: Missing Kids Case**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Wedding Rings_**


	9. Missing Kid Case

_**In Today's Case: Missing Kids Case**_

Tess laid there in the middle of the night. She looked over at Rachel to see her sound asleep. She flipped her blankets off of her to see she was fully dressed. She sat up and then picked up her bag that laid next to her bed. She tip-toed out of the room and closed the door quietly. She turned to see someone sitting in Richard's chair, but it was only Richard. She sighed in relief. She made her way to the door. She quietly opened it and then closed it making sure she didn't wake up anyone.

That morning around 10:00; Tess came through the door yawning and looking tired. Conan, as usual on Saturday was the only one home since Richard always took Rachel out when Conan was asleep.

"Where were you?" He asked. Tess gave him a tired smile and placed the bag onto the floor below the coat hanger.

"Out." Tess answered as she rubbed her eyes. She walked over to one of the couches and fell onto it closing her eyes.

"Out where?" Conan asked. Tess laid down flat onto the couch. She rolled to her side and yawned.

"For an early morning walk…" soon Tess had fallen asleep. Conan looked at her funny.

_'You never go for early morning walks Tess.' _Conan thought to himself. He watched Tess sleep on the couch for a little bit.

Then Richard and Rachel came through the door. Conan turned and looked at them.

"Hi Conan!" Rachel said walking into the room. Conan smiled back at her.

"Hi Rachel." He said. Richard walked over to Tess and looked down at her. He stuck his hands into his pockets then turned and looked at Conan.

"When did she come home?" Richard asked. Conan looked over at the clock then back at him.

"Maybe 20 minutes ago." Conan answered.

"And she's been sleeping ever since?" Rachel asked. Conan nodded his head. "That's funny." Rachel stated. "I wonder where she went."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"Well, when I got up this morning she wasn't in bed." Rachel answered.

"Well, she told me when she got home that she went for an early morning walk." Conan stated. Richard shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, we should let her sleep then." Richard stated as he sat down at his desk.

Later that day; Tess woke up. She sat up and looked around. Richard wasn't at his desk and no one was around. She fixed her hair and stood up. She looked down onto his desk to see that there was a note.

_Tess,_

_Dad and I went out and Conan is with his friends. He should be back shortly if not see you when I get home!_

_You're Cousin,_

_Rachel_

Tess smiled and shook her head. "That girl is always dragging him somewhere." Tess stated as she turned around. She walked toward her bag that she was surprised was untouched. Usually if there was something weird going on with her Conan would've gone through her bag, but this time he must've believed her.

She got down onto her knees and opened it. She searched through it and smiled. She stood upright holding a bag in her hands. She walked over to the phone on Richard's desk and turned it facing her. She picked it up the phoneand started dialing.

"Hi it's me… I still have it. No, my bag was still zipped closed when I got up so he must've believed me. See you tonight." Tess hung up the phone and turned it back around. She walked to her bag and placed the baggie back into it and zipped it up. She lifted her bag off of the floor and placed it back in her and Rachel's room pushing it underneath her bed.

Tess left her room closing the door when she heard the door open. She looked over to see Conan entering. She smiled at him as she took a seat on the couch.

"You're up." He stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah, I just got up. Thank god Rachel left me that note I would've thought something happened to you all." Tess stated. Conan smiled.

"Well nothing did happen." Conan stated.

"So Jimmy… did you have fun with your friends?" Tess asked. Conan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you can say that." Conan stated. On the other side of the door was Rachel. She opened it looking at Tess and Conan.

"Did you just call him Jimmy?" Rachel asked as she pointed down at Conan. Tess jumped off of the couch.

"He's not Jimmy… if that's what your thinking." Tess stated. Rachel looked at her funny. "You know I call every kid I know Jimmy, except for the girls." Tess added. Conan looked at Tess.

_'Great cover up.' _He thought to himself. Rachel nodded her head as Richard came into the room.

"Your up Tess finally." He stated.

"Hey could've woken me up you know." Tess stated as she crossed her arms.

"Well Conan told us that you went for an early morning walk so we let you sleep." Rachel stated as she shut the door after Richard had came in.

"You didn't have to." She said.

"But we did anyways." Conan stated looking up at her. Tess smiled back down at him.

The day came and went. Tess was in her bed and again she looked over at Rachel to make sure she was sleeping. She flipped the blankets off of her and walked to the window fully dressed.

"It's raining out tonight." Tess whispered to herself. She got onto her hands and knees reached underneath her bed. She grabbed the strap of her bag and pulled it out. She held onto it as she stood upright walking very quietly out of her room. She looked at Richard's desk to see no one there. She walked to the door grabbing her leather jacket off of the coat hanger and walking outside of the room. Conan came from around the corner rubbing his eyes when he heard the door shut. He looked around and saw nothing. He walked to the windows behind Richard's desk and looked out to see Tess standing there putting on her jacket picking up her bag and walking off down the street.

"Tess?" he said confused. "So much for morning walks." He stated.

The night passed and Tess entered the door hanging up her jacket. It was early morning and no one was up yet.

"Where did you go last night?" a voice came. Tess looked over to see Conan standing there. She placed her bag on the floor.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I saw you last night. You were gone all night." Conan answered. Water made its way out of her bangs and down the bridge of her nose.

"I wasn't out last night." Tess stated. Conan crossed his arms as he walked forward.

"You're lying. It was down pouring last night and you seem to be wet. There's no way that you went for an early morning walk and it was raining because it stopped around 3 this morning and now it's…" Conan looked over at the clock then back at Tess, "5. Two hours ago it stopped raining."

"Just because my hair is wet doesn't mean anything." Tess told Conan.

"It means a lot when you're leaving in the middle of the night and coming back during the morning and lying to everyone." Conan stated. Tess crossed her arms.

"I didn't go anywhere last night; I went for a morning walk." Tess stated.

"Leaving the house around 12 at night when everyone else is sleeping?" Conan asked her.

"12 is still morning Jimmy." Tess stated rudely. Conan looked at the bag that rested on the floor.

"And what's in you're bag?" Conan asked. Tess looked down picking it up.

"Nothing you need to know." Tess stated as she placed the strap on her shoulder. "It's for me and not you." Tess stated as she walked into her room. Conan watched as the door shut quietly not trying to wake anyone up.

_'What are you hiding this time Tess?' _He asked himself.

Now everyone was awake. Richard was sitting at his desk; Tess, Rachel, and Conan were on the floor trying to put a puzzle together. Tess and Conan said nothing to each other as they worked on it with Rachel.

Rachel glanced at the two then back at the huge puzzle. "Why are you guys so quiet?" Rachel asked them. Tess looked up glancing at Conan then at Rachel.

"I'm just trying to figure out which piece goes where." Tess stated holding three pieces of the puzzle in her hand. Rachel smiled.

"You can solve murder crimes but you can't put a puzzle together." Rachel stated smiling. Tess laughed a little agreeing with her.

"Yeah you're right." Tess stated. Conan didn't even look up at her. He wanted to know what Tess was doing in the middle of the night with her bag. He knew it must've been something, and this was just another secret to crack out of Tess.

Breaking the silence, Richard's phone begun to ring. Rachel, Tess, and Conan looked up at him as he jumped and answered it.

"Richard Moore's Office. Oh! Inspector Maguire how are you this morning… I'm good, what can I do for you?" Richard was silent, "yes I remember those kids that went missing… you found them… oh… we'll be right there Inspector." Richard hung up the phone.

"What about some kids?" Tess asked a little confused. Richard looked at her.

"About 3 years ago there were six kids that went missing and the only suspects we had were their parents but they were proven not guilty and now those kids were found." Richard stated.

"Are they dead?" Rachel asked. Richard nodded his head.

"Yeah… come on Inspector Maguire wants us there." Richard stated. Rachel, Tess and Conan left their puzzle and walked out the door with Richard behind them.

As usual Tess and Conan in the back and Richard and Rachel in the front. Conan wanted to know what business Tess had in the middle of the night. Could she being seeing that guy who she thinks is her parents' murderer? Or is she doing something else? But why would she carry her bag with her? Nothing made sense now that Conan thought about for the whole ride there.

The murder scene was out of Tokyo and in the woods by Tokyo's highways. Police car squads parked with their lights on. Do not cross signs have been laid out and they blocked off one exit.

Richard parked the car and they all got out and crossed the sign greeting cops on their way toward Inspector Maguire. Inspector Maguire turned and shook Richard's hand.

"I'm glad you can make it Richard." He stated.

"Glad to be here Inspector." Richard replied. Inspector Maguire led them to the murder scene which was off of the road. They walked on down the hill to see six kids lined up together with their arms and legs cut off and slashes in their throats.

Rachel placed her hand on her mouth, "Oh my…" Rachel looked away unable to keep her eyes on them. Conan's mouth was dropped open and Tess just looked at the bodies disgusted.

"Who would do this?" Tess asked as she bent down near one of the kids looking at their arms.

"That's why we called you here." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess placed her hand on one of the kid's arm. It was cold and not yet stiff.

"The arm is cold and not yet stiff." She stated as she stood upright. "Looks like they were just killed." She added.

"What about the murder weapon?" Richard asked as he looked at Inspector Maguire.

"Nothing. There are no finger prints on them."

"There's more then one weapon?" Conan asked. Inspector Maguire looked down at him and nodded his head.

"Yes. One was an axe and the other was a knife." Inspector Maguire stated.

"The axe was most likely used to cut off the arms and legs of the children and the knife was most likely used to slash throats." Conan said looking at the bodies.

"Your right Conan." Inspector Maguire stated. Rachel, Richard, and Inspector Maguire walked back up the hill onto the blocked off exit leaving Conan and Tess behind.

"Who would do this?" Tess asked as she looked at each and every child.

"A sick twisted freak." Conan stated.

"Or… freaks." Tess stated as she looked closely at a child.

"What?" Conan asked as he walked over to her.

"Look right there." She stated as she pointed to the kid's arm. "His arm was hacked off in an angle and the other one of there." She pointed to the last one on the left. "His arm was hacked of straight."

"But the murderer could've done each child differently." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Agreed but this one right here, the arm was hacked off looks like a 30 degree angle. My guess is that there were two murderers one just hacking away and the other hacking them off straight." Tess stated.

"You're right." Conan stated. "There could be two murderers."

"Hey!" Tess and Conan looked up to see Rachel at the top of the hill. "Come on! Inspector Maguire has some clues and the suspects for kidnapping these children!" Tess and Conan made their way up the hill and back onto the concrete of the street. They walked over to Inspector Maguire who was holding a baggie.

"Here are some rings we found that one of the child were holding in their hands." He stated. Conan looked at them weirdly.

_'Wedding Rings? So the murderers must be a married couple.' _Conan thought.

"Those are wedding rings." Richard stated. Then a man and a woman walked over. The woman was dressed in a pink dress with red flowers on it and the man was wearing simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Here is Mr. and Mrs. Hobweg, there suspects of the murdered children." Inspector Maguire stated.

"We didn't not murderer our own children!" Mrs. Hobweg shouted. Tess looked down at their hands.

"You two are married right?" Tess asked still looking at their hands.

"Yes why?" Mr. Hobweg asked.

"Where are your wedding rings?" Tess asked him as she looked up. "Unless those are it." Tess stated nudging her head toward the baggie that Inspector Maguire held in his hands. Mr. and Mrs. Hobweg said nothing to her.

"Are you saying that we're the murderers?" Mr. Hobweg asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes. Its' every odd that a married couple aren't wearing their rings. Unless while you guys kidnapped your kids one of them took your wedding rings off to give us a clue to who are their murderers or one of them grabbed onto your hands and the rings slipped right off." Tess stated. "All their arms are cut off in different angles. Three of them were cut in angles and the other three were cut off straight. Showing that there could be two murderers and I'm guessing that you were the two."

"Okay! All right! You don't have to say anymore." Mrs. Hobweg said to Tess. Mr. Hobweg backed away from his wife.

"Don't!" he shouted.

"We did kill them."

That was that. Mr. and Mrs. Hobweg we're dragged down to the police station and Richard, Tess, Rachel, and Conan went home.

That night Tess was up again and leaving the house. Little did she know that Conan was awake watching her leave.

_'Where are you going?' _Conan asked himself as he followed Tess.

Tess made her way down town toward Dr Agasa's lab. Conan stopped as she entered the lab. "Why did she come here?" he asked himself another question following her inside.

"Dr Agasa?" Tess called out.

"Ah Tess you're here." He stated as he was sitting in his computer chair working on a cure for Conan.

"Sorry, I would've been here earlier but I waited because Jimmy was catching on." Tess stated as she placed her bag onto a table and opened it.

"That Jimmy." Dr Agasa stated. Tess smiled and nodded her head.

"You got that right." Tess pulled out the baggie. "Here." Conan spotted two pills.

_'Are those the pills I was given?! But… how did she get a hold of those?!' _Conan asked himself in shock. He didn't know if those were the pills but he wanted to know how Tess got a hold of them.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Jimmy?" Conan is caught at Dr Agasa's lab by Tess. He thinks that the pills Tess has are the ones he was given about a year ago. But he can't think about that when a case happens… again. This time a teenager about Tess's age has ran away from home, or that's what the parents think but it's been one year. Where did she go too?_

_**Next Time: Run Away Teen**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Picture_**


	10. Run Away Teen

_**In Today's Case: Run Away Teen**_

Conan watched as Tess stood behind Dr Agasa as he fooled around on the computer. Tess's left hand on the back of his computer chair and her right hand was pointing at the screen.

"But if you mix the Sake with the pills we should get a cure." Tess stated as she removed Dr Agasa's hand from the mouse. "Watch." Tess begun to click and drag things across the screen which Conan could not see. Dr Agasa nodded his head as he placed his hand on his chin.

"True we could do that but we don't know what effects could happen. See I'll run the example." Dr Agasa's hand was now back on the mouse. "See Tess by mixing the Sake and the pills together it will put Jimmy back in his normal body but we don't know how long it will work." Dr Agasa then did some clicking of his own. "Now say we did give our example cure to Jimmy. Now what the computer tells me is that it will age him at a faster rate." Tess sighed as she removed her left hand off of the chair turned around and walked toward a wall.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?" she asked as she placed her head on the wall. Dr Agasa turned in his chair and looked at her.

"We can try again." He stated. Tess looked at him as she turned around pressing her back up against the wall crossing her arms.

"We've been trying again and again and still we couldn't find anything that will keep Jimmy in his own body. The first try did work but it will only last a couple of months. The second try didn't even work. The third try right here is telling us that it would age Jimmy at a fast rate." Tess sighed as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "How hard can it be just to figure out how to put him back in his own body?" Tess asked herself.

"Well I can't answer that." Dr Agasa told her as he turned back around in his chair. Tess then snapped her fingers as she walked toward the computer.

"Can we make our own cure?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa shook his head.

"No, we need the pills that were given to Jimmy by those…"

"Thugs." Tess cut in as she sighed again. She then snapped her fingers one more time as she rolled Dr Agasa and his chair over to the right. "How about we do this." Tess stated as she knelt down on her knees and started to play around. Dr Agasa rolled back over now sitting behind Tess watching her.

Tess clicked on the example of the Sake and only used a cup size amount. She then clicked on the pill that she had brought over and then cut it in half. She placed the half sized pill to the Sake and then mixed it together turning it into a liquid form. She then clicked and dragged the liquid form cure to the computerized Jimmy.

"What are you doing?" Dr Agasa asked as he leaned closer.

"You say using to little of the Sake is not enough and using to much of it will kill him. And you also say that using a little bit of the pill would age him at a fast rate and using to much of the pill won't work. Why don't we use half and half of both of them and see what we get." Tess removed her hand from the mouse as they both watched the screen. Tess jumped to her feet and clapped her hands together. "Yes! I'm a genius!" she shouted as Dr Agasa's mouth dropped open.

Conan was curious to see what was going on. He moved closer but in the dark and the only light showing off was the light from the computer screen; he knocked down a couple of things after he had hit a table. Tess and Dr Agasa looked over as Tess drew her gun. She slowly walked toward the table as she turned and pointed the gun. Her eyes widened as she lowed her pistol. She then blinked a few times.

"Jimmy?" She asked. Conan's arms were wrapped around his head as he sat there on the tile floor. Dr Agasa pushed his chair back to see Jimmy.

"What are you doing here?" Tess and Dr Agasa asked. Conan removed his hands from his head.

"I was following you!" he shouted as he placed his hands on the floor.

"Why?" she asked as she reached out for his hand. Conan grabbed onto her hand and she lifted him off of the floor.

"Because I wanted to see what you were doing in the middle of the night." Conan answered Tess.

"Well… now you know." Tess stated as she placed her gun back into its holster. Conan looked at Dr Agasa and then back at Tess.

"What are you doing here?" Conan asked. Tess looked back at Dr Agasa as he nodded his head. She looked back at Conan.

"Well… we were working on a cure for you." Tess answered Conan.

"You were?" he asked in confusion. Tess nodded her head as she turned and looked at Dr Agasa.

"Can you finish the work by yourself?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa nodded his head.

"Yeah. You go ahead and head home and get some sleep." He stated as he looked back at the computer screen. Tess picked up her bag as she looked down at Conan.

"Come on." she said as she walked forward opening the door. Conan exited as she nodded at Dr Agasa and he nodded back. She exited and shut the door behind her and they both walked home.

"So that's what you've been doing all night for the past three days?" Conan asked her. Tess nodded her head as they both mad their way up the stair case entering Richard's office.

"Yup." Tess answered as she placed her bag down on the floor. "Now, I'm going to bed for the last…" she looked at the clock and yawned, "4 hours… good night." Tess walked into her room and shut the door. Conan looked at Tess's door. Why didn't she tell him what she was doing unless she didn't want him to know what was going on.

The next morning, Tess walked out of her room around 11. Rachel and Conan were working on the puzzle from yesterday as Richard again sat at his desk. Tess rubbed her eyes a little as she looked at each one.

"Morning." She stated as she took a seat on one of the couches.

"Morning Tess." Rachel stated as she placed a piece of the puzzle together. Richard looked at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't go for another early morning walk." Richard stated. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well. I want to sleep anyway she said. Then the phone started to ring.

"Richard Moore's Office, Richard Moore speaking… Mrs. Hung… yes… okay… yup, me and my team will be there." Richard then hung up the phone. Tess looked at Richard funny.

"You don't have a team." Tess stated to him. Richard glared at her as he picked up his car keys.

"Let's go." Richard stated ignoring Tess's comment and walking out of the door. Tess, Rachel, and Conan followed as Tess shut the door behind her. Tess and Conan like always sat in the back. They drove all the way to Mrs. Hung's house who ever she was.

They arrived at a small house. They got out of the car and walked forward. Richard knocked on the door. They heard a dog bark and then the doorknob started to turn. There stood a woman with brown hair that touched her shoulders. She wore jean shorts and a nice looking Chinese top. She let them in.

"Mr. Moore, I'm so glad you can come here." She stated. Richard nodded his head as he turned and looked at the woman who was Mrs. Hung.

"Sure I would come. Now who is it that missing?" Richard asked. Mrs. Hung folded her hand in front of her.

"My daughter Seta." She stated. "She's only 15 years old. She left us this note this morning." She took something out of her pocket. It was a folded piece of paper and she handed it to Richard. He gladly took it. He unfolded it and Tess read it out loud over Richard's shoulder.

"Dear mom, I've run away from home and there's nothing you can do about it. You won't be able to find me for I left town. Please don't come looking for me. Love Seta." Tess read. Rachel looked at Mrs. Hung.

"Is there a reason why she ran away?" Rachel asked. Mrs. Hung looked down.

"Seta and I… we got into a fight." Mrs. Hung answered.

"What was the fight about?" Richard asked as he folded up the paper and handed it back to her. Mrs. Hung took it and placed it in her pocket.

"About her father. He died before she was born and she kept on asking me why and everything when it broke out into a fight. And she yelled at me on her way to her room that she hated her father for leaving her and that was it." Mrs. Hung answered.

"Sounds like an angered teen to me." Tess stated as she walked over to a table and looked down.

_'Where could she have gone?' _Conan asked himself. Tess then turned around and looked at Mrs. Hung.

"Did Seta have a favorite place?" Tess asked. Mrs. Hung shook her head.

"Not that I know of." She answered.

"Do you mind if we take a look in her room for any clues?" Richard asked. Mrs. Hung shook her head.

"No I don't right this way." Mrs. Hung led them up the stairs. Tess looking at the pictures that hung on the walls for any clues of where she could've gone. "Here we are." Mrs. Hung opened a door to let them enter the room. They looked around to see a messy room. Clothes and soda cans mainly everywhere. Her bed wasn't made at all and there were some papers on a desk over in the corner of the room. "Don't mind the mess… I could never get her to pick it up."

"Its okay." Richard stated as he walked into the room followed by Tess and Conan and Rachel stood next to Mrs. Hung in the door way. Tess walked over to the desk as she looked down at it. There were papers everywhere and they had pictures on them. Tess picked a couple of them up to only find herself disturbed by them.

"Richard." She called. He turned and walked over to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at these." Tess showed him the pictures. His eyes widened as he seen pictures in complete detail of her killing herself with a knife or being hung. Conan took a picture off of the desk as well and looked at it to find himself disturbed as well. Richard took one from Tess's hands as he walked over to Mrs. Hung.

"Have you seen these?" he asked her. Mrs. Hung shook her head.

"No, what are they?" she asked as she took the picture from Richard's hand. She covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god…" she said quietly. Tess glanced down at Conan and his mouth was dropped open. Tess looked back at Mrs. Hung as she gave the paper back to Richard.

"It seems that your daughter as thought about suicide." Richard stated. Mrs. Hung shook her head.

"I can't believe it." She stated.

"Why do you think she would want to commit suicide at all? Just from an argument." Tess stated. Richard looked at Tess.

"Certain things make people do _certain things_." Richard told her. Tess looked down. She thought of herself when Richard said that. The certain thing that made her do a certain thing was her parents' death. That was a certain thing right? And the certain thing she was going to do about it was kill the man who did it knowing her life was in danger. There was also another certain thing. She looked over at Conan. Her feelings are making her do a certain thing for him and that was to find a cure which she did and she knew right now that Dr Agasa was working on it.

"Are you sure you don't know where your daughter would be?" Rachel asked. Mrs. Hung nodded her head.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't know any place where my daughter would run off to." Mrs. Hung stated.

Conan looked up from the picture he had in his hands. He looked back up onto the desk to see a photo. He grabbed it and looked at it. It was a picture of Seta and her mother standing in front of a white house and it wasn't the one they were in. in the background was a tree house. He looked back at the picture he had in his hands to see that there was the same house and the same tree house but hanging off of a branch at the tree house was a body hanging off of a rope. Conan's eyes widened.

_'She went here!' _Conan thought to himself. "I know where she went." Conan stated as he turned and faced everyone.

"How do you know?" Richard asked rudely. Tess's hand hit Richard's chest. He looked at her as he rubbed the spot she hit.

"Where Conan?" Tess asked. Conan walked over to Tess with both of the pictures at hand.

"There. At that house." Conan stated. Tess took the pictures as she turned and looked at Mrs. Hung.

"Where is this place?" Tess asked.

"Its about 2 blocks away if you jump through people's back yards." She answered. Tess pushed the pictures into Richard's chest.

"Thanks." Tess took off running down the stairs as Conan followed behind her.

Tess and Conan ran out the back door and hopped over the fence. They kept on hopping over fences till they came to a white house with a tree house in the backyard. Tess ran over to the ladder.

"Seta!" Tess called up as she begun to climb up the ladder with Conan behind her.

"Whose there?" someone asked. Tess's head appeared inside to see Seta standing there with a rope around her neck about to jump out a window.

"You don't want to do this Seta." Tess stated as she slowly walked into the tree house.

"Why? My life is nothing." She stated. Tess shook her head.

"No. You're mom is at home worried sick about you."

"My mom doesn't care about me." Seta stated about to jump. Tess walked forward toward her.

"Trust me Seta, don't jump." She stated. Seta looked back at her. "I thought about committing suicide plenty of times."

"Why?" Seta asked. Conan was now standing behind Tess as she took another step forward.

"Because I lost both of my parents. They were murdered and they haven't caught the murderer yet. I thought about doing the same thing as you till I thought about my friends and my uncle and cousin who loved me. And then I knew I couldn't do it. Think about all the people you'll be hurting if you do this." Tess stated to her as she held out her hand. "I hope you make the right choice." Tess stated. Seta sat there on the branch for a minute. She hesitated but she grabbed onto Tess's hand and pulled her into the club house.

Conan stood there behind Tess unable to say anything from what he just heard. Tess wanted to kill herself when her parents died. That was a huge shocker for him.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Is it ready?" Conan's cure is nearly finished but there are some errors. But that is all going to have to wait when a murder happens in a school building. Why there? And why kill someone in school when its so close to the school year?_

_**Next Time: School Murder**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Hair Clip_**


	11. School Murder

_**In Today's Case: School Murder**_

Tess and Conan made their way down toward Dr Agasa's house as Rachel went to the store separating from them. Tess opened the door as Conan walked in first into the messy house of the famous Dr Agasa. Tess stepped over inventions that laid all over the floor and tried to avoid the grease on the floor as well as Conan walked on through.

"He needs to clean this place up a little." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head.

"He does, but this is Dr Agasa for you." Conan stated as he looked back at Tess. She looked at the floor in disgust as she walked forward following Conan. Conan thought about what had happened the other day with the suicide attempt. He couldn't believe that Tess wanted to kill herself. It was obvious to him that she needed someone. But how could he let her know that he was there for her?

"Dr Agasa?" Tess called out. Peering around the corner was Dr Agasa holding two test tubes in his hands.

"Oh! Hello there Jimmy. Hello there Tess." He said smiling.

"Hey, is it ready?" Conan asked. Dr Agasa placed the two test tubes into the test tube holder.

"There are errors the might take a while to fix." He stated.

"How long will that be?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the test tube holder and placed them into a freezer.

"It may be a year before I fix the errors." Dr Agasa stated. Tess snapped her fingers.

"Dang it! I thought that would be the prefect cure! A one without errors." Tess stated as she sighed.

"Don't beat yourself about it Tess," Conan said, "You tried." Tess looked down at him as she nodded her head.

"True I did." Tess stated as she smiled.

"Tess! Conan!" Tess and Conan could hear their names being called from outside. They waved to Dr Agasa then left without Rachel noticing them exiting Dr Agasa's lab. Rachel looked at them as they stood there at the corner waiting for Rachel.

"I told you too wait for me outside of the store." Rachel stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Rachel." Conan said to her. Rachel sighed and smiled.

"It's all right come on."

All three of them pressed on down the street when Tess stopped and looked to her left. She spotted the man that she was convinced was the murderer of her parents watching her. He smiled at him as he raised the newspaper up over his face blocking her view. She didn't know if he knew where she lived. She also didn't know if she was putting Rachel and Richard in danger and most of all… she didn't know if she was putting Jimmy in danger. If she was she knew that she had to put an end to it. But she didn't want to put an end to her life knowing that she was leaving behind everything she loved but what was she going to do? Jimmy will soon catch onto her, she really couldn't hide anything from him but her feelings and thoughts… she didn't even know if her thoughts were safe around him.

"Tess!" Rachel called from down the street. Tess snapped out of her deep thinking as she looked at Conan and Rachel. She waved her hands in the air gesturing her to come forward. "Come on!" She shouted out. Tess nodded her head as she ran toward them taking a second glance at the man making sure he wasn't following. Tess looked forward at Rachel and Conan and smiled like nothing happened.

"Sorry about that I thought someone was calling my name… besides you Rachel." Tess stated. Rachel smiled as she waved her hand like not to bother with it.

"It's okay. Come on, my dad is probably flipping out by now." Rachel said as she turned and walked forward. Tess and Conan followed her.

Conan glanced at Tess a few times. Her hands in her pockets and looking down at the ground as the hair in her ponytail rested on the back of her head going to the sides shaping out her face. He knew that she had seen something, but what? Could it have been the man who was the murderer of her parents and who is supposedly in the New York mob? He pondered about it. Tess, he knew wasn't herself since her parents were killed. Conan wondered if she knew his parents since they were also in the states. But that right now didn't bother him. He was trying to figure out a way to let Tess know he was there for her, but how?

They finally reached home and entered Richard's office. There like always sitting at his desk. He tapped his fingers on the desk with his right cheek resting in his right hand waiting for the phone to ring some how. He looked up at the three.

"Where did you guys go?" he asked. Tess tossed herself onto a couch.

"We told you." she answered him as she kicked back and crossed her feet setting them on the table. Rachel walked by Tess tapping her feet. She looked at Rachel and removed them from the table.

"We went to the store." Rachel answered him. Then there was a knock on the door. Tess looked back as Conan answered it to show Amy, Mitch, and George standing there.

"Hi Conan." Amy stated happily.

"Do you want to come outside and go to the park with us?" Mitch asked him.

"Come on! It'll be a lot of fun!" George shouted.

"Go ahead Conan." Tess called from looking back at the couch. Conan turned and looked at her. "Go play with your friends I'll come and get you when something comes up." She winked at him. Conan smiled and looked at his friends, Amy was glaring at Tess.

"Sure I'll come." Conan stated smiling. Amy snapped out of her glare and looked at Conan.

"Great! Let's go!" Amy grabbed onto his hand and ran out of the room leaving the door open. Rachel walked over and shut it.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rachel asked. Right after that the phone rang.

"Well looks like the phone answered that for ya." Tess stated as she looked over as Richard reached to answer it.

Amy dragged Conan down the street and around the corner to the park as George and Mitch followed behind. They climbed on the slide hung up side down on the jungle gym and climbed up a tree and took their seats and started talking.

"Conan how long is Tess staying?" Mitch asked. Conan looked up at him since he was a branch higher then him.

"She said for another year." Conan answered. George on the branch underneath him turned and leaned back against the tree.

"She's so pretty!" he shouted. He looked up at Conan. "You're lucky to have someone like her living with you."

"I don't know." Conan stated. Mitch leaned forward and looked down at him.

"Admit it, you like her being there." Mitch said. Conan shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Amy who was on the other branch with her arms crossed and looking the other way.

"If you ask me she's dangerous." Amy stated.

"How?" George asked as he turned to look up at her. Amy placed her hands on the tree branch leaned forward and looked down and over at George.

"Well, everywhere she goes there's always someone being killed and she carries around a gun." Amy stated.

"True." Mitch stated as he looked out into the street.

"That may be true but she's still pretty." George said blushing at the thought of Tess.

"I never said she wasn't, she's just dangerous." Amy stated.

"Maybe Amy, but you need to get the time to know her better. She's really cool." Conan told her. Amy looked at Conan as he looked away. Then the sound of squad car sirens was heard coming from down the street. Conan looked over to see speeding car racing down the street.

"What was that?" Mitch asked as he watched the cars fly by one by one. Conan started to climb down the tree and then jump off.

"Conan!" Amy called out as she followed. Conan ran down the street as she watched the cars turn the corner. He followed the skid marks on the street when he came to a stop in front of the high school. Conan watched as the cops put up the do not cross yellow tap around the school areas. Conan looked around as people started to gather. If it was what he thought it was then Richard should be here. Soon enough he spotted Tess and ran over to her.

"Tess!" he shouted pushing himself through the crowds of people that were forming. Tess looked over as she watched him come forward. "What's going on?" Conan asked once he was standing next to her.

"A murder… nothing new." Tess stated, "I was just about to go and get you."

"Wait… there was a murder at the school?" he asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Okay Ms Moore, you can go in now." an officer said as he lifted up the yellow tape. Tess smiled as she nodded her head.

"Thank you." Tess ducked and went under as Conan went to follow when he was stopped. Tess turned and looked at the officer. "He's with me." She said. Then Conan was able to get through. They both walked up into the school as another officer directed them to the crime scene. When they got there, there on a desk was pieces of a body covered in blood. Tess blinked in shock as Conan's mouth dropped open. The scene was a nightmare! Who ever the murderer was… they were sickos. Over in the right corner was a woman.

"Tess." Inspector Maguire called as he came toward her. Conan kept his eye on the woman. She seemed a little weird considering she was smiling at the body. And in her hair she had a hair clip in her hair that had a flower on it. It looked like she was missing another hair clip.

"Hello Inspector Maguire." Tess replied back. Inspector Maguire looked down at Conan who was looking around the room.

"Are you sure he should be here?" Inspector Maguire asked as he pointed to him. Tess lowered his hand with her own as she nodded her head.

"Yeah I think it's fine. And Inspector…" Inspector Maguire looked at her, "it's not nice to point fingers you know." She stated as she smiled Inspector Maguire smiled back. It was then Conan noticed something.

"Where's Rachel and Richard?" he asked as he looked up at Inspector Maguire.

"They went to look around the school building for any clues." Inspector Maguire answered.

"Well… at least my uncle is good for something." Tess stated as she walked forward toward the body. Inspector Maguire turned and looked at her.

"Richard has solved many cases before Tess." He stated. Tess nodded her head with her back turned to him. She tried hard to laugh at him, considering Richard was an idiot and the one figuring out the murder was Jimmy.

"Sure." Tess stated as she looked down at the body looking at it closely. "Who was this dude?" she asked as she turned and looked at Inspector Maguire. He walked forward with Conan at his side.

"His name was Mr. Uzi." Inspector Maguire stated.

"It's a he? How can you even tell?" Tess asked as she glanced back at the bloodily looking body.

"Yes and the only person we have as a suspect is that woman over there, her name is Rika. She managed to get into the school and call the police." He said. Conan placed his finger and thumb underneath his chin in a gun formation.

_'How did she get into the school? Unless she was already here.' _Conan thought to himself.

"Hm… weird." Tess stated as she turned and looked at the body again. Conan standing next to her looked at the body as well.

"I'm going to go question her." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess nodded her head.

"You do that Inspector." Tess stated as she and Conan looked at the body as he walked away. "What do you think Jimmy?" Tess asked softly so the only one that could hear was him.

"Looks like a really ticked off person would do this considering the cut marks." Conan stated as he pointed out the cut marks underneath the blood. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah, but there's also rope marks as well. Where did the murderer get the rope?" Tess asked thinking.

"I don't know. But I want to know how she got into the school." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Inspector." Tess and Conan turned to see Richard and Rachel walking in. "We couldn't find anything." Richard added. Inspector Maguire sighed.

"You can go Rika." Inspector Maguire stated as he stepped out of the way.

"Thank you Inspector." She stated as she walked toward the door. Conan glanced down seeing something among the blood. Conan quickly picked it up to see that it was Rika's missing hair clip. He tugged on Tess. She bent down next to him as he whispered in her ear. Tess nodded her head as she stood up taking the hair clip from Conan.

"Not so fast!" Tess shouted as she stepped in front of the door. Rika looked at her funny.

"Who are you?" Rika asked.

"I am FBI. And I say you cannot leave." Tess stated as she glared at her. Rika backed away from her glare spelling out that she was bagged.

"But Tess, she's innocent." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess shook her head.

"She's not as innocent as you think she is." Tess stated as she held out her clenched hand. "She's the murderer." Tess stated as she flipped her hand over opening it up revealing the blood stained hair clip that was found. Rika raised her hand placing it into her hair feeling the spot where the clip would be as her eyes widened. "You killed Mr. Uzi and there's nothing you can do about it!" Tess shouted as she tossed the bloodily clip at her. Rika fell to her knees shaking.

"Officers… arrest her." Inspector Maguire stated.

Tess and Conan walked on down the street toward Dr Agasa's house. They walked in and looked around.

"Dr Agasa?" Conan called.

"Hi there Jimmy." Dr Agasa called from his computer chair still playing around with the cure. They walked over.

"Are you still playing with that?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa nodded his head.

"Yeah." He answered. Tess looked down at Conan.

"You should go back to your friends… they're probably looking for you." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head.

"Right bye Tess."

"Bye Jimmy."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"What?! We're stuck here?" Tess takes Conan, Amy, Mitch, and George to the mall for the day when they get locked in when they were trying to find whatever they were looking for. Little did they know that the mall was going to be robbed that night. What will happen? _

_**Next Time: Mall Night**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Security Camera ** _


	12. Mall Night

_**Allin656: **Yeah this is going to be like that episode but wat's going to happen with Tess being there? Hm… it has me thinking and I'm the writer. Lol. Anyway I wanted to say thanks for ur great reviews! Enjoy the chapter! I hope u do!_

_**In Today's Case: Mall Night**_

Tess walked out of her room putting her hair up in a ponytail. She walked forward setting herself on one of the couches like always and sighed as Richard came into the room and sat down at his desk with a beer can.

"Don't you ever leave that desk?" Tess asked as she turned and looked at him. Richard glared at Tess as he gulped down his beer.

"No. and be quiet!" he shouted at her as he leaned his head on the desk. "I got a headache." He added. Tess rolled her eyes.

"And you give me a headache." Tess mumbled. Conan walked through the office door with Rachel behind him holding bags. Tess sat upright and turned looking at the two. "Where did you two go?" Tess asked. Rachel walked into the room setting the bags on the table in between the two couches.

"We went to the store." Rachel said as she looked at Tess. Conan nodded his head as he sat on the other couch.

"You could've came but you were sleeping." Conan stated. Tess smiled at him as she stood up.

"Well I got something better." Tess stated. Conan blinked a little.

"What?" Rachel asked. Richard lifted his head up off of his desk.

"Please… keep it down… I have a huge headache." Richard complained. Tess looked at him and rolled her eyes. She looked back at Conan and smiled again.

"I'm taking you and your friends to the mall today and that's where we're going to spend the day." Tess stated.

"Really?" Conan asked trying to sound excited when he wasn't. Tess nodded her head.

"Yup." Tess answered. Rachel placed her hands on her hips.

"Where are you going to get a car?" Rachel asked. Tess smiled.

"Well, Richard agreed to let me take the car right uncle?" she asked as she turned and looked at Richard. He nodded his head and waved his hand.

"Yeah whatever." He stated as he turned his chair away from her.

"Thank you!" Tess snatched the car keys off of his desk and looked at Conan. "Come on. we have to go pick up your friends at Dr Agasa's house." She added as she opened the door. Conan walked forward out the door as Tess closed it behind her as Rachel listened as their footsteps disappeared down the stairs. Rachel looked over at her father.

"Dad." Rachel called as he looked up. "Do you think that…? Tess and Conan are too attached?" Rachel asked. Richard sat upright looking at his daughter.

He shook his head, "no. You know how Tess is with little kids. She adores them just like they adore her." Richard stated. Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat.

_'But… why would Tess call Conan Jimmy? Unless he is… no. That's silly. Rachel what are you thinking? Thinking that Conan is Jimmy. It's just no way.' _ Rachel thought to herself.

Tess and Conan got into the car and drove off. "And… why are we going to the mall again?" Conan asked her as Tess stopped at a red light.

"I don't know… I wanted to go out and I didn't want to go alone so I'm taking you and your friends with me." Tess glanced at him. "Is there a problem?" she asked. Conan shook his head.

"No." Conan answered. Tess turned on her blinker as she waited for the light to turn green.

"Why do sound like it is a problem?" she asked him as the light finally turned green and she turned the corner driving toward Dr Agasa's place.

"I didn't say there was a problem." Conan stated.

"I know you didn't. But the tone in your voice gave it all away." Tess said as she came to a stop in front of Dr Agasa's house and then she beeped the horn. Tess looked at Conan.

"Do you think Amy likes me?" Tess asked. Conan blinked a few times.

"Why wouldn't she?" Conan asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… I think it's because I'm always with you." Tess answered as she looked at the door waiting for Mitch, Amy, and George to show up.

"Maybe." Conan said. Amy, Mitch, and George left Dr Agasa's place as they got into the car.

"Where are we going Conan?" Amy asked as she looked at him. Conan looked back at her.

"Tess is taking us to the mall for the day." Conan answered. Amy looked at Tess and sat back.

"Really?" George asked. Tess looked back at them from the driver seat and nodded her head.

"Yup. Now everyone buckled up." George, Mitch, and Amy buckled themselves in. Tess looked at Conan who still was in his seat belt. "That means you too Conan." Conan sighed as he sat down and buckles up. Tess switched gears. "Mall, here we come!" Tess drove off toward the mall.

About an hour later they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Tess drove around looking for a space. George pulled himself forward in between the two front seats.

"Looks like this place is packed." George stated. Tess nodded her head as she beeped at a guy who had cut her off.

"Yeah… and people need to learn how to drive these days." Tess stated. Conan looked at Tess and rolled his eyes.

_'You're not even supposed to be driving with us in the car at your age.' _ Conan thought. Tess finally found a parking spot close to the entrance, she had to cut some people off of get but she got the spot.

"All right come here everyone." Tess said as she waved them close to her as she bent down to their height. "Now, we're all going to have some fun. Amy I'm going to take you where ever you want to go and you guys." She pointed to Conan George and Mitch. "You can go anywhere you want but stick together. And at…" Tess moved the sleeve of her jacket to look a wrist watch she had on, "its 12:30 right now at 1:30 I want you three to meet me and Amy at the food court. Don't late. Now, go run crazy around the mall!" Tess shouted as she stood up right. Mitch, George, Amy, and Conan smiled and shouted Yay and took off running with Tess running behind them. Tess gave Mitch, George, and Conan each 20 bucks to go buy whatever they wanted.

Tess and Amy roamed around the hallways of the second floor of the mall. Tess looked down at Amy.

"Where do you want to go?" Tess asked her. Amy smiled and looked up at her.

"Want to go to Sears?" she asked. Tess smiled.

"Sure. My favorite store. Hey, tell ya what how about we race there and if you win I'll buy you a necklace of your choice. Deal?" Tess asked as she held out her hand. Amy smiled.

_'Maybe… Tess isn't all that bad.'_ Amy thought. Amy shook Tess's hand. "Deal! Go!" Amy turned and started to run with Tess behind her. Tess tried not to pass her for she wanted to buy her the necklace. Amy entered Sears out of breath with Tess coming in behind her.

"You're a fast runner." Tess stated as she moved a lock of her hair that came loose from her ponytail out of her face. Amy grabbed onto Tess's arm pulling her hand out of her pocket.

"Come on! You owe me a necklace!" Amy shouted as she started to run dragging Tess behind her running past people. Amy was now standing in front of a glass case that held many pretty necklaces. Her favorite one was a gold thin chin with a golden cross on it. Tess noticed her eyeing it.

"You want that one?" Tess as she as got down to her height and pointed at it. Amy looked at Tess and smiled.

"Yeah, but it's too much." Amy answered her. Tess closed her eyes and smiled at her.

"Not for me." Tess told her.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked wearing a Sears' uniform. Tess looked up and stood upright nodding her head.

"Yes, I want that necklace right there." Tess pointed through the glass. The woman opened a sliding door smiling.

"You got great taste." She stated as she picked up the necklace carefully. She looked at the tag and then looked up at Tess. "Is this for your sister?" she asked. Amy raised an eyebrow. Tess smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah. How much?" Tess as she reached into her back pocket grabbing her wallet. The woman looked at Amy.

"$120." She said. Tess nodded her head as she opened her wallet. The woman looked to see her FBI bag. The woman froze as she held the necklace in her hand. Tess pulled out one 100 dollar bill and one 20 dollar bill and a 10 dollar bill handing it to the woman.

"Here." Tess stated. The woman smiled taking the money. She looked down at Amy who was watching her the whole time.

"My, your one lucky girl to have a sister like her you know." The woman stated as she turned and placed the necklace into a black box and put the money in the cash register and gave Tess her change. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Tess said as she smiled putting the change back into her wallet.

"And here you are young lady." The woman stated as she reached over the counter. Amy placed a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you very much!" Amy exclaimed as she took the box and opened it smiling at her necklace. She looked at Tess and smiled. "Thank you Tess." She stated. Tess smiled placing her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Your welcome. Now do you want any clothes?" Tess asked. Amy shook her head.

"No this is enough." Amy answered. Tess looked at her watch.

"Its 1:00 we still have 30 minutes now want to go run around and have some fun?" Tess asked her. Amy nodded her head.

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed. Tess bent down taking the black box and taking out the necklace.

"Here let's put this on." Tess opened the hatch of the necklace and clipped it around Amy's neck. Amy looked down at her necklace and smiled.

"Let's go!" Amy grabbed her hand and took off. Tess looked back at the smiling woman and waved and the woman waved back.

Conan, Mitch, and George raced to the video game store. They played games and Mitch and George picked out the games they wanted.

"Tess is so nice!" Mitch stated as he reached up grabbing his bag with his game in it. George nodded his head with his bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Yeah she is! It's to bad that she's only here for a year." He said as Mitch turned to look at them.

"Don't worry." Conan said. George and Mitch looked at him. "I'm sure she'll back when she leaves." Conan stated as he smiled. Mitch nodded his head.

"Yeah. Ah… does anyone have the time?" Mitch asked. George shook his head as did Conan. He turned and looked at the man behind the counter. "Excuse me Sir."

"Yes?"

"Do you have the time?" Conan asked as he stepped forward. The man looked at a watch around his wrist.

"It is... 1:15." He answered. George and Mitch looked at Conan.

"What time did Tess say to meet at the food court?" Mitch asked.

"1:30." Conan answered.

"We still have 15 minutes." George stated.

"You guys go to the food court I'll meet you there I want to pick up something." Conan stated as he walked out of the store.

"But Conan, Tess said to stick together." Mitch stated as he ran toward Conan.

"I'll be all right you go ahead toward the food court." Conan stated as he took off running down the hallway.

"Conan!" Mitch shouted but he disappeared turning the corner. Mitch sighed.

"Where do you think he's going?" George asked. Mitch shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Come on it'll take a while to get to the food court." Mitch turned around and walked toward the food court with George following him.

Conan looked back making sure that no one was following. He slowed down as he stood in front of a jewelry store. He walked in looking around for something. Conan got up onto a seat as he looked at the jewelry inside the glass boxes.

"Can I help you young man?" a woman asked him. Conan looked up.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a bracelet that as the letter T for a charm." He stated. The woman smiled.

"Like that one?" she asked as she took it out of the glass box. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah. Oh… but how much is it?" Conan asked as he looked up at the lady. He only had 20 dollars and he knew he wouldn't be able to pay for it.

"100." The woman stated. Conan frowned. "You know what though." Conan looked up at her. "I'll give it to you for free considering its probably for someone special huh?" she asked.

"Yes." Conan answered. He didn't want to tell her who it was for. The woman smiled and placed the bracelet carefully in a black box.

"Here you go." She stated. Conan smiled as he took the black box off of the counter.

"Thank you." Conan jumped off of the chair and ran out of the store placing the box in his pocket.

Tess and Amy had entered the food court looking around for Mitch, George, and Conan when they only saw Mitch and George. They walked over to the table they were sitting at and sat down.

"Where's Conan?" Amy asked as she sat down next to Tess.

"We don't know. He said he had to pick up something." Mitch answered.

"I told you guys to stick together." Tess stated. She sighed. She knew that this was just like Jimmy. Running off and not listening to any thing anyone said.

"There he is!" George pointed out. Tess looked over to see Conan running over to them.

"Where did you go?" Tess asked as he pulled up a chair.

"I had to pick something up." Conan answered.

"All right. Now, who wants some food?" Tess asked as she clapped her hands together. They all raised their hands into the air.

"Me!" they shouted.

Soon it was time to go. They sat at the food court one last time picking up another bite to eat. Conan placed the black box on the table making sure no one saw it. Then someone came up onto the intercom.

"Attention Shoppers. The mall is now closing, please take your things and exit the building. Have a great day." Then the voice was gone.

"All right. You heard the man. Let's go." Tess stood up as did everyone else. It wasn't until they were out of the mall when Conan realized he left the black box behind.

"I forgot something!" Conan shouted as he turned around and took off running back into the mall.

"Conan!" Tess shouted as she followed him and Amy, Mitch, and George followed her.

Conan entered the mall and into the food court. The lights were out and the only light giving off was from the signs of the food markets.

"There it is." Conan stated as he picked up the black box and placed it into his pocket. Then he heard something crash. He turned and looked up. There was a hole in the ceiling window. Conan took cover underneath the table making sure that he was out of sight. Tess was standing in the food court area with Amy, Mitch, and George behind her.

"What's that?" Mitch asked as he pointed up. Tess looked up to see someone dressed in black cutting a hole into the ceiling window. Tess's eyes widened as she moved to behind them.

"Go hide!" Tess said to them. They took their places underneath tables as Tess ran to a counter and took her hiding place. She reached down to grab her gun but there was nothing there. "No." Tess lifted up her shirt to see that she didn't have her holster or her gun. "Drat!" she shouted softly as she slammed her fist onto the ground. She had left her gun at home not thinking she was going to need it or the mall was going to be robbed. Tess got up onto her knees lifting herself up slowly so she could see over the counter. There were a group of man all dressed in black and they all had guns in their hands. A man who seemed to be the leader took off his mask.

"Okay. Everyone knows where to go. Thank you so much for telling us when the mall was going to be closed today my dear." The man turned and looked at the woman who had sold her the necklace.

"Her?" Tess asked herself softly. A man looked over in her direction and she pulled herself underneath the counter. The man came close as he looked over to see Tess.

"Hey! There's someone he…" the man was then hit in the head with a glass cup knocking him out and onto the floor.

"Who is that?" Tess jumped up onto the counter as she jumped down running off. "Get her!" he shouted. Three men followed Tess. Conan then looked over to his left to see Amy, Mitch, and George. He nudged his head to crawl and they nodded their heads. They started to crawl when the lights kicked on. They looked up to see a man looking down at them.

"Where there's one person there's another!" the man reached down and Conan pressed the button on his shoes and kicked a chair. The chair went flying toward the man hitting him in his stomach.

"Come on!" Conan shouted as he took off running with George, Mitch, and Amy behind him. He looked back at the men who were casing them.

"Conan! Over there is a hiding spot!" Mitch pointed out. They peered around the corner and entered the hiding spot as the men ran by them.

"Whew… that was close." George stated as he sat back.

"Gotcha!" A man shouted out as he opened his arm to grab all of them. Conan grabbed onto Amy's hand and took off forward running. Mitch and George went to catch up when they were grabbed.

"Run!" Mitch shouted out as they looked back. Conan and Amy looked forward.

"Conan! Look!" Amy pointed with her free hand. Conan came to a halt as they both slide on the floor to someone's feet. They looked up to see that it was Tess. She reached down grabbing onto the back of their shirts.

"Let's go!" Tess turned and peered the corner entering the stairwell. "Where are Mitch and George?" Tess asked.

"They were caught." Amy answered. Tess jumped over four steps as she landed on her knee. She placed them down on the floor.

"You two get out of here and I'm going to go get Mitch and George." Tess stated as she took off running back up the stairs.

"But Tess…" Conan felt his arm was being grabbed by someone. There was Amy holding onto his arm.

"Come on." Amy stated. Conan looked back up the steps as he heard a door swing open.

"They went down the stairs!" Conan's eyes widened. He looked around and exited out the door entering a floor that was holding most of the men. Conan looked around and took off running with Amy behind him. He then stopped in front of a garden supply store. He smiled.

"Amy! Come on!" Conan ran into the store and grabbed some of the hoses in the store. He tied them to one end of the store and then on the other end. The men came in running and they tripped over the hoses. Conan grabbed Amy's hand as he ran out of the store. They were about to enter the stairwell when he heard someone came rolling down the stairs and hit the door. Conan backed up as the door opened to show Tess rubbing her head holding onto one of the guns.

"Ouch." She said rubbing her head. She looked at Amy and Conan and then at the store in front of them. She smiled at them. "Did you two do that?" She asked pointing at the store as she rubbed her head with her other hand.

"Yeah." Conan answered.

"Did you find Mitch and George?" Amy asked. Tess shook her head.

"No." Tess answered. Conan looked up at the security camera.

"I know where they are." Conan stated staring at the camera. Tess looked up smiling at what he was staring at.

"Good work Conan." Tess grabbed onto them lifting them up off of the floor. They ran up the stairs all the way to the top floor. There Tess placed Conan and Amy down as she walked toward the security's door where there guards would be. Tess held the gun in front of her as she kicked the door down. The leader of the men turned around and saw her pointing the gun at him. He raised his hands in the air and Amy and Conan walked in untying the guards who in the corner of the room along with Mitch and George.

After everything with the mall Tess and Conan got into the car as Amy, Mitch, and George's parents came and picked them up. Conan took the box out of his pocket.

"Tess." Conan called. Tess started up the car as she looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked. Conan handed her the box.

"Here, it's nothing special or anything." Conan looked away. Tess smiled and took the box and opened it seeing the bracelet.

"Oh… Jimmy. Thank you." Tess wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and closed the hatch. She looked at Conan, hugged him and then kissed his forehead. "I like it."

"You're welcome and I'm glad you do." Tess pulled out of the parking lot and down toward home.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Um… yeah." Like always another case pops up but this one is involves a crazy insane murderer! He's going after random people! Really! Tess and Conan watch out for everyone's back. But… Tess disappears! And now Conan is on his own! What will happen?_

_**Next Time: Insane Murderer!**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Jacket_**


	13. Insane Murderer

_**In Today's Case: Insane Murderer**_

Tess sat on the steps that led up to Richard's office thinking. What will happen when I capture the guy who killed my parents? Was what she was thinking about. She knew that this whole thing was dangerous. And she wondered why that she hasn't just come here to Tokyo just to visit Richard and Rachel. She knew that Rachel was catching onto Conan and herself, but did she want her too? Tess didn't know what to think when it came to Jimmy. She thought about what Richard had said about the case of the missing girl that soon turned into a suicide attempt. '_Certain things make people do certain things.' _ Were his words. The certain thing that made Tess do for Conan was her feelings for him. Her emotions made her do a certain thing and that was finding a cure for Jimmy which she knew that Dr Agasa was working on right now. She also thought about another certain thing. Her parents. Their death made her do a certain thing as well. Not just fill her up with revenge and sorrow… it made her want to go after the man who claimed to be connected to the mob in New York City. New York City, her home. That was where everything had changed herself. After she had moved away from Japan and also from the gang where she had gotten the leather jacket from; that's where she started to put together her life again. Using her knowledge for the good of the people and not bad. Her brains helped the U.S government track and capture terrorists and that was when she was rewarded with her job as an FBI Agent.

Tess took out her badge looking at it. She knew that this was the main thing that had changed herself. She didn't know how but it did. All of her thoughts were connected to her badge. She sighed away her thoughts as she stood up and looked up into the sky. The sun was high up in sky telling her it must've been like 3 in the afternoon. And no one was found anywhere leaving her alone at home. Conan was gone with his 'friends.' Rachel was with Sirena and Richard… heck. He was probably at the liquor store or at a bar. Tess turned around and started to walk up the steps when…

"There you are." Tess reached inside her jacket. "It's much to hot to be wearing a leather jacket." Tess turned slightly. Only enough to see who was talking to her. She saw the man who had killed her parents. Her hand in her jacket reached toward her gun when she heard a click of a hammer of another gun from behind her. She turned slightly and looked to see a woman standing there holding an automatic hand held pistol. Her pistol couldn't complete with that type of gun. Tess turned to her side keeping an eye on both of the woman and the man.

"What do you want?" Tess asked.

"What do you think?" the man asked back.

"My life." Tess answered as he removed her hand from out of her jacket as she glanced back at the woman.

"No… not yet. We don't want that yet." The man stated as he placed his right foot on the first step. Tess brought up her right foot that 'was' on the first step and brought it up to the second step with her left foot. "What's the matter? Scared?" the man asked as he leaned forward onto his knee. Tess turned fully around to face him.

"Why would I be afraid of you? You're a dirty…" Tess was cut off at the feeling on the back of her head that was the automatic hand held pistol up against her head.

"I would watch what brave words you chose my girl." The man said to her. Tess glanced back at the woman.

"How can I when my nose is in front of me?" Tess asked rudely. The man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"I can change that for you." he stated. Tess looked at the tip of the blade that was close to her face.

"What do you want here?" she asked. The man smiled and slide the blade back into his pocket.

"I wanted to say that in a few days someone close to you will die. He does live in Japan and I think you still care for him." The man stated. Tess's eyes widened thinking of Jimmy.

"You…"

"Oh but I would." The man cut in. "And I might slash the throat of your pretty little cousin as well." Tess felt something tugged out of her hands. Tess looked at her hand that held her badge. She turned and looked at the woman who was scanning it.

"You do know that she's an FBI Agent right?" the woman asked as she looked up. The man nodded as Tess looked back at him.

"I do." He answered her.

"Then why are we messing with her? She can walk right into the Police Station after we are done here." The woman said. The man smiled.

"She wouldn't do that." He said, "I know this girl. She would want to take care of it herself if anyone else died in her family like her cousin."

"Don't you dare…!" Again Tess felt a nudge from behind her that she knew was the woman pressing the gun to her head telling her to lower her voice. "Don't you dare touch my cousin." Tess hissed.

"What about your uncle? The detective? Or better yet… the little boy I always see you with? What about him?" he asked. Tess's eyes widened as the man removed his foot from the step.

"I will kill you if you touch any of them!" Tess shouted swiping her arm through the air not caring who or what was behind her. The man chuckles.

"Great. Then I'll expect you to come searching for us tomorrow?" he asked. Tess nodded her head.

"You can bet your life on it. And when I find you… I'm going to slash your throat open." Tess hissed.

"Not if… I get to your cousin first." The man stated lifting up a finger. The woman placed the automatic in her shirt keeping it out of sight as she pushed Tess out of her way. "See you later." The man and the woman disappeared. The woman turned around tossing her badge onto the ground. Tess walked down the steps and picked up her badge closing her wallet and placing it in her back pocket again.

"Tess?" Tess turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. It was Conan. "Are you all right?" he asked her. Tess looked down the street where the man and the woman disappeared from.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. Conan nodded his head.

"I only caught the end where he said…"

" 'Not if I get to your cousin first'?" Tess asked as she turned and faced him.

"Yeah." Conan answered. Tess shook her head as she looked up. She placed her hand on her forehead then she straightened her head and walked up the stairs entering Richard office with Conan behind her. "Tess, do you know how much…"

"Yeah I know Jimmy!" she shouted as she entered her room to see an open window where she was guessing the woman came through. "And I know how much danger Rachel is in now." she added. She closed the window and exited her room tossing herself onto a couch.

"What are you going to do?" Conan asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she rolled over burying her face into the cushion of the couch. She lifted up her head placing her head in her left hand.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen…" she stated on the verge of crying. "I didn't mean to get Rachel mixed up in this nor you or Richard!" Tess felt her throat tightening up as she tried not to cry. Conan stood there by the door watching her. "I didn't want this to end like the way it is going to." She stated. Conan walked forward toward her.

"What did you have planned?" he asked.

"For me to…" she choked. She couldn't say anymore without letting a tear drop. It was the first time Conan saw Tess cry. It was odd though. Tess was the one who usually never cries or shows any kind of emotion.

"For you to… what?" he asked. Tess didn't answer for her throat was to tight to answer and she didn't want to anyway. She looked at her charm bracelet and then sat up. She kept on staring at her bracelet till she looked up at Conan.

"None of you were supposed to get involved." Tess said to him. She stood up walking to her room and locking herself inside. Conan turned toward the door as he heard the door lock. He was worried about Tess and he knew that Tess had to worry about Rachel, Richard, and himself. Tess was going through a hard time, she had to cope with her parents' death and now she had to protect Rachel, Richard, and him. But… who was going to protect Tess?

The day came and went. Tess sat up in her bed as Rachel slept soundly. Tess would turn to the window a couple of times. She finally stood up and walked over to it. She opened it letting in a slight breeze that felt good on the hot summer night. She looked back at her clock and it read 3:45 AM. She got onto her knees and rested her arms on the windowsill. She placed her chin on one of her forearms as she stared outside. Sometimes she wished that she could just disappear taking her memories and secrets with her but she knew that would never happen.

Once the cold breeze stopped Tess stood up again. She closed the window and locked it. She turned around to look at Rachel making sure she was still sleeping. She walked out of her room keeping the door open so it would be easier to get there if anything happened. She was now standing in Richard's office. She didn't quite understand why Rachel's room was in the office but she didn't both with that thought. She turned and disappeared down the hallway making her way to Richard's room. She cracked open the door enough to see Richard half falling off of the bed with his blanket tangled on the bed. She shook her head as she came completely into the room. She picked up Richard that took some of her strength considering he was heavy. She placed him back into bed. She left the blankets as is and left the room. She made her way to the guess room checking on Conan to see he was completely fine. She walked back to her room. She knew that she couldn't sleep. She had to protect her family and possibly… her love Jimmy.

The next day Richard sat at his desk. Conan and Rachel worked on the puzzle that they didn't complete yet. Tess was in bed for she was up all night but no one knew it. It was close to 1:00.

"Should one of us go wake up Tess?" Conan asked as he picked up a puzzle piece. Rachel looked at the clock and nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'll do it. You keep on working on the puzzle." Rachel told Conan. He nodded his head as Rachel quietly opened her bedroom door to see Tess's back facing her as she was wrapped around in her blankets. Rachel wondered how she could sleep wrapped around in her blankets like it was winter when its nearly 90 degrees outside. Rachel walked toward her cousin and she placed her hand on her shoulder then she begun to shake her gently. "Tess. Tess, come on wake up it's almost 1:00. Wake up." Tess's head lifted up off of her pillow as she inhaled. She turned and looked at Rachel. She then stretched and pulled her blankets up over her head.

"Why did you wake me up?" Tess asked as she yawned underneath her blankets.

"Because it's nearly 1:00 and you need to get up. Your wasting this day by sleeping." Rachel answered as she stood upright placing her hands on her hips.

"Let me worry about that." Tess told Rachel.

"Don't make me Tess." Rachel stated as she watched Tess. There was movement underneath the blanket but no response. Rachel walked to the edge of the bed. She grabbed onto the blue blanket and pulled, pulling it right off of her. Tess curled up. She then sat up glaring at Rachel with messy hair. Rachel tossed the blanket onto the floor. "Get… up." Tess fell backwards onto her pillow placing her hands on her eyes.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Tess shouted. Rachel walked out of the room as she shut the door behind her.

"Is she awake?" Richard asked as he looked up at his daughter. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah. I think she's getting dressed right now." Rachel answered her father.

"Good." Richard said afterwards. Soon Tess came walking out of her room putting in her diamond stud. She looked down at Conan and Rachel sitting on the floor working on the puzzle.

"I can never figure…" Tess let out a yawn, "that thing out."

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Richard asked her weirdly. Tess looked at him and nodded her head.

"Um… yeah." Tess answered. The phone rung. Richard answered it.

"Richard Moore's Office Richard speaking." Richard sat upright as he nodded his head. "Yes Inspector We'll be there. What time do you want us there? Leave now? Oh… all right see you there Inspector." Richard hung up the phone. "All right I got a…"

"Another case." Tess interrupted as she picked up her holster with her pistol in it wrapping it around her waist. "Where?" Tess asked as she looked up.

"It's a 3 hour ride."

"3 HOUR RIDE?!" Rachel, Conan, and Tess yelled out. Richard nodded his head.

"Yup. So everyone into the car!" Richard said. They all left the office and got into the car for a three hour ride. Once they got there it was close to 6. It ended up to be a 4 hour ride considering the traffic. They walked up to the house when Conan heard something in a tree near by. He didn't bother with it; he thought it was a cat. They entered the house to see Inspector Maguire standing at the far end of the wall looking at a body. The body was pinned to the wall in a T shape.

"Inspector?" Richard called out. Inspector Maguire turned and looked at them.

"Richard! Glad you can make it. We got a problem here." Inspector Maguire stated as he walked toward them.

"What is it?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire turned and looked at the body.

"We're dealing with a real insane murderer." He answered Tess. "This man kills his victims and then hangs them on the wall." He added.

"What a sicko." Rachel stated as she looked at the body.

_'This man is really sick.' _Conan thought to himself.

"All of the suspects are in the kitchen. There are two females and one male." Inspector Maguire stated as he led them into the kitchen. They looked around. "There names are Anis, Satsuma, Gloki, and Kotari." Anis had brown hair and blue eyes. She had some blood stains on her white shirt and blue pants. Satsuma was a blonde. She wore a red halter top with black pants and Gloki was the male. He had brown short hair and a suit on with a blue jacket. Kotari was the shortest one. She looked about to be thirteen or fourteen. Capable to commit a murder. Kotari walked forward.

"I didn't kill my father! He's the only family I have." Kotari shouted out. Anis nodded her head.

"She's got a point Inspector." Anis stated.

"You all can leave when I say." Inspector Maguire stated. "Kotari is the dead man's daughter. Anis was the one he found him hanging on the wall."

"Anis tell me… why do you have blood on your pants?" Tess asked.

"Because I tried to take down the body!" Anis shouted at her. Tess tried her hardest not to lose her temper and she managed.

"Kotari wouldn't kill her father Inspector." Gloki stated.

"I don't know about that." Richard stated. Satsuma walked forward.

"Please, just let her go to a hotel or something." Satsuma begged. Inspector Maguire shook his head.

"I'm sorry about all three of you would have to stay here." He told them. Richard and Inspector Maguire talked about the murder, Rachel asked Kotari, Satsuma, and Gloki questions, Tess and Conan looked at the body. The way the body was hung on the wall in a T form was sickening. There were rope burns on the wrist of the body and the hands were stabled to the wall by what looked like with a stable gun.

"This is so sickening." Tess stated as she looked at the raw skin of the man's wrists.

"I agree. An insane murderer must've done this." Conan stated as he looked at the blood that was splattered onto the wall. Tess nodded her head agreeing with him.

"Yeah. And we dealt with one insane man before. We can do it again." Tess said to him as she got down looking at the bloodily foot prints on the floor. "This man must've lost at least half of his blood." She stated. Conan nodded his head agreeing with her.

"Yeah. I agree. So that means this man probably bled to death." Conan said.

"Probably but…" Tess stood upright as she pointed out the hand marks on the neck, "it looks like he was also strangled too."

"He could've been strangled to the point where he passed out." Conan said.

"True. I don't know. Another thing that bothers me is the raw skin on his wrists." Tess pointed to the peeling skin of the wrist. "I don't like this murderer. He's worst then the terrorists we had in America." Tess sad scanning the body.

An hour has gone by and they were no closer to solving this case. The case looked like it would be unsolved. And it seemed that their only few suspects had alibis.

Tess soon tossed herself onto a couch in the living across from the body sighing. "Looks like this case might go unsolved." Tess said as Conan stood next to her.

"I guess so." Then… the lights went out. Tess jerked herself upright letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. "Maybe not." Tess stood up. She pushed Conan behind her and held onto his hand as she walked forward. She had her right hand out searching for any close walls. Her eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness. And it might take awhile for them too.

"Tess! Conan!" Someone called out with the familiar voice. Tess stopped as Conan bumped into her.

"Rachel?" Tess called out looking around. Rachel, Richard, and Inspector Maguire came walking down the hallway with their suspects behind them.

"Are you all right?" Rachel asked as she placed her hands onto her shoulders. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah." Tess answered.

"Where's the brat?" Richard asked.

"I'm right here Richard." Conan answered him as he walked in front of Tess. Kotari slowly moved herself in between Satsuma where she left safe.

"What happened to the lights?" Kotari asked frightened.

"Seems like someone turned them off." Tess stated. Then there were screams in pain coming from the living that sounded like the officers. Tess stepped back as she turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"That girl! TESS!" Richard shouted out as he followed her. Tess was much more faster then any of them and she got there first. She stood in the doorway of the living room as a shadow stood hunched over walking toward what looked like the only living officer. Tess drew her gun pointing it at the sick and twisted shadow.

"FREEZE!" Tess shouted out. The shadow took one more step toward the frightened officer and turned toward Tess's voice. His body stayed hunched and he lunged toward her. He grabbed onto her wrists and pinned her against the wall. She slammed Tess's right hand into the wall trying to get her to let go of it when it went off causing them both to duck. The Shadow turned toward the right taking off down the hallway.

"TESS!" Came Richard's voice out of the dark. Tess turned toward his voice then looked at her wrist that begun to swell. She didn't care. She wanted to stop this mad man. Tess followed him down the hallway leaving the surviving officer.

Richard came to the living room looking in to see the frightened officer had pushed himself up against the wall breathing hard. Richard ran toward him getting down onto his knees placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Man are you okay?" he asked. The officer nodded his head slightly. Richard felt something liquidy on his right hand. He looked at his hand to see a blood stain. The shadow must've hit him with a knife or something. Then Rachel, Conan, Inspector Maguire, Kotari, and Satsuma appeared in the living room doorway.

"Where's Tess?" Inspector Maguire asked as he walked into the room. Richard turned to look at him and shrugged.

"I don't know." Richard looked around the room. "Looks like this officer is the only one left alive." Richard stated as he stood upright. Conan looked to the left. He knew she must've have gone after whatever was in here. That's just like Tess to do that. Conan backed away when Rachel caught him.

"Conan where are you going?" Rachel asked as she looked at him. Conan didn't answer. He took off down the hallway. "CONAN!" Richard sighed.

"I'll get him." Richard followed him down the hallway.

"I'll go as well." Inspector Maguire and Richard disappeared down the hallway leaving Kotari, Satsuma, and Rachel alone unprotected. Kotari looked around the room and then behind her.

"Where's Gloki?" She asked.

Tess ran in the hallway looking left and right able to see a little bit now but her wrist killed and throbbed with pain from the tight grip and that shadow slamming her wrist against the wall. Tess turned walking backward with her gun pointed out in front of her. The shadow came out of a room holding something in his hands what looked like a wooden chair. He raised it over his head and then smashed it downward onto Tess.

Tess's body went forward as her finger pulled the trigger. Tess hit the ground knocked out as the broken pieces of the chair laid on her body and the ground around her. The shadow smirked and grabbed Tess by her feet and dragged her off down the hallway.

Conan heard the gun go off and he stopped. He could smell the gun powder. He then took off running down the hallway when he felt someone lift him into the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRAT?!" Richard yelled at him. Inspector Maguire showed up behind him huffing and puffing. Then he looked at the floor to see broken pieces of a wooden chair and Tess's gun.

"The murderer has her." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard and Conan looked at him funny.

"What?" they asked in unison. Inspector Maguire picked up Tess's gun.

"Look. Here's her gun but there's no sign of Tess. And here are broken pieces of a wooden chair. The murderer must've smashed it onto her back knocking her out and dragging her away."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Tess is what?!" Tess is still missing and the last surviving officer and one suspect were killed. Where is Tess? And how is Conan going to protect the others when he fights to protect himself? Uh-oh. Seems like things are getting hectic for him._

_**Next Time: Insane Murderer Part 2**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Jacket ** _


	14. Insane Murderer Part 2

_**In Today's Case: Insane Murderer Part 2**_

Inspector Maguire looked up at Richard who placed Conan onto the floor. He handed him Tess's gun.

"She's most likely…"

"Don't say it." Richard cut in taking the gun from him, "Tess is a strong fighter… she'll get through and we'll find her." Richard stated to him. Inspector Maguire gave him that look like believe-what-you-want-to-believe-but-she's-not-going-to-make-it looks. And Richard never really liked that look so he turned his back. "Come on… we better tell Rachel." Richard stated as he walked forward. Inspector Maguire followed him. Conan looked at the floor looking at the wood pieces worried about her. What if she was dead? Was the question that came to mind. But he knew not to doubt her because he knew that she would survive.

_'I'll find you Tess.' _ Conan thought to himself. He then turned around to see the shadow standing right there. His mouth dropped open as he fell backwards. Conan looked up at him as he watched the shadow step closer and closer to him. He then scrambled to get to his feet. He turned around and ran off with the shadow right behind him. Conan looked back a couple of times to see if he had lost the shadow but it was directly behind him. Conan started to panic as he turned the corner pushing a door open. The door hit the wall of the room. He then grabbed the side and slammed the door shut in the shadow's face. Conan pressed his body up against the door as he kept on feeling jerks and bangs on the other side of the door. The shadow or whatever it was, was trying to get in and kill him most likely. Conan looked around the room to find something that he could block the door with but he couldn't see anything but darkness. He felt a cold gentle breeze following into the room. He followed it to find and open window. Right when he was on the windowsill the shadow had broken down the door. Conan turned his head and watched as he noticed the shadow couldn't even see him.

Conan looked up to see that the clouds were blocking the moon from shining on him. He was about to jump down when the moon shined through and the shadow spotted him. Conan's eyes widened and then he jumped. The shadow looked down only to see nothing. He was gone. He just disappeared. The shadow turned back into the room. Conan came out of the bushes underneath the window with a scratched up bleeding knee. He didn't care how bad his knee was bleeding. He was almost caught! Conan ran around all the way to the front and came through the front door. They all turned and looked at Conan who was huffing and puffing and out of concern and turned around to make sure that the shadow didn't find him.

"Conan! Are you all right?" Rachel asked as she ran to him. She got down onto her knees and looked at his right knee to see it bleeding badly. "Conan your knee, it's bleeding."

"I'm all right though Rachel. But Tess isn't." he stated as he looked up at Richard and Inspector Maguire. He knew they didn't tell Rachel yet because he was missing for a short amount of time. Rachel looked back at Richard and Inspector Maguire.

"What happen to Tess?" She asked them as she stood upright. Richard looked down.

"Tess… Tess is missing." Richard answered.

"Tess is what?!" Rachel yelled. Kotari grabbed onto Satsuma.

"She is? What if the murderer got to her?" Kotari asked. Satsuma rubbed her head as she looked at Richard and Inspector Maguire.

"Please. Please let Kotari go!" she shouted. Inspector Maguire sighed.

"All right. I'll take her to a hotel. Come on." Inspector Maguire and Kotari walked out of the house. Richard looked at Tess's gun which he held in his hand. he knew he had to find her and get her back. He wouldn't know what do to if he lost her.

Tess was tied down to a chair in a dark, damp, and cold room somewhere in the house. She went to lift up her head a sharp pain shocked her causing her head to fall onto her chest. She felt something tied around her mouth stopping her from saying anything. She tried to move her hands but they were tightly tied down by rope. She closed her eyes and shook her head shaking the pain away. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't really tell where she was. She looked around the room but she only saw darkness. When she went to sit upright her back throbbed with pain. She let out a yell but it was dimmed by whatever was tied around her mouth. She started to breathe heavily till she heard someone walking down some stairs. She looked up to see the shadow that had attacked her.

"You can't move so don't bother." He said, "you'll be down here while I'm up there killing everyone you know." Tess's eyes widened as she started to move around in the chair causing it to fall over onto her side. the shadow bent down to her face and patted her cheek. "You're very silly you know that." Tess turned her head resting her chin on the cold concrete floor. The shadow then stood upright. "See you in a little bit." He disappeared walking up the stairs again. Tess listened as a door slammed shut and locked. Tess turned her head resting her right cheek on the floor. She closed her eyes as she begun to doubt everyone up there. So hoped that someone had found her gun that she had dropped and she also hoped that someone will find her.

The only ones left now were Conan, Rachel, Satsuma, Yuma, and Richard. Satsuma sat on the floor near the front door as Richard stood next to Rachel. Rachel was on her knees cleaning Conan's wound from the dirt and dry blood. Yuma was pacing in the middle of the room.

"I wonder when the lights will kick back on." she said to herself. Satsuma stood up and walked over to her.

"Everything will be okay." Satsuma stated.

"There you Conan." Rachel said as she stood upright.

"Thanks." Conan stated as he smiled at her. Rachel nodded her head once and then looked at the officer sitting next to Conan.

"Officer are you all right?" Rachel asked him. He nodded his head holding his shoulder that was wrapped in bandages. "All right." Rachel turned and looked at Richard. "Dad, this man or whoever is the murderer is insane." She told him.

"I know that. Anyone would be insane to capture Tess." Richard said.

"What if she's…"

"Don't think that Rachel!" Conan yelled from his seat. Rachel looked down at him as everyone else did too. "Tess is alive!" then there was a slam of the front door and everyone turned their attention to it. Conan watching carefully for he knew nothing of what he was up against and he knew that he couldn't even protect them because he couldn't protect himself against the shadow and neither could Tess.

"AH!!" they all then turned toward the doorway to see Satsuma being dragged away.

"Satsuma!" Yuma shouted out as she reached out for her. Richard then chased after him with Conan not far behind.

"Conan! Dad!" Rachel yelled out as she watched them disappear down the dark hallway chasing after the shadow.

Conan ran past Richard and up toward the shadow when Conan tripped over his feet.

"HELP!" Satsuma yelled as the shadow dragged her into a room and then shut and locked the door. Richard ran past Conan and got to the door. He jiggled the handle but he wasn't able to open the door. Richard started to slam his hands onto the door.

"Satsuma! Satsuma!" Richard yelled through the door. Then there was a gruesomesst scream on the other side. Richard listened as all bangs and slams of struggling soon stopped. Conan was now standing behind Richard. He watched him as he started to slam his shoulder into the door. Finally with one more slam the door and Richard fell onto the floor. Richard shook his head as he looked up to see the shadow escaping through the window. Conan ran into the room and to the window looking down to see nothing. He then closed the door as he turned around to look at Richard's face. He raised himself up off the ground as he slowly walked toward the right wall. Conan looked over to see Satsuma's body hanging on the wall with only stables in her neck keeping her up on the wall. Conan looked at the body in aghast. Richard covered his face with his hand. "I want to know what he did to Tess." He mumbled to himself. "Let's go Conan." Conan and Richard walked out of the room.

The shadow returned back to the room that Tess was in. He got down onto his knees and looked at Tess in her eyes. She glared at him. She then started to struggled.

"Stop you're struggling." It said to her. Tess fixed her eyes on his. He lifted her and the chair up off the ground. he then turned and started to head up the stairs.

Conan and Richard returned to the living room. Yuma looked at Richard as he shook his head. Yuma shook hers and fell to her knees.

"That was my sister." She said. Rachel walked to her as she got down next to her placing her hands on her shoulders. "That murderer not only got Satsuma… it got Gloki as well." She sobbed. Conan looked down.

_'We don't know if it got Gloki. Maybe he's still alive. Maybe he's with Tess.' _Conan looked up. He watched as everyone stood around in fear. Then he felt a breeze behind him. It wasn't the wind. It was as if someone ran by him. Conan turned and looked to see nothing. He then looked around to see a shadow moving around. "He's here!" Conan shouted. Richard looked down at him.

"Who?" he asked.

"The murderer!" Conan answered. Yuma and Rachel got to their feet as the officer did as well. He reached for his fun when he was pushed onto the ground with someone on his back. The person placed a gun to his neck. The gun gave off three loud puffs of wind and then he ran toward Yuma. Conan ran to the officer pulled the gun. He placed it on the floor and then pressed the button on his shoe. He kicked the gun but it missed the shadow. It grabbed onto Yuma and slammed her up against the wall.

"Yuma!" Rachel shouted. The Shadow placed the gun on Yuma's right wrist and pulled the trigger.

"AH!!" Yuma shouted. Richard ran forward and tackled the shadow. The shadow lifted up the hand with the gun. Richard grabbed onto it as he pulled the trigger out came two stables. The man kicked Richard off of him and went to run off when Conan grabbed onto his shirt but he slipped out of it and ran off. Conan held onto his piece of clothing not able to see what it was in the dark. He threw it onto the ground and followed him down the hallway.

Conan was now standing in the kitchen. He kicked something on the ground. he picked it up to see it was a flashlight. _'Why would he give me this?' _he asked himself as he turned it on. he scanned the room when he saw Tess's boot hanging in the air. His eyes widened as the flashlight travel up her leg and then into her face. There she was. With a bloodily lip hanging off of the ceiling by her wrists. Her wrists were tied tightly with rope and the rope was stabled into the ceiling. Tess hung there in a T shape. Conan dropped the flashlight as he ran to her. "TESS!" he shouted as he came to her feet. Tess made no movement. Conan tried to reach for her wrists but she was too high up. "Richard! Richard!" he called. Soon Richard appeared staring at Tess who hung from the ceiling.

"Tess…" he mumbled. He then ran forward and reached up untying her right wrist. Her arm came down over his shoulder as he untied her other wrist pulling her down off of the ceiling leaving the rope to hang. Richard carried her back to the living room. Rachel's mouth dropped open as Richard placed Tess on the couch. He placed his two fingers on her neck checking her pulse.

"Is she…?" Rachel couldn't finish her question. Richard sighed.

"She's alive." Richard told her. Rachel sighed in relief. Conan walked passed Yuma to see she was dead. He lifted up the clothing off of the ground to see it was a jacket. Conan's eyes widened.

_'Gloki!' _he thought to himself. He stepped backwards into the dark hallway walking around. "Gloki!" he cried out. "Why?"

"Because I was insane." He said from behind Conan. Conan jumped and then turned around. "I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't as nice everyone thought I was."

"You could've done it in a better way."

"I know. And now… I feel guilty about it…"

Soon the lights kicked back on and Conan stood in the doorway with Gloki.

"Gloki?" Rachel and Richard stated as they saw him.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"I'm going out." Tess sets out to look for her parents' murderer but another case that she witnessed stops her. The weird thing about this case is that it happened out on the streets. What will happen?_

_**Next Time: Public Murder**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Lock of Hair** _


	15. Public Murder

_**A/N:** I changed this chapter… there's no clue or anything. Read it and tell me wat u all think. U'll probably hate it. T-T but I promise! The next chapter will be nothing like this one! Don't sue me because u don't like the chapter! Plz! _

_**In Today's Case: Public Murder**_

Again, Tess stayed up all night watching Rachel. She would get out of bed no and then to check on Richard and Conan to make sure that they weren't hurt or missing. She thought about who they were going to kill.

"Who is it? Someone that I know. I know that they wouldn't go after Richard, Jimmy, or Rachel so soon. So… who are they after?" Tess asked herself as she made her way back to her room. She looked down at her wrist that was in a brace. She had forgotten what the medic said to her tonight but she knew that she wouldn't be using her gun anytime soon considering that her right hand was the hand she shot in. Her wrist started to throb. Tess turned around walking into the kitchen taking aspirin for her wrist. She placed the two pills in her mouth and started to drink a cup of water. Once the pills had slipped down her throat she tossed the rest of the water down the sink placing the cup in afterwards.

Tess entered her room to see the light on the nightstand in between her bed and Rachel's was on. Rachel was still sound asleep and she didn't remember turning the lamp on or if it even was on. She looked over to the wind in her room to see that it was open and then curtains were swaying in the light breeze. Her eyes widened.

"Now I know that wasn't open." Tess said out loud. She begun to panic a little. She walked toward the window and closed it locking it afterwards. She turned around. She then walked to her bed getting onto her hands and knees checking underneath it for any invaders. She then crawled over to Rachel's bed and check underneath her bed. She stood up and walked over to their closet and opened it. She pushed all the clothes out of her way seeing there was no one in there. She then turned around and walked out of the room being as quiet as she could so incase anyone was in there they wouldn't know it. She flicked on the lights but there was no one there. She searched the room just in case. She then ran toward Richard's room turning the hallway lights. She checked his room flicking on the lights searching his room. She then made her way to guest room flicking on the lights there searching Conan's room. But there was nothing. She sighed in relief shut off the light and walk out closing the door. Little did she know… Conan was wake while she was searching his room. Conan turned and sat up in his bed as he heard the faint noises of Tess's tip toeing down the hallway.

_'What was that all about?' _he asked himself as he got out of bed and opened his door a little. The hallway light was still on. He didn't leave his room till he knew it was safe. When the lights went out he slowly and quietly walked out of his room.

Tess walked past Richard's desk to see that there was a piece of paper there that wasn't there before. She turned and looked at it blinking three or four times. She turned toward the desk picking up the piece of paper. Someone had written on it so she decided to read it.

_Have you figured how who we are after? I know that you know we're not going to go after your cousin, uncle, or friend who lives with you. Think hard and long about it my dear girl. He's from your past. Maybe you'll remember him if I give you the first letter of his name… D. There's a lot of people in your past that names begun with D now all you need is to figure out who it is. _

"Tess?" Tess folded the paper as she turned around in a little jump looking at Conan. "Everything okay?" he asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah… just… just fine." She answered smiling fakily. Conan raised an eyebrow as Tess walked back into her room. "Good night Jimmy." She said to him as she closed the door turning to see the open window again. Tess ran to the window closing it. She walked back to her door. Once she knew Conan was gone she opened the door and walked back to her room and sat onto her bed. Again she was up all night… watching out for her family.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Tess was up and dressed. She sat at Richard's chair spinning in it as she kept on rereading the note. She kept on rereading trying to grasp who they were after. She couldn't remember anyone who was from her past that's name begun with a D. At least… she couldn't think of anyone. She leaned forward and grabbed onto a piece of paper off of Richard's desk. She took a pen out of his draw and started to write on it.

_Hey everyone and good morning. Don't be worried if you get up and I'm not here. I'm going out. See you later. Be back soon all right? And Uncle Richard… I'm taking your car as well. Don't worry. I won't hurt it. Love ya guys! _

She signed the paper at the bottom and stood up. She looked up to see Conan standing there with his arms crossed.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" he asked her. Tess picked up the piece of paper and placed it onto the coffee table.

"I'm going out." She answered him as she walked into her room quietly. Conan waited for her to come back out… but she didn't. He decided to walk in. He looked around her room to only see Rachel sleeping and no Tess. He looked forward to see Tess's window was open letting in a breeze. He ran over to it and looked down to see Tess climbing down the side of the house and getting onto the ground. She glanced upward and winked at him. She turned to the left and disappeared. Conan turned around as he ran back into the living room and picked up the piece of paper she left behind and read it. He looked back into Rachel's room then back at the letter. He placed it onto the coffee table and decided to lie down on the couch. He was also up all night and once he laid down… his eyes shut and he fell fast asleep.

Tess walked from the back of the house to the front. She walked around the car getting to the driver's side. She looked up at the windows to Richard's office and sighed. She unlocked the door and got in. She started up the car. Turned on the radio. She pulled out of the parking spot and took off down the road.

"I wonder who this man is after. I can't remember anyone I know that's name begins with a D." Tess came to a stop at a red light. She leaned back as he favorite song came on the radio. She sighed and listened to it till the light turn green. She placed her hands on the wheel and decided to go straight. She drove around Tokyo for a while till she got hungry. She pulled into a parking lot and came to a stop. She got out of the car and locked it. She walked into the dinner and seated herself.

"Hi I'm Kate your waitress. Do you want to start with a drink?" she asked Tess. She handed her the menu and Tess took it from her placing it in front of her.

"Thank you. Just get me a cup of coffee please." Tess said as she opened the menu. Kate nodded her head as she walked away. Tess never really got coffee or even drank it. But when she was in deep thinking the only thing that calmed her down was a hot cup of coffee. Tess scanned through the menu till she decided to go with some French toast. Tess closed the menu as she placed it down on the table. She leaned back and closed her eyes trying not to fall asleep from being up all night.

"Here you go Miss." Kate said. Tess opened her eyes and leaned forward as Kate placed the cup in front of her. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll go with some French toast." Tess answered her. Kate pulled out her notepad and wrote it down.

"How do you want your eggs?" she asked. Tess smiled.

"Scrambled." She answered. Kate nodded her head as she looked at her.

"Do you want any bacon?" she asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes please." Tess said smiling. Kate smiled back as she wrote it down on her notepad.

"All right. Your order will be here in front of you say… 20 to 30 minutes okay?" Kate asked as she placed the notepad into her pocket. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah take the time the sheaf needs. I'm in no rush." Tess told her. Kate smiled again picking up the menu.

"You're the first person who said that. There should be more people like you usually when they hear the wait they get up and leave." Kate said to her.

"Well I'm no like that. I'll wait." Tess said. Kate nodded her head as she disappeared again. Tess placed her head on the table trying not to fall asleep. This is where the coffee comes in. She lifted up her head and pulled her cup close as she took a sniff of it and drank a little of it. She shivered a little because she really didn't like the taste of coffee but it keeps her awake when she's up all night and all day. She then pushed the cup away and rested her chin in her hands and sighed.

_'Who does he want? Honestly! I can't remember anyone from my past at all! Who does he want?' _Tess asked herself. She looked over and grabbed the salt and started to slid it across the table to hand to hand thinking. If she did know anyone from her past and they turned up dead. She might be able to figure it out. But no one came to mind. No one at all. She sighed again. Then a hand came down onto her table. She looked over and up into a man's face. He was about the same age as her. He had soft brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said in white letters written on it "I'm up out of bed and I'm dressed… what more do you want?" He wore sea blue jeans and a black hat with the Japanese sign of courage on it.

"Hi." He said smiling at her. Tess smiled back a little.

"Hi… do I know you?" she asked. The boy took a seat across from her.

"You might." He said. "Do you?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." Tess answered him. The boy smiled.

"If I show you something maybe you'll recognize it." The boy said. he placed his right elbow on the table and lifted up his shoulder showing a scar. It was very faint but you could see it. The scar was in a form like someone had bit him. Tess leaned forward looking at the scar. She thought for a minute then shook her head.

"Nope. I don't recognize it and I don't recognize you." she stated. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"All right. See ya Tess." He said as he stood up and walked away. Tess's eyes widened as she turned in her seat watching him walk toward the door. He looked back at her and smiled. She gave him a faint smile then he was gone. She started to smack her forehead.

"Why? Why? Why? Why did I stop him and ask his name? Why?" she repeated it over and over again.

"Um… Miss." Someone called. Tess stopped and looked up to see Kate holding a plate with her food on it. "Are you all right?" she asked. Tess placed her hand on the table and nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm fine." Tess answered. Kate placed her food on the table and walked away. She started to eat as she thought about that kid who she just saw. How did he know her name? Who was he? Was he part of her past or what? Tess finished as Kate came back.

"Done Miss?" she asked. Tess nodded her head and stood up.

"Yeah." Tess answered her. She opened her wallet. "Here, keep the change as a tip." Tess took Kate's hand and placed the money in her hand. Kate looked down to see a 50 dollar bill. He eyes widened as she looked up at Tess who was standing by the door.

"Wait Miss! This is way too much!" she shouted out. Tess looked at her and smiled.

"No its not. When you done working go buy something for yourself all right? See ya." Tess opened the door and left the restaurant. Kate looked back into her hand and then walked away.

-

"WHAT! SHE TOOK MY CAR!" Richard shouted as Rachel held the note in her hands with Conan standing next to her.

"Looks like it." Rachel stated. Richard ran to his desk searching for it looking for the keys. He then looked out the window and sighed when he saw the car was gone. He tossed himself into his chair but it slipped from underneath him and he fell on the ground. Rachel and Conan looked over at him as they heard a thump. A loud thump. Richard stood up and pulled the chair back to himself and sat into it.

"Why would she take my car?" Richard asked. Rachel shrugged placing the paper back onto the table.

"I don't know. Ask Tess when she gets home." Rachel answered as she took a seat on one of the couches. Conan stood there turning to Tess and Rachel's room.

_'What are you up to this time Tess?' _Conan thought.

-

Tess walked to the car till there was a scream. Sounded like a man. Tess turned and looked up to see someone going to fall off a building. Tess turned fully around watching as she saw someone holding onto him. Tess squinted a little but she couldn't see the man. Tess ran forward toward the building as everyone crowded around the building pointing upward.

"Excuse me. Let me through please." Tess finally reached the door. She swung it open as he boots clapped on the waxed tile floor. A man dressed in a black suit reached out to her.

"Excuse me miss! Do you have an appointment?" he asked her. Tess turned and looked at him as she pressed the elevator door.

"No but you'll have an appointment with the cops if I don't get to the roof!" Tess shouted as the elevator doors opened. Tess stepped into it pressing the top floor button.

"Miss! What do you…" the elevator doors shut and Tess was on her way. "Mean…?" the man finished after she was gone.

Tess ran through the hallways on the top floor till she found the stairwell leading to the roof. She pushed the door opened and ran up the stairs. She could hear the man begging for his life.

"Please… please… I'll get you your money… please… just don't kill me!" he begged. Tess pulled out her gun and kicked down the door stepping onto the floor.

"FREEZE!" she shouted pointing it at the man. The man who was hanging off of the edge looked at Tess as she stared at the back of the murderer. He turned around to reveal the man who she was after. Tess's eyes widened as she the glared at him. "Pull him back in!" she shouted. The man removed one of his hands.

"No." Tess heard a click and something push up against her head.

"Drop your gun girly." It was the woman from the other day. Tess bent slowly placing the gun in front of her. "Kick it away." She added. Tess closed her eyes as she kicked her gun and raised her hands into the air. Tess opened her eyes looking at the man.

"Is this who is from my past?" Tess asked not recognizing the man. The man shook his head.

"No. He just owes me money!" the man let go of the other man's wrist and he screamed plummeting to the ground. People from below screamed till the man hit ground. "The one who is from your past won't die today. But soon." He added.

"Who is it?" she asked. The man smiled.

"You have to figure it out." The man stated.

"Why don't we kill her now?" the woman asked.

"Because I want to play some mind games with her." the man answered. The woman lowered her gun.

"Why?" she asked. Tess then spun and kicked the gun out of the woman's hands. The woman leaned back getting into a fighting stance.

"Your messing with the material artist master there my girl." The man stated. The woman then stood upright throwing her hand forward hitting the middle of Tess's chest knocking her into the man. The man grabbed onto Tess's hands and leaned toward her ear.

"Goodbye." He said. Tess's eyes widened. The man turned and threw her off of the edge. Tess reached out grabbing onto the sides that stuck out. Tess then came to a halt with her body hitting against the building. The man looked over as he held out Tess's gun and dropped it over the edge. "See ya." Then the man disappeared down the stairs. Tess tried to pull herself up but she slipped. She looked down seeing someone on their cell phone calling the police.

"Great…" Tess said to herself as she looked up. There was a woman dressed in a blue suit with a skirt holding out her hand.

"Grab my hand." she said. Tess lifted up her hand nearly falling till the woman grabbed onto her wrist. She pulled her up. Tess sat on the side with his legs hanging off of the edge.

"Whew. Thanks." Tess said turning to look at her. The woman was now standing next to her looking at her.

"You're welcome." She said. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Tess… Tess Moore." She answered. "You?"

"Louisa… Louisa Anderson." She answered her. Tess smiled. Then there were police sirens coming from down the street Tess and Louisa looked down and there coming out of one car was Inspector Maguire, Richard, Rachel, and Conan. Rachel was the first one to look up.

"Tess!" Rachel shouted. Tess waved. Richard, Inspector Maguire, and Conan looked up.

"What are you doing up there!" Inspector Maguire shouted out.

"I'm a witness to this murder and I was thrown off of the building!" Tess answered as she leaned forward a little with Louisa placing her hand on her shoulder making sure she doesn't fall. "This woman! Louisa Anderson saved my life!" she shouted out. Inspector Maguire turned and looked at two officers.

"Go get her." he said. Richard cupped his hands around his mouth.

"TESS! YOU'RE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO TAKE MY CAR!" he shouted out. Tess shook her head as she stood up slowly with the help of Louisa. They then stepped into the building. Rachel then hit Richard off the back of his head.

"Tess was thrown off of a building and all you can tell her is that she's not allowed to take you car!" Rachel shouted at him. Conan shook his head.

_'Typical Richard.' _ Conan thought. Once Tess was down stairs they started to question her.

"Did you see the man's face?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess shook her head as a medic checked her wrist knowing she must've strained it from holding on.

"No. No I didn't he was wearing a hood." Tess answered. An Officer walked over to Inspector Maguire handing him her gun.

"We found this." He stated. Inspector Maguire took one look at it and pointed to Tess.

"Give it to her. It's her gun." Inspector Maguire said.

"What were you doing on the rooftop?" Richard asked.

"Well, I just finished eating breakfast when I heard a scream. I looked up seeing that man nearly falling off and ran to the building took the elevator up then the stairs." Tess answered. "I was trying to save his life."

"And you got mixed up in it." Inspector Maguire stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Yup. I head his begging."

"What was he saying?" Richard asked.

"Well… he said please… please don't kill me." Tess said. Inspector Maguire sighed.

"Well… we have no leads so this will have to go down as an unsolved murder." He stated. Conan looked at Tess knowing she was hiding something. Mainly all of it from them all. But what was it?

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Do you ever not get cases?" Another case is given to Richard. Like he can figure it out. Tess and Conan are off trying to figure out this case after a small visit with Dr Agasa to check on the cure. And after Conan asks Tess all these kind of questions. This gets her really mad. In this though, a murderer has happened in a brutal way. What will happen?_

_**Next Time: Brutal Murder**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Strand of Hair** _


	16. Brutal Murder

_**A/N:** hey everyone! I kno that this never happened before in the show but… there's now two Conan's hints. The first one u should all kno… the strand of hair and the second one! A Family Photo! I've noticed… I've been changing a lot of things in this story… but I let u kno wat I changed! And this isn't like the last chapter! I hope u all enjoy it! All right now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

**_In Today's Case: Brutal Murder_**

Three days gone by… and three days without sleep for Tess. She just had to make sure that her family was safe. How much longer can she go without sleep?

Tess was lying on the couch sleeping her day away really. No one bothered her for she told them that she didn't get much sleep for the past three days and wanted to sleep all day. The true reason is that she wanted to sleep all day was so she would be awake all night. She turned over onto her side as she continued to sleep with her black leather jacket on her covering her upper body. Conan stood by her side watching her till Rachel came in from down stairs to get the mail. She flipped threw the mail…

"Junk… bill… junk, junk, junk…bill…" she repeated as she went through the mail. She then placed the bills on Richard's desk and through the junk away.

"Nothing good?" Richard asked as he picked up the letters Rachel tossed onto his desk. She shook her head.

"Nope." Rachel answered, "just bills."

"Great…" he Richard as he went through them. Conan sat down onto the couch still watching Tess as she turned back around facing the back of the couch.

"What's wrong Conan?" Rachel asked. Conan looked up at her and shook his head.

"Nothing… just wondering how Tess can sleep in this heat." Conan answered. Rachel looked at her cousin and nodded her head.

"I agree with you there. I want to know how she does." Rachel said. Richard placed the bills into one of the drawers in his desk.

"Leave her alone. She said she didn't get any sleep the past three days." Richard said as he leaned forward placing his head into his hands. Rachel sat down onto the couch.

"How long do you think she's going to sleep for?" Rachel asked. Richard looked at the clock that read 11:58 A.M.

"I give her till like 4:00 this evening." Richard stated. Conan looked at Richard funny.

"That's like half the day!" Conan stated. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yes. Tess can sleep all day if she wanted to." Rachel told him. Conan blinked in shock that she could do that and not worry about wasting a day of her summer vacation.

"That's what she mainly does in America when she's on summer vacation." Richard said.

"What? Sleep?" Conan asked. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yup."

Soon enough 4 o'clock came around and Tess was wake. Tess was sitting upright on the couch still trying not to fall back to sleep. She hated waking up and your eyes were still heavy from a long nap or too many sleep hours. She hated that eye feeling. Richard and Rachel were out, like always. Leaving Tess and Conan by themselves. Conan had just came in a few minutes ago from being outside with Amy, George, and Mitch. He looked at Tess as he sat down across from her. Tess rubbed her eyes as she gave him a sleepily smile.

"Hi." Tess said as she yawned.

"So… are you going to tell me what really happened yesterday at that building?" he asked her. Tess looked at him. She could never get a break from his questions. Never. It was like a ghost that followed you around haunting you till you die or something.

"I don't know what you mean." Tess said to him.

"I think you do Tess. Why would a man throw you off of a building so that you lived?" Conan asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she stood up walking into her room standing in front of her and Rachel's gigantic mirror that rested on the dresser.

"I don't know." Tess answered him.

"Tess. What really happened that day?" Conan asked again. Tess didn't answer she took out her messy out of its messy ponytail and brushed it through then put it back up. "Are you going to answer me?" he asked. Tess whipped around angry and annoyed by his questions.

"There's nothing to tell you considering I told you everything! You, Richard and Inspector Maguire were there listening to me when I told you the story!" Tess shouted at him.

"And I don't believe it!" Conan yelled back. "What happened Tess?" Tess walked passed him with her hand brushing up the side of him pushing him to the side as she walked by. Conan followed behind her. "And why are you sleeping so late? And…"

"Jimmy! SHUT UP!" Tess snapped as she whipped around slamming her fists by her side. "I AM AND SICK TIRED OF YOU HOUNDING ME!"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I WHEN YOU'RE KEEPING SOMETHING!" Conan yelled back. Tess tried to control herself from saying anymore… well we all know that didn't help at all.

"Jimmy! Every time there's something odd about me or misplaced or not me you're hounding me about it! Personally I'm sick and tired of it! I sick and tired hearing your voice coming up to me and asking me what the heck is wrong! Can't you… JUST LAY OFF!" Tess shouted as her voice echoed a little in the room. Conan stared at her for a while till Tess turned around and picked up her jacket off of the cough swinging it over her shoulder. "I'm going to doctor Agasa's house to see if he fixed the errors in you _'cure' _yet." Tess walked forward slamming the door behind as she left. Conan walked to the window as he looked down seeing Tess storm off bumping into people a little. Conan then turned toward the door and left heading to Doctor Agasa's place as well.

Tess opened the door and slammed it shut once she was at Doctor Agasa's. Dr Agasa surprisingly wasn't in his computer chair this time; he came around the corner holding test tubes in his hand. Tess glanced at him as he smiled. She didn't smile back. She tossed her jacket onto the couch and then sat down.

"How's the cure coming?" Tess asked a little ticked as she crossed her legs. Dr Agasa set the test tubes on the table.

"Fine." Dr Agasa answered. He looked around. "Where's Jimmy?" he asked. Tess looked at him with a slight glare. Dr Agasa smiled nervously.

"Not here." Tess answered as she stood up walking to the computer and sitting herself down.

"Where is he?" he asked. Tess started to go threw the problems he fixed as she set her chin into her hand and her nails up against her lips.

"Don't know… don't really care." She answered as she did some slight clicking.

"I'm right here." Dr Agasa and Tess looked over as Conan entered the place. Tess stood up with the chair rolling backwards hitting the wall a little. She walked to her jacket and snatched it off of the couch she swung it back over her shoulder and left slamming the door behind her. Dr Agasa jerked at the noise as he looked at Jimmy who also looked frustrated.

"What happened between you two?" Dr Agasa asked as he turned and looked at Conan. Conan glanced at him as he tossed himself onto the couch.

"We… got into a fight." Conan answered.

"Did you hound her with questions again?" Dr Agasa asked as he turned and started to play with the test tubes.

"Yeah… she's just acting so…"

"Different." Dr Agasa cut in. Conan nodded his head. "Maybe if you stepped back off of her and stopped asking her so many questions that she didn't want to answer maybe she'll be herself again." Dr Agasa stated. Conan shook his head.

"No… I know that Tess is going through a rough time and I want to let her know that I'm here." Conan said.

"Then show it. Don't hound her with questions." Dr Agasa said as he turned his head and looked at Conan who was looking up at him.

Tess walked back to the house walking up the stairs entering the office. Richard sat at his desk and Rachel was vacuuming. She looked up to see Tess ticked as ever. She shut off the vacuum.

"Something happen Tess?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at her and shook her head.

"No." Tess snapped as she slammed the bedroom door shut. Rachel winced as did Richard. He looked at Rachel.

"Well… that's a lie." Richard stated. Then the phone rang. Richard jumped and answered it. "Richard Moore's office Richard Moore speaking… oh! Inspector Maguire! How are you… that's good I'm great… is there anything you need?" Richard paused for a minute as he listened to Inspector Maguire's voice on the other end of the phone. He nodded his head. "All right Inspector Maguire. We'll be there soon all right." Richard hung up the phone. He walked over to Tess's bedroom door as he pointed at Rachel. "Put that away you can vacuum later." Richard ordered. Rachel nodded her head as she started to put the vacuum away.

"Okay dad." Rachel responded. Richard slammed his fist onto the door as Tess's voice came from the other side.

"WHAT!" She yelled with a little choke after sounding like she was crying. Richard pressed his ear onto the door then removed it.

"Come on Tess! I got another case!" Richard shouted. Tess swung open the door as Richard stepped back getting out of her way.

"When do you **_not_** have a case?" she asked a little rudely as she wrapped her gun's holster belt around her waist.

"Um…"

"Don't answer that." Tess said lifting up her hand placing it in front of Richard's mouth and turning her head down toward the ground. She walked passed Richard and toward the door.

"Tess, do you know where C…"

"He's at Dr Agasa's." Tess interrupted, "I'm going to go get him right now." she said rolling her eyes as she walked out the door. Rachel knew Tess was angry but at who? And why did they cause her cousin to be in such a bad mood?

Tess made her way to Dr Agasa's. She knew Conan was only worried about her but he always hounded her with questions. She was getting sick and tried of it. Would you if someone was hounding you with the questions?

Tess placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it looking in. "Hey!" she shouted threw seeing Dr Agasa and Conan look over at her. She opened the door all the way and looked outside and not at Conan as she talked to him.

"Richard's got another case." Tess said. Conan nodded his head as he hopped off of the couch and walked forward.

"See ya Dr Agasa." Conan said.

"Good bye Jimmy." Dr Agasa said in return as Tess shut the door once he was outside.

They both made their way back to the house without a word. They didn't look at each other not even once. Tess walked forward looking down at the ground with her hands in her pockets. Conan walked forward looking up at the sky time to time. But most of the time he was looking forward. Conan knew that Tess was upset with him and she wouldn't want to help him with the case. He opened his mouth to ask a question when nothing came. He closed it looking at Tess. He didn't want to angry her even more. He's seen Tess's bad side before and right now… with what she was going through he didn't want to get on her bad side.

A car pulled up next to them. Tess jumped as she turned seeing that it was Richard and Rachel. "Come on you two." Richard said outside of the opened window. Tess rolled her eyes at Richard and opened the door and got in. Conan got in after her then shut the door. "You took forever to get the brat Tess." Richard stated as he pulled back into the road. Tess sighed and crossed her legs crossing her arms.

"Oh well…" she said as she turned and looked out her window. Conan knew that Tess was very angry at him for him asking her so many questions. Maybe Dr Agasa was right. Maybe he should lay off of Tess for a while, she's a big girl… she can take care of herself… right? Well, if Conan didn't get this information out of Tess he wouldn't know if she was in danger or not. He did want Tess to know that he was here for her but right now… she probably wants nothing to do with him.

Tess stared out the window. Annoyed by Conan's questions earlier. She understands why he asks her all these questions, but is it necessary to ask them 24'7? If she was in Conan's position right now and he was in hers, she would do the same. But not to the point where they get annoyed by it or… start to grow angry. Or would she? She knew if she cared about the person enough she would do anything to keep them safe. So now… she started to understand why he asked her so many questions. Does she need to say sorry for yelling at him the way she did? Or does Jimmy have to say sorry first for asking all those annoying questions?

Richard stopped the car in front of a duplex building which was a little odd considering that mainly… all the crimes happen at houses most of the time. Tess got out followed by Conan. She shut the door and walked forward without even looking at him due to the fact that she was confused, annoyed, and angry all at the same time, have you ever felt like that? Conan didn't blame her for he knew what he had done. Once he knew that he was the only one by the car he ran forward catching up to the others.

The front door opened before Tess could even knock. There was no one standing in front of her so she decided to look down. There stood a little boy maybe Conan's height. She smiled at his brown thick hair that was a little wavy. He had deep blue eyes and was in his pajamas looking like he was sick.

"Hi." Tess said getting to her knees. "Are you sick?" she asked. The little boy didn't answer. Then he was lifted up off of the ground. Tess looked up to see a woman. She had the same wavy hair but her's was black and she had deep brown eyes. She was wearing a pick dress with a white apron.

"You must be one of Mr. Moore's helpers… am I correct?" the woman asked nicely. Tess stood up right.

"Almost, I'm his niece and…"

"I'm Richard Moore!" Richard shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of Tess and the woman holding out his hand. The woman placed her sick looking son on her hip and held out her hand as she shook Richard's.

"Hi there Mr. Moore, I'm Kayo." She said happily. "This is my son Josh. He's a little sick. Say hello Josh."

"Hi." Josh said as he leaned his head on his mother's shoulder. Kayo smiled brightly at them all till she say Conan.

"And who is this?" Kayo asked.

"This is Conan." Rachel said placing her hand on his head. "I'm Rachel and that's my cousin Tess." Kayo looked over at Tess and smiled. Tess lifted her hand waving a little.

"It's nice to meet you all. Please come on in… Inspector Maguire is in the backyard waiting for you all." Kayo said as she turned and walked into her home with Richard, Rachel, Conan, and Tess following. Kayo opened the back door to reveal an aghast sight.

On the green grass laid three bodies. One was a woman, a man, and a young looking girl. Along side of them was a black dog. They were all lined up together. The girl's head was cut off at the neck separating from her shoulders. Her parents and dog are much to gruesome to explain what they looked like.

"Oh my…" Rachel started but wasn't able to finish. Tess stared as Richard's mouth fell open.

"I can't believe how… how…"

"Sick and twisted people can be when they're murdering people?" Tess cut in as she looked at her uncle who looked at her.

"Your not shocked by this?" Richard asked. Tess looked forward and shook her head.

"No… I've really seen worse." Tess answered.

"Richard! Tess!" Inspector Maguire called from standing on the green grass with most of it doused in red blood. They walked off of the porch and toward Inspector Maguire as Kayo took her son inside.

"What happened here Inspector?" Rachel asked as she took one more look at the bodies.

"Apparently a family murderer… including killing the dog." Inspector Maguire answered.

_'This is the worse sight I've seen yet!' _Conan thought. He looked at the bodies at Inspector Maguire kept on talking to Tess and Richard.

"The family you see here are the neighbors of Kayo. She found them out on the yard like this." Inspector Maguire stated.

"So she's our main suspect." Richard said. Rachel shook her head.

"I don't believe it… she's so sweet and kind." Rachel exclaimed. Tess turned and looked at her cousin placing her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Anybody can commit a crime. Even the ones you least except." Tess told her. Conan turned and looked at Tess once he heard those words. He wasn't going to bother to ask her what she meant so he just turned and looked at the bodies again. Like Richard said, their main suspect was Kayo… but she have really done the murder?

"Does she have an alibi?" Richard asked. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"Yes, she was attending to her son and her son backs her up on it." Inspector Maguire answered. Tess kicked up some dirt on the ground as she thought for a minute.

_'Kayo is the only suspect we have… and she has an alibi and her son to back it up. So… who killed this family?' _Tess asked as she looked up onto the porch to see the open door of the other apartment. She walked toward the steps and walked up them. She entered the house looking around. She walked into the living. She looked down at the couch. She saw a blood stain on it. The blood stain dropped to the ground. There were also bloody hand prints on the floor showing that someone tried to get away. Tess followed them into the kitchen where the back door was. She looked around. _'Maybe there's a clue in here somewhere.' _ She thought to herself. She looked around till she saw something hanging in a wavy look off of a hinge of a cabinet door that hung on the wall. She looked at it closely. She looked at the officer that stepped into the house. "Excuse me officer." Tess called. The officer looked up and over at Tess.

"Yes?" the officer asked turning to her.

"Can I have a pair of gloves please?" Tess said nicely. The officer nodded his head as he pulled out an extra pair out of his pocket. He walked over to her and handed her the gloves. Tess smiled. "Thanks." She said as she slipped them on. The officer nodded his head.

"Your welcome miss." He said as he disappeared into the living. Tess looked closely at the string that hung off of the hinge. She pinched it with her two fingers and pulled, pulling it off of the hinge. She lifted it up to her face and looked closely at it.

_'Black… wavy… hair! But Kayo has black wavy! Man, darn it… this can be easily mistaken for my hair! I need another clue.' _Tess opened the cabinet looking for plastic baggies when she found one. She opened it and placed the hair into it. She squeezed all of the air out and then closed the bag. She rolled it up and placed it into her pocket. She walked into the living looking for something that she could use. She looked around with officers walking in and out of the room. She looked on the couches, underneath the couches, on shelves, and on the rug. She was looking at a book case that not only held books, but it also held pictures when…

"Tess?" she turned and looked at Conan. She quickly looked away turning back to the bookshelf.

"Yeah?" she asked. He walked forward.

"I'm…"

"I GOT IT!" Tess shouted as she snatched a picture off of the shelf looking at it closely.

"You got… what?" Conan asked as he walked closer.

"I know who the murderer!" Tess shouted as she turned and ran passed Tess. Conan blinked a little. He looked at the pictures on the bookshelf. He did see anything that Tess saw. So he decided to go outside and hear who she thinks the murderer is. He stepped onto the porch as Tess stood on the stair case with Kayo holding Josh who stood next to Conan.

"How do you know who the murderer is?" Richard asked. Tess pulled out the baggie from her pocket.

"I did some work and didn't stand around like you did." Tess stated. "What I have here in this baggie is a strand of hair. Black wavy hair." Tess said. Conan looked over at Kayo who had the black wavy hair and then at Tess.

_'There's a possibility that it could be yours to Tess.' _ Conan thought.

"How do we not know that it's not your hair?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"True… my hair could be mistaken for this but…" Tess grabbed onto the hair tie that held her ponytail up. She pulled it out and shook her head right to left. Her hair fell to her shoulders. The sun shined on it making it shine with beauty. Tess turned around to show her hair to Inspector Maguire, Richard, and Rachel. "My hair isn't wavy… it is black but my hair it darker then this strand." Tess turned back around and pulled out a strand of her own hair and lined the two pieces of hair together. "See?" Richard walked up the stairs with Inspector Maguire behind.

"What color is your hair?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"Jet black. Which is much darker then just black." Tess answered. Conan looked at Kayo whose eyes were wide. "Now, Kayo is the one with black wavy hair. And if this isn't proof enough." Tess held up the picture she had found. Richard snatched it out of her hands and looked at it.

"Um… it's a picture of a family." Richard said. "Look closer… whose in the picture?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire and Richard pulled the picture close to their faces. Their eyes widened as they looked up at Kayo.

"JOSH!" the shouted out. Kayo backed away toward her open back door. Tess turned and glared at Kayo putting her hair up in a ponytail again.

"Kayo's the murderer here." Tess said as she walked back up the stairs. Kayo took another step back.

"Yes… I murdered them! But I did it to save my son!" Kayo shouted. She looked over at Conan. "Josh was mine! They stole him from me." Conan felt a little uncomfortable when he saw Kayo looking at him. "AND I WILL TAKE ANOTHER!" Kayo ran toward Conan. Tess looked at him as her eyes widened. Kayo grabbed onto Conan holding him up with her forearm wrapped around his throat. She pulled out a knife from her apron pocket. Tess was standing on the porch pointing her gun at Kayo.

"Drop… him… now." Tess demanded as she took a step forward. Kaoy smirked.

"Make me." She said. Tess pulled back the hammer. Kayo smiled. "When you pull that trigger this knife would've gone through his neck." Tess knew she was right. "Now… you drop you gun." Kayo demanded. Tess sighed as she kept her eye on the hand that held the knife. Tess slowly placed her gun on the floor. "Kick it over here." Kayo said. Tess kicked her gun over as Kayo smiled. "BYE!" Kayo went running through the back door.

"TESS!" Conan shouted.

"CONAN!" Rachel shouted out as she ran up the stairs. Tess was already ahead of her. She was already holding her gun in her hands again. She pointed it at Kayo's back as she was leaving out the front door.

"FREEEEEEEZE!" Tess shouted. Kayo didn't stop. Tess fired not once not twice but three times hitting her in her back. Kayo's body came down onto the porch.

"CONAN!" Rachel shouted as she ran forward toward the dead looking body of Kayo. Conan was alive. He was crawling from underneath Kayo's body. Rachel pulled him close to his body. "Thank goodness you're all right." Rachel said as she hugged Conan. Tess walked into the room as Richard and Inspector Maguire stood behind her. Kayo's body started to rise off of the ground holding the knife tightly. She was on her knees about to stab Conan in his back when there was a gunshot heard. Conan turned to see a bullet had entered and exited out of Kayo's head. Her body hit the ground as blood left her head.

"Now we have another dead body…" Richard said as he placed his hand over his eyes.

"I did kill her but in defense." Tess stated as she turned and looked at Richard. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"True… she did. Now someone take Josh out of here."

The day was over. Conan sat next to Tess in the back seat of the car glancing at her a couple times. This was probably the second time she saved his life. She saved him from her brother by killing him… the mass murderer who she was supposed to arrest and not kill. Conan smiled. He knew that Tess wasn't mad at him anymore at least.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"It'll be ready by the end of the year!" Conan's cure is almost finished and fixed from its errors… but he still has to wait. But everything starts to lead to a murderer in the street. It looks more like a car crash but Tess and Conan think otherwise. So they start to solve whatever happened and why were they killed? And what did they do to be killed?_

_**Next Time: Is it Murder? Or A Simple Crash?**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Car Scratches, Dents, and Skid Marks_**


	17. Is It Murder? Or A Simple Crash?

_**A/N:** hey there everyone! Sry I haven't update in awhile I was sick. I was on the couch with Bronchitis and I had like no energy to get up to the computer and I still have Bronchitis. I've been taking medicine tho so don't worry. Now…_

_OFF WITH THE CHAPTER! _

**_In Today's Case: Is It Murder? Or A Simple Crash?_**

Richard sat at his desk again hoping for another case to solve. That's what he always did. It's about time he did something else to waste his time. Rachel had just finished vacuuming the floor and she was now sitting down reading a book while Conan was sitting on the floor trying to put the puzzle that they were working on together again. Tess was in her room doing her hair. When she first came here she was wearing it down with a red bandanna but she stopped after that. Then she started to wear it in a ponytail again. This time they didn't know what she was going to wear it like today. Hopefully not down because it was extremely hot out. It was one of those days when you _have_n to go find a pool or a glass of water.

"Conan, are you still working on that puzzle?" Rachel asked as she placed her book on her lapping looking over at him. Conan looked back at her and nodded his head.

"Yup. Just because you and Tess gave up doesn't mean I'm going too." Conan said.

"I admire your spirit Conan." Tess stated as she closed her door behind her. Her hair was down and she was wearing the red bandanna.

"Tess, don't you think it's too hot to be wearing your hair down?" Richard asked her as he flicked an elastic band at her. Tess was hit off of her forehead. She placed her hand on her forehead as she looked down looking for the elastic band.

"No." Tess picked it up pulling a very small piece of paper out of her pocket. It was folded funny. Into a small triangle. Richard's eyes widened as Tess aimed the small piece of paper at Richard using the elastic band as a slingshot.

"No! No! Those paper wasps hurt!" Richard shouted. Tess let go hitting him on his forehead. "Ouch!" he yelled rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for hitting me with the rubber band!" Tess shouted. Richard glared at her as he rubbed her forehead.

"A paper what?" Conan asked. Tess looked down.

"A paper wasp. See?" Tess got down onto her knees pulling another one out of her pocket showing it to him. He blinked a few times as he picked it up. "I'll show you how to make one when I get back." Tess stated as she stood up.

"Where are you headed?" Rachel asked her. Tess looked at her and smiled as she walked toward the door.

"I'm going to Dr Agasa's house see if he knows anything about cell phones." Tess answered.

"Why?" Rachel asked another question. Tess pulled her cell phone out of her pocket showing a new style of a cingular flip-top.

"Because mine isn't working so I'm going to go see him about it." Tess answered again. Conan stood up.

"Can I come with you?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head.

"I don't see why not." Tess answered him as they both headed out the door. Rachel watched as the door shut and Tess and Conan made their way down the stairs. Rachel shook her head as she lifted her book up off of her lap.

"What?" Richard asked. Rachel looked over at her father and sighed.

"It's Tess and Conan. I think they're keeping something from me." Rachel said. Richard blinked.

"Why would they keep something from you? And what would it be that their keeping from you?" Richard asked.

"I don't know. It's just weird how their always together. And when me and you go out. When we ask Conan if he wants to come his answer is always 'No I'll wait for Tess to get up and tell her you two went out'." Rachel answered. Richard shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell ya Rachel. Tess just grows on little kids his age. You see the way his friends act around her. They're attached." Richard answered. Rachel nodded her head going back to her book.

"I guess you're right dad." Rachel said. She then glanced up at the door. _'But… then why does Tess call Conan Jimmy?' _Rachel asked herself.

"So what's the real reason you're going to Dr Agasa's?" Conan asked as he looked up at Tess.

Tess smiled, "I'm really going to see if he knows anything about cell phones because it's really not working and I'm also going to see how your cure is coming."

"Let me see your cell phone." Conan said holding his hand out. Tess pulled it out of her pocket again placing it in his hands. Conan looked at it. He flipped it open trying to turn it on when it wouldn't. "Did you try charging it?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Yup. I tried using it to get into my address book and it just shut off on me." Tess answered. Conan looked at him again closing it with it making a snap noise.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you then." Conan told her as he handed it back. Tess took it from him and placed it back in her pocket.

"Don't worry about it." Tess said. When she placed her cell phone she felt a piece of paper in her pocket. She pulled it out unfolding it to see it was the note that guy left her. _'I totally forgot about this! I need to figure out who this person is that's name begins with a D. maybe that kid I met in the restaurant… maybe it was him but what is his name?' _

"What is that?" Conan asked as he pointed to the paper in her hands. Tess blinked, shaking her head folding the paper back up placing it back into her pocket.

"Nothing. Just a little picture I drew. Trust me you don't want to see it." Tess said. Conan nodded his head.

"I'll takes you're word for it." Conan said. Tess placed her hands on her hips.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked him. Conan looked up at Tess growing a little nervous seeing the serious look on her face.

"Um… nothing… matter of fact… I didn't say anything at all! Heh…" Conan said to her. Tess shook her head.

"Whatever. We're here so." Tess stated stopping him from walking any farther. She opened the door letting him in first and then she stepped in.

"Dr Agasa?" Conan called out. Dr Agasa pushed himself down the hallway sitting in his computer chair.

"Hi there Jimmy… is Tess…"

"I'm here Dr Agasa." Tess cut in as they both walked over.

"Oh hi! I didn't see you there." He said smiling. Tess rolled her eyes. Conan smiled a little and he then looked at Dr Agasa again.

"How's my cure coming?" Conan asked. Dr Agasa wheeled himself forward again to his computer.

"It's coming along great! You should have it by the end of the year." Dr Agasa answered.

"It'll be done at the end of the year!" Conan shouted. Dr Agasa nodded his head. Tess smiled placing her hands on Conan's shoulders.

"That's great Jimmy. Soon you'll be in your own body again!" Tess stated to him. Conan nodded his head.

"Yup and I can't wait either." Conan said. Tess snapped her fingers as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Oh Dr Agasa, do you know anything about cell phones?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa nodded his head slightly.

"Yes… only a little why?" he asked. Tess walked over to him handing him her cell.

"Because my cell isn't working. I tried charging it but it didn't work." Tess answered.

"I thought your cell phone was ruined when those guys came to kill and your cell phone stopped the bullet." Dr Agasa stated as he took her new cell.

"Yeah, but when I got home to America Chief gave me a new one." Tess told him. Dr Agasa looked at the cell phone weirdly and then opened it.

"Looks like someone shut it off on you." Dr Agasa said.

"Like who?" Conan asked. Dr Agasa shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He answered, "someone who has the ability to shut off cell phones. Probably with a cell phone blocker." He added. Tess crossed her arms. She knew who probably shut off her cell phone or who had the machine to block cell phones from working. She knew that it was that man that was after her… more likely, the man that she was after.

"Hm… I can fix it." Dr Agasa stated. Tess smiled.

"You would? Thank you so much Dr Agasa!" Tess gave Dr Agasa a hug that made him blush a little.

"Yes… well… um…" Dr Agasa stuttered. Tess let go of him, but he kept on blushing. He then closed his hand into a fist and placed it in front of his mouth clearing his throat. "Ahem. I can also make a device that can contact you to Jimmy." Dr Agasa said. Tess and Conan blinked, looking confused a little.

"How would you do that? I mean… Rachel will catch onto him seeing that he has a cell or something." Tess said. Dr Agasa nodded his head placing the cell phone on his computer desk.

"Yes I understand that. I can make a new pair of classes for Jimmy. The lens I plan on putting in is not only the tracer lens but a lens that will view you on Jimmy's glasses." Dr Agasa explained holding up one finger. Tess and Jimmy looked at each other funny and then at Dr Agasa.

"Okay… sounds good… what do you think Tess?" Conan asked as he looked up at her. Tess looked down at Conan and smiled looking back at Dr Agasa.

"Sure like that… if I'm in danger I can contact Jimmy and tell him my location." Tess said smiling. Dr Agasa nodded folding his hands behind him.

"Yes." Dr Agasa said. Conan and Tess nodded their heads.

"All right then… me and Jimmy will be leaving now." Tess told him.

"When should we come and pick up these devices?" Conan asked as Tess opened the door. Dr Agasa fixed his glasses as he again cleared his throat.

"Ahem. You can pick them up within a week or so." Dr Agasa answered. Tess and Conan nodded their heads and left.

They were both walking on the side walk when they heard screeching of tires on a street and then a crash they rushed to the scene. Tess and Conan hurried as fast as they could. But it was a far distance for Conan to run. There was a point where he had to stop and take a breather. But Tess soon picked him up placing him on his back running again. When they got there they were in front of the street named Satasom Ave. Tess breathed heavy a little as she got down onto one knee letting Conan off of her back. They rushed forward pushing themselves through crowds of people gasping and whispering to each other. When they got there they stood in front of a building with glass doors. The glass doors were broken from a white Touras maybe a 1999 style crashed into it. Glass rested everywhere within 5 feet of the building and car. A man stood inside the building trying to pry open the driver side door. Tess picked up Conan as she stepped onto the glass and hopping over the steel of the door that held the glass in place. Tess placed Conan onto the ground as she placed her hand onto the man's shoulder.

"Step back please." Tess said to him. He nodded his head clearly knowing who she and Conan were. Tess looked through the broken window to see that both of the people inside of the car were dead or either half dead. Tess placed both of her hands onto the door as she also placed right foot onto the door pulling. "Come on… you… stupid… door!" Once Tess had said those words the door flung open and Tess was tossed onto the broken glass on the floor. Conan turned to her holding his hand out helping her up.

"Are you okay?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head as she picked a piece of glass that was sticking out of her leather jacket that was tied around her waste.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tess answered. She walked forward leaning into the car looking at the bodies. They were a man and a woman with both brown hair. Tess looked down at their hands to see wedding rings looking like they were married to each other. Tess sighed, knowing that they weren't alive. They were both dead. Probably killed instantly.

"Are they alive?" Conan asked her. Tess looked at him as she pulled herself out of the car. She placed her hand onto her forehead shaking her head.

"No… they're both dead. Looks like they were killed instantly." Tess answered. A man and a woman came running over. They stepped into the building with the man out of breath.

"Are they okay?" the woman asked. She was dressed in short jeans that were sea blue. She had a purple shirt with blue stripes that went in an angle. The man was also dressed in short jeans put he wore a white shirt with a little blood stain on the shoulder maybe from cutting himself.

"Who are you two?" Tess asked. The man stood up right placing his hand on his chest.

"My name is… Luke and this is my friend Lee Ann." Luke answered. Lee Ann lifted up her hand and smiled.

"Hi." She said softly.

"We were in the car right over there." Luke pointed out. Tess and Conan looked over to see a blue thunderbird. It looked like a 1998 model.

"Did you hit them… or did they hit you?" Tess asked as she pointed to the car next to her.

"No they didn't hit us…" Luke started.

"So you hit them." Conan pointed out. Luke and Lee Ann nodded their heads.

"Yeah. They came out of nowhere. We had a green light and they had a red light and they just showed up in front of us and well… we collided." Luke said. Conan and Tess looked at each other. Tess then looked at Luke and Lee Ann.

"All right… um, you two stay here and we're going to call the police." Tess stated as she waved Conan to follow her. They walked outside the building and Tess got down to Conan's height.

"They're lying." Conan came out and said. Tess nodded her head agreeing. She looked back at the street lights that hung above them. It looked like that Lee Ann and Luke were coming from the south and the other two people were coming from the east. The south light was red and the east light was green.

"Well that proves it. But…" Tess looked at Conan, "the could've turned red just now." Tess added. Conan nodded his head.

"We need more clues to figure this out." Conan said placing his hand on his chin. Tess sighed. Conan looked at her. "What?"

"This is the question. Was it murder? Or a car crash?" Tess asked him. Conan blinked.

"It's possible that it could be both." Conan answered her. Tess stood upright.

"And out one in a million how often would you get someone killing another by a car crash purposely?" Tess asked as she looked down at him. Conan looked up at her knowing she was right. This could have been a simple car wreck and not a murder case, but it was also possible that it could've been murderer due to the lights.

Soon enough the cops showed up with Inspector Maguire, Richard, and Rachel. They looked at the car as Tess and Conan walked around asking the witnesses questions.

"Did you see the color of the lights when this wreck took place?" Tess asked a man. He nodded his head.

"Yes I did. The east had a green light and the south had a red light." The man answered pointing to the lights. Tess nodded her head.

"Thanks." The man nodded to her and she turned away.

"Excuse me sir." Conan said pulling on the end of someone's pant leg. The man looked down blinking and then got down to Conan's height.

"Yes?" he asked. Conan turned and pointed to the lights.

"Can you tell me what colors the lights were when all this took place?" Conan asked as he turned and looked at the man again. The man placed his hand onto his chin.

"Well… the east light was green and the south light was red as I recall." The man answered.

"Thank you sir." Conan said to him as he ran off going to ask someone else.

Tess and Conan walked toward each other. Tess got down to Conan's height. Then Conan sighed and crossed his arms.

"I hate being short." Conan complained. Tess smiled.

"Stop complaining. What do you got?" Tess asked. Conan counted on his fingers.

"Well… I had three witnesses tell me they were watching the lights when it happened and four tell me that the east light was green and the south light was red when all this took place." Conan answered, "you?"

"Two people told me that they didn't know. Um… five people told me that the east light was green and the south light was red." Tess answered counting on her fingers.

"That adds up to five witnesses didn't know the color of the lights and nine witnesses said the east light was green and the south light was red." Conan said.

"That's not enough." Tess stated, "we need more." She added.

"Tess! Conan!" Rachel called. Tess stood upright as Conan turned to look at her. "Inspector Maguire has the names of the victims!" she yelled out again. Tess and Conan walked over as they stood in front of Inspector Maguire.

"The woman was Nora Krush and the man was John Smith." Inspector Maguire said, "and they were not married." He added as he lowered his right arm that held the paper. Tess placed her hand onto her chin shaking her head.

"No… that's not right." Tess told them all.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked. Tess looked at him.

"Well… they both are wearing wedding rings so they must be married." Tess answered as she looked back at Inspector Maguire. He shook his head.

"Nope, they weren't married." Inspector Maguire corrected Tess.

_'Then who are they married too?' _Conan asked himself.

"Excuse me Inspector." Luke said. Inspector Maguire turned and looked at Luke as did everyone else. "Can Lee Ann and I leave?" he asked.

"No!" Tess answered quickly. Richard and Inspector Maguire looked at her as did Luke and Rachel.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Why can't they leave?" Richard asked crossing his arms.

"Do you know something that we don't Tess?" Inspector Maguire asked her. she shook her head.

"No… it's just that it's a 50 50 percent chance that this is a murder." Tess said. Richard sighed uncrossing his arms letting them hang by his side.

"Tess… it's a car wreck. These people didn't stop at the red causing Luke and Lee Ann to hit their car tossing them into this very building." Richard said making gestures.

"Your uncle is right Tess. It's very unlikely that a murder would happen this way." Inspector Maguire said. Tess looked at both of them.

"You should be considering this as a murder as anyway." Tess said, "you should try to see if this could be a possible murder then assuming that this was just a wreck waiting to happen." Tess added.

"Tess, there's nothing to prove!" Richard shouted at her.

"Did you hear the saying that the mother of all assumptions is the mother of all mess ups?" Tess asked. Richard blinked a few times.

"Tess this isn't a murder." Inspector Maguire told her. Tess turned and looked at him.

"Like I said… the mother of all assumptions is the mother of all mess ups." Tess said to him, "I'm going to figure out this murder case and Luke and Lee Ann cannot leave considering that they are prime suspects." Tess said pointing to Luke.

"Tess there's…"

"I am at a higher then you Inspector. I can take this case and decide whether Lee Ann and Luke can and cannot leave… and right now they cannot leave." Tess cut in as she walked away toward the car. Conan followed her. Rachel walked toward Richard and Inspector Maguire.

"We should just let her try dad." Rachel said to her father. Richard turned and looked at Inspector Maguire.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Richard asked him. Inspector Maguire shook his head.

"No not at all. Tess is at a higher position then me and she can take this case into her own hands if she wants. And this tells me she just did. And there's nothing I can do." Inspector Maguire answered him. Richard sighed placing his hand onto his forehead.

"Come on Dad. Tess might be onto to something." Rachel said leaning forward a little. Richard sighed again.

"Okay fine." Richard said to her.

"So does this mean me and Lee Ann can't leave till she says so?" Luke asked. Richard looked at him.

"That's exactly what it means." Richard told him. Luke nodded his head and walked away. Tess walked around the car looking at the damage done to the car.

"This isn't right." Tess said. as she got down onto her knees. Conan stood next to her looking at her.

"What?" he asked as he leaned forward. Tess glanced at him pointing to a dent put into the car.

"There's a dent here when there shouldn't be." Tess answered. She then stood upright and walked to what she believe was the side Luke and Lee Ann's car hit. "And there's a dent here." Tess pointed out.

"Well… maybe this one was here before." Conan suggested. Tess shook her head.

"That's impossible. If you look closely at that dent it looks like as if a car had made it." Tess said looking over the top of the car at Conan. He looked closely.

"Yeah… you're right." Conan said.

"We have nine people saying that the east light was green and the south light was red proving that it was Luke and Lee Ann that ran the red light."

"It these dents prove that it's not just a car wreck."

"It's a murder. Now the only clue felt is…"

"The skid marks on the streets." Conan cut in. Tess and Conan walked out onto the streets as Rachel, Richard, and Inspector Maguire watched. Tess and Conan talked among themselves.

"Do you think she has anything Richard?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"No I don't think she has anything." Richard answered.

"I think she does." Rachel stated. Richard and Inspector Maguire looked at Rachel.

"Like what?" they asked. Rachel looked at them shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know but I know she has something that we don't know." Rachel answered. Then Tess and Conan walked over to them.

"This is a murder." Conan stated. Tess nodded her head.

"He's right. Just like I was." Tess said.

"What happened?" Richard asked.

"Well first, I have nine witnesses saying that the east light was green and the south light was red which is totally different then what Luke claims and I also have five witnesses that say they don't remember." Tess answered.

"What else?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"Well there are a couple of dents that shouldn't be there if the car was hit at the side that was facing the south and the skid marks prove that Luke and Lee Ann's car came back around the hit that car again tossing it into his building." Tess answered, "so they're both guilty of murder." She added. Inspector Maguire and Richard checked everything themselves. They even called back the fourteen people all together that Conan and Tess asked questions. Everything that Tess said was correct. They walked toward Luke and Lee Ann.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Why… what?" Luke asked as Lee Ann stood their quietly.

"Why did you murderer Nora Krush and John Smith?" Tess asked. Luke and Lee Ann looked down as Inspector Maguire explained Conan and Tess's work on the case.

"Yes… we did murder them." Lee Ann came out and said. Luke looked up and looked at her.

"Lee Ann… don't."

"I'm going to Luke!" Lee Ann shouted at him. "John Smith was my husband and he had an affair with Luke's wife Nora Krush." Lee Ann added.

"So… you are Mrs. Smith and he's Mr. Krush?" Rachel asked as he pointed to them.

"Yes… we killed John and Nora to get back at them but… we didn't mean to kill them we meant to hurt them so they would learn their lesson."

"You don't try to hurt someone on purpose to teach them a lesson." Inspector Maguire said cuffing Luke and Lee Ann.

_**Next Time on Case Closed:** "All right then… let's go." Richard gets an invite for a party at the other end of Tokyo. The thing that creeps Tess and Conan out is that this party is being thrown at what was considered a haunted house. Now that a guest has been murder Tess and Conan go all the way to protect the rest and try to track down this murderer. But… is this murderer a ghost that haunts the house? Or is someone really killing them?_

_**Next Time: Haunted Murder**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Name Tag** _


	18. Haunted Murder

**_In Today's Case: Haunted Murder_**

A week has gone by. Tess was out of the streets of Tokyo walking around. It was maybe 12:00 in the afternoon and Richard knows where she was going. Jimmy would've asked to gone with her if Amy, George, and Mitch didn't show up. She was kind of glad they did. This gave her time to be by herself and think. She sighed knowing she knew nothing. For one she couldn't figure out who this guy from her past is whose name begins with a D. And she didn't know who this man and woman were who killed her parents.

She decided she walked far enough. She looked around at the street signs trying to figure out how to get home. Then the boy was there standing in front of her. The one she met up with in the restaurant.

"Lost?" he asked. Tess looked at him.

"Um… no." Tess said to him walking around him. He turned and followed her.

"Richard Moore's office is back that way." He stated to her. Tess stopped turned around looking at him.

"Who said I was going there?" Tess asked him.

"Well I assumed you wanted to go back by the way you were looking at the street signs." He answered.

"Maybe you should ask me before you assumed." Tess stated, "what's your name anyway?" she asked. The boy smiled.

"My name is Darien." He answered. Tess's eyes widened.

"Darien? Little Darien?" Tess asked a little confused at first. Darien smiled.

"Yup that's me." Darien said smiling, "I'm glad you remember. It's been awhile since we seen each other." He added. Tess nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah… I think the last time I seen you was…"

"When you bit me on the arm." Darien cut in, "it was the day before you left to go to America." He added. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah I remember now. I was nine I think." She said.

"Can I walk you back?" he asked turning to the side bowing a little. Tess placed her hand on his head rustling up his hair.

"Sure you can." She answered. Darien and Tess started to head back to Richard's office.

"Remember when we were eight and you asked me out?" Tess asked. Darien looked at her and blushed.

"Yeah. But you said yes." He pointed. Tess nodded her head.

"I'll admit it. I did say yes from what I remember." Tess said. Then something hit Tess. Her eyes widened as he begun to think. _'Wait! His name begins with a D! Why didn't I think of it when he first told me his name? Should I tell him that his life is in danger?' _

"What's the matter?" Darien asked her. Tess blinked turning her head to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"What's wrong? I don't think I ever saw you in such deep thought." He answered.Tess smiled a fake smile trying to make it as believable as she could.

"Nothings wrong." Tess answered him frowning again. Darien smiled patting her back as in a joking way.

"You're right! There's no reason for me to suspect something from you!" he shouted as he smiled. Tess blinked a few times looking at him funny.

_'Great… he's going to be JUST like Jimmy. Peachy, another man to ask me random questions about my life.' _Tess thought. Darien and Tess made their way back to Richard's office.

Darien stood at the bottom of the stairs as Tess walked up them. It wasn't until she was half way up the stairs that she noticed that Darien wasn't following. She turned and looked down at him waving him up.

"Come on. It's been awhile since you've seen Rachel and Richard and there's a friend I want you to meet." Tess said. Darien inhaled and then let it out getting a little nervous he walked up the stairs and Tess opened the door.

"Where have you been!" Richard shouted at her. Tess let in Darien as Richard pointed at him. "Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Darien." Tess answered. Darien waved.

"Hey." Darien said. Rachel smiled walking up to him.

"Aren't you the boy Tess bit when she was like nine?" Rachel asked. Darien nodded his head.

"Yeah that's me." Darien said. Tess smiled as Rachel and Darien started to talk. Conan sat on the couch with his arms crossed. He didn't know what was going on with him but he felt a little… jealous about Darien knowing Tess for so long.

"Oh Darien!" Tess shouted as she grabbed onto his hand pulling him toward Conan. "This is my good friend Conan. Conan this is Darien." Tess said. Darien looked down at Conan and smiled holding out his hand.

"Hey there Conan." Darien said. Conan hesitated but he ended up shaking Darien's hand anyway.

"Hi." Conan said with a fake smiled. Tess was able to pick this up because it was the same smile she used on Darien.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go get the mail okay?" Rachel said to everyone. They all turned and looked at Rachel nodding their heads. Rachel disappeared out the door and down the steps.

"So… this is the kid you bit before you left for America?" Richard asked as he eyed Darien. Tess nodded her head.

"Yup." Tess answered. Darien stepped back as Richard took another step forward.

"I have the scar to approve it if you want…" Darien said. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"You left him a scar?" Richard asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey! I was mad that day!" Tess shouted at Richard.

"But you didn't have to bite him!" Richard yelled back. Tess crossed her arms and then Darien smiled.

"She bit me because I broke up with her." Darien said. Tess, Richard, and Conan looked at Darien as he stood there smiling. Richard looked at Tess as she blushed a little.

"You were dating this kid?" Richard asked. Tess looked at him and then looked away. "You did!" Richard said in shocked. "You said you were never going to date that young!"

"Well… I did." Tess said. The Rachel came back into the room opening the door and shutting it behind her.

"Hey dad…" Rachel said. Richard, Tess, Darien, and Conan turned and looked at Rachel who held up a small envelope that looked almost like an invitation. "You got an invitation."

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Rachel nodded her head handing it to her father.

"Yup." Rachel answered. Tess crossed her arms.

"To where? Another Police Ball?" Tess asked. Richard glared at Tess as Darien nudged her.

"Great one." Darien said to her smiling. Tess smiled back. Conan watched the two as they both tried to hold in their laughter. Conan has never seen Tess this happy before. When Tess looked away from Darien her happiness was striped from her face. He blinked as he saw the expression on her face. It was like she was worried about something. Conan continued to look at her.

_'I wonder what's going on…why does she look so worried about Darien?' _Conan wondered. Richard opened his invite and read it out loud.

"You have been invited to the Grand Ball at 234 Lake Street, Tokyo." Richard read.

"Lake Street? I didn't know Tokyo had a lake street." Tess said. Rachel nodded her head looking at Tess.

"Same here."

"It's on the other side of town." Darien stated. They all looked over at him. "I use to live on that street. It's all the way on the other side of Tokyo." Darien added. Richard sighed.

"It's going to take all day to get there." Richard complained. Tess shook her head.

"Stop complaining." Tess said to Richard. He just glared at her.

"Well we better get going. Darien how about we drive you home?" Rachel asked. Darien smiled at Rachel.

"Sure. That would be nice." He said. They all walked out of the office and got into the car.

Tess sat in the middle of Conan and Darien. Tess and Darien talked about all the years they missed together and Conan just looked out the window with his arms crossed.

"Looks like your friend is jealous." Darien said nudging his head toward Conan. Tess blinked and looked at him. She looked back at Darien smiling.

"Watch this." She whispered. She then placed her forearm onto his head using it as an arm rest. "Is someone jealous?" Tess asked. Conan turned his head looking at Tess. He then glared.

"No…" he said seriously. Darien pointed to a white house.

"Here. I live right here." Darien said. Richard nodded his head. He pulled up next to the sidewalk. Darien said goodbye to Tess and walked out of the car walking up the walkway of his house. Richard pulled back out into the street. Rachel turned and smiled at Tess.

"He's nice." Rachel said. Tess pushed over into the seat behind Richard giving herself room.

"I know. You met him before." Tess said. Rachel blinked a few times.

"I did?" Rachel asked. Tess nodded his head.

"Yeah we've met him at the family cook out." Richard stated trying to find the other side of the town. Rachel smiled nodding her head remembering the cook out.

"Yeah I remember that… wasn't that when you broke his arm?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at Rachel shaking her head. Conan shook his head.

_'She breaks his arm and bites him leaving a scar behind… what is she?'_ Conan asked himself. Tess then sighed.

"He fell out of the tree!" she shouted. Rachel smirked.

"But you pushed him." Rachel added. Tess crossed her arms knowing that Rachel was right. She did push Darien out of the tree at the cook out but she never meant for him to get hurt. They were on the first and lowest branch; she never thought he would've gotten hurt.

Richard pulled over the car as he came to a stop in front of a creepy looking house. They got out looking up at it. Conan and Tess stood there as Rachel and Richard walked forward.

"Does this creeping you out Jimmy?" Tess asked softly. Conan nodded his head.

"Oh yeah…" Conan answered softly. Rachel turned and raised her hand into the air.

"Hey! Come on!" Rachel shouted. Tess and Conan walked forward slowly. They were both creped out by the scary looking house. Richard knocked on the door. Not only was the house creepy a creepy butler answered the door. Richard handed him the invite and he nodded his head letting him in.

"Not only is the house creepy… they have a creepy butler as well." Tess said to herself. Conan nodded his head agreeing with Tess. He's sent his house before. It had a lot of rumors going around saying that it was haunted.

They entered the living. The house was mainly kind of dark feeling sending chills down their backs. Tess looked around at the walls.

"I fell like I'm in a mid-aged castle or something." She said.

"I agree." Conan said stepping forward into the living room. Rachel looked around to see that there weren't a lot of people there. Maybe two or three.

"Where are the rest of the guests?" Rachel asked.

"This is it." Someone said. Rachel turned behind her to see a kid maybe a pre-teen. He was wearing gothic clothes, mainly all black.

"Are you serious?" Tess asked not even turning around.

"Yup." The pre-teen answered. "My name is Jack." The kid said. Tess turned and looked at the kid to see he was gothic.

"Your gothic. Cool." Tess said looking down and then up at him. "Your short." She added. Jack got pretty mad.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" he shouted. Richard turned and looked at Jack.

"I see that you're someone protective of their highet." Richard said to him. Jack was about to yell when a woman wearing a nice black dress placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"Jack!" she shouted. Jack jerked a little.

"Yes mother?" he asked as he turned slightly to look at the woman in the black dress you he referred to as mother.

"Go up stairs in your room now!" She shouted. Jack nodded his head and then he was off running up the stairs as if he was running from a monster. Richard, Tess, Rachel, and Conan looked at the woman funny. She watched Jack walk up the stairs and soon she turned and looked at her gusts. "Mr. Moore, I'm so glad that you could make it." She said holding out her hand. Richard nodded his head and soon shook the woman's hand.

"No problem Ms…"

"Call me Yuki." She said as she smiled.

"No problem Yuki." Richard said. Tess looked around at the other gusts that were just standing there like they were ghosts or just completely… empty. Tess looked at Yuki and raised a finger.

"Um… excuse me." Tess cut in. Yuki looked at Tess. "Yeah hi… um… where are the rest of the gusts?" Tess asked as she pointed to the few people. Yuki looked down and then back up at Tess.

"Well they didn't come do to the fact that they think this house I haunted." Yuki answered.

"Is it?" Conan asked. Yuki looked down at him shaking her head.

"No it's not young man." Yuki said. "Come, I want you to meet my friends." Yuki said pushing them into the creepy room toward the only gusts there which were made up of three men and a woman.

"This one on the right is Mr. Stoma. But you can call him Jake." The man that Yuki referred to Jake raised his class into the air.

"Hey." He said. Yuki then pointed to the woman.

"And that is my good friend Julie." Julie raised her hand and waved her fingers.

"Hi." She said softly giving a small smile. Yuki then pointed to two men that looked like twins.

"And those two right there are Mark and Mac. Mac is on the right and Mark; well he's on the left."

"Hi!" they both said cheerfully. They greeted back. Soon after the party had started the butler went home because Yuki told him too and then the lights went out randomly.

"What the…?" Jake started as he looked up. Tess looked out the window to see the other houses had there lights on. Conan who was looking out the window with her also knew something was going on. They both looked down at each other and nodded their heads once. Then there was scream and a crash.

"JACK!" Yuki shouted out running up the stairs followed by everyone else rushing up the stairs.


	19. Haunted Murder Part 2

**_In Today's Case: Haunted Murder Part 2_**

They all raced up the stairs with Yuki in the lead. She pushed open her son's door to see he wasn't in there.

"Jack!" she called out entering the room looking around. Tess and Conan appeared at the doorway. "Jack? Sweetie? Are you here?" Yuki asked as she continued to look around the room. Conan was the one to spot the broke window. He ran forward as Tess watched him. He placed his hands onto the window ceil. He jumped up looking down.

"JACK!" Conan called out. Tess ran over as she looked out over Conan's head to see Jack lying in bushes. Tess turned and ran down the stairs pushing herself through everyone.

"Tess!" Richard yelled out, "where are you going?" he asked. Tess didn't answer so he decided to follow her. Tess bursted out of the back door with Richard following. They both now stood in front of Jack to see he was laughing. Tess crossed her arms as she glared at Jack.

"You think that's funny!" She shouted.

"Yes!" Jack said laughing.

"You could've died!" Richard shouted at him. Jack shook his head as he stood up.

"No. My house isn't even that tall. I maybe fell 10 feet out of the window." Jack answered. Tess shook her head growling. She then stormed off.

"JACK!" Jack winced when he heard the sound of his mother's voice. Jack turned and looked up at his window. He gulped loudly.

"Yes… mother?" Jack asked. Yuki slammed her fists into the window ceil and Conan backed away.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOOL AROUND LIKE THAT! NOW! WAS IT YOU ALSO THAT TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS IN THE HOUSE!" Yuki shouted out. Jack shook his head.

"No… it wasn't me that turn out the lights." Jack answered his mother.

"If it wasn't you… then who was it?" Richard asked. Jack turned and looked at him shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey!" Rachel shouted. Yuki turned and looked at her. "Where's Julie?" Rachel asked as she looked around.

"Good point… where did she go?" Jake asked as he turned to look behind him. "She was right behind me a minute ago. Mac looked at Jake.

"She was… I thought she was behind me." Mac said. Mark then shook his head.

"No. She was right behind me." Mark said. Yuki turned her back to the window as she crossed her arms.

"How about we not argue about who she was standing behind. Let's just go find her." Yuki said. they all nodded their heads. Conan looked out the window and shouted out to Richard.

"Julie's missing!" he shouted. Jack looked up as he turned and looked at Richard who placed his hand onto his head.

"Are you kidding… let's go find her." Richard said to Jack. He nodded his head and followed Jack as they searched around the outside of the house as everyone searched inside. Conan walked down the stairs to spot Tess sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and her right leg crossed over her left. He walked toward her jumping up onto the couch.

"Why are you so mad?" Conan asked. Tess looked at Conan and shook her head.

"No reason…" Tess answered, "I heard that Julie went missing." Tess said. Conan nodded his head.

"Yup." Conan answered. Tess sighed as she stood off of the couch.

"Let's go find her." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head as he jumped off of the couch and followed Tess.

They both walked around the house till they came up to Mac and Mark who were walking toward them.

"Did you two have anymore luck then we did?" Tess asked as they approached. Mac and Mark shook their heads.

"No…" Mac answered. Mark sighed as he placed his hand behind his head.

"I wonder where she went." Mark said sighing.

"We'll have to find her and ask her." Conan replied. Then there was scream heard. They all looked at each other and ran forward toward where the scream echoed. There sat Rachel on the floor shaking in fear as she looked into a dark room. Tess got down onto her knees next to Rachel.

"What is it?" Tess asked. Rachel looked at her and pointed into the room.

"I… I found Julie…" Rachel said softly. Tess looked into the dark room as Mac, Mark, and Conan stood behind Rachel and Tess. She stood up and walked toward the room looking into it. No able to see anything due to the darkness of the night and without any light to help her see. Tess bent down onto the floor reaching forward touching someone's hair. Tess pulled her hand back as she walked in forward.

"What is it Tess?" Conan asked. Tess then placed her hand onto someone's back feeling the silky dress that Julie was wearing. Tess sighed as she stood up backing away from the room.

"It's Julie." Tess answered.

"And…" Mac gestured for her to go on.

"She's dead… at least I think." Tess added as she turned her head looking into the room again. Tess reached out for Rachel's hand to help her up. Rachel gave Tess her hand and Tess yanked her up onto her feet. All five of them walked into the living room to see Yuki standing there alone.

"Did you find her?" Yuki asked. Richard and Jack entered through the back door before someone could answer.

"She's not outside." Richard said.

"So that means she must be in the house somewhere." Jack added as he looked at Richard. Tess sat Rachel down still in shock a little at finding Julie dead.

"We did find Julie." Tess said. Yuki walked toward her placing her hands on her shoulders making her turn to look at her.

"Then where is she!" Yuki shouted at her. Tess removed Yuki's hands as she looked at her.

"She was found dead." Conan answered. Yuki looked at Conan as she started to shake her head.

"How do you know? You're just a child!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki…" Mac started.

"It's true… Rachel found in lying on the ground dead." Mark finished. Yuki shook her head as Jack walked toward his mother holding onto her tightly.

"Rachel… is that true? You found Julie dead?" Richard asked as he walked toward his daughter. Rachel looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Yes dad. I found her dead." Rachel answered. Tess sat down next to Rachel as she kept her comfort.

A couple of minutes later; Richard was standing at the other room trying to think who could've killed Julie. Tess sat with Rachel as Conan stood next to Tess. Mac, Mark, and Jack tried to keep Yuki calm about her best friend's death.

"Mr. Moore." Yuki said standing up. Richard turned and looked at her. "You have to find out who killed her!" she shouted. Richard nodded his head.

"Yes I know that. Considering that we're the only ones in the house it must've been one of us." Richard stated. "Everyone is a suspect."

"Why would I kill my best friend?" Yuki asked as she stepped toward Richard. Tess looked over at her.

"We've seen a lot of things. We even saw little kids younger then Jack maybe Conan's age kill people." Tess said to Yuki.

"What are we going to do now?" Mac asked. "What if none of here is the murderer?" he asked again.

"Then there's someone out there trying to get ride of us all." Richard answered, "now… we all had a possible chance of kill Julie. Me and Tess ran outside to see what happened to Jack. And everyone else ran up stairs including Julie. It was Jake who noticed she was missing first."

"Me? Are you saying that I killed her?" Jake asked.

"You could've. But everyone was standing in front of Julie when she disappeared." Richard stated.

"So that means there's someone else in the house." Jack said. Richard nodded his head.

"I don't think there's another person inside the house." Tess stated. They all turned and looked at her. "I mean… Julie could've walked down stairs to go to the bathroom or something." Tess added.

"That's possible." Rachel said.

"Then the killer could've killed her while we were looking for her." Conan said. Richard jumped shaking his fist toward him.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" he shouted

"Conan has a point Richard." Tess said. Richard sighed. He then crossed his arms and turned his back to them both.

"So… what do we do now? How do we figure out who the murderer is?" Jack asked as he stood by his mother a little frightened.

"Don't really know. There's a possible chance that Tess's theory could be right about one of us is the murderer and then there's your theory about someone else being in the house trying to kill everyone." Richard answered.

"I think we should stick together. That way if one of us is the murderer I doubt they will come after anyone with us all here. And I doubt that the murderer if it is someone else would come after us considering that we're all here and we could do something about it." Rachel said to everyone. They all nodded their heads.

"I'm going to agree with Rachel." Tess said, "we have a better chance at surviving this if we all stick together." She added.

So that was that. No one left the room no matter what the reason was. Soon enough everyone started to grow nervous about the lights since they haven't kicked on yet. Jack sat on the floor next to his mother as the twins Mac and Mark stood by the door way of the room. Tess and Rachel were still seated on the couch with Conan standing next to Tess. Richard was still standing in the middle of the room thinking with his hand on his chin. And Jake stood near Richard.

"I can't take it." Jack said as he stood up. Everyone looked at him. :I really have to go to the bathroom!" he shouted. Tess stood up as she walked over to Richard.

"I'll take him." She said. Richard nodded his head.

"I don't need help getting to the bathroom!" Jack shouted. Richard looked at Jack as Tess turned and looked at him. Yuki looked at her son and spoke up.

"You will to stay alive." Yuki said. Jack turned and looked at his mother nodding his head. Jack and Tess were then off up the stairs toward the bathroom.

"Are you sure she'll be able to keep Jack safe?" Jake asked Richard.

"Yeah." Rachel answered. Jake turned and looked at Rachel, "she saved my life before from a gang leader. She can protect Jack." She added. Jake nodded his head unable to believe that a girl who was maybe 17 years old could protect a boy who was maybe 13. He just couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry." Richard said, "Tess is able to protect Jack and if anything goes wrong we'll hear gun shots or something with a loud noise." He added. Yuki then stood up.

"Tess has a gun!" she asked in shock. Richard nodded his head.

"Yeah." He answered. Yuki walked toward him getting up in his face.

"How do we not know that she's the murderer! She has a gun! She could've killed Julie!" Yuki shouted at him. Rachel stood up.

"Tess wouldn't hurt anyone!" Rachel shouted. Yuki turned and looked at her. "Tess is my cousin and I know her better then anyone! She will only use her gun unless she's in danger or if someone else is. She doesn't even use really bullets! She uses rubber bullets and that would hurt just as much as a real bullet but won't kill someone or make them bleed!" Rachel shouted. Everyone went silent. Shocked that Rachel yelled. It's been a while since Richard and Conan had heard Rachel yell unless she was on the phone with Conan as he used his voice changer to change his voice to make it sound like his own before he was a kid.

_'Only if you knew that Tess was really using the real bullets.' _Conan thought to himself as he sat down onto Tess's seat. The Tess and Jack came back down the stairs. Tess and Jack looked at everyone funny as everyone looked at them.

"Um… did we miss something?" Tess asked. Yuki took a second glance at Richard and she then walked over to her son pulling him away from Tess.

"No. You didn't miss anything." Yuki answered as she took her seat in the chair and Jack took a seat next to his mother. Jake walked up to Tess as he held out his hand.

"Can I see your gun?" Jake asked. Conan jerked upward a little as he stared at Tess. What if he found out that she had real bullets and not rubber? What if she gets caught and is force to tell why she's here?

Tess hesitated. She then looked at Jake as she lowered her hand away from her gun. "Why?" she asked.

"To check if you really have rubber bullets." He answered. With that Tess grabbed her gun and pulled out the bullets. She took one out and bounced it on the floor. It then came back up and she caught it.

"Proof enough?" she asked. Jake nodded his head as he walked away. Conan's eyes were widened.

_'How did she get the rubber bullets?' _ Conan asked himself. She looked over at him and winked.

"Jake where are you going?" Mark asked. Jake turned and looked at him.

"For a walk." He answered.

"You shouldn't go alone." Mac stated. Jake waved his hand.

"I'll be fine." He then disappeared down the hallway. Tess sat down onto the floor in front of Rachel and Conan since he was in her seat.

Richard paced a little as an hour went by and Jake still hasn't came back yet. Mark and Mac stepped away from the door and toward Richard.

"Do you think we should go find him?" Mark asked. Richard looked at them.

"Yeah he could be hurt or dead." Mac stated. Richard sighed and then nodded his head.

"Yeah let's go find him." Richard said. Everyone got up from their seating areas and walked toward Richard. "Rachel you come with me. Jack you go with your mother. Mac you take Conan and Tess your going with Mark." With the groups set up they were all on their way.

Conan and Mac walked around the hallways of the house without speaking a word. Conan looked around from left to right looking for Jake. He walked toward a door as Mac stopped and watched him. Conan pushed it open and looked around.

"What is it little guy?" Mac asked as he walked toward Conan. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"AAAAAHHHH!" Conan and Mac looked down the hallway.

"That sounded like Yuki!" Mac shouted. They both ran forward to come across Jack at his knees shaking his mother. "What happened Jack?" Mac asked. Jack looked at them both with tears in his eyes.

"It's… it's my mom. She's dead." Jack answered. Mac and Conan's mouth fell open as Mark, Rachel, Tess, and Richard appeared.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Yuki's dead." Mac answered. Rachel walked toward Jack placing her hand onto Jack's back trying to comfort him. They all started to head back to the living room when Conan spotted something on the floor. Tess turned and looked at him. She looked back at everyone else who had disappeared. She then turned and walked turned Conan getting down onto her knees.

"What is it Jimmy?" Tess asked him. Conan reached out picking up something white off of the floor.

"I think I found something…" Conan said. Tess raised an eyebrow. Conan tried to get a good look at it but it was much to dark. Then a light appeared above him. "Thanks for the light Tess."

"Um… Jimmy…" Tess called as she started to back away.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Remember when Yuki said something about this house being haunted?" Tess asked him. Conan looked at her. he could see the fear in her as she continued to walk backwards.

"Yeah..." he answered slowly. Tess pointed above hi where the light was coming from. He looked up to see a ghost floating above him. Conan jumped as he started to run with Tess behind him. He looked back as he noticed that the ghost wasn't following. It was just floating there. "Hold on Tess." He said. Tess stopped as she turned and looked at him.

"What?" she asked. Conan walked forward as he stood under the ghost. He reached his hand up into the white figure that floated above him. Tess walked over slowly. Conan looked at the wall to his right to see a shadow had been cast onto it.

"Tess." He called. Tess stood next to him as her shadow was cast onto the wall.

"What?" she asked again.

"Look at the wall." Conan answered. Tess turned and looked to see her shadow. She blinked a little. "This ghost isn't real." He added. Tess nodded her head as she turned and looked down at Conan.

"I know that now. But where's it coming from since there's no power?" Tess asked. Conan looked toward a door to see it opened. He and Tess walked forward to see a projector was sitting on the wall casting the white figure of the ghost above them. Tess got down looking at it finding a cord. She crawled on her hands and knees following the cord to see it reach up and out of the window. She stood up and looked out to see there was a battery outside big enough to give the projector enough power to cast the ghost. Conan placed his finger onto the red button and shut it off. Tess turned and looked at him.

"That mystery was solved." Conan said to her. Tess nodded her head. She then felt a hand come down onto her shoulder. Tess turned slowly to see a black and dark looking figure standing behind her. She jumped forward as she turned. Conan had noticed the figure and started to backwards toward the door. "Come on Tess!" Conan yelled as he turned around then started to run. Tess followed him out of the room as did the black figure.

Conan looked at the white thing in his hand to see a name written on it. It was a name tag and he knew who it belonged too. Conan looked up at Tess.

"Tess!" he called. She looked down at him as she glanced back.

"Yeah…?" she asked as she started to run out of breath.

"The murderer is Jake!" he shouted. Tess looked back and then at Conan.

"How do you know?" She asked. Conan lifted up his hand handing her the nametag. Suddenly, the black figure tackled Tess to the ground grabbing Conan by the back of his shirt throwing him to the other side of the hallway. He pinned Tess's wrist onto the ground as Tess tossed her head from left to right struggling to get the figure off of him. Conan rubbed the back of his head as he looked forward. His vision slightly blurred but he could see Tess was having a hard time. Conan then flipped up his stun gun watch and aimed it at the figure's neck. As Tess continued to struggle the figure fell onto her. Tess's eyes widened as she looked over at Conan to see him standing there with his stun gun pointed at the figure. She smiled and relaxed resting her head onto the floor.

"Thanks Jimmy." Tess said. Conan nodded his head.

"Tess! Conan! Where are you!" Conan looked over to see Richard, Rachel, Mac, Mark, and Jack running over to them.

"Who is that?" Tess asked. Conan smiled as he quickly placed his stun gun back to looking like a watch.

"It's the others." Conan answered. Tess sighed in relief.

"Hey!" Tess shouted, "he's heavy!" she added. Richard ran over to Tess's side pulling the figure off of her. Tess was able to take a quick look at the nametag to see Jake's name written on it. Rachel got down on her side helping her up.

"You all right?" Rachel asked. Tess nodded her head as she sighed again looking over at Conan.

"Yeah. Conan saved the day." She answered. Richard walked over to Tess as Mac, Mark, and Jack came to a stop behind Tess and Rachel.

"How did he do that? He's just a brat." Richard said. Tess stood up as she held out her hand showing the nametag to him.

"Conan found this by Yuki's body and solved the murder cases." Tess answered him. Richard picked up the nametag out of her hands looking at it funny.

"Jake." He read. Tess nodded her head. Rachel then started to hug Conan.

"You solved the case Conan! Congratulations!" Rachel shouted hugging him. Everyone started to laugh as Conan started to turn a slight red color.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"I'm going to Dr Agasa's to pick up my cell phone." Tess and Conan's gadgets are finished. They go to pick them up when they meet up with someone that Tess threw in jail when she was here in Japan a year ago. Believe it or not he's back for revenge and to kill someone close to her. Is it Darien? Or someone else? Find out!_

_**Next Time: Escaped Leader**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Leather Jacket** _


	20. Escaped Leader

_**In Today's Case: Escaped Leader**_

Tess woke up around 10:00 when everyone was up. She did her hair and walked out or her room. She walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed her jacket. Rachel and Richard were watching her as she slipped on her jacket.

"You're up early." Richard said as he picked up the newspaper off of his desk. Tess smiled as she nodded her head.

"Yeah I know." Tess said to Richard.

"How come?" Rachel asked. Tess walked over to her placing her hand on the closest couch.

"I need to pick up my cell phone." Tess answered. Conan turned and looked at Tess.

"That reminds me." Conan started. Richard and Rachel looked at Conan. "When I went with you that day Dr Agasa said he was going to get me checked for know glasses since I was squinting." He finished. Tess nodded her head.

"Yup." Tess said smiling. Rachel smiled at them both.

"It's good that you to get along." She said. Conan and Tess looked at Rachel as did Richard.

"Why wouldn't we?" Tess asked.

"Well… when you first came here the year before you two were always arguing and now here you to are getting along." Rachel answered. Tess and Conan looked at Rachel funny. She then shook her head. "Don't listen to my blabbering. Go ahead go and get your cell phone Tess and go and get your new classes Conan." She added. Conan nodded his head as he jumped off of the couch and the two walked toward the door. Richard looked at them.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked. Tess sighed.

"Don't you listen?" Tess asked. Richard shook his head.

"No." he answered. Tess and Conan sighed.

"I'm going to Dr Agasa's house to get my cell phone." Tess told him, "and Conan is coming with me." She added. Richard nodded his head as he raised his newspaper to his face.

"Have fun." He said. Tess and Conan were off. Rachel sat on the couch listening to their foot steps disappear down the stairs and then out into the streets. She stood up and walked toward the door. "Now where are you going?" Richard asked her. Rachel turned and looked at her.

"I'm going for a walk." She answered as she walked out the door. Richard blinked a few times as he then shrugged his shoulder turning back to his newspaper in his hands.

Tess and Conan made their way down the street toward Dr Agasa's house.

"So do you have any leads on this man your after?" Conan asked. Tess shook her head.

"No… not yet. But I will get him before I go back to America." Tess answered.

"And I'll be here to help you." Conan told her. Tess looked down at him with a couple of blinks firsts. She then smiled and looked forward.

"Thanks." Conan smiled, "but I don't want you to get involved." She added.

"Why not? It'll be better if you had some help." Conan said. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she continued to walk forward.

"I know it will be easier with your help Jimmy but… I still don't want you to get involved because I don't want you to get hurt and that's that." Tess stated. Conan looked forward nodding his head.

"All right." He said. Tess looked down at him in amazement. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you." he said with a smirk. Tess smirked back as they reached Dr Agasa's lab. They entered looking around.

"Dr Agasa?" They called as they walked forward with Tess shutting the door behind her. They looked around as Dr Agasa came in holding Tess's cell phone in his hand. He looked up for a second to see Tess and Conan then he smiled.

"Hello there Jimmy and Tess." He said as he took a seat on his computer. He then picked up a pair of glasses waving Conan over. "Come here Jimmy." He said. Jimmy raised an eyebrow and walked forward. He stood in front of Dr Agasa as he pulled off his glasses and placed on the new pair. The pair of glasses had the same frames as his old pair; you couldn't even tell that he was wearing a new pair of glasses. Tess walked forward standing next to Dr Agasa as she smiled.

"Don't look any older Jimmy." Tess said with a smile. Conan looked at her.

"Ha. Ha. I forgot out to laugh." He said to her. Tess placed her hand onto the back of the chair that Dr Agasa sat in. Dr Agasa then closed the top of the flip top cell phone and handed it to Tess.

"Here." He said. Tess blinked as she took her cell phone. "Go outside and press that green button there down at the bottom of the phone." He pointed. Tess nodded her head as she walked outside opening and shutting the door.

Tess looked around as she stood there on the side walk. She then opened her cell phone and pressed the green button on it. Her cell phone started to vibrate as she held it in her hands. On the screen letter popped up reading "Scanning." Tess leaned onto her right leg as she waited. She then looked at the top of the screen to see it had no signal. But it continued to scanning.

Conan and Dr Agasa waited inside the house. Suddenly the right lens of Conan's glasses started to show the grey and black fuzzy screen as he collected static. Then the picture of Tess came up onto the screen.

"Tess?" he said.

Tess looked at the cell phone to see on the screen of the cell phone it no read "Connected to Jimmy." Tess smiled.

"Jimmy?" she called into the cell phone.

"I'm here Tess." Conan said. Tess smiled.

"Good, that means this thing works." Tess said. Inside Dr Agasa reached down grabbing onto Conan's glasses pulling them off. He then took off his own and placed Conan's on.

"Why wouldn't it work Tess?" Dr Agasa asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just thought it wouldn't that's all. My cell is really sucky." Tess answered him. Dr Agasa shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, anywhere you go you will be able to get in contact with Jimmy even if your cell phone hasn't been charged." Dr Agasa told her. Tess smiled.

"That's great." Tess said to him. Dr Agasa then turned and looked down at Conan.

"And you can get a hold of Tess by pressing this small little button right here on the frame." Dr Agasa said. Conan looked to see where he could get into contact with Tess and nodded his head.

"What about the Tracer?" Tess asked as she entered the room. The screen on the Conan's glasses disappeared turning back into normal glasses as Dr Agasa took them off handing them to Conan. He turned and put on his own as he smiled.

"The button for that is on the other side." he answered. Tess nodded her head when there was a knock on the door. Tess turned and answered it to see it was Rachel. Tess and Conan jumped as Rachel walked into the room.

"Hi… Rachel…" Tess said. Rachel smiled as she looked at Tess and Conan.

"Hi guys. I just wanted to know if I could go with you to bring Conan to the eye doctors." She said. Dr Agasa blinked.

"Ahh… they just called saying that they canceled it." He said. Rachel nodded her head.

"Oh…" she said.

"Come on Rachel, we were just about to leave. Coming Conan?" Tess asked as she opened the door. Conan nodded his head as he ran forward. And out the door with Rachel. "Thanks Dr Agasa." Tess said to him as she waved. Dr Agasa nodded his head.

"Buh bye Tess." He said. Tess hut the door and there stood Rachel with her arms crossed. Tess looked at her and blinked. "What?" she asked.

"Why did you want to get out of there so quickly?" Rachel asked. Tess rose and eyebrow.

"I told you that me and Conan were just about to leave anyway." Tess said. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and walked forward. Tess and Conan looked at each other and then followed Rachel.

"So Tess when are you going back to America again?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." Tess said.

"I thought it was like in December." Conan said. Tess looked down at him as he shrugged she shrugged her shoulders again.

"I don't know. Maybe whenever my…" then something begun to buzz. They stopped; Conan and Rachel looked at Tess as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked. Tess raised her eyebrow again.

"It's Jack…" she answered.

"Who?" she asked. Tess looked up at her.

"Jack. My partner." She answered again. She then answered it. "Hello? Hi Jack what's up? I told you I was going to Japan… yes I'm standing right here with my cousin… I'm fine Jack goodbye." Tess said as she flipped the top down.

"What did he want?" Conan asked. Tess looked down at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He just wanted to know where I was. He's not my dad so why should he care." Tess said as she walked forward. Rachel and Conan then followed.

"Well Tess, maybe he cares about you." Rachel said. Tess gave a laugh.

"Ha! Jack care about me? Please." Tess said rolling her eyes. She then bumped into someone. She stepped back looking at him. He wore a white t-shirt and sea blues jeans with a black jacket.

"Watch it!" he shouted. Tess started to growl.

"You watch it! You bumped into me!" she shouted at him. Rachel grabbed onto Tess's arm as Conan grabbed her hand.

"Come on Tess… I'm sorry about her. Please excuse her." Rachel said as she walked around the man. He watched them walk down the street.

The man that Tess had bumped into made his way to the other side of Tokyo standing in front of a small white house. He smirked as he walked forward up the walkway. He stepped onto the porch sticking his hand into the right side inside of his jacket. He then rang the door bell.

Inside sat Darien on the couch watching as movie with his mother. His mother stood up off of the couch and walked forward to answer the door.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" she asked. Darien turned around to see his mother. The man nodded his head.

"Yes you can. Hand over your son!" he answered as he pulled his gun out and shot her clear in the head. Darien's eyes widened as he watched the man step over her. He looked over at Darien who sat on the couch. He raised his gun pointing it at him. Darien's eyes widened. He ducked as the man shot his gun shooting the T.V. Darien turned and looked at it.

"Darn it… that was my favorite movie to…" he said softly to himself. He then heard a click. He looked up at the man.

"Are you ready to die?" he asked as he shot his gun again. Darien jumped back as he shot the seat of the couch. He fell onto the ground onto the pink reddish looking rub gripping onto it tightly afraid for his life.

"W-why are you here?" Darien asked.

"I was hired to kill you." he said as he shot his gun again. Darien moved upward as the bullet pierced the floor.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked rudely.

"Nothing." He answered, "its what I need to do." Darien's eyes widened as he felt his back press up against his wall. Suddenly he wasn't able to move his body. It was like his body went totally numb on him. The man pulled the hammer back of the gun and going to squeeze the trigger. Once he squeezed it Darien ducked his head as it hit the wall behind him. He looked up to see that the man was reloading his gun. This gave him the chance to run.

He raced to his feet as he ran for the back door. He then heard gun shots going off. He saw some of the bullets go past him without hitting him. He reached out about to grab onto the door handle when a bullet hit it. Darien pulled him hand back as he turned to see the man standing there with his gun pointed at him.

"You can't run from me." The man said to him. Darien glanced over at a tray on the counter next to him. He looked back at him.

"Who… who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Zach." He answered, "and I'm going to kill you and go on with my business!" he shouted out. He then pulled the trigger and Darien grabbed onto the tray and placed it in front of him. The bullet hit but didn't go through. Zach started to grow as he begun to pull it over and over again as Darien headed toward the living room. Darien then tossed the tray over to the other side diving behind the couch. Zach smiled as he reloaded his gun once again. "You cannot…" Zach pointed the gun as he looked over the couch to see Darien was gone. He then heard a slam of the screen door. He looked up to see that the screen door was bushed open. He walked over to the door and looked out to see Darien running off down the street. Zach smiled as he walked tot eh backdoor grabbing onto a paper towel so he didn't leave any fingerprints behind on the doorknob as he left.

Darien ran all the way down town breathing heavily. He looked back to see that he had left behind a trail of blood. "What…?" Darien looked at his right arm to see that a bullet had just touched him cutting his arm open. "Great! I must've gotten shot and not even know it." Darien said placing his other hand over his cut on his arm. He walked forward headed to wherever he was going.

Tess, Rachel, and Conan entered the office. Richard was right where they left him. Sitting in his chair reading his newspaper. Tess hung up her jacket as she pulled her hair back placing it into a low ponytail as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"That's what you get for wearing your hair down." Richard said as he turned the page. Tess walked toward his desk as she grabbed onto a pencil and sat onto the couch.

"Point?" she asked as she through the pencil at Richard hitting him the head. Richard's eyebrow started to awkwardly twitch as he lowered his newspaper.

"Can I see your cell phone?" Rachel asked. Tess nodded her head as she handed it to her. Conan sat down onto the couch across from Rachel and Tess. Rachel was playing with her cell phone when it started to buzz. Tess leaned toward her looking at a number that popped up.

"555-6778?" Tess read out loud confused. Rachel handed it to her as she pressed the green button answering it. "Hello?" Tess asked. Her eyes widened as she listened to the voice on the other side of the phone.

"You better go down town and look for your friend Darien."

"Who are you?" Tess asked as she turned toward the window looking at every window near the house/office.

"You might not be able to see me Tess but I can see you." the voice said. Tess's eyes widened as she spotted someone looking at her through the window on a cell phone. He then raised a gun to the back of Richard's head. Tess stood up as her eyes widened. She then tossed her cell phone behind her.

"Look out uncle!" Tess shouted as she dove for him over the desk. Richard blinked as Tess wrapped her arms around his neck and a bullet went through the window. Conan jumped onto Rachel as she screamed. Bullets kept on coming through the windows. Tess pushed Richard underneath the desk as she turned it to the steel was facing the window and not the opening where Richard sat. Tess crawled quickly back to her cell phone. "Who are you!" She shouted into it.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you? You found me and I found you. Now, all you need to do is find your friend Darien."

"What did you do to him!" Tess shouted. Rachel and Conan laid on the floor underneath the coffee table as Tess pushed herself up against Richard as a bullet entered the floor near her leg.

"I'll give you the day to try to figure out who I really am and then we can finish what we started a year ago." Then there was a click. Tess started to shake angrily as she slammed the top of her phone down. She then through her phone onto the floor as it bounced near Rachel and Conan. Tess turned and looked at Richard.

"Are you all right Richard?" she asked. Richard nodded his head.

"Yeah you?" he asked as they both crawled out from underneath the desk. Tess nodded her head as she looked at Rachel and Conan who slowly made their way out.

"Yeah… are you two all right?" Tess asked as she held out her hands. Both of them took one hand as she pulled them up to their feet.

"Yeah." Conan answered.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed onto her cell phone.

"I don't know but I have to find Darien!" Tess shouted as she grabbed onto her jacket putting it on. She then turned and looked at them. "Get to the police station! I'll call when I find Darien!" Tess shouted as she ran outside.

"Tess!" Conan yelled about to follow her as Rachel placed her hands onto his shoulders.

"No Conan… stay here." Rachel said as she pulled Conan back. "I'll go." She added as she ran forward.

"RACHEL!" Richard and Conan shouted. Conan again was about to run forward when Richard grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"No! Me and you are going to the police station!" Richard yelled as he carried Conan out of the office.

Tess ran down the street looking right and left for Darien. "Darien! Darien!" Tess shouted out.

"Tess!" Tess turned to see Rachel following her.

"Rachel?" she asked herself. She then shook her head as Rachel caught up. "What are you doing here?" Tess asked. Rachel looked at her.

"You can't find Darien on your own." Rachel answered, "Tokyo is just to big." Rachel said. Tess nodded her head knowing she was right.

"You're right Rachel." Tess said. Rachel placed her hands onto Tess's shoulders.

"We'll find him together." Rachel said to her. Tess nodded her head as she looked at Rachel.

"All right. Let's go." Both of them took off running down the street yelling out Darien's name.

Richard and Conan got into the car speeding to the police station. Once Richard pulled up near the police station; Conan jumped out of the car and ran forward as Richard followed him. They bursted through the door looking around. All the phones rang and there were people sitting at desks typing up on computers and police officers standing everywhere. Richard and Conan walked down the aisle that was left in between the rows and rows of desks. They then came to a door that read "Inspector Maguire." Richard opened the door as Inspector Maguire looked up at them.

"Richard?" he asked confused. Richard walked forward as he slammed his hands onto his desk.

"Someone was trying to kill us!" Richard shouted. "He was mainly shooting at me and Tess. But he called Tess's cell phone!" Richard shouted. Inspector Maguire leaned back into his chair.

"Richard… relax… sit down. You too Conan." Inspector Maguire said to them gesturing them both to sit down. They then took a seat as Richard explained everything to him.

"And that's it." Richard said. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"And Tess went to find this guy and her old childhood friend?" he asked. Conan nodded his head.

"That's right Inspector." Conan answered.

"Well… Tess does seem the one to have a lot of enemies that would follow her here to Tokyo." Inspector Maguire said as he rubbing his chin.

"Inspector!" Richard yelled. "Rachel is with Tess! Who knows which one of them could be killed!"

Tess and Rachel continued to run around in down town Tokyo. Tess came to a halt as did Rachel as they spotted someone walking up the street holding their arm. "DARIEN!" Tess called out as she ran forward with Rachel following behind her. Darien looked forward to see Tess and Rachel coming his way. Tess opened her arms as she wrapped them around Darien's neck hugging him tightly. "I found you!" she shouted. Darien smiled as he remember the times that Tess would hug him like this when she missed him.

"What was I missed?" he asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No." Rachel answered.

"Then what's with the hugging and everything?" Darien asked. Tess let go of him placing her hands on her shoulders. She looked down at his arm to see that there was blood seeping through. Tess grabbed onto his hand pulling his arm up. Then she removed his other hand seeing a cut that was gushing with blood. Blood was smeared on his arm in the shape of his hand. She looked up at him.

"What happened?" Tess asked.

"I… fell and cut my arm." Darien lied.

"Lair. Darien I know you better then this. What happened?" Tess asked.

"Okay… a man came into my house and killed my mother and tried to kill me." Darien answered. Tess's eyes widened.

_'Could it be him? Could it be the one I've been faster?' _Tess asked herself.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked. Darien started to think.

"I can't remember his name." Darien answered. Tess's cell phone started to buzz again. Rachel placed her foot behind her as Tess let go of Darien's hand as his arm fell back to his side. Tess slowly reached into her pocket pulling out her cell phone. She flipped the top open and placed it onto her ear as she swallowed hard.

"Yeah?" she asked. She heard chuckling in the background.

"You found him." The voice said. Tess whipped around now facing Rachel as she looked around. She then turned back to face Darien but she looked at the ground.

"Yeah I found him." She said seriously.

"Now all you need to do is figure out who I am and where I am." He said, "remember… I'm watching." He said. Then there was a click and then three or four beeps. Tess removed her cell phone off of her ear as she flipped the top closed. Tess looked at Rachel and then at Darien.

"We have to get out of here." Tess said. Rachel looked at her.

"Why?" she asked. Tess placed her cell phone back into her pocket as she turned to face her.

"Because… he's watching us." Tess answered. They all looked around trying to find him as they slowly made their way back up the street. Suddenly, Darien spotted a man with a leather jacket leaning up against a building. Darien placed his hand onto Tess's shoulder as she looked back at him. He leaned forward toward her ear.

"I think I found him." Darien said. Tess blinked as she stopped with Rachel taking a few more steps before she decided to stop.

"What?" Tess whispered. Darien nudged his head toward the man leaning up against the wall of a building.

"There." Darien said. Tess looked at him. "The man who tried to kill me was wearing a leather jacket and he has that very same leather jacket." Darien said. But Tess didn't hear a word of it. She kept on staring at the man as he stared back. He then pushed himself off of the wall and walked toward her.

"You found me." He said. Tess glared up at him.

"Zach…" she growled. Zach nodded his head as he reached into his jacket.

"Yup, and I'm back!" Zach then quickly pulled out a gun. Tess's eyes widened as she pushed Rachel and Darien to the side.

"Move!" Tess shouted as Zach started to shoot off his gun. Everyone round them screamed and took cover as Tess dove and disappeared. Zach turned and looked at Rachel. As he pointed his gun at her.

"Looks like we're back here Rachel Moore." Zach said. Rachel's eyes widened as she remember the night where Tess was trying to protect her from a man who looked just like him a year ago.

"It's… you…" she said scared for her life. He nodded his head.

"Yup… and I'm going to finish you off." He said. But before he could pull the trigger Tess came out of nowhere and tackled Zach to the ground. Zach's gun still went off but the bullet didn't hit Rachel it hit a car tire. Rachel looked at Tess and Zach started to punch each other as Tess sat on Zach. Then Zach turned now sitting on Tess as he pinned her wrists to the ground. He started to slam her hand onto the sidewalk knocking her gun out of her hands.

"What are you doing here!" Tess asked. Then Zach punched and hit her in her nose causing it to bleed.

"I was hired to kill your friend Darien and get my revenge on you!" Tess smiled as he cell phone fell out of her pocket. Zach looked over as he placed his knee onto her right hand as he removed his hand that was holding her right. He picked up her cell phone to see that the numbers 911 were dialed. Tess smirked as Zach looked back at.

"Busted." She said. Zach started to growl and then he started to punch her causing her lip to bleed and her nose even more. Finally there were a lot of clicks heard.

"FREEZE!" Zach lifted his hands into the air slowly as he turned around slightly to see four cops surrounding him. Inspector Maguire made his way through.

"Stand up off of her." Inspector Maguire said. Zach stood up and turned around. "Cuff him!" he shouted. The cops cuffed Zach and tossed him into a squad car. Rachel ran over to Tess helping her up.

"You all right?" she asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah."

Soon after Zach's arrest; Darien had nowhere to go so where did he end up? At Richard's house with Tess, Conan, and Rachel. There he will come along on the trips of murderer cases and more.

_**Next Time On Case Closed: **"What…?" School is almost starting. They have a week. But while they all were shopping for school clothes someone ends up dead in the dressing rooms. Tess and Conan didn't expect to get a murder case in a clothes store but guess what… murder can happen anywhere and they happened to be there. What will happen?_

_**Next Time: Clothes Store Murder**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Ring _**


	21. Clothes Store Murder

**_In Today's Case: Clothes Store Murder_**

It has been a couple of weeks since Darien has moved in. He and Tess have been going places together. Today, they stayed at the office since they told Richard they would look after it while he was gone. Darien sat on one of the couches as Tess sat in Richard's chair spinning around in it.

"Do you think you should be doing that Tess?" Darien asked as he looked at her. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not?" Tess asked him. Conan walked into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Because Richard might come in and see you there." Darien answered. Tess shook her head as she continued to turn herself in the chair. Conan walked forward and took a seat on the couch across from Darien. "Hey there Conan."

"Hey." Conan said as he smiled. Tess smiled oddly. She knew that Conan was slightly jealous of her and Darien's friendship. Tess continued to spin herself in the chair till something stopped her. She turned to see Rachel's hand on the chair. Tess smiled as Rachel pulled something from behind her back. It was the vacuum.

"Tess! It's your turn to vacuum!" She shouted. Tess sighed as she stood up.

"Can you vacuum?" Tess asked. Rachel glared at her as Tess looked down.

"I vacuumed all this week! Last week! Conan and Darien took turns this time! You have to vacuum for two weeks!" Rachel shouted. Tess quickly looked up at her cousin as her mouth dropped open.

"Two weeks!" Tess repeated.

"That's what you get for skipping Tess." Conan said as he placed his hands behind his head. Tess glared over at Conan. She then picked up a paperclip off of Richard's desk and through it at him. The paperclip bounced off of his head. Conan glared at Tess. "HEY!" he shouted.

"Hey yourself!" Tess shouted back as she started to vacuum. Suddenly, Richard bursted through the door with a huge smile on his face. Everyone looked at him funny because it was usual that you see a smile that big on Richard's face unless people gave him credit from a case Conan solved. Tess shut off the vacuum as she placed her hands onto her hips. "Why are you so happy?" she asked. Richard tossed himself into a chair and looked at her.

"You guys go back to school in one week!" he shouted. Tess looked at her uncle as she then sighed and looked down.

"He's right!" she shouted. Her head then quickly bounced back up, "what's the point of me going to school if I'm going to be leaving in December?" Tess asked. Richard looked at her almost with a glare.

"You're still going to school." Richard said. Tess sighed again. Richard looked at Darien. "Darien."

"Yeah Mr. Moore?" Darien asked as he looked up at him.

"I had your old school transfer your records into Rachel and Tess's school so you'll be going with them." Richard said. Darien nodded his head.

"Great… if I get in one class with him… I'll be getting into so much trouble because of his playing around he does…" Tess mumbled to herself. Then something hit her in her head. She turned and glared at Darien who was smiling innocently. "That innocent smile isn't going to work on me Darien!" Tess shouted as she pointed at him.

"Tess…" Rachel called to her. Tess gulped hard as she turned and looked at her cousin standing there with her arms crossed.

"Yes… Rachel?" Tess asked. Rachel pointed to the vacuum. She then sighed and started to vacuum again.

After Tess was done they all left to go get some new clothes for school. Richard waited outside as Darien, Conan, Rachel, and Tess walked in. Tess then raised her finger as she turned around to walk out.

"Um… I think I'm going to go leave." Tess said as she went to take a step forward. Darien and Rachel grabbed onto her.

"Come on Tess," Darien started, "you need new clothes for school." he added. Tess closed her eyes tightly as she through her head back.

"BUT I DON'T WEAR PINK!" She shouted. Rachel slapped her hand onto her mouth.

"Shh!" Rachel demanded. Tess opened her eyes and looked at Rachel. "There's nothing wrong with the color pink Tess." Rachel said. Tess ripped her hands away.

"I hate pink!" Tess shouted, "my color is black." Conan smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Pink would actually make you look more like a girl." He said. Conan heard growling from behind him. He turned around slowly to see Tess standing there holding her fists tightly as she had her eyes closed in anger. Darien and Rachel inched away as Tess opened her eyes slowly looking at Conan.

"I… heard that… you… little… PUNK!" Tess started to run after Conan.

"AH!" Conan shouted as he bolted somewhere into the store with Tess yelling and screaming after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU RUNT!" Tess shouted. Rachel and Darien looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Once Rachel had gotten Tess to calm down; they all ended up splitting up. Rachel and Tess went toward the pink side. Really Tess was dragged over. Conan and Darien went toward the side that was blue and black mainly.

Tess walked around with Rachel with her arms crossed as Rachel started to pick out clothes for Tess.

"Ah!" Rachel said reaching toward a pair of light pink jeans with a red belt on them. Rachel turned and leaned the pants up against Tess. "These would look really cute on you." Rachel said. Tess's eyes widened as she stared down at the color disgusted. "Come on Tess. Try them on. You might actually like it." Tess snatched the pair of jeans out of her hands.

"Fine!" Tess shouted. Rachel then placed her hands together smiling.

"Good. Now we need to find you a shirt." Rachel said. Tess's eyes widened as Rachel walked toward more pink. Tess sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Someone… save me…" Tess mumbled to herself.

"Tess!" Rachel called. Tess sighed once more and looked toward her cousin rolling her eyes.

"Coming Rachel!" she shouted.

Darien and Conan looked around. Darien picked a pair of G-Unit jeans for Conan.

"Here Conan." He said. Conan stared at the jeans kind of funny. He took the pair and looked at it. "Try them on. The changing room is right over there." Darien shouted out. Conan turned his head and looked. He looked back at Darien.

"You want me to try these on?" Conan asked. Darien nodded his head.

"Yeah." He answered, "is there something wrong?" he asked. Conan looked at the jeans and shook his head.

"No… it's just that I don't wear these kind of clothes." Conan said as he looked up at Darien.

"And Tess doesn't wear pink and I'm pretty sure that Rachel would make her pay some pink. Come on live a little Conan. Try them on." Darien gave Conan a gentle push toward the changing rooms. Conan looked back at Darien. He was about to enter the changing rooms when: "Hey Conan!" Conan turned around and there was a white t-shirt thrown at him. Conan picked it up off of the floor and looked at it. It had blue letters that was written in cursive that said "G-Unit." Conan sighed.

_'What is he trying to do? Turn me into a gangster?' _Conan asked himself. He turned back around and walked into the changing room. Darien smiled as he placed his hands onto his hips.

"Now I need to find some clothes for myself."

"Rachel." Tess called as Rachel picked out a red t-shirt for Tess.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What's the point of paying clothes if we have to wear uniforms?" Tess asked. Rachel smiled as she turned and looked at Tess.

"You didn't hear?" Rachel asked. Tess blinked a few times.

"Hear… what?" she asked.

"The school decided to get ride of the uniforms for a couple of years. When Conan gets into the school he'll have to wear them." Rachel answered. Tess sighed. Rachel placed her hands onto Tess's shoulders and turned her around. "Now." she said as she pushed her forward, "go try that on." Tess walked into the changing room rolling her eyes.

_'What is Rachel trying to do! Kill me with the color pink and red!' _Tess asked herself. Rachel was looking threw some light blue t-shirts when she heard to people arguing.

"There's nothing wrong with punk!" Rachel looked up to see a girl dressed as a punk. She had jet black hair like Tess. She wore a bracelet that had metal studs on it. She had her eyebrow priced. To Rachel she looked more gothic. There was also a man standing there that Rachel assumed to be her father.

"I don't want you getting into the kind of stuff!" he shouted at her. the girl threw her arms by her side.

"You're not the boss of me! I run my own life!" she shouted.

"No you don't! You don't run your life till you've moved out of my house!" the man yelled leaning forward slightly. The girl glared at her father.

"Then I'll move out!" she shouted.

"No you won't!" the man shouted back, "you're too young!"

"I'm too young! I'm too young!" the girl mimicked in an annoying voice that was driving Rachel crazy. "That's all you say to me! I'm not you're little girl anymore! I rather die then listen to you!"

"Fine! Then die!"

"I will!" the girl shouted as she stormed off. The man had noticed Rachel watching. Rachel jumped and looked back at the shirts. He walked over to her.

"Excuse me miss." He said to her. Rachel looked up at him. "I'm sorry if you heard that." He said. Rachel shook her head.

"No. It's okay. I'm kind of going through the same thing… well not really." Rachel said. The man blinked a few times.

"You have a kid?" he asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No. My cousin is obsessed with the color black. And she hates pink." Rachel said.

"Same with my daughter." The man said. "Well I just wanted to say sorry for my daughter yelling like that." Rachel shook her head.

"No, it's quite all right."

"RACHEL!" Came Tess's voice on the other side. Rachel turned to see Tess standing there. The red shirt that Rachel had picked out said: "I'm yours till someone cuter comes by." In white letters. The pink pants hugged around Tess's legs perfectly showing off her figure as the shirt did. The pants rested on the top of her foot and on the bottom of the floor behind her. "I'm… going… to… hurt you…" Tess said holding up her finger and looking away.

"Well I can see that you have your hands full. I'll be going now." The man said. Rachel turned and looked at him nodding his head.

"All right." Rachel said. Tess walked toward Rachel standing next to her.

"Oh and by the way." The man said, "my name is Mr. Miaugi."

"I'm Rachel. Nice meeting you." Rachel said.

"Who was that?" Tess asked. Rachel turned and looked at her cousin.

"I don't know. He was in a fight with his daughter and he came over here to me and said sorry about it." Rachel answered. Tess placed her hands onto her hips.

"Ookay…" Tess said. Rachel smiled.

"Those clothes show off your figure." Rachel said smiling.

"THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON WHY I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" Tess shouted. Rachel smiled as she straightened the bottom of her shirt.

"You look good. You can get a lot of guys." Rachel said to her walking around her. Tess's eyebrow started to twitch angrily.

_'What if I don't want any guys?' _Tess thought.

"Come on out Conan. Let me see how you look." Darien called out to him standing on the outside of his door.

"No!" Conan shouted. Darien leaned up against the door.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Darien said.

"It is!" Conan shouted. Darien pushed open the door. There stood Conan. His G-Unit jeans hanging a little bit blow his waist maybe by a centimeter. The jeans also hung over his feet. The G-Unit shirt touched his thighs. Conan stood there looking like a gangster almost. Darien smiled.

"Come on. It doesn't look that bad does it?" Darien asked. Conan nodded his head.

"Yes! It makes me look like a gangster!" Conan shouted. Darien smiled.

"No… not yet. You're still missing on thing." He said. Conan blinked as he disappeared. Conan looked around and then Darien came back placing a hat on his head horizontally. It was a white hat that had the Japanese sign for gangster. "Now you look like a gangster." Conan turned and looked at the mirror. His eyes widened as his mouth dropped open as Darien nearly fell into laughter.

"Excuse me." Darien moved out of the way as a girl looking gothic entered the changing room next to them holding some clothes she had found.

"Come on Conan. Let's go find Rachel and Tess." Darien said. Conan sighed as he followed Darien.

_'He's crazy if he think I'm going to wear this to school…' _Conan thought. Darien and Conan looked around. Suddenly, Darien's hand went up into the air.

"Tess! Rachel!" he called out. Conan looked over to see Tess… still dressed in the clothes Rachel had picked out for her. They walked toward each other. Darien smiled as he walked around Tess. "Nice… very nice Tess." Darien said looking at every inch of her. Tess's eyebrow started to twitch again.

"Shut… up…" Tess said slowly. Her eyebrow stopped as she noticed Conan. And then smiled. "Conan!" she said as she bent down. "You look like a gangster." Tess said smiling. Conan crossed his arms.

"And you look like a girl." Conan said to her. Suddenly Tess's fist came down onto Conan's head giving him a nuggie.

"Shut up!" she shouted. Conan did a twirl and then fell over onto the ground as Tess stood upright. Then there was a scream.

"AAAH!" Conan sat up quickly and Tess looked in the direction of the scream. Tess took off running with Conan following next to her. Darien and Rachel then followed behind them. Tess and Conan made their way through the hangers of clothes.

"The scream came from the changing room." Tess said as she glanced down at Conan.

"Yeah. The changing room I came out of." He said. When Tess and Conan got there, there laid on the ground in fright was a woman who seemed to work at the store. Tess got down onto her knee next to her.

"What happened?" Tess asked.

"There… right there… there's blood." The worker said. Tess and Conan looked forward to see blood finding its way out of the changing stall. Tess and Conan walked over as Darien and Rachel appeared behind the woman. Tess went to open the door but it wouldn't open. Tess started to struggle with the door but then she noticed that the door was locked. Tess then started to throw herself into the door over and over again repeatedly. Conan watched as Tess continued to fight with the door.

"Come on stupid door! OPEN!" Tess threw herself into the door again. Next thing Tess knew she was laying on the ground on the door. She looked up to see a girl dressed gothic looking sitting there on the floor. Tess reached out to her touching her skin. She was cold. She then noticed that there was blood traveling down her chest. Tess got up onto her knees as Conan walked forward a little standing next to Tess. Tess looked up at Conan as he looked down at her. "Looks like we hav ourselves another murder." Tess said softly. Tess looked at Rachel as she stood up. "Rachel." Tess called.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go call the police." Tess said. Rachel nodded her head as she took Darien with her to the front desk. Tess walked over to the worker as she got back down onto her knee.

"Did you come here to find the blood like that?" Tess asked. The worker nodded her head. "All right… I'll take care of everything here." Tess turned and looked at Conan who had gone into the stall. Tess stood up and walked over entering it to find Conan standing by the body.

"Looks like she's been dead for a couple of hours." Conan said. Tess walked over.

"I agree… we should wait till Inspector Maguire and the team gets here…" Tess said. Conan nodded his head.

"Good idea. Then we can get a better time of death." Conan said. Tess and Conan walked away from the body as they stood by the entrance of the changing stall.

"I would never think of finding a murder here." Tess said looking down as she crossed her arms. Conan nodded his head agreeing with her.

"Same here… I would never think of something like that." Conan said agreeing with her. Tess sighed.

"Man… it's like everywhere we go there's always a murder or a kidnapping." Tess complained.

"Mostly murder." Conan corrected her. Tess looked at him as she waved her hand walking around him.

"Whatever my little gangster." Tess said as she looked back smiling at him. Conan glared at her. He looked back into the stall. He shook his head as he looked into the stall on the right near the wall. His stall. That's where he had left his clothes. But he wasn't going to change till later.

Rachel dragged Darien with her all the way to the checking area. Rachel slammed her palms down as a worker looked at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked of her. Rachel huffed and puffed.

"Call the police!" she shouted, "there's been a murder!" she shouted. Richard had walked into the store at that time to hear Rachel yell out that there was a murder.

"Where Rachel?" Richard asked. Rachel turned and looked at her father. She pointed as she turned to her side.

"That way! Darien take him there!" She shouted. Darien nodded his head.

"Come on Mr. Moore." Darien said as he took off running with Richard following behind him. As they got closer they has a crowd of people standing there and three people trying to keep them back.

"Please. Stay back." Tess said with her arms out in front of her trying to push people back. The female worker and Conan were also helping out.

"Tess!" Darien shouted as he raised his hand into the air. Tess looked over the people's heads to see Richard and Darien. Tess created a pathway where they came running from. "I brought Mr. Moore." Darien said as he let him pass.

"I can see that." Tess said. Richard started at Tess as he blinked a few times. Tess looked to the left and then to the right looking back at Richard.

"What?" she asked. Richard lifted up his finger pointing at her.

"You're… you're wearing pink." Richard said to her. Tess scowled at him as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"So…" Tess said. Richard looked down at Conan and nearly laughed.

"HA! LOOK AT THAT! WE GOT YOURSELF A LITTLE GANGSTER!" Richard yelled as he bursted into laughter. Conan started to growl at he crossed his arms. Tess grabbed a hold of her uncle's ear as she tugged.

"Enough!" Tess shouted as she let go of his ear. Richard glared at her as he rubbed the pain out of his ear. Tess waved her hand as he followed her and Conan to the dead body. "This is what was found." Tess said. Richard poked his head from side and looked into the stall. He then stepped out to get a full glimpse of the body.

"Whoa…" Richard said. "I understand why someone would kill her." Richard mumbled as he crossed his arms. Then he felt a hard kick to the shin. He pulled his leg up placing his hands onto his shins jumping up and down. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Richard screamed in pain.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SAYING THAT!" Tess shouted.

They all waited for Inspector Maguire and the team to arrive. Rachel walked over with Inspector Maguire following in behind her.

"He's here." Rachel said as she stepped to the side as he walked forward. Tess looked at him as she got up from her sitting position on the floor.

"Welcome Inspector Maguire." Tess said holding out her hand. She blinked a few times as she noticed he was staring at her and Conan. She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. "I know! I know! I'm wearing pink and not black!" She shouted as she turned her back. Inspector Maguire shook his head getting back to reality.

"Where's the corpse?" he asked. Tess nudged her head forward into the stall. He blinked as he saw the girl's body sitting there. He pulled his head back as he turned and looked at Tess, Richard, Conan, Darien, and Rachel. "Does anyone know who she is?"

"I don't." Tess said as she uncrossed her arms. Rachel walked over to the corpse and looked at it.

"I know who she is." Rachel said as she turned around. Everyone looked at her blinking a few times.

"You do?" Richard asked. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah. She was arguing with her dad." Rachel answered.

"What's her father's name?" Conan asked. Rachel looked up slightly as she placed her finger onto her chin.

"Um… I can't remember…" Rachel said. Everyone sighed. Tess snapped her fingers.

"Mr. Maiugi!" Tess shouted. Everyone looked at her. "I heard his name when I walked out of the dressing room." Tess added. They all nodded their heads. Inspector Maguire turned and looked at one of his officers.

"Go see if they'll call Mr. Miaugi to the boys section of the store to the changing rooms." Inspector Maguire ordered. The officer nodded his head as he ran off. Tess looked around for her little gangster but he was no where to be found. She walked away from everyone and looked into the stall. There stood Conan looking at the body with his hand on his chin. Tess stepped onto the door and placed her hands into her pockets.

"I thought you disappeared for a minute." Tess said to him as she stepped off the door trying not to step into the wet blood with her white socks. Conan looked back at her and gave her a slight smirk.

"Now why would your gangster disappear?" Conan asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she smiled back.

"I don't know." Tess got down to his level as she stared at the body as well with the other cops around looking at it. "See anything… odd?" Tess asked him. Conan shook his head.

"Nope." He answered. Tess glanced over at a cop to see he picked up a white bag. Tess stood up and walked over to her.

"Let me see that." Tess said as she held her hand out. The cop handed the bag to her as she took it. Conan turned and looked up at her. She stepped onto the door getting down onto her knees opening it. She raised an eyebrow slightly as Conan walked over to her side.

"What is it?" Conan asked. Tess reached into the bag pulling out the same t-shirt she had on her body. Conan blinked a few times.

"A red shirt…" Tess answered. She pulled the tag out looking at it. "Size 12 and half." Tess added. Conan walked over to the body and leaned her forward. Tess looked back at him as she watched. Conan flipped the tag out so it hung out.

"Size 12 and half." Conan said as he looked at Tess. Tess looked forward at bag.

"Well… we know these were her clothes…" Tess said. She left the bag there as she walked forward with Conan following her. Tess stood there as she looked at Mr. Miaugi.

"So you're Mr. Miaugi?" Inspector Maguire asked as he crossed his arms. Mr. Miaugi nodded his head.

"Yes…" he answered as his voice trailed off. "What is this about?" he asked. Inspector Maguire uncrossed his arms as Richard stepped up.

"We found your daughter." Richard said. Mr. Miaugi put a smile onto his face.

"Really? Where is she? I need to say sorry." He said. Tess sighed as she walked forward in between Inspector Maguire and Richard.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that." Tess said to Mr. Miaugi. Mr. Miaugi didn't quite understand her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Tess sighed again looking away.

"Your daughter is dead." Richard said looking down.

"What…?" Mr. Miaugi said as he took a step back. "She can't be… you're all lying." Tess walked forward grabbing onto the man's hand.

"Look for yourself." Tess said pulling him in front of the room. Mr. Miaugi stared at his daughter's body as he fell to his knees.

"I… I can't believe it." He said softly. Tess looked away. She couldn't bare seeing him like this for the simple fact that this girl's death… someone she didn't know death reminded her of her parents' death. She then turned and walked away from Mr. Miaugi. Tess stood by Inspector Maguire and Richard.

"He's our only suspect." Inspector Maguire said to Richard as he nodded his head.

"Yes I know. But we have to prove it first." Richard said. Tess glanced back at Mr. Miaugi who now had his head up against the wall. She saw a slight smirk that looked almost like a frown slide across his face.

_'What is he smirking about?' _Tess asked herself. She then walked into the stall getting onto her knees looking around. Darien stood by the door as he smiled looking at her. Tess looked around and looked at the body as well.

_'I remember when you use to play detective with me all the time. I would have my dad set up crimes that were almost impossible to solve at our age back then. But you still solved them Tess… I'm glad that you still use your talent now.' _Darien thought. He walked away and went to comfort Mr. Miaugi with Rachel. Conan looked at them as he looked forward into the stall. He walked toward Tess.

"Find anything?" Conan asked softly. Tess shook her head.

"Nope… nothing." Tess answered. Conan looked at the floor and saw a ring. He turned and looked back at Mr. Miaugi and walked over. He tapped on his leg since that was the only thing he could reach.

"Excuse me sir." Conan said. Mr. Miaugi looked down at Conan and smiled. "Are you married?" he asked. Mr. Miaugi nodded his head.

"Yes… I have to call my wife… she's all the way in the States right now… excuse me." He said as he walked away. Conan smiled as he looked at his hand. He walked back to Tess as he flipped up his stun watch.

"Tess." He called. Tess looked at Conan to see his stun gun was up. Tess smiled.

"Solved the case?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head.

"Yes, but I'm going to use you." Conan said. Tess raised in eyebrow. She stood up and smiled.

"All right. I'll stand right here up against the wall… um… you can hide there." Tess pointed to the other end of the stall where there was a seating area out of reach. Conan nodded his head as he ran over to it. He climbed up and then shot a stun needle into Tess's neck. Her eyes closed and her head fell onto her chest as her jet black hair fell over her face so no one could see her closed eyes. Conan set the bow to Tess's voice and begun to speak.

"Ahem. Inspector Maguire. Uncle Richard." She supposedly called. Inspector Maguire and Richard looked into the area at Tess.

"What is it?" Richard asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well I solved the murder." Tess said. And by this time Mr. Miaugi was back.

"What? You know who killed my daughter?" he asked.

"Yes. And it was no other then you Mr. Miaugi." Everyone turned and looked at him as he backed away up against the wall.

"N-nonsense! I didn't kill me own daughter!" he shouted.

"Oh but you did. And the evidence I have is a ring. Conan." Conan jumped off of the seating area and handed the ring to Richard as he took his hiding place again.

"It's a wedding ring." Richard said confused. Mr. Miaugi placed his hands into his pockets.

"I had Conan ask Mr. Miaugi as him if he was married and he said yes. But Conan also noticed that there was no ring on his finger. And this ring was found by the body." Tess said. Inspector Maguire turned and looked at Mr. Miaugi.

"Why did you do it?" Inspector Maguire asked. Mr. Miaugi clenched his fists.

"Because… because she wouldn't obey me. She wouldn't get out of the punk and gothic clothes and she said she would rather die then listen to me so I only fulfilled her wish."

"Wrong." Tess said before Mr. Miaugi could finish. Mr. Miaugi looked up at Tess.

"How do you know? You're just her age!" He shouted.

"Look at that bag sitting there." Tess said. Darien decided and step forward. He opened the bag and took out a shirt… the same shirt that Tess was wearing. Mr. Miaugi's eyes widened when he saw the shirt. "You're daughter loved you enough to obey you and you take her life away."

The next thing was the Mr. Miaugi was cuffed and brought to the police station. Rachel ended up making Tess pay the clothes she was wearing and the same with Conan. But that doesn't mean they were going to wear them does it?

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Jimmy!" Sirena decides to take a cruse with her best friend Rachel, Tess, and Conan, Sirena had one ticket left so she invited Darien. It's the last week before school and they wanted to do something fun. But when a murder happens when the cruse docks… the ship it dragged out into the sea again so the murderer can kill everyone. But I don't think Tess and Jimmy are going to let that happen… do you?_

_**Next Time: Cruse Murder **_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Blood Stain_**


	22. Cruise Murder

**_A/N: _This is going to be a long chapter. I thought you should know. I didn't want to split this into two chapters because I wanted to get this one down. My fingers wouldn't stop typing if you know what I mean. Lol. Enjoy the chapter and leave ur luv plz! **

_**In Today's Case: Cruise Murder **_

Tess and Darien sat on the opposite couch with a game set in front of them. Conan was out with his friends and like always Rachel was cleaning. Rachel was disrupted from her cleaning by the ringing of Richard's phone. Richard was still sleeping so she decided to answer it.

"Hello… oh hi Sirena!" Rachel said smiling. Tess and Darien looked over as they listened to Rachel. "Uh huh. Oh really! We can come? How many tickets do you have? Oh I know you can bring Darien. He's an old friend of Tess's who's no living with us. When? Today! Alright see you then." Rachel hung up the phone as she started to put away the vacuum.

"What's going on?" Tess asked.

"And where am I going?" Darien asked after Tess. Rachel smiled as she looked at them.

"We're going on a cruise!" she shouted out. Tess and Darien smiled.

"I'll go pack my things!" Darien shouted as he hopped right off of the couch and ran to his room.

"What about Conan? We can't leave him here with Richard… can we?" Tess asked knowing it was a bad idea to leave him here with Richard. Richard would abuse him no doubt about it.

"No we're not going to leave him here. He's coming with us!" Rachel answered. Just then Conan had walked through the door.

"Where am I going?" Conan asked as he walked toward Tess and Rachel.

"We're going on a cruise." Tess answered. Conan blinked.

"With who?" he asked.

"Sirena invited us all." Rachel answered as she disappeared into her room.

"Except for Richard that is." Tess said. Conan watched as Tess disappeared into her room. He shrugged his shoulders. There was only a week left till school started and he thought this would be a good time to get away before school started.

They were all packed. They stood outside for Sirena when she finally came.

"Hey Rachel!" Sirena shouted. Rachel looked over at her and smiled. She waved and walked to her.

"Hey Sirena." Rachel said. Tess, Darien, and Conan stood by the house as they watched the two walk towards them. "Sirena, Tess will be here for another year." Sirena looked at Tess and smiled.

"Hey Tess. How are ya?" Sirena asked. Tess smiled and nodded her head.

"Good you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Now! Let's go! Off to the cruise!" Sirena ran down the street as everyone followed.

They got a ride the rest of the way on a bus. When they got there they got off of the bus and looked at the ship that they would be spending a whole entire week on. It was huge and white. They looked at the boat that must've been fifty feet tall. They walked up the ramp after they got their tickets checked.

Tess, Rachel, and Sirena walked into a room. The floor had a blue rug and white walls. There was one full sized bed on the left side of the room and on the other side towards the right was a bunk bed. By the end of the bunk beds was a door that was clear to them the bathroom. Sirena tossed her bag onto the full sized bed as Rachel and Tess walked toward the bunk bed.

"Who said you got dibs on the full sized bed?" Tess asked as she placed her bag at the end of the bunk bed.

"Well, I don't have a family member here so therefore. I get the full sized." Sirena said. Tess sighed. She didn't bother to argue with her considering she wasn't going to win. She looked at Rachel.

"Do you want top or bottom?" Tess asked. Rachel placed her bag onto the bottom bunk and smiled.

"I want the bottom if you don't mind." Rachel answered smiling. Tess smiled back as she tossed her bag up onto the top bunk.

"No I don't mind. Io was going to take the top anyway." Tess said as she climbed up.

Conan and Darien entered their room that was right across the hall from the girls. They looked around so see it was the same. Darien and Conan decided to use the bunk beds and to place their bags onto the full sized bed instead of arguing about it.

"So we're here for a week." Darien said as he looked at Conan from the top bunk.

"Yup." Conan said as he laid down onto the bottom bunk.

"And what a week it's going to be." Darien said smiling. Conan looked at him funny.

"What do you have planned?" Conan asked as she sat up.

"Well, since we're right across the hall from the girls. I was thinking that we could place a prank on them."

"Darien, do you know how much trouble we would get into with Tess if you did that?" Conan asked. Darien shrugged his shoulders.

"She wouldn't hurt me." Darien said. Then there was a knock on the door. Conan got up and walked to the door and answered it to see Sirena, Rachel, and Tess standing there in their bathing suits.

"Come on." Tess said.

"We're going swimming." Rachel added.

"Yeah this is going to be fun." Sirena said with a smile on her face.

Darien and Conan got into their bathing suits and took off running to the pool on the deck. Rachel and Sirena laid in the lounge chairs. Darien and Conan were in the pool and Tess… well she's going to jump off of the diving board.

Tess jumped and did a flip landing in the pool without a splash. Rachel and Sirena clapped as Tess came back up.

"Thanks for the claps." Tess said smiling. Suddenly someone grabbed onto Tess's ankle and pulled her under. Rachel and Sirena jumped off of their chairs and looked in the pool. Then someone came flying out of the pool onto the deck and that person was Darien. Tess came back up flipping her hair behind her gasping for air. Rachel, Sirena, and Conan started to laugh as Tess and Darien soon joined them.

"You guys look like you're having fun." Someone said. They soon stopped to see a woman standing there in a purple bikini with a boy about Conan's age and height standing next to her.

"Yeah." Tess said, "we should be having fun since school will be starting soon."

"Yeah well fun isn't always a good thing." The woman said, "do I know you?" she asked Rachel.

Rachel blinked, "well you might have seen me in the newspaper next to my dad." Rachel said.

"The only man I see in the newspaper is Richard Moore." The woman said.

"And that's her dad whose my uncle." Tess said as she pulled herself out of the water sitting on the edge. Conan swam over as her placed his arms onto the deck.

"Can your son come swim with us?" Conan asked. The little boy next to the woman looked up at her. She looked down and nodded her head.

"Go ahead Sota." She said.

"Sota. That's a nice name." Sirena said. Tess and Rachel nodded their heads agreeing with her. Darien looked at the woman without a word. He felt something wasn't right about her.

"Excuse me miss…" Darien said as the woman looked at her, "can we have your name?"

"Yeah so that way we call for you when we're done swimming." Rachel said. The woman smiled.

"My name is Miss Kasknet." She answered as she walked away lying herself down onto a lounge chair.

"Come on in Sota." Tess said as she pushed herself off of the wall of the pool and disappeared into the water. Conan turned around and dove into the water disappearing as well. Darien then jumped in followed by Sota getting Rachel and Sirena wet.

"HEY!" they shouted out as all of them popped their heads out of the water laughing.

"So Sota, how old are you?" Tess asked as she did a back float.

"I'm 7." He answered. Tess turned her head and smiled.

"Really?" Tess asked. Sota nodded his head.

"You're kind of short to be 7." Darien said to him. Tess dunked him holding him under as Darien's hands moved about above the water.

"Ignore him." Tess said smiling. Sota was looking at them funny and then shook his head.

"What grade are you in?" Conan asked.

"I'll be going into 2nd but my mother home schools me." Sota answered. Conan nodded his head.

"You look like you should be in 3rd grade or 4th." Tess said as she finally let Darien up.

"Yeah well…" Sota stopped as he looked over and saw a man dressed in a suit. "Oh-no." he said. He swam to a side of the pool and ran to his mother. Tess, Conan, and Darien blinked as Rachel and Sirena watched him. Sota ran to him mother and started to freak out. Miss Kasknet wrapped a towel around him and they both ran off. the man wearing the suit walked over to them.

"Excuse me." He said. They all looked at him.

"Have you seen a little boy by the name of Sota Kasknet?" he asked. They didn't answer.

"If you show us a picture maybe we can help." Tess said. The man sighed.

"I don't have a picture. Sorry I bothered you." he said. He stood upright and walked away.

"That was odd." Rachel said sticking her feet into the water. Tess looked at her cousin and nodded her head.

"Yeah…" Tess said as he voice trailed off. Darien didn't say anything. He got out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'll be right back." He said to them. Tess looked up at he old time friend and was about to get out.

"Where are you going?" she asked oddly. Darien looked at her.

"Back to the room." Darien said. he then walked off to the direction of the room. Tess and Conan looked at each other. Conan nodded his head as he hopped out of the water and ran back to the room.

"Conan! Where are you going?" Rachel asked. Conan looked back waving without an answer.

"This is getting odd." Sirena said as she crossed her arms and sat down onto the chair she was lying on.

"I agree." Tess said. she turned around and dove into the water. _'Something fishy is going on here…' _Tess thought.

Darien looked around as he turned back around and went into the direction where Sota and Miss Kasknet ran off to. He got there without anyone seeing him. He finally came to a room where he heard voices in the room.

"But… mom we can't keep running from him." It was Sota. Darien pressed his ear up against the door and listened.

"We can and we will." She said, "I don't know how he keeps on finding us." She added.

"Maybe he knows we're here. He might've gotten a good look at me and plus… where are we going to go? The boat is already at sea." Sota said to him mother.

"You're right son… I guess we're going to have to come face to face with him soon." She said. Darien backed away from the door and walked back to the room.

Conan entered the room leaving the door opened. He looked around.

"Darien?" he called out but Darien wasn't in sight. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Darien? Are you in there?" he asked as she opened the door. But there was no one. He turned around to see that man standing there in the door way.

"Hi. Are you looking for someone?" he asked. Conan walked past him as the man got out of his way shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah… I was just looking for a friend. That's all." Conan said to him as he faced him.

"Sota Kasknet is about you're height. I could've sworn that you were with him in the pool." The man said to him. Conan shook his head.

"No, you were thinking of the wrong person." Conan said as he turned around and walked away. He looked back at the man from the corner of his eye. _'Why is this man looking for Sota?' _Conan asked himself.

Conan got back to the pool to see Tess, Rachel, and Sirena sitting on the chairs drinking some water. He walked over to them. Tess looked at him as she sat up along with Rachel and Sirena.

"Conan, where did you go?" Rachel asked.

"I went back to the room. I thought I forgot my towel but its right there." Conan said picking up his towel off of the deck. Tess stood up placing her glass of water onto the deck floor and stood up wrapping her towel around her waist.

"I'm going back to room real quick. Conan want to keep me company?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head as Tess and Conan walked off. Rachel watched them as she turned and looked at Sirena.

"Sirena." Rachel called. Sirena looked at her as she removed her sunglasses to look at her friend.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you think something odd is going on between Tess and Conan?" Rachel asked. Sirena shook her head.

"No why?"

"Because they're always together… don't you find that odd?" Rachel asked. Sirena shook her head.

"What I find odd is how cute that Darien kid is." Sirena said as she leaned back into her chair. Rachel looked back in the direction of Tess and Conan.

"Did Darien really go back to the room?" Tess asked. Conan shook his head.

"No. He didn't." Conan answered.

"Then he must've went to go see where Miss Kasknet and Sota ran off to." Tess said looking down at the floor.

"Tess," Conan started, "that man that was looking for Sota. He stopped by my room while I was in there."

Tess looked at Conan, "he did? What did he say to you?" Tess asked.

"Nothing much really. He just said that he could've sworn he saw him with me but I told him it was someone else." Conan answered.

"We need to figure out what's going on here." Tess said as Conan agreed.

A week has gone by and the ship was docking back in the bay. They were all packing their things and left the rooms. They walked back to the entrance where they first stepped onto the boat when they met up with Miss Kasknet and Sota.

"Hey Conan." Sota said. Conan smiled.

"Hey Sota. Where were you for the rest of the trip? I didn't see you around." Conan said to him.

"Well my mom got sea sick so I stayed with her." Sota answered. Suddenly the bridge that people were walking off of was shaking and the boat honked its horn. Before Sota and Conan could step off of the boat and onto the bridge is was moving. Tess was already on the bridge before any of them were. The boat started to pull away after the rest of the visitors got off. Tess fell backwards as they bridge started to slip off of the desk of the boat.

"Tess!" Rachel called. Tess looked back at them. She searched her bag for her gun and stood up leaving her bag behind. She ran to the boat but the bridge had fell and Tess went with it. But Tess jumped and grabbed onto the side of the boat. Darien and Conan pulled her in. Once Tess was on the boat she stood up and walked to the edge to see that the boat was leaving the dock and Taking her, Conan, Rachel, Sirena, Darien, Miss Kasknet, and Sota with it. Tess turned and looked at everyone.

"I'm going to the bridge!" tess shouted as she took off running. Conan followed. Tess and Conan got there and swung the door open to see that the captain and the crew were dead. Tess looked down at Conan.

"We got a problem." Tess said. Conan nodded his head.

"Agreed."

Soon the day turned into night. They went back to the girl's room. Tess shut the door after everyone was inside. She locked the door behind her. she turned and looked at everyone. Sirena, Miss Kasknet, and Rachel were sitting on the full sized bed. Darien, Sota, and Conan were sitting on the bottom bunk. Tess looked at her gun as she slipped it into her belt and walked over to them all.

"We have a problem." Tess said.

"Like what?" Sirena asked.

"Well the crew is dead and there's no one to drive the boat back to the dock." Tess answered.

"So we're just drifting off into sea?" Sota asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes." She answered.

Rachel stood up, "so we're stuck on a boat with murderer?" Rachel asked frightened a little. Tess nodded her head. Rachel sat back down as she looked out the window. The stars shined brightly.

"I'll go look around to see if there's anyone else on the boat." Tess said as she walked toward the door.

"Wait." Tess turned and looked at Darien who was standing up. "You can't go by yourself."

"And why not?" Tess asked as she placed her hand onto the doorknob.

"Because you could get hurt." Darien said.

"I've gotten hurt once before. I'll be fine." Tess said. she then opened the door and left the room. She walked down the hallway and disappeared into the darkness.

"Why is she like that?" Darien asked as he turned and looked at everyone.

"That's just Tess for you." Rachel said, "she's been like that since she was little. You should know that."

"Yeah but… there's a murderer out there! She could get killed!" Darien screamed.

"Don't worry about Tess. She'll be fine." Conan said. Darien looked at Conan. He looked into his eyes to see the Conan was telling the truth. Tess would be fine. But the feelings that Darien had for her rushed throughout his body causing him to worry. He wanted to run out of this room and go out to find her.

Tess walked around the cruise ship being careful where she was going. Her gun was at hand and close to her chest pointing up into the air. She looked around as she stepped carefully, trying not to make the slightest noise.

"Whose there?" someone called out. Tess came to a stop pointing her gun forward into darkness.

"You tell me who you are first." Tess demanded. The person crept out of the darkness to see it was the man in the suit. Once he saw the gun in Tess's hands he raised his hands into the air.

"Don't shoot me." He said. Tess blinked a few times. She lowered her gun slightly.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"John." He answered, "John Kasknet." Tess raised and eyebrow as she lowered her gun lower.

"Do you have a sister?" Tess asked. He nodded his head.

"Y-yes." He answered looking at Tess's gun. Tess slipped her gun into her belt and walked toward the man.

"Come on." she said grabbing onto his arm making him follow her.

"Where are you taking me? Are you going to kill me?" he asked. Tess looked back at the man. It was clear that he was afraid of her and there was no way he could've killed anyone.

"No I'm not going to kill you. I'm taking you to my room where the others are." Tess answered.

"There are… more here?" he asked. Tess nodded her head as she turned the corner.

"Yes." Tess answered.

Darien paced around in the room. They all watched him. Conan glanced at the door a couple of times. He too wished that Tess would've gone with someone. He didn't want her to get hurt just as much as Darien. But Tess was a stubborn one. She always wanted to protect everyone else and laid her life on the line.

The door opened. Darien stopped pacing as everyone stood up. Tess walked in with the man following behind her. Sota's eyes widened as he backed up towards the wall as his mother inched in front of him. Tess saw how threatened Miss Kasknet and Sota felt around him.

"This is John." Tess said, "I found him on the deck."

"Get him out of here!" Miss Kasknet shouted out. Everyone looked at her as John smiled looking at Sota.

"S-Sota." John stuttered as he came close to them. Miss Kasknet pushed John back.

"Get away from my son!" She shouted.

"Alright!" Sirena yelled before any other movement was made. "What's going on?" she asked. Miss Kasknet pointed to John.

"He wants my son!" she shouted.

"Why?" Conan asked.

"Because he is not her son he is mine." John answered, "sister. Hand him over you know he isn't your son." He added.

"Make me! He is my son!" the yelling of the two adults got louder and louder to the point where Sota standing behind him mother covered his ears.

"Alright! Enough!" tess shouted over the two adults screaming at each other. "This isn't the time to be arguing over who is the father and mother who!" Tess shouted out again.

"Tess is right." Darien stated, "we need to focus on how to get out of here and back to the docks."

"I doubt that the ship has drifted that far out into the sea." Rachel said.

"We might've." Sota said.

"What about the murderer running lose!" Miss Kasknet shouted.

"There's a murderer on this ship?" John asked shocked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes, that's who I was looking for when I found you. Someone had killed the whole crew of this cruise ship." Tess said. Suddenly the lights had gone out. No one could see anything. There was a loud scream. Someone was pushed onto the ground making a lot of noise. Then the door was swung open hitting the wall of the room and slamming shut.

"Anyone have anything to light the room with?" Tess's voice came. A flashlight flicked on as it was handed to Tess. She looked down to see Sota was standing there. Tess shined the light on everyone. "Everyone all right?" Tess asked.

"Yeah… I think so…" Darien said rubbing his head as he stood up. Tess held out her hand and helped him up.

"I take it that it was you that was thrown onto the floor." Tess said to him. Darien nodded his head.

"Yeah…" he answered slowly.

"CONAN!" Tess shined the light on Rachel who was freaking out.

"What? What about Conan?" Tess asked franticly.

"He's gone! Conan's gone!" Rachel answered. Tess looked around the room. Rachel was right. Conan was gone.

"John's gone to." Sirena stated. Tess opened the bathroom door to see there was no one in there. She turned around.

"Who else is missing?" Tess asked. No one answered. "Alright. I'm going to call out your names. Say here when your called. Darien."

"Here."

"Sirena."

"Here."

"Rachel."

"Here."

"Sota."

"Here."

"Miss Kasknet."

"Here."

"Conan?"

There was no response.

"John?"

There was also no response to him either. Tess looked at the floor. She was worried. Jimmy might've been a tough kid but he's only a little boy's body what could he do against a murderer whose running around the ship.

"Alright. We need to split up and go looking for John and Conan." Tess said. "Rachel you go with Darien and Sirena. Sota and Miss Kasknet you go with each other."

"What about you Tess?" Darien asked as he approached her.

"I'll be fine." She said. she walked to the already opened door and took off running. "Conan! John!" Everyone else ran off as well. But Darien didn't stick with Rachel and Sirena he went after Tess to make sure she was going to be okay. But he also got lost himself.

Tess looked around as she stepping around carefully. She had her hand on her gun and the flashlight shining on every dark spot she came across. She walked around hoping that every corner she turned she would Jimmy. But no luck. Her worriment grew more and more as every corner she turned he was not found. Her feelings shifted around on her. She couldn't quite place her finger on one feeling. They all jumped around in her body and head telling her to do so many things but she didn't listen to any of them.

"Let me go!" Conan's voice came. Tess's eyes widened as she ran forward. She came to a stop when she saw a figure holding Conan by his arm over the edge.

"CONAN!" tess shouted out. The figure turned looking at Tess.

"TESS!" Conan shouted. But the figure had dropped Conan and there was splash in the water.

"NO!" Tess threw the flashlight down and ran to the edge of the ship. She climbed over the bars and dove into the water. The figure looked over the edge as the bubbles Tess gave off soon disappeared. The figure turned around and walked away.

Tess swam around trying to find Jimmy. Soon enough she found his sinking body. She swam toward him and grabbed him by his hand. She pulled him close to her chest. She then swam upwards trying to reach the surface. She could feel her lungs tightening up on her. She needed air and fast. Tess felt death knocking on her door as she was about drown but she wasn't going to let Conan die not right now she wasn't.

Finally tess came up and she gasp for air. She breathed hard as she looked around for the ship. She noticed behind her that the ship was feet away from her. Tess grabbed her gun and lifted it out of the water. She pointed it upwards and started to shoot it off. Everyone on the boat would've been able to hear it. She kept on shooting till she saw a figure standing on the edge of the boat.

"TEEESS!" it called out. She knew who it was and she smiled.

"DARIEN!" She shouted back. "I FOUND CONAN! HURRY! PULL US BACK TO SAFETY!" she called. Darien looked around the boat till he found a life tube. He grabbed onto it and threw it like a Frisbee. Tess swam over to it and grabbed it. Darien started to pull them in. Once Tess and Conan were close to the boat and put the life tube around Conan. She looked up. "Pull him up!" she shouted. Darien nodded his head as he started to pull him up and out of the water. Tess looked around to find something she could grab but there was nothing. She suddenly felt herself disappear underneath the water. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt something sucking her in. She looked to see the peelers taking her in. Tess looked up. She started to swim franticly. She finally reached the top of the water but she was quickly pulled back under. Darien looked over the edge of the boat once Conan was on. He saw her struggling to stay above water. He then tossed the life tube over the edge of the boat. Tess saw it and grabbed a hold. She pulled herself through the hole. She felt Darien pulling her up.

Once Tess was pulled up onto the boat she rolled over onto her back breathing hard as her gun rested in her hands. She was cold. Freezing cold. She was cold to the point where she was shivering. Darien looked at her. Tess looked at him as she pointed at Conan. He nodded his head. He crawled over to him to check to see if he was alive. And he was. There was nothing for her to worry about.

"Tess, there's nothing for you to wor-…" Darien's eyes widened once he saw that she had passed out. "Tess?"

"Darien!" Darien looked behind him to see Sota, Sirena, and Rachel running over.

"What happened? Why did Tess shoot her gun off?" Sirena asked.

"I think Tess and Conan fell over board. Tess was probably shooting her gun off to get our attention." Darien answered.

"Are they all right?" Sota asked. Darien nodded his head.

"Yeah…" Darien answered, "but Tess had passed out." He added as he looked at her.

"She was probably tired." Sirena said.

"Wait… where's Miss Kasknet?" Darien asked.  
"She was… found dead in the hallway." Rachel answered as she placed her hand onto Sota's shoulder. Darien looked at Tess and then at Conan.

_'If it was one thing that I learned from Tess was how to solve cases. And that's what I plan on doing.' _Darien thought to himself. "Sota. I want you to stay here with Conan and Tess to see if they wake up."

Sota nodded his head, "alright." He said.

"Rachel and Sirena. You're coming with me." Darien said as he stood up

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as Darien walked passed the two.

"We're going to go find the murderer." Darien said.

Rachel, Sirena, and Darien roamed the hallways of the ship for a while. Suddenly they came across John sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall. Darien walked over to him as Sirena and Rachel stayed behind. Darien got down onto his knees and looked at John. It was clear to him… that he was dead.

"He's dead." Darien said.

"Then… who's the murderer?" Sirena asked. "He was a weird one. Maybe he's faking it." She added.

Darien shook his head, "no. he's dead alright." He said. "Then the only possible murderer is…"

"Sota?" Rachel cut in. Darien nodded his head.

"How do you know? You're not Richard Moore or Tess or even Jimmy." Sirena started.

"No I'm not but… if it was one thing that I learned from being around Tess all of these years is how to solve cases. I might not be as good as she is but I know a dead body when I see it and I know that none of us did it."

"So that leaves Sota." Rachel said.

They all got back to Sota to see he was still with Tess and Conan. Darien looked down at his pants to see a blood stain.

"Sota." Darien said, "you're the murderer." Sota looked up at Darien in shock.

"No! It wasn't me! How could I have killed a whole crew?" Sota asked.

"Simple. You're mother and you probably had a plan to kill John. First you had to take over the ship. Second, you…"

"Alright!" Sota shouted as he fell to his knees. "I did kill them." He said. "John… my father was supposed to help me. He was going to kill the crew and I was going to finish my mother in her sleep. But things got out of hand and I didn't want my mother dead so John killed her. Conan was a witness to it all and through him over board and that's when Tess went after him."

"So John was the murderer all along." Rachel said.

"How did you kill John?" Sirena asked.

"I took his gun." Sota answered.

Soon the rescue team had found the drifting boat and brought it back to the docks. Tess and Conan were checked out at the hospital but they both were completely fine. Another case solved but not by Tess, Jimmy, or Richard… this time… Darien was the hero.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Whose this?" After the first day of school, Conan introduces Tess to a friend of his who is also like him. But after they meet things go wrong. A murder came about in between a man. The police think it was suicide but Tess and Conan think its more then that. Is it murder? Or someone who just hated their life and took it? Find out!_

_**Next Time: Suicide or Murder?**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Earring ** _


	23. Suicide or Murder?

_**In Today's Case: Suicide or Murder?**_

Tess groaned as Rachel continued to shake her violently. "Tess! Get up! It's time for school!" Rachel yelled in her ear. Tess pulled her blankets up over her head blocking Rachel out.

"No!" Tess yelled back as she also placed the pillow onto her head. Rachel crossed her arms and began to tap her finger as her eyebrow slightly twitched.

Darien and Conan stood outside of the room listening to everything.

"TESSS! GET! UP!" They heard Rachel yell. Then there was a loud thud.

"OUCH!" screamed Tess. Darien tried not to laugh because he knew if Rachel heard him. He was going to be in trouble as well. Conan shook his head as he listened to the two cousins yell at each other from within the room.

_'Man, why doesn't Tess just get up and make Rachel happy?' _Conan asked himself. Then there was another thud.

"OUCH!" Yelled Rachel. "TESS! GET! YOUR! BUTT! OUT OF BED! NOOOOOOOOW!" There was really loud thud.

"OUCH! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'm up!" Tess shouted. Rachel walked out of the room as she looked at Darien and Conan who stood there wide eyed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"What did you do to her?" Darien asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Never mind that." Rachel said as she took her seat onto the couch. Tess came running out of her room still in her pajamas.

"Rachel! Where are my clothes!" Tess asked her as she slammed her hands by her side. Rachel looked up at her smiling.

"There being washed." Rachel answered. Tess started to twitch. "That means your going to have to where that outfit I bought you when we went to the store."

"I am not! Wearing! PINK!" Tess shouted. Rachel stood up as she forced her younger cousin into the room.

"Yes you are! Those are the only clothes you have to wear!" Rachel said as she shut the door. Tess growled from the other side of the door and then punched it making a loud thud.

Tess soon came back out wearing the red shirt that showed off her figure that said "I'm yours till someone cuter comes by." Her light pink jeans with the red belt on them hugged around her legs nicely showing off her lower figure. Darien smiled as Tess punched him in the arm.

"Shut up!" Tess shouted as she grabbed her leather jacket off of the coat hanger.

"No! No!" Rachel shouted as she snatched the jacket out of her hands. Tess blinked as she looked at Rachel. "You can't wear that! It doesn't match." Rachel said as she turned to the coat hanger hanging back up her leather jacket. "Here." Rachel handed Tess a dark pinkish jean jacket. Tess stared at the jacket as she pointed to it.

"When… did you… get that?" Tess asked. Rachel smiled as she picked up Tess's hand making her grab it.

"I bought it for you when I bought those clothes. You didn't notice?" Rachel asked. Tess sighed.

"I guess she didn't." Conan said as he placed his hands behind his head. "She must be blind as a bat." He added. Tess glared over at him.

"Hey!" She shouted as she turned to look at him. "Watch what you say… PUNK!" Suddenly Conan let out a yell. Tess was chasing him down the stairs and out the door down the street. Rachel and Darien walked to the window. They both sighed as Rachel picked up her backpack and Tess's. Darien picked up his and Conan's and they were both out the door.

They caught up with Tess and Conan at the crosswalk. Tess had Conan in a tight head lock giving him a nuggie as he struggled to get out of her hold. Rachel ripped Conan away as Tess blinked a few times. Conan stuck out his tongue and Tess went to grab him again but Rachel glared at her and she backed down. Darien couldn't help but laugh. He's never seen Tess back down from someone in his life! But Rachel was pretty scary looking when she glared at you.

Once they crossed the street. Conan met up with Amy, Mitch, and George. Tess, Rachel, and Darien met up with Sirena and they both went their separate ways. Conan was glad that he got away from Tess due to she was violent! But he provoked it though.

"So how was your summer Conan?" Amy asked him as she walked along the right side of him.

Conan shrugged his shoulders, "it was alright."

"Did Tess take you on any wild adventures?" Mitch asked from the left of Conan.

"No." Conan answered. George, who was walking behind him, spoke up.

"Are you kidding! My mom saw what happened on the news! You and Tess were brought to the hospital when that cruise set itself back into the docks!" George shouted.

"Well…" Conan didn't know what to say. How was he going to get out of this one?

"I heard Tess jumped off of the cruise ship to get you after you were thrown over board." Mitch said. Conan looked at him and laughed nervously. Amy crossed her arms and looked away not wanting to hear anymore since she was slightly jealous of Tess being around Conan so much.

"Yeah well… she did it to save my life…" Conan's voice trailed off when he noticed Amy looking away.

"It must be cool living with Tess again for another year!" George shouted out. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah." Conan replied. _'What is he thinking! Living with Tess is suicide!' _Conan thought to himself.

Rachel handed Tess her backpack. "Here." Tess looked at her from the right and smiled.

"Thanks. I wish you would've left it there." Tess said as she swung it over her shoulders.

"Well I didn't. And plus, I don't think you want to carry all of those books that we're going to get by hand do you?" Rachel asked. Tess blinked and then shook her head.

"No… I guess you're right." Tess said. Darien looked at Rachel, Sirena, and Tess.

"You guys are going to have to help me get around in the school. Since I'm new." He said.

"Sure we'll help ya!" Sirena yelled as she inched her way to the left of Darien. "Maybe you'll get all of my classes and I can walk with you." Sirena said smiling. Darien laughed nervously as she inched himself away from Sirena.

"Um… yeah…" he said as his voice trailed off.

"I hope you didn't get any of my classes. I'll get in so much trouble with your fooling around." Tess said as she crossed her arms.

"Who did you get for a homeroom teacher?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at her and started thinking.

"Hold on… let me think… um… I got…" before Tess could answer Darien spoke up.

"Mr Jove?" Darien asked. Tess looked at him as she nodded her head.

"How did you know?" Tess asked.

"I'm in all of your classes." Darien answered smiling. Tess's mouth dropped open. Sirena crossed her arms as she looked away.

_'Why does she get the cute guy?' _Sirena thought to herself. Rachel smiled as she listened to Tess flip out on Darien telling him that he better not get her into trouble.

_'That's so cute! I can tell Darien has something for Tess.' _Rachel thought to herself.

The day came and went, well the school hours anyway. Tess stood at the gate of Conan's school waiting for him since Rachel went over Sirena's house and Darien went straight home to get some sleep.

Tess looked around at all the little kids. She couldn't believe at how many there were. She's never seen so many in her life. In the elementary schools and America there isn't this many kids there… is there?

"Conan!" Tess called out as she spotted Conan walking over to the gate. He looked up and smiled. He ran up to her looking up at her.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked.

"She went over Sirena's house and Darien went straight home to get some sleep." Tess said.

"Hello there Conan." Came a voice. Tess and Conan looked over to see a girl standing there.

"Ai?" he asked as he blinked a few times.

"Who's this Conan? You're little girlfriend?" Tess asked as she smiled.

"Hardly." Ai snapped back. Tess blinked.

"Well you didn't have to be so rude!" Tess shouted as she crossed her arms. Ai rolled her eyes as she looked at Conan.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Ai asked.

"If it's about the antidote Dr Agasa is making it's alright you can talk about it here." Conan said as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "Tess knows that I'm not Conan and that I'm Jimmy Kudo."

"What did you tell her?" Ai asked. Conan shook his head.

"No. I found out." Tess said. She looked down at Conan. "Now, if its about the antidote she really wants to talk about it how about I take you guys to get some ice cream… after I change back into my normal clothes."

"I don't need ice cream from you." Ai said. Tess looked down at her.

"Fine! I'll take you guys you guys out somewhere. Come on." Tess said. She started to head back down to Richard's Office with Conan and Ai following. Tess didn't like Ai do to the fact that she was rude to her. _'I've never seen a rude child in my life! But… how does she know about Jimmy's secret?' _Tess asked as she looked back at Ai.

They got to the office. Tess opened the door letting Ai and Conan in. "You guys wait out here." Tess said as she shut the door placing her backpack onto the floor. She walked into her room and shut the door. Ai walked over to one of the couches and sat down.

"Who is she?" Ai asked as Conan walked over.

"That's Tess Moore. Rachel's cousin." Conan answered.

"How do you not know that she's working for the Black Organization?" Ai asked him.

"Because Tess wouldn't do that because she would know she's putting Rachel and Richard in danger." Conan answered.

Ai crossed her arms, "still. I don't trust her."

"Whatever Ai." Conan said. Tess's door opened and out came Tess putting her bandanna on.

"Alright. Are you two ready?" she asked. They nodded their heads. "Oh wait, I got to leave a note for Richard and Rachel." Tess added as she walked to Richard's desk writing down a note onto the desk sized calendar. "Okay now we can go." Tess said as she slipped her cell phone into her leather jacket pocket.

They left the house and walked down the street to a diner. There they ordered drinks and got them within 5 seconds.

"Here you go miss." The waiter said as he placed Tess's drink in front of her.

"Thank you." Tess said as she took a slip out of her diet coke.

"Who wanted to the Pepsi?" the waiter asked. Ai, sitting next to Conan raised her hand. The waiter smiled as he slid the cup down to her. "And you wanted the coke?" he asked Conan he nodded his head. "I'll be back to take your orders." The waiter said as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Alright, now what do you have to say about the antidote?" Tess asked as she pushed her drink to the side.

"Well I simply want to know who found it and how." Ai answered as she took a drink from her Pepsi. Conan looked at Ai.

"Tess found it." Conan said. Ai stopped drinking as she looked up at Tess who was smiling.

"How did you find it?" Ai asked Tess almost with a glare in her eye. Tess blinked a few times.

"Well… a year ago Harley Hartwell came into town and…"

"The teen detective from the west?" Ai asked.

"Yeah." Conan answered.

"Anyway, he had a bottle of Sake with him. Jimmy was sick and he gave him a cup. Well that day there was murderer and he had passed out and after Rachel took him down stairs…"

"I turned back into my normal self." Conan said.

Ai nodded her head, "nice story. But how did you get the Sake? I'm assuming the Harley took the bottle with him and you don't look old enough to pay a bottle." Ai said. Tess nodded her head as she took a quick drink out of her diet coke.

"Your right. I'm not old enough to pay a bottle of Sake. But you're assuming that Harley took the bottle with him. Did you know the mother of all assumptions is the mother of all mess ups?" Tess asked as she placed her cup down onto the table. Ai sat there looking at Tess. "Harley didn't take the sake bottle with him back to the west. He left it at Richard's office on his desk."

"So how did you get a hold of it?" Ai asked again.

"Rachel had taken it away putting it onto the shelf where I couldn't reach it." Conan answered her. Ai looked at him and then at Tess as she started speaking.

"And when I came back to Japan for another visit I decided to do Jimmy a favor. I took the bottle off of the shelf and brought it to Dr Agasa." Tess stated twirling her straw around within her cup.

"And from there Tess and Dr Agasa started to play around and Tess came up with the antidote." Conan added. Tess nodded her head agreeing.

"It seems to me Ai…" Tess started as she looked up at Ai from her cup, "that you're also a victim to this pill." Tess added.

"I am." Ai said, "but I'm just no victim." Ai added. Tess blinked as she kept listening to Ai. "I was the one who created that pill."

"You were?" Tess asked shocked.

"Yes." Ai answered.

"Then you worked for the Black Origination." Tess stated. Ai nodded her head.

"Looks like you think." Ai said as she took a drink. Tess was really starting to get annoyed by this girl. And Conan could tell that she was inches away from snapping.

"Ai wanted to kill herself so she used her own drug but…"

"I seem to have made an error while making it. Instead of killing someone it shrinks them into a kid."

"I noticed that." Tess snapped at her. "So what's your name?"

"Haibara." Ai told her.

"No your real name." Tess said.

"Why should I tell you?" Ai asked as she looked at her, "how do I not know that you aren't working for the Black Organization yourself." She added.

"I'm not working for a gang that wants to kill Jimmy and you." Tess said to her. Ai smirked.

"But how do I know that? For all I know that you could be working for them and just not telling us." Ai said as she looked up at her.

"Look, you can trust Tess." Conan said to Ai. Ai looked at him.

"How do you know you can trust Tess yourself?" Ai asked him. Conan blinked a few times.

"Do you want your proof you can trust me?" Tess asked. Ai looked at her and nodded her head.

"Yes I do."

"Here! Look!" tess reached into her back pocket pulling out her wallet throwing it across the table to Ai. Conan could hear the anger within Tess's voice. He knew that Tess had had enough of Ai's attitude. "Look instead my wallet!" Tess shouted. Ai picked up her wallet as she pushed her drink to the side. She opened her wallet to see her FBI license. "That's my FBI license. I'm an FBI agent from America." Tess said trying to calm down. Ai looked up at Tess as she closed her wallet throwing it back across the table.

"How do I not know that's fake?" Ai asked. Tess closed her eyes as she breathed slowly. Conan could see that she was angry now. Tess slid out of the booth table and stood up as she reached over grabbing onto her wallet putting it back into her back pocket.

"If you don't believe me fine." Tess said.

"Why are you getting angry? Are you mad that I can see right through you?" Ai asked. Tess slammed her hand onto the table making Conan and Ai jump slightly.

"No! I'm angry because I don't like your attitude and I had about enough of it!" Tess shouted. Everyone looked over at her. tess whipped around looking at them "What! Have you ever seen an angry American before!" tess snapped at the crowd. She turned back around to face Conan and Ai. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and calm down. Tell the waiter I'll be back if he comes before I get back." Tess walked down the aisle and disappeared into the bathroom.

Conan looked at Ai, "now you've done it." Conan said to her.

"She's angry because I saw right through her." Ai said as she took a drink from her soda.

"No. She's angry because of your attitude." Conan corrected.

"Well, if she doesn't like it she'll have to deal with it." Ai said. Conan shook his head.

A couple of minutes went by and Tess was now sitting down across from Ai and Conan where she was sitting.

"Are you alright Tess?" Conan asked her. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah, just peachy." She answered.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. Tess looked at him. She saw that this wasn't the same waiter as before. She glanced at Conan and Ai to see that they had noticed too.

"Excuse me… but… where's the other waiter?" Tess asked. the waiter they had now pulled out a click pen.

"He went for his break." He answered. "Are you ready to answer?" he asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders. She kept looking at the waiter funny as Conan and Ai ordered. She knew that this man looked familiar. So familiar that it gave her the chills. "Miss what will you have?" he asked.

"Oh I'll have the Flat Iron." Tess answered.

"How would I like it cooked?"

"Well done."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders." The waiter disappeared. Tess looked at the table trying to figure out who he looked like but she couldn't figure it out.

"Something wrong Tess?" Conan asked. Tess looked up as Ai turned her head slightly not wanting to look at her.

"Um… no." Tess answered.

After their new waiter came back with their food; Tess had finally figured out who he was. She looked down at her food and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ai asked rudely.

"I'll be back… just keep on eating." Tess answered as she followed the waiter. But when she was going to turn the corner into the kitchen her cell phone started to buzz. Tess closed her eyes as she mouthed a swear. She took out her buzzing cell phone and answered it. "Hello… oh hi Rachel… I'm at the diner down the street with Conan and Ai… oh really? Alright me and Conan will be there soon. Do you mind if Ai comes along? Okay then I'll drop her off at Dr Agasa's… alright see you soon." Tess hung up and headed her way back to the table. "Richard got a case." She said to them.

"Alright." Conan said as he pushed him empty plat away. "I'm finished anyway." He said as she stood up.

"Ai, we're going to drop you off at Dr Agasa's place."

"No. I can walk there myself." Ai said as she scooted her way out of the booth and out the door.

"Gr… I hate her attitude." Tess mumbled.

"A lot of people do. Now I know why the Black Organization wants her dead." Conan said.

"They what?" Tess asked.

"They want her dead." Conan answered.

"Oh… I hope they succeed." Tess said as she placed a 50 dollar bill onto the table and walked out the door with Conan following her.

"You don't mean that Tess."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I know you better then that to know that you wouldn't want someone like her dead." Conan answered. Tess sighed.

"You're right Jimmy… I just can't stand her attitude!" Tess yelled.

"I can't either." Conan stated.

"And I also don't know why she doesn't trust me." Tess said as she stuck her hands into her jacket pockets.

"It takes Ai a while for her to get to trust someone." Conan said to her.

Tess sighed, "she used to be like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… when I first became an FBI agent I had a hard time trusting my partner considering he was a male and I was a young female teen. Till he saved my life I started to trust him."

"Oh…"

"My trust doesn't come easy in guys older then me." Tess stated. Conan nodded his head.

"I understand why. So did Rachel tell you anything about this case?" He asked Tess.

Tess shook her head, "no. she just told me that she got a case." Conan nodded his head. Tess looked forward trying to figure out where that guy came from and where she has seen him before. She wasn't going to worry about it now because she had a case to solve.

Tess and Conan got to Richard's office to see Rachel and Richard standing on the side walk. Richard had his hands on his hips.

"What took you so long?" he asked. Tess looked at him as she opened the door for Conan letting him in.

"If you don't mind I took Conan and a friend that he introduced to me out for lunch… or something like that, mostly dinner." Tess answered as she got into the car shutting the door. Rachel got in front. She turned and looked at Tess.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked.

"Haibara." Conan answered. Rachel nodded her head as she looked at Tess.

"How did you like her?" Rachel asked.

"She was okay… but I didn't like he attitude!" Tess shouted shivering at her attitude that's how much she hated it.

"No gun today?" Richard asked as he got into the car. Tess blinked a few times as she sighed.

"When do I not bring my gun?" Tess asked as she reached to her left hip pulling her gun out pulling the hammer back pulling the trigger. Rachel jumped getting ready for a bullet to hit the roof but nothing came. Just a click. "But it's empty." Tess said as she placed it back into its holster.

"Ah… well doesn't that suck?" Richard asked as he started up the car. They took off down the street.

They finally pulled up to a white house. It was a fair size nothing to be complaining about. They walked up to the door that was already opened. Tess and Conan were the first to walk in and get cracking on the case. They both suck together as they walked toward a body. The body was a man. His upper body laid over the couch. The tip of the man's toes just touched the floor. Blood poured out the side of his head and a gun laid in his hand. Both Tess and Conan found it odd by the way this man was placed onto the couch like he was.

"It's suicide alright." Inspector Maguire said as he walked over to Conan and Tess with Richard and Rachel following. Tess looked at him as Conan continued to look at the body.

"That's what you think." Tess said as she looked back at the body. Richard stepped forward as he pointed at the man's body.

"Come on Tess! The man is holding the gun in his own hand!" Richard yelled at her. Tess placed her finger onto her chest as she pushed her uncle back slightly.

"Point?" Tess asked.

"Mr. Moore's point is that he killed himself and there's no other way." A woman said as she walked forward. Tess blinked as she looked over at her. There stood a woman dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Who are you?" Tess asked as she looked at her.

"My name is Kayo and I'm the sister of this man who is Jake." Kayo answered as she crossed her arms. Conan looked up at the woman.

_'Another woman to get on Tess's nerves.' _Conan thought to himself. Tess shoed the woman away wanting nothing to do with her.

"Whatever…" She said as she turned to the body. "Since you're his sister… do you know if he was depressed at all?" Tess asked as she turned to Kayo again.

"No not that I know of… why?"

"Because that's why a lot of people kill themselves. From depression. And if you say he wasn't depressed then why would he kill himself?" Tess asked. Kayo let out a slight laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Your having a teenager do this case? This is even more pathetic. And she's an American as well."

"I'm not American." Tess snapped. "I'm Japanese, I just live in America."

"So? That makes you American in my point of view. My brother was also an American like you." Kayo said. This sent red flags to Conan and Tess. It was obvious that she hated Americans or anyone who lived in America.

"I hate raciest people like you." Tess growled.

"And I hate Americans like you." Kayo snapped back. Tess and Kayo were now locked with eye to eye contact. Conan could see the anger in Tess's eyes as she continued to stare at. He knew if someone didn't break this staring contest someone was going to get hurt.

Then Tess did something that was totally unsuspected by her. She turned her back and said: "You're not worth getting angry about." She said as she looked at the body. Rachel's mouth dropped open as she watched her cousin examine the body. Kayo had turned her back and walked towards the door.

"Wait you can't leave yet." Tess quickly said as she looked up. Kayo turned and looked at her. Almost with a glare in her eye.

"And why not?" Kayo asked. Then the door opened and in came Darien. Kayo turned to look at him but Tess pointed at Darien.

"Don't let her leave Darien!" Tess shouted. Darien spread his arms out stopping her from going anywhere. Kayo growled as she turned and faced Tess.

"Why are you keeping me here? It's clear that he killed himself!" Kayo shouted as she stormed her way over to Tess. Tess who was walked around the couch and now standing in front Kayo; pushed her back slightly.

"Because we don't know exactly if he killed himself or not! And right now! You're the prime suspect! So have a seat and stay awhile!" Tess shouted as she pointed to a chair at the other end of the room. Kayo glared and didn't move from her spot. Conan went to say something to Tess and so didn't Darien and everyone else. But Tess quickly grasped onto Kayo's arm tightly and dragged her over to the chair. She placed her in front of it and then pushed her down. "HAVE… A… SEAT!" Tess shouted. Kayo looked at her arm to see a red mark.

"I can press charges on you!" Kayo shouted. Tess got down into her face.

"Go ahead. See what I care." Tess said softly to her. Kayo then shut her mouth and didn't say another word. Tess turned around to see Darien, Conan, Rachel, Richard, and Inspector Maguire looking at her with wide eyes. She shook her head and walked back to the body.

Richard and Inspector Maguire went to talk about the body as Rachel stood by Kayo trying to get information out of her. Darien stood with Inspector Maguire and Richard trying to get information that Tess might need. And like always Tess and Conan were by the body.

Tess got down onto her knees looking at the hand with the gun in it. Yes his finger was on the trigger. And yes there was a burn mark on his temple where the gun would have been placed. His body did show signs of suicide. But Tess knew it was more then that.

"There's got to be something missing here…" Tess said as she got onto her feet. Conan looked up at her as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I see you have calmed yourself down." He said. Tess looked down at him with a confused expression on her face. She then turned and looked at Kayo and then looked back at Conan.

"Jimmy, I really hate people like that." Tess said as she looked at the body. "There's a lot of those back in America. But it's always the case with whites against African Americans." She added.

Conan nodded his head, "I know that. But you really didn't have to be aggressive with her like that."

"I know. But it's just the anger towards those people like that that sets me off." Tess said as she got onto her knees again. Darien walked over standing next to Tess.

"The man was known for gambling." Darien said to them.

"That's it?" Tess asked as she looked up at him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. That's it. They said that they checked his room and didn't find anything that would make himself commit suicide." Darien said. Tess smiled as she looked down at Conan.

"We'll just have to check ourselves huh Conan?" Tess asked. He smirked and nodded his head seriously.

"Yup." With that, Conan, Tess, and Darien went up stairs into Jake's room, who was the man who killed himself.

"Alright. What are we looking for?" Darien asked. Tess walked forward toward a desk in the room and turned on the lamp as she took a seat on the chair.

"Anything that might indicate him wanting to commit suicide." Tess answered as she started to go through the desk. Darien and Conan nodded their heads as they went off looking around the room.

Conan got onto his knees looking underneath the bed. He didn't see anything till he reached his hand in. He felt something cold and it seemed like metal. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a small metal box with a lock.

"Tess." Conan called. Tess turned in the chair and looked at him. "Look at what I found." He added as he looked up at her. Tess stood up as she walked over to him getting onto her knees as Darien stood behind him.

"It's one of those small safes." Darien pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed… but where's the key?" Tess asked as she tried to get the lock undone.

"I know use this." Darien said. Tess and Conan looked at him as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a pocketknife. "Here." He said as he flipped the blade up. Tess blinked as she grabbed onto it.

"What are you doing carrying around one of these?" Tess asked as she started to pick the lock.

"After that attack on me I now carry that." Darien answered. Who wouldn't? If you were nearly killed wouldn't you carry around something like that?

The lock was picked and Tess pulled it off opening the box. There inside she found pictures of Jake and Kayo together when they were kids.

"Talk about sibling love." Darien said.

"Agreed." Conan said as he picked up a letter. His eyes widened as he then started to read it out loud catching the attention of Darien and Tess. "Dear Jake, you're wanted. Dead. And you'll never guess by whom. If you're thinking about who I think you are then you're right. They're after you Jake. You need to get out of here. Love by your own Sister, Kayo." Tess placed the pictures back into the box as she reached for the letter.

"Can I see that?" she asked him. Conan nodded his head as he handed it to her. Tess reread it as Darien walked over to her looking at the date.

"It says March 27, 2003." Darien said. Tess looked at that top corner of the paper.

"You're right." Tess said.

"Maybe we should ask Kayo by who she means." Conan stated.

"Because who ever she's talking about in this letter could've killed him." Tess added. Darien, Conan, and Tess moved down stairs at the top of the stairs Tess begun to read getting the attention of everyone. "Dear Jake. You're wanted. Dead. And you'll never guess by whom. If you're thinking about who I think you are then you're right. They're after you Jake. You need to get out of here. Love by your Sister, Kayo." Tess read.

"Where did you find that?" Richard asked as he snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Upstairs in Jake's room in a locked up box. The date is March 27, 2003. Do you care to share with us about whom you're speaking about?" Tess asked Kayo.

Kayo blinked. "I don't remember writing that." She said. Well they couldn't do anything about it now. She didn't know who she was talking about and they weren't about to get her to remember. Conan sat near the body of Jake. He looked around when he noticed something shinning in the light. He walked forward and picked it up to find it was sliver earring. He looked over at Kayo. No one has noticed that she was wearing earrings and she was missing one. Conan ran toward Tess tugging on her pant leg. She looked down at him and showed it to her.

Tess blinked as she got down next to him. "Where did you find that?" Tess whispered.

"By the body." He whispered. Tess smiled as she took the earring.

"I guess we found our murderer." Tess said.

"But there's a problem. I can't use Richard for the simple fact that he didn't go anywhere near the body. You do it." He said to her. Tess nodded as she stood up.

"You know what everyone." Tess started.

"What?" they all asked.

"I noticed something about this case." She said.

"That Jake killed himself?" Richard asked. Tess shook her head.

"No he was murdered all right. Conan had found this." Tess showed everyone the earring. "No one noticed that kayo was wearing earrings and she's missing one." Tess said as she walked toward her. Kayo stood up as Tess picked up her hand placing the earring back into her hand. "Here you go Kayo. There's your earring." Tess said.

"Where did you find that Conan?" Rachel asked.

"Conan found it near the body." Tess said keeping her eyes on Kayo. "You see, this letter wasn't really wasn't talking about someone that wanted Jake dead was it Kayo?" Tess asked as she held up the letter. "It was talking about you wasn't it?"

"No. Why would I want to kill my own brother?" Kayo asked.

"Oh I don't know. The mind of a murdered is different then a lot of people." Tess answered. "Maybe it was because you hate Americans. You said it yourself you hated me because I lived in America like your brother. Is that the reason?"

Kayo fell silent and so didn't everyone else. Kayo suddenly landed a punch into Tess's nose making her fall back. Tess hit the floor hard and Kayo ran forward the door. Darien ran forward getting to the door first. He placed his hand onto the doorknob so she couldn't get to it. He then pulled out his pocketknife that Tess had given back to him. Kayo picked away. She then were a click. She turned around to see Tess standing. Her nose was bleeding badly and she had her gun pointed at her.

"Don't make me." Tess said. Kayo charged toward Darien and suddenly there was another click.

"BANG!" Tess shouted and Kayo fell to the floor. She turned around to see that Tess's gun was empty. "Now you know how your own brother felt when you shot him."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"JIMMY!" Someone had sent a death threat to Conan. But why? What did he do? When Conan goes missing Tess turns to Ai for help. Will she get it or will Ai simply do it herself? Find out. _

_**Next Time: Jimmy's Kidnapping**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Sun Glasses_**


	24. Jimmy's Kidnapping

**_A/N:_ O.o I'm sry! I don't really know Ai's character that much. I'm sry! T.T that was really the only way I know sarcasticness really. SRY! T.T can u forgive? T.T alright Anywho, I also want to say that at the beginning… it's really… well I think its kinda dark but it's sad really. It won't make u cry unless ur one of those ppl who cry easily. Alright! Enough with my talking! Back to the chapter… ENJOY! **

__

_**In Today's Case: Jimmy's Kidnapping**_

Saturday, most people would be out like Rachel, Richard, Darien, and Conan. But not Tess. She sat in her room lying down on her bed towards the only window in the room. She held a picture clenched to her chest with tear stains on her cheeks. No one knew that today was the day her parents died. Maybe not the exact month. On this day, three months ago at 8:00 PM was the day her parents were murdered and the day she nearly lost her life as well. The picture in her hands was the last picture she took of her parents on their vacation. Her parents were standing on the sand of a beach holding their shoes. Her mother's ankle length skirt blowing to the left, the direction the wind was pointing. Her father's hand wrapped around her mother's waist. Both of them smiling. But, that was 3 months ago. Now, Tess laid on the bed mourning her parents' death. The death of her parents left a deep scar within her that would never go away. Sometimes she wished that she could just run away. Get away from this place where she was surrounded by pain, sorrow, and death. She wanted to let go of everything and never look back. She wanted to stop moving forward so there would never be a past. Tess sometimes wished she was dead so she could bring everything with her. Her shame, her wrong moves, and her darkness. She would take all her shame to the grave with her.

Tess knew she couldn't give up the way she wanted. She knew this scar within her would never be healed. And because of her father… no. She blamed it on herself. She knew what her father was doing and she never did anything about it. And here she is now, lying on a bed clenching the last picture of her parents. Tess felt like she could've stopped this. And she probably could've. She knew that her father owed some man money. She knew that this man threatened her father and their family. But she didn't do anything about it. Tess stepped back out of the way as everything went on. That's why she blamed herself. If she pushed her father more and more telling him that she knew what was going on… she probably could've prevented her parents from dying and ever coming here putting her last family in danger. The one she didn't want to hurt was Jimmy. He was innocent in all of this. She dragged him into it and she didn't want to. But Jimmy knows what happened and what she plans on doing to the murderer of her parents. This is why Jimmy feared for her life. And Tess feared for Jimmy's life. She didn't want to lose him. And most of all she didn't want Rachel to lose him or Conan. How would she explain to Rachel that Conan was Jimmy and that Jimmy was dead because of her? How was she ever going to tell her only cousin that if something happened to him? How? Tess would never be able to do it. Tess would have to if Jimmy got any deeper in this. She wanted to stop Jimmy where he was right now. Stop him from going any further with her. She knew that if she went after this man with Jimmy by her side there would be a great possibility that one of them would die. She didn't want Jimmy to die. She wanted herself to die. Tess thought, maybe if she left this world… no one would be in danger.

The door to Tess's room opened. Tess hid the picture of her parents within her shirt. She rubbed the tear stains away and looked over her shoulder to see Conan there. She looked back at the window watching the trees follow the flow of the wind.

"Hey Jimmy…" tess said quietly. Conan blinked as he walked forward.

"Why are you lying there?" Conan asked.

"I'm just… tired. Getting up in the morning is difficult for me." Tess lied. Conan looked at Tess. He saw the position she was in. Her knees were tucked nearly to her chest with her arms wrapped around her stomach. It was like she was trying to numb pain in her stomach almost.

"Then… why are you lying in that position?" he then asked.

"I don't know. Because I have a bad stomachache." Tess lied again. Conan didn't bother to go any further. He had the feeling Tess wanted to be alone. But he didn't like seeing Tess like this. Lying in the position she's in. It was like… she was sitting in a dark corner trying to hide from someone as if she was like a little child.

"I can see you want to be alone… so… I'll leave you be." Conan went to leave the room when Tess spoke up.

"Jimmy…" she started. "I don't want you to come with me." She said to him. Conan turned his head. He didn't quite get it. Tess sat p pulling the picture of her parents out of her shirt and placing it in front of her as she sat Indian style on the bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked. tess stood up rubbing a tear drop out of her eye as she picked up the picture of her parents. She got onto her knees pulling out her duffle bag placing the picture in it. But not before got Conan a glimpse of it. Once he saw it… he knew what she was talking about now.

"You can't come with me to kill the man who killed my parents. It's too big of a risk." Tess said to him as she pulled a bullet holder out of her bag and refilling her gun.

"But Tess… what about you?" Conan asked. Tess looked at him as she placed her gun into the holster.

"I don't care at what happens to me." Tess said. "Maybe if I leave this world… everyone would be much safer."

"Tess!" Conan shouted. Tess looked at him. "What are you! Insane! If you die do you know how much pain Rachel, Richard, Darien, and I would be in!" he shouted. Tess looked at him. Conan turned around and walked out of the room. His words rung in her head. Tess begun to sob slightly as she seated herself onto the bed.

Conan walked to the couch and sat down rubbing his forehead. He didn't understand her sometimes. Tess… was difficult to understand. She always was. She would be mean and cruel at one point… and the next she would be happy as she could be. But he's never seen her like this. It was like everything that had happened in her life was eating away at her from the inside. He didn't want to see Tess like this. But no matter what she said he was going to help her find this man. But what was he going to do when Tess and this man got into an all out shoot out? What was he going to do then? Jump in front of the bullets and shout out 'STOP!' He would be killed like that! Tess didn't seem to care about her life. And if she did she probably wouldn't be doing this. How could he help Tess? How could he help with all of her pain?

Conan happened to look over to the window to see that the mail man was walking up to the mail box placing in their mail. He stood up and left the office walking down the steps getting to the mail. He got up onto his tip toes and reached into the mail box. he grabbed everything. He then set himself back onto his feet looking threw the mail as he walked up the stairs. He entered the office again.

"Richard's bill… Richard's bill… Richard's bill… huh… look at that. One for me. Odd." Conan placed everything onto Richard's desk as he sat down onto the couch. "There's no return address. Funny." He said as he opened the letter. Inside it read.

**_BANG! Jimmy Kudo… you've been shot! And now… I'm coming to get your body and take it away. _**

****Conan's eyes widened as Tess then walked out of her room. "What is it?" tess asked as she walked toward him. Conan looked up at her as he handed her the letter next.

"Here." He said. Tess took it and read it out loud.

"BANG! Jimmy Kudo… you've been shot! And now… I'm coming to get your body and take it away." Tess rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Sick joke." She said handing it back to him.

"It's a threat… a really bad on at that." Conan said to her. Tess nodded her head.

"And… the one thing that bothers me… is… how did they know your name?" Tess said. Conan nodded his head agreeing with her. "Hm… maybe you should consider staying in today for now on." tess said to him. Conan looked at her. He found it odd that they just went through that slight argument and she's acting like nothing happened. Conan looked at the letter trying to think who would know about him being Jimmy and what he did to them.

Tess on the other hand. Had a clue who had sent that letter. She didn't want to say who it might be because that would be dragging Jimmy into her problem that she has to take care of herself. Conan didn't worry about it to much. But the one thing he did worry about was how this person knew his name. that's what he wanted to know.

Next thing Conan knew he was outside going for a walk with Tess. How he ended up there he didn't remember. He must've been thinking and Tess asked him a question and he said yes to it. They walked on down the street till he noticed videos in Tess's hands. They walked into the video store. Tess stood at the counter with Conan walking around the store looking for new videos or something he didn't see before.

"Jimmy what are you-…" Tess's voice dropped dead. Conan looked to see a man standing over her. He had hit her in the back of her head knocking her out cold. Tess's blood dripped onto the floor. The man turned wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. Conan's eyes widened as he turned around and disappeared into the aisle. He walked around the store trying to find his way to Tess or the door. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Conan let out a small scream as he hit the floor. Standing behind him was a woman. Walking over to his woman was the man who knocked out Tess.

"Are you sure this is Jimmy Kudo?" the woman asked the man.

"Yes. Tess calls him that all the time. And plus. I've done enough stocking to know he's Jimmy Kudo. Tie him up and send him into the back of the car." The man ordered. The woman nodded her head. She pulled a bag to her feet that was hidden underneath the shelves of videos and dvds. She picked up Conan's body and tied him up. She then gagged him with Tess's bandanna.

"What are you going to do to the girl?" The woman asked as she threw Conan over her shoulders. The man pulled out a piece of paper and picked up a pen at the desk.

"I plan on playing head games with her." the man said. The woman felt slightly bad for her. The way he was playing with her wasn't really right.

"And what if she finds us?" the woman asked. The man turned and smiled.

"Then let it be an all out war from there." He said to her. The woman was almost afraid. She knew this man could fight and use a gun really well. But Tess could to and she knew it. The woman walked out the back door of the store and to a black BMW with a messed up front.

The man looked down at Tess. He smirked as he wrote something on the piece of paper. He picked up Tess's hand making her clench the paper. He then dropped her arm watching her hand open with the clenched paper inside. He smirked as he walked out the door.

Soon enough Tess woke up. Extreme pain going through the back of her head. She closed her eyes tightly as she placed her hand onto her head. She felt warm liquid. She didn't have to look. She knew it was blood. She looked onto the floor to see her blood escaped onto the ground. Tess shook her head trying to shake the dizziness out of her head but it only made it worse. Tess saw something fall out of her hand. She reached down slowly and picked it up. She unfolded it and read it.

"Better Kudo then Darien…" it said. Tess turned toward the counter slamming her hands onto it. "Darn it!" She shouted. She looked up. There stood the store clerk. He was staring at Tess funny. Mainly at her hand with the blood on it. Tess pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Call… call the police…" Tess said. She fell back onto the floor passing out.

Conan woke up in the back seat of a car. He looked onto the floor to see an automatic handgun lying in the feet area of the back seat. He looked out the window to see buildings. He looked forward at the front seats. In the driver seat was a man and in the other was a woman. He started to talk but all that came out were moans and groans. The woman looked back.

"Crap! He's awake Jacob." The woman said. the man known as Jacob looked back.

"Give him the drug." The Jacob said. The woman nodded her head as she leaned forward opening the globe box. She pulled out a needle and looked back at Conan. Conan started to struggle even more.

"Sorry kid." She said. She jabbed the needle into his shoulder. Conan's vision started to go blurry.

"Think of it this way Kudo. With you with us. You're our bate to drag in Tess." Jacob said. Conan's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he closed them passing out again.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay Doctor?" came a voice familiar to Tess.

"Yes, she'll been fine." Another voice came. Tess started to groan.

"Hey! She waking up!" Came another familiar voice. Tess's eyes opened to see Rachel sitting by her bed side. On the other side of her was Darien and standing at the end of the bed was Richard and a doctor.

"Where…"

"You're in the hospital." Darien answered before Tess could even ask the question. Tess looked at him. She looked at her arm to see an IV. She then remember Conan.

"Where's Conan?" Tess asked. Rachel looked at Darien as she went to answer this.

"Tess, Conan's gone." Rachel answered. Tess's head snapped in Rachel's direction.

"What do you mean gone?" Tess asked.

"When we got there, you were passed out cold on the floor of the store and Conan was gone. He was nowhere to be found." Richard said. Tess placed her hand onto her forehead feeling bandages that were wrapped around her head. She then noticed that her bandanna was missing.

"My bandanna…" everyone looked at her funny. Tess shook her head. "This is all my fault!" Tess shouted as she slammed her hand onto the hospital bed.

"What's your fault Tess?" Rachel asked. Tess sat up as she placed her hands onto her lap. She looked at the doctor who got the hint to leave and so he did.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I asked Conan to come with me to the video store to return two movies I rented. But… before that… there was a threat mailed to Conan…"

"What!" they all asked.

"And you took him out knowing that…" Richard was cut off.

"I know! I took him out knowing that he might be in danger. But I didn't want to leave him home either so I took him with me. And the next thing I knew I was passed out cold and…" Tess came to a stop. "Did you find a piece of paper in my hand?"

Darien shook his head, "no." he answered. Conan was saved. At least they didn't know about his secret.

"Anyway… when I came to I found blood on the floor that I knew came from me and I stood up and I knew Conan was taken. He was kidnapped all because of my stupid move!" Tess shouted as she slammed her fists onto the bed.

"Tess, it wasn't your fault." Darien told her.

"Yes it is! If I would've just waited till one of you three came home I could've sent you there and stayed home to protect him. But no… I had to take him and get him kidnapped." Tess said. Rachel sighed. She knew her cousin needed to be alone.

"We'll leave you alone Tess. I know you need it." Rachel said. Tess nodded her head. Everyone walked out of the room. Tess looked around. She then got out of bed slowly and changed into her clothes.

_'I'm going to find you Jimmy.' _Tess thought to herself. But she waited a few minutes and then left her room. Checking herself out she met up with Darien in the waiting room. He walked up to her placing his hand onto her shoulder.

"Tess wait." Darien said to her. Tess moved Darien's hand.

"I'm sorry Darien but I'm in a rush. Where's Richard and Rachel?" Tess asked.

"They went to the police station. Before you leave I think you want this." Darien said. he held his hand open with the note inside. Tess looked down at it. She took it and looked up at him.

"Did… did you read it?" Tess asked. Darien nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did." Darien said. tess sighed as she took a seat onto the chair. "Is Conan… Jimmy Kudo?" Darien asked. Tess nodded her head without an answer. She then stood up.

"I have to go Darien I have to go and get Jimmy." Tess said. She walked out of the hospital with Darien watching her leave.

_'Does she love Jimmy? Or me?' _Darien asked himself.

Tess headed back to the office. Walking up the stairs she entered the office. She found the threat letter on the table. She picked it up folding it placing it into her pocket. She then walked into her room standing in front of the mirror that sat on the dresser. She unwrapped the bandages on her head and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She walked over to her bed and got onto her knees she reached under her bed pulling out her bag. She then pulled out her holster and clipped it to her waist. She picked up her gun that was full and placed it into the holster. She stood up and walked out of her room heading down the stairs. She walked on down the street keeping her gun hidden from everyone. She stood in front of a door. She opened it.

"Dr Agasa?" Tess called out.

"He's not here right now." Came a small voice that Tess knew. She walked forward into the lab finding Ai sitting on the couch.

"Do you know where he went?" Tess asked. Ai looked at her. She then shook her head.

"Nope." Ai answered. Tess sighed. She then remembered that yesterday Ai told her that she worked for the Black Organization. Maybe she could help.

"Ai I have a question for you." Tess said. Ai looked up at her from the book in her lap that Tess had just noticed. Ai marked her page and then closed the book.

"What?" she asked.

"What did you do for the Black Organization?" Tess asked.

"Why?"

"Because Jimmy was kidnapped."

Ai stood up off of the couch. "Are you serious?" Tess nodded her head sticking her hands into her pockets.

"Yes, and I was the cause. I need to know if these two notes were written by the same person." Tess said as she pulled both of the notes out of her pockets. She walked over to Ai and handed them to her. Ai took them looking at Tess. "Can you help me find Jimmy?"

Ai smiled. "Let's get to work."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"What do we do from here?" Tess and Ai are now working together to find Jimmy. But, this isn't leading them to Jimmy. Tess and Ai need a final clue to find Jimmy. But when they finally find him… a war breaks out. What will happen?_

_**Next Time: Jimmy's Kidnapping Part 2**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Sunglasses _**


	25. Jimmy's Kidnapping Part 2

**_A/N: _This is going to be a long chapter. I dunno how many pages but it's long. So hang in there plz. I kno u'll make it! Alright, enough of my talking and off with the chapter… ENJOY!**

_**In Today's Case: Jimmy's Kidnapping Part 2**_

Ai worked extremely hard on the tow notes. Trying to figure out who wrote them. Tess was on the phone with a worried Rachel. Tess's voice seemed to raise a little as she rubbed the back of her head where she was hit with the bat.

"Rachel, don't worry about me. I'll find Conan…. No, I'm not going to leave this to the police. It was my fault that Conan was kidnapped! I should've left him home and sent you, Richard, or Darien out. Goodbye Rachel!" Tess hung up the phone. She looked over at Ai and saw her working extremely hard. "Sorry if my talking was distracting you."

Ai shook her head, "no, nothing really distracts me." She said as she looked at both of the papers underneath a telescope. Tess nodded her head as she took a seat on a chair. She clenched her eyes closed and rubbed the cut on the back of her head that was stitched. Ai looked up at her noticing she was in pain. "Headache?" she asked. Tess opened one eye and looked at her shaking her head.

"No…" Tess answered. Ai shook her head.

"Lair." She said as she continued to work. Tess smirked a little as she stopped. She walked Ai work. "Hey Ai, don't you get tired of working that hard?"

"It's what I do." Ai said. "And it's Shiho." She said.

Tess blinked, "what?"

"Didn't you hear me? It's Shiho. My name." Ai said to her glancing at her. Tess blinked as she smiled crossing her arms.

"What made you decide to trust me?" She asked.

"Well… if Kudo trusts you then there you go. There's your answer." Ai said to her. She then took the two piece of paper and placed them into some kind of chemical. Tess stood up off of her chair looking at it.

"Aren't you going to ruin it?" Tess asked. Ai looked at her.

"For someone who claims to be an FBI agent sure asks a lot of questions." Ai said to her taking the papers out and placing them both under the telescope again.

"Well…" Tess didn't know what to say. Ai was right. But she was pretty smart for her age and the same with Jimmy. They both knew a lot about criminal law.

"Got it!" Ai shouted as she turned and looked at her.

"What?" Tess asked as she approached her. Ai turned and let tess look at the letters.

"The letter that was sent to Kudo was written by a female and the other one, which you found in your pocket, was written by a man." Ai said to her. Tess nodded her head agreeing. Tess stood upright.

"But who would take Jimmy and leave me a note?" Tess said.

"Got any enemies?" Ai asked her looking up. Tess looked at her. She sighed. It was information that Ai had to know if she was going to help her find Jimmy.

"Yeah." Tess said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Who?" Ai asked.

"I don't know his name. But he was the one that killed my parents. And he does have a woman gunman working with him." Tess answered. Ai placed her hands onto her hips.

"Well a name doesn't help." Ai said sarcastically.

"True, but they are our suspects." Tess said. Ai nodded her head agreeing with her. But she then lifted up her finger.

"But there's on problem. We don't know where to find them." Ai stated. Tess crossed her arms.

"The only lead I know I have is the kind of car I think they're driving." Tess said.

"Which is…?" Ai asked gesturing her to continue.

"A black BMW." Tess said. Ai rolled her eyes.

"The license plate number!" Ai asked annoyed.

Tess sighed, "I don't know that either."

Ai growled loudly, "is there anything you do know!" she asked.

"My name." Tess joked. Ai crossed her arms showing Tess that she wasn't joking. Tess gave a nervous laugh. "Let's go back to the video store in the back to see if they left anything behind." Tess suggested. Ai sighed.

Tess and Ai arrived at the store. They walked right up to the counter. The store clerk standing there recognized Tess. But he didn't say a thing to her. Tess pulled out her wallet from her back pocket. She opened it showing the clerk her badge. He took a good look at it and then nodded his head.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked her. Tess stuck her badge back into her pocket.

"We need to go into the back to gather clues." Ai said.

"Clues for what?" the clerk said.

"Clues to gather about the kidnapping of Conan Edogawa." Tess answered the clerk. The clerk nodded his head. He waved his hand telling Ai and Tess to the back. He walked them around the counter and into the back. Tess and Ai walked forward.

"There's nothing here." Ai said as she looked around. Tess shook her head as she walked towards some skid marks on the pavement.

"No. There's some skid marks." Tess said as she bent down placing her hands onto the marks. She ran her finger down them. Ai walked over to her.

"Skid marls? What are those going to do for us?" Ai asked. Tess looked at her.

"A lot." Tess answered. "I need you to stay here while I head to the police station to pick up some things." Tess added. Ai nodded her head.

"Alright, but what are you going to pick up?" Ai asked her.

"Something to copy this skid mark." She added. Tess stood upright when she remembered her cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket. Her cell phone and contact Jimmy where he was. She turned it on and pressed an arrow button that pointed to something on the screen. The screen went black and said across it "Searching…" Ai looked at her funny. Then her cell rang a couple of times. Tess stomped her foot as she closed her cell. "Crap!"

"What?" Ai asked. Tess placed her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Dr Agasa made me and Jimmy these gadgets to contact one another incase we were in danger." She answered.

"Why did you say that first? We could've used it." Ai said to her. Tess sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck again.

"Well I just tried using it and it doesn't work. I'm out of service." Tess said to her. She then turned around and started toward the back door. "I'll be back. I'm going to go get the supplies." She said. Ai nodded her head. She watched as Tess opened the door and disappeared in the building. Ai turned back around looking at the skid marks. She bent down and took a good look at them. She wondered where these tire tracks lead to. She looked out into the street to see another set of tire tracks left there. She walked over and looked down to see they went towards the left. She looked over in that direction. She thought of all the places where Jimmy's kidnappers could hide him. But nothing came to mind. She sighed and turned around to see the store clerk standing there behind her. She looked up at him. He was giving her a weird look.

Suddenly the store clerk grabbed onto her shirt. Ai's eyes widened as she was lifted up into the air. He started to shake her violently.

"You're going to die here!" he shouted at her. Ai let out a yell for help but she was then striked in her face. Ai fell onto the ground. She looked up at the store clerk. He reached into his shirt pulling out a very small hand gun. Her eyes widened further as he started to speak to her. "There's no way your going to stop Jack. He's the best we have." He went to shoot when there was another gun shot heard. Blood splattered onto the pavement next to Ai. The store clerk looked over to see that the door was flung open and Tess was standing right there with her gun pointed at him.

"Step away from her!" Tess shouted as she came closer to the insane clerk.

"Why isn't it Tess Moore? You're father owed us a lot of money you know." The store clerk said to her. Tess shot at the ground making him jump.

"Put down your gun and back away from her! Now!" She shouted. The clerk tossed his gun to the side and lifted his hands into the air. Tess looked over at the small gun. She walked over to it. No sooner does she take her eyes off of him to grab the gun. She was soon tackled to the ground by him. Both of the guns went flying out of her hands as the clerk sat on her pinning her wrists to the ground. Tess looked up at the man as he smirked at her. He placed his knee onto her right hand as he reached into his shoe pulling a pocket knife out of his shoe. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard. Tess closed her eyes as she noticed the man had stopped moving. He then fell forward on top of her. Tess pushed him off of her as she sat up. She looked to see Ai standing there holding her gun in her hands. She was breathing hard and Tess could see she was in pain.

Tess stood up walking to her. She picked up the small hand gun and stuck it into her belt loop making sure it stays. She then walked over to Ai. She got down onto her knees as Ai looked at her handing her back her gun.

"Thanks." Tess said. Ai smirked.

"You saved my life and I saved yours." Ai said to her. Tess smiled.

"I take it its one of those I pay you back things huh?" she asked.

"You can say that." Ai said. Tess could see that Ai was hurting. She didn't know that this man did to her. And considering her small body she could get hurt easily.

"Are you alright Shiho?" Tess asked as she placed her hand onto her back. Ai nodded her head.

"Yeah…" she answered.

"What did he do to you?" Tess asked.

"Hit me in the face and shook me violently." Ai answered. Tess knew that was dangerous. The shaking part anyway. Her body was too small to handle something like that. She could be seriously hurt. And she wanted to take her to the hospital.

"Let me take you to the hospital." Tess said. Ai shook her head.

"No, it's part of the job to save Jimmy." Ai said. Tess smiled. "He said something to me though." Ai added.

"Like… what?" Tess asked.

"He said… 'There's no way you're going to stop Jack. He's the best we have'." Ai said to her. Tess nodded her head.

"Jack… that must be his name." Tess said. "The man who killed my parents and took Jimmy." Tess said.

"Maybe there's a police file on him." Ai said. Tess shook her head.

"No not here. Jack's an American from a New York Mob." Tess said. "So there's no file on him here."

"What about the woman." Ai said. Tess looked at her. "The woman could possibly be Japanese. So maybe there's a file on her."

"But there's one problem. We don't know her name." Tess said.

Tess had gone to the police station with Ai behind her. Ai waited outside considering they didn't want anyone knowing she was helping her. Tess showed an officer her badge and asked for some supplies. He went off and got her supplies. Tess looked around and seated herself at someone's desk. She looked through the police files on criminals that were women.

"Tess?" Tess flinched. That voice was familiar. It was Inspector Maguire's voice. Tess turned and looked at him. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing." Tess answered as she turned off the computer screen keeping him from looking.

"If this is about Conan we're doing everything we can to find him. Leave it to us." He said to her. Tess shook her head.

"No." she said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if I leave it to you then it will take years to find him. And, by the time you find him there's a possibility that he could wined up dead." Tess answered him. Inspector Maguire turned away from her walking to his office. Once she knew it was safe, she turned the computer screen back on. Her eyes widened when she noticed the woman she had stopped on. It was the same woman who was with Jack the day he told her that he was going after someone she loved dearly. She quickly printed it out. She grabbed the piece of paper. The office had returned and she grabbed the bag and walked out of the police station telling the officer that she would bring it back.

Ai turned to her as she noticed a suit case in her hands and the piece of paper. Tess handed it to her. "Dojoma Ushi." Tess said. Ai grabbed the paper looking at it.

"How do you know it's her?" Ai asked as she looked p at her.

"Because she was with Jack a while back when he confronted me." Tess said.

"This Dojoma has a history of being hired as a hit woman. She was arrested 4 times and escaped 3. And she only served one full term. And that term lasted 4 years." Ai said reading off of the paper.

"That's a perfect partner." Tess said. Ai looked at her. "No one has a record like hers." Tess added. Ai nodded her head in agreement.

Then the two found themselves back at the store in the back. Ai was searching the clerk she had killed for any clues and Tess was copying the skid marks off of the pavement. Ai ravaged through the clerk's pockets. She then founded a piece of paper. It was folded into fourths. She unfolded it to find an address on it. But it was difficult to red since there were blood spots on the paper since the man was lying in his own blood.

"Tess I found something." Ai said as she stood upright. Tess glanced at her small partner as she rubbed her black coated hands on the pavement a little.

"Bring it here." Tess said as she turned her head over. Ai walked over as she held the paper in front of her.

"34 West High Street?" Tess read. She then rolled her eyes as Ai took the paper away. "Why does everything have High in it?" Tess asked. Ai shrugged her shoulders not answering her.

"We should check it out." Ai said. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah… but after… I look at this print." Tess said as she pulled a piece of paper off of the pavement. There on the paper was an exact copy of the marks on the pavement. Ai and Tess went back to Dr Agasa's place. He still hadn't returned but Tess seated herself at Dr Agasa's desk scanning the print into the computer. Ai stood next to her as she placed the paper onto the desk.

It took hours to figure out what brand of tire this is. Tess stared at the computer till she went crossed eyed and had to look away. Tess rubbed her eyes as she looked at the computer again. She then went onto the internet and looked under Google and looked under tire marks. Soon enough there was a match.

"Ah! Good old fashion Google." Tess said. Ai who was standing behind and not looking at the screen turned to look at her.

"Really?" Ai asked. Tess nodded her head. "About time." she said. Tess turned around.

"Firestone." She said. Ai blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"The tire brand is Firestone." Tess answered. She turned to the computer and started to measure the markings. "They're a size R75-14 and made in Akron, Ohio." Tess said as she turned to Ai.

"In America." Ai said.

"Makes sense." Tess said. Ai looked at Tess. "The BMW came from America."

"But we don't know if they were put on here or in America." Ai said to her. Tess nodded her head as she smiled.

"That's why we invented the phone." Tess said smiling pulling Dr Agasa's phone toward her.

"You know the number?" Ai asked her. Tess picked up the phone about to dial when she smiled at Ai.

"Yeah. Back in America I had to change my tires so much. I used the same brand of tires and called them in." Tess said. Ai nodded her head as Tess dialed the number. "Yes hi. My name is Tess Moore and I'm an FBI agent in New York. I need the records of any tires that have been sent to Japan faxed to me… yes hold on a minute…" Tess looked at Ai.

"778892" Ai said. Tess smiled and mouthed the words, 'Thank you' to her.

"The fax number is 778892. When should I be getting them? Now, alright thank you have a great day." Tess hung up the phone as she shivered. "Polite people scare me sometimes…" Tess said. Ai and Tess turned toward the fax machine that was sitting in the corner of the room. In came the fax. Ai walked over as Tess stood up.

"They've sold that same brand of tires to three places in Tokyo." Ai said. Tess walked over as she stood behind Ai looking at the list.

"Alright, let's go." Tess said as she headed for the door with Ai following. Tess and Ai had asked someone off of the street to use their car. When they refused Tess showed them her badge and they quickly nodded their heads. Tess got into the driver seat and Ai into the other seat. Tess looked at Ai as she buckled her seat belt. "Seat belt." She said. Ai looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because I can be a crazy driver at times." Tess answered. Ai nodded her head quickly buckling her seat belt. Tess looked like one of those people to drive crazy when it boiled down to something like this. Tess pulled the car into the street and off to the first auto shop.

Tess and Ai parked in the parking lot in the back. They walked forward walking right into the garage where the men and women were working on the cars. Some stared and some were to busy to look. Tess opened the door to a waiting room/office looking place. She walked right up to the front desk and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her wallet opening it and tossing it onto the counter.

"My name is Tess Moore." She said to the clerk. The lady who was the clerk picked up the wallet. She looked at Tess and smiled.

"Who can I help you Miss Moore?" she asked. As Tess talked to the clerk Ai had noticed a bulletin board with pictures of cars. And walked forward and looked at the board. She looked at all the different cars when she came to a black BMW. She remembered the Tess did say it was a BMW that this name Jack was driving. She looked back to see that Tess had the clerk pretty busy with her questions. She pulled the picture down and placed it into her pocket as she walked back of to her.

"Yes I do have records but I cannot display them." The clerk said. Tess sighed as she leaned onto the counter.

"Look. A little boy's life is at stake." Tess said to her. The clerk shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She said. Tess looked down at Ai as she looked up at her. Tess came to her last conclusion. She looked back at the clerk.

"Look, this kid that is missing Is my son Conan Moore. Now the records that you hold of this BMW are important to me because it will help to finding my son." Tess said. Ai's eyes widened. She was also trying not to laugh. Jimmy, her kid? That was a joke. She couldn't picture Tess with any kids because of how she was. Tess made the clerk feel bad. She then nodded her head letting Tess and Au walk into the back.

"Right this way." She said. Tess smiled as they followed the clerk. Tess went through the records till she found the one she wanted.

"Thank you miss. I'll return it as soon as I can." Tess said. They left. Walking back to the car and getting in. Tess opened the record and looked through it.

"Well…?" she asked.

"It's a match alright." Tess said with a smile. Ai pulled the picture out of her pocket handing it to Tess.

"Is this the car?" She asked. Tess blinked as she looked over. She took the picture out of Ai's hands and looked at it nodding her head.

"Yeah. This is it! The Firestone tires and everything… where did you get this?"

"On the bulletin board." Ai answered. Tess turned the picture over seeing a little note written on it. She looked at Ai who looked a little confused. "What?" she asked.

"This message is clear. You are close. Very close. Come on closer… and I'll kill him." Tess read from the back. Tess placed her head back as she sighed. "Great."

"You're not going to let that stop you are you?" Ai asked. Tess shook her head as she slipped the picture into the record.

"No." Tess then pulled out of the parking lot. A man had come out of nowhere watching them leave wearing black sunglasses. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"She's got the picture. Yeah. Tess Moore isn't as dumb as you think she is Dojoma. Yes keep him drugged. Tess will be there in no time. As long as I lead her there." The man hung up and walked on down the street into a car and into the street following Tess and Ai. Tess put the car in park in front of the store again.

"You said something about another set of skid marks?" Tess asked. Ai nodded her head.

"Yeah, come on." Ai said. She stood up and got out of the car about to walk forward when she bumped into someone. She fell to the ground as a pair of black sunglasses fell in front of her. She picked them up as Tess got out of the car. She looked up to see a man standing in front of Ai. Hey eyes widened as Ai started to hand the sunglasses back to him.

"SHIHO! DON'T!" Tess shouted. The man looked at Tess with smirk. He grabbed onto the glasses and he shoved Ai onto the ground. Tess ran over helping her up quickly and then following the man. Ai followed close behind her. Tess flipped the edge of her jacket back as she reached for her gun. She grabbed onto it holding it in her hand as she ran.

The man led Tess and Ai on a wild goose chase. He led them through backs alleys and on the side walks of busy streets. He had brought Tess and Ai so far in Tokyo that they didn't know where they were anymore. Tess slowed down as she and man turned the corner. There in front of her was a warehouse. She turned to see Ai walking to her completely out of breath.

"You alright?" she asked Ai nodded her head.

"A little body really slows you down." Ai said to her. Tess nodded her head. She was also out of breath. They didn't know how far they ran. They could've run as far as 10 miles more or less. She looked forward gripping her gun in her hand.

Inside of the warehouse was Conan. Tied down to a chair and gagged. His head was resting on his upper chest. He was drugged. His sight was blurry and he couldn't hear the voices right. He looked up a couple times to see a blurry vision of a woman at the other end of the room they were in. She was leaning up against the wall with the automatic hand gun in her hands with her arms crossed. He did hear the door swing open and then slam shut. He glanced over to see the man who had kidnapped him.

"Is she here Jack?" the woman asked. The man that the woman called Jack nodded his head and walked forward.

"She's here alright. But the problem is she's got another midget with her." he said to the woman. The word midget ran through Conan's head for that was the only word her heard straight besides Tess. When he heard midget he thought of Ai. His head rolled a couple of times trying to lift it up but apparently… it was useless.

"What do we do about it?" the woman asked.

"Now Dojoma, what do you think we're going to do about it?" Jack asked as he walked to one end of the room picking up another gun.

"Kill her." Dojoma said. Jack nodded his head.

"Yup. And the midget."

"Kill her as well." Dojoma answered. Jack smiled as he walked over to her and placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"Good. Now. Take your place in the room. She'll come looking for us." Jack and Dojoma's voices disappeared as they also disappeared into the dark corner of the room.

Tess opened the door as dust flew up into the air with a push of the door. She coughed slightly as she walked forward. "JIMMY!" She called out. "JIMMY!" She called out again but only to hear her echo respond. Ai came in after her.

"Kudo! Are you here?" She called out but only her echo responded as well. Tess and Ai looked at each other.

"If we split up… it would be to dangerous considering they know your helping me out." Tess said.

"But on the other hand, we would cover more ground if we split up." They started to debate and decided that sticking together would be the safest thing. The first door they came to, they both lined themselves up against the wall. Tess pointed her gun out as she moved in front of the door and then kicked it open. No Jimmy, just dust. Tess sighed as she lowered her gun.

"He's not in here." Tess said. they checked every room on the bottom floor. No Jimmy again. They moved upward and checked the rooms upstairs. They then came to their last one. Ai lined herself up against the wall as Tess stood in front of the door pointing her gun straight. She kicked it down and what did she see? Conan bond and gagged to a chair. "JIMMY!" She shouted. His head lifted upwards weakly from the drugs they had given him. His vision was slightly clear, and he saw Tess and Ai emerged from the wall of the room. He shook his head.

"NOW!" Came a voice. Tess's eyes opened as the woman she knew as Dojoma and the man she knew as Jack popped out of their hiding places and opened fired. Tess grabbed onto Ai's hand and headed for cover behind some crates. Ai covered her ears some the loud bangs. Tess got up onto her right knee and laid her arms cross the crate they were hiding behind and started to shoot her gun. She ducked her head close in between her arms trying to stop from getting hit in the head. Bullets flew by her like crazy. Bullet holes appeared in the walls around her and in the other crates. Suddenly the shooting stopped. Tess knew that they were reloading. Tess looked down at Ai.

"Go!" Tess shouted. Ai looked up at her. "Go get Jimmy!" she shouted. Ai nodded her head. "I'll cover you!" Ai nodded her head again as she ran over to Conan running behind him. She started to untie the ropes that were tightly tied. As she stood there the firing started up again. Ai closed her eyes tightly once and a while as she felt the air blow by her from a missing bullet. Once she had untied Conan he had fell forward. Tess watched as she continued to shoot protecting them. Ai ducked down wrapping her around Conan as she laid on the ground covering her head from the bullets. Tess knew that Ai wasn't going to make it without one of them getting shot. She took the risky way. "Shiho!" Tess shouted out. She stopped firing as she stood up running to her. Ai lifted up her head as she saw Tess coming for her. Tess tossed her gun to the side as she dove rolling on the ground grabbing onto Ai and Conan landing behind some crates again. Tess pulled Ai and Conan close to her. She sat Indian style pulling them onto her lap wrapping her arms around them. Tess tucked her hand in as she and Ai closed their eyes tightly. The crate that they now took cover behind was much too small for her. The arch of her back from tucking down showed and she knew she was in danger. The firing stopped. Ai opened her eyes as she felt Tess's grip loosen around her and Conan. She looked up at her to see she was slipping down. She pulled herself off of Tess.

Tess was fine, she was just trying to get more cover for herself, but she still held onto Conan and Ai. Tess looked at Ai. "Shiho. I need you to do something."

"What?" she asked. tess placed Conan into her arms as she got up onto her knees.

"Watch over him." She answered. Ai looked at Tess funny. What was she thinking? She noticed Tess glancing at her gun that was on the right side of the room. Ai looked at Tess.

"You do understand that this is what they're waiting for you to do right?" Ai asked her. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah I know. But I have to protect you and Jimmy." Suddenly Tess stood upright and leapt over Ai's head. Ai watched her as the firing begun once more. Ai pulled Conan towards her more as she watched Tess. She thought there was something wrong with Tess. Why would she do this to protect someone she only knew for two days? Why? Tess made no sense to Ai. It was like Tess was the 'mis' in 'misunderstood'.

Tess reached out for her gun but her arm was hit. Tess let out a scream of pain. But that didn't stop her. She kept on running. She stopped bending down grabbing onto her gun. She turned on her right foot setting herself onto her right knee. Tess went to shoot but… there were five shots fried and Tess was thrown into the wall. He gun fell out of her hands as she fell to her left side with her eyes closing. Ai's eyes widened as she watched Tess fall. By this time, Conan was aware at what was going on, but still to drugged to care. Ai crouched down into the darkness of the crate's shadow as Jack and Dojoma lifted themselves from their hiding places and walked toward Tess. Dojoma kept her gun pointed as Jack through his away. He kicked Tess in her stomach to see her reaction. But she didn't move. Ai couldn't believe it. Tess was dead. And she was killed trying to protect her and Jimmy. But why would she have done that? Tess was definitely the 'mis' in 'misunderstood' now.

"Now what?" Dojoma asked as she looked at Jack.

"Burry her body somewhere. I'll take care of the runts." Jack said. He walked towards Ai and Conan's crate as Dojoma reached down to Tess. Just when Dojoma was going to touch her, Tess's fist came straight up hitting Dojoma in her mouth and knocking her backwards. Her gun went flying into the air. Tess sat up as she wrapped her bloody arm around her stomach. She reached up with her good hand grabbing onto the gun. She stood up and pointed it at Jack.

"Yo JACK!" She called. Jack turned. His eyes widened when he saw Tess standing up. "This is the day. Three months ago, this was the day you killed my parents and nearly killed me! Now, I get to return the favor!" Tess pulled the trigger back. Millions of bullets came flying out. Ai wrapped her arms around Conan's head keeping him safe as she closed her eyes tightly. Jack was hit in the leg falling to the ground. He then struggled to get to his feet. Tess continued to shoot but she kept on missing. At this time Dojoma was also on her feet. They both managed to get out of there safe with only a bullet wound to the leg and a broke nose. Ai looked up as she leaned Conan on the crate. She stood up and ran over to Tess.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Tess nodded her head as she stood up. She begun to cough from the kick she was given to the stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tess said as she lowered her bloody arm off of her stomach. Ai looked at Tess funny. She seemed to be fine. But how was that possible when she watched tess get shot 10 times.

"How… you were shot 10 times." Ai said. Tess slipped off her jacket and lifted up her shirt revealing a bulletproof vest.

"I was wearing a vest. I took it from the police station earlier today." Tess said. Ai smiled in relief. "Now, time to get out of here." Ai nodded her head. Ai helped Tess get the drugged Conan onto her back. Tess held him up with her good arm as Ai placed Tess's gun into her holster. They walked out of the warehouse and called the police.

Conan was brought the hospital. He wasn't allowed to leave till at least 1 to 2 days later after everything had happened. Tess was told to take it easy on the shooting considering she was nearly killed. And let's not forget the yelling she had gotten from Rachel when she found out that Haibara was allowed to help Tess. And Darien, he laughed about it.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"… right…." Richard gets case. And this one… seems all too familiar to Tess. So she starts being cautious. Why? Tess I never like that? What is wrong with this case that has Tess slightly freaked out?_

_**Next Time: A Familiar Case**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Soda Can** _


	26. A Familiar Case

_**In Today's Case: A Familiar Case **_

Tess laid in bed. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and it read 5:35 A.M. She sighed rolling onto her left side. She thought about what would've happened to Jimmy if she didn't get to him in time. It was only a day after his kidnapping and he was still in the hospital from being drugged. Tess had gained five bruises on her chest from being shot at. Luckily she was wearing a vest and that's all she gained. If she wasn't, she would've been dead right about now. But she wasn't too worried about that. She was worried Jimmy. Saturday, yesterday, was the day her parents were killed 3 months ago. If she lost Jimmy that day she would've known what to do.

Tess was soon taken by a wave of sleep. About an hour later she woke up again. She got out of bed and walked into the office looking around. She seated herself onto one of the couches and closed her eyes. She wondered how Jimmy was doing, if he was okay.

"Tess?" Tess lifted up her head and turned toward the hallway to see Darien standing there in a pair of shorts. "What are you doing up?" he asked her. Tess shrugged.

"I don't know. I just can't sleep." Tess answered. Darien walked over as Tess turned herself back around. Darien sat on the other couch looking at her. He stared at her for awhile. Tess was a little uncomfortable with his staring as she shifted a little. "Um…" she said. Darien looked down as he sighed.

"Tell me the truth Tess." Darien said. Tess raised an eyebrow looking at Darien funny. Darien lifted up his head. "Is Conan Edogawa Jimmy Kudo?" he asked her. Tess tried to seem like she was laughing but it apparently didn't work.

"Why would you think that?" Tess asked. Darien leaned forward slightly.

"Because that note yesterday… it said 'better Kudo then Darien…' that tells me that Conan is Jimmy." Darien said. Tess looked out the window.

"… right…" Tess said sarcastically. Darien sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of her. So he stood up looking down at her.

"Out of all the years I've known you Tess… I picked up on a few things and I will find out if Conan is Jimmy." Darien said. He then walked away heading back to his room. Tess turned her head to look at him but he was gone.

_'Great… what am I going to do now? Darien's going to go all the way to find out if Conan is Jimmy. Me and Jimmy will have to figure out a way from stopping Darien… or just plan old telling him the truth.' _Tess thought.

8 o'clock rolls around. Tess is fully dressed and out the door. She walked and walked as she came closer and closer to the hospital. She walked in and went to the desk.

"I'm here to see Conan Edogawa." Tess said. the nurse nodded her head as she let her go on. Tess nodded and smiled. "Thank you." Tess said. She walked on down the hallway and then entered Conan's room. He was awake. He looked in her direction as she came in closing the door behind her. "Hey Jimmy. How are you feeling?" Tess asked as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Alright… still slightly dizzy." Conan answered. Tess smiled.

"Well you were pretty out of it due to the drugs." Tess said. Conan nearly laughed. Tess walked over and he seated herself down in a chair next to him. Conan sensed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked Tess. Tess sighed.

"Well… it's Darien… he… he knows." Tess answered as she looked up at him. Conan's eyes widened.

"How did he find out?" Conan asked. Tess reached into her jacket pocket pulling out the note that Ai had given back to her yesterday.

"From this." Tess answered again as she handed him the note. Conan took it opening it and reading it. He sighed as he handed it back to her.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you weren't Jimmy this morning, but he's determined to find out who you really are." Tess answered. Conan sighed again. "Don't worry, I'll cover up our tracks… if we make any." Tess said. Conan looked at the closed door to see Darien standing there. Tess turned her head to see him there as well.

"We're just going to have to tell him." Conan said. Tess looked at him and she finally nodded her head agreeing with his decision. Darien came into the room and Tess looked at him. Conan looked at him as well as he came to the edge of the bed. They were silent for a little bit, till Darien came out with a question.

"Conan, can I ask you something?" he asked. Tess looked at Conan as he sighed.

"If you're going to ask me if I'm Jimmy…" Conan said. "You're correct." He added. Darien's eyes widened as he looked at Tess who was now looking at Darien. Tess stood up as she watched over to him.

"But you have to keep it a secret." Tess said. Darien took a step back. "If anyone finds out there are going to be people who want to study him and the people who gave him the drug…"

"The Black Organization." Conan cut in

"Yeah them, they're going to want to kill him!" Tess shouted. Darien nodded his head as he backed away from Tess. Conan's eyes were wide as he watched Tess. Then a nurse came into the room and looked at Tess and Darien.

"Are you his parents?" she asked. Tess and Darien's eyes widened. "Because he can leave today as long as his parents are with him." She added. Tess would never consider having a child with Darien. But Darien would.

"Yeah he's ours." Darien said to her. Tess looked at Darien wide eyed. Conan watched as Tess was getting angry at him. The nurse smiled at the two.

"You two are young." She said. "I'll go get you're child's clothes and then you can check him out alright." She said. Tess and Darien nodded their heads and the nurse left. Suddenly there was a loud thump in the room.

"OUCH!" Darien screamed as he rubbed the back of his head. Conan was trying not to laugh since he just seen Tess smack Darien in the back of his head.

"Never ever! Will I have a child with you!" Tess shouted and then she stormed out of the room. Darien sighed and then Conan bursted out laughing. Darien looked at Conan. He looked away.

"At least you have her." he said. Conan stopped laughing as Darien walked out of the room as well. Conan raised an eyebrow.

_'At least… I have her…?' _he repeated to himself.

Darien walked on down the hall looking down. He was very much in love with Tess and he was jealous that Jimmy had her. Meaning he had her heart. But how did he know? Tess could maybe like him as well. But most likely not. Was what Darien kept on telling himself.

_'I've known her all my life… there's no way she likes me the way I like her.' _Darien thought. He came to the waiting room and Tess was sitting there with her right leg crossed of her left with her arms crossed. She looked his way and smiled. Darien smiled back as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry I hit you that hard." She said. Darien shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said to her, "even though it did hurt…" Darien added rubbing the back of his head again. Tess gave him a nervous laugh.

"Heh…" Darien looked at her. He could tell that she had something for Jimmy just by looking at her but he couldn't see that same thing for him. Maybe… she didn't love him.

"Do you want something from the vending machines?" Darien asked her. Tess glanced at the vending machine and nodded her head.

"Yeah, a…"

"Pepsi." He cut in. Tess looked at him and smiled. Darien knew her well. He knew what she liked and didn't like. He knew her favorites and everything. But the one thing he didn't know was what happened to her parents.

Darien got up and went to the vending machine and got Tess a Pepsi as he got himself a Coke. He walked back to her giving her the Pepsi. She smiled and said thank you. And then Darien spoke.

"Hey Tess."

"Yeah?" she asked as she opened her bottle.

"Where are your parents?" he asked looking at her. Tess was taking a drink of her Pepsi when he had asked. Tess closed her eyes as she took the bottle away from her mouth and placed the cap on. She looked at him and then placed the bottle on the floor at her feet.

"They're um… dead." She answered as she looked at the floor. Darien's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Tess…" Darien said to her. Tess shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault… its mine." She added picking up her soda bottle from the floor.

"How is it your fault?" he asked her. Tess didn't answer. She took another sip of her soda and looked at him.

"If you knew what happened you would understand." Tess answered as she stood up and walked over to Conan who was walking down the hallway. Darien watched her. He couldn't believe that her parents were dead. He also couldn't believe that it was her fault why they were killed. Why does she think that?

Darien, Tess, and Conan walked into the parking lot. They were about to leave when Tess continued to walk forward till they saw where she was going, she had Richard's car. She stopped and turned to look at them.

"What?" she asked.

"You took… Richard's car?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah I did. He wasn't awake yet so I couldn't ask him so I just took it." Tess answered as she got into the driver's side. Darien and Conan looked at each other as they walked forward. Conan got into the back as Darien got into the front. They were silent for a while as Tess drove calm for some odd reason.

"So C- I mean Jimmy, how long have you been like that?" Darien asked. Conan looked at him.

"About a year." He answered. Tess took a turn to the left and Darien latched onto the dashboard but amazingly the car did spin. Tess looked at him.

"What? Do you think I drive like a made maniac all the time?" Tess asked them. Darien and Conan nodded their heads.

"Yes." The both answered at the same time. Tess looked at them with a slight glare. She didn't blame them. She was a crazy driver at times. But today Tess seemed to be normal... except when she hit Darien over the head.

Tess drove home with silence in the car. Conan looking out the window, Darien staring straight ahead, and Tess watching where she was going. Soon Tess's cell phone started to go off and Darien and Conan turned their heads to look at her. Tess sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell. She answered it.

"Hello?" in the back ground you could hear Richard yelling.

"TESS! GIVE ME BACK MY CAR!" was his voice. Darien and Conan's eyes widened as Rachel's voice was heard.

"Tess where are you?" she asked.

"I went to go pick up Conan, the hospital let him out today." Tess answered. Rachel went on rambling about something and Tess nodded her head along the way trying to pay attention on the road. "Alright Rachel, I'll be there soon I'm only down the street." Tess hung up and slipped her cell back into her pocket.

"I take it that Richard was mad?" Conan stated. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah but there's nothing to worry about. He's not going to do anything." Tess said to him as she came to a red light.

"Not going to do anything!" Darien repeated in shock. Tess looked at him. "Richard nearly threw me out of a house when I was seven when I broke a cup on accident!" Darien added. Tess smiled.

"Well he was angry that day. And I know my uncle he's not going to do anything Darien, trust me." Tess said to him. Darien sighed.

"I trust you with my life… I just don't know if I can trust that you are right about Richard." Darien stated.

"Agreed." Conan agreed. Tess looked up in the rearview mirror looking at Conan's reflection.

"Hey, you be quiet back there." Tess said. Conan rolled his eyes as he looked back out his window. Tess often joked around with her about that kind of thing. And he never had anything to say back to her. Conan happened to glance at the floor to see an empty water bottle. He smirked to himself as he reached down and picked it up. Right when Tess made the car go forward, Conan threw the bottle and the cap hit her right off of her had making a high pitched thud noise as if her head was hollow. "OW!" She shouted as she looked back at him stopping the car in front of the office. "Why you little…" Tess quickly got out of the car as he did. He raced up the stairs with Tess following behind him. "COME BACK HERE!" she shouted running up the stairs.

Darien got out of the car as he listened to the noises of Tess catching Conan on the stairs. He could hear Conan's feet hitting the walls as he tried to get out of her hold. Darien smiled. He and Tess joked like that all the time… but she always won considering that Rachel was teaching her karate. He missed joking around with her like that. He really did. There was this one time when he had made Tess so mad she grabbed the hoes on a cold spring day. She hoed him down like there was no tomorrow. The next day he had a serious cold and she felt bad and took care of him everyday while he was sick.

Darien missed those days with Tess. They were once a couple as well. But Tess then moved to America and it has been 6 years since he seen her. And in the first time in a while he felt those exact feelings for her as he did 6 years ago.

"Ow! Tess! Tess let go! Please! Let go!" Conan screamed as Tess continued to press her fist into his head rubbing it on his hair.

"Nope!" She shouted back at him. He tried to get away but her hold only got tighter around him. Darien tired not to laugh at the sight of Jimmy and Tess, but he couldn't help it. He broke out laughing. Richard and Rachel then came out and then…

"OUCH!" Tess dropped Conan onto his feet as she rubbed her arm. Rachel had pinched her. "That hurt you know." She said to her cousin.

"Well, you shouldn't be hurting him like that." Rachel stated.

"He through a bottle at my head!" Tess shouted. Conan gave an innocent smile that Tess caught. "Ooh! You won't be smiling like that for long!" Tess shouted as she chased him down the stairs and around the car a few times. Darien, Richard, and Rachel watched as they all lifted up their eyebrows. Suddenly Tess crawled up onto the car without Conan noticing. She then ran down the window shield and attack Conan, kind of. Tess had Conan on the ground tickling him violently and the only thing he could do was laugh. He couldn't speak.

Richard came downstairs and stood by the two. "Alright! Let's go! Everyone into the car!" Richard shouted. Tess stopped as Conan wiped a tear away. Conan sat in the middle of Tess and Darien and like always Rachel sat in the front with her dad. As Richard placed his feet on the floor onto the petals. He crushed something. He looked down and reached. He pulled out the every bottle that Tess was hit with. He shrugged and tossed it behind him. Tess reached her hand out catching the bottle before it hit Conan in the face. She then took it, leaned forward and slammed it against his head. The bottle bounced off of his hallow head and out the open window.

"HEY!" he shouted. Tess leaned back buckling her seat belt with a smile on her face. Conan smiled as well as he buckled himself up as did Darien. Darien watched and listened at Tess and Conan talked. Darien then glanced out his window as the conversation went on.

_'She's completely in love with Jimmy… why should I even try?' _he asked himself.

"Right Darien?" Darien jerked up. He turned and looked at Tess who had called his name.

"What?"

"About my dog…" Tess said tilting her head slightly.

"Oh yeah… sure…" Darien stated as he looked back out the window placing his shin into his hand. Tess shook her head as she leaned back against her seat and the talking stopped. Darien continued to stare out his window.

It was about noon or later when the car came to a stop. Tess got out as her eyes widened. She stood there looking at a store. A little mini corner store. She looked on the windows and saw small spots of blood splattered onto it. The door was open as Inspector Maguire came out. Tess walked to the window leaving the door opened for Conan. She looked into the store and her eyes widened even more. On the floor of the white tile floor was a man. His chest was hacked open and blood poured out. His eyes completely opened with his head turning looking at the window where Tess stood. The man's eyes were a light blue color.

"Thank god you could come here Richard." Inspector Maguire said as he shook Richard's hand. Conan walked up to Tess.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" Tess asked as she doubled glanced at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. Tess shook her head.

"Nothing… it's nothing." She answered as she walked away into the store. Conan watched from the window, watching her walk toward the body. She stuck her hands into her jacket pockets and stared down at the body.

"It's unusual for Tess to act like this." Conan looked up to see Darien standing next to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Darien looked down at him.

"You apparently don't know her well enough." Darien said, "Tess doesn't have a reaction like this to murders. She's seen worse, I know that. When she was five she was a witness to a murder that left the media shocked." Conan looked back at Tess as she lowered herself looking more closely at the body. "She hardly said anything about the murder."

"Well… what did she say about the murder?" Conan asked.

"Not much, other then she doesn't want to see a sight like that again. That's why she took up the job in America. She knew that New York City always had gangs at each others throats. Considering that she's their age she knows what's going through their heads." Darien said to him. "Tess always amazed me with the stories she would tell me over the phone. I always asked her why she took the job…"

"Why did she?" Conan asked.

"Because she wanted to do something about the murders. She said no one should lose a life. She was always there to stop them or to solve them. Tess never stops to amaze me." Darien answered as he followed everyone else into the store. Conan followed as well, thinking about what Darien had just told him. Tess was only five when she was a witness to a murder. But… why didn't she say anything about it? She could've stopped the murderer by sending him to jail. Maybe she was scared for her life. Maybe that was the reason.

"His name is Ken Arturo." Inspector Maguire stated. Richard looked at the body as Tess turned her head to listen. "He maybe looks in his mid 20's."

"Was there another murder like this?" Tess asked. Inspector Maguire blinked.

"Why would there be?" he asked.

"Just… answer the question Inspector." Tess said hostilely. Inspector Maguire shook his head.

"No… this is the only one like it." Inspector Maguire stated.

"What happened?" Rachel asked. Tess looked at the body and she begun to point it out.

"Something heavy like an axe or something entered this man's chest about here." She pointed to a gap that was a fairly large size. "And it looks like it was dragged all the way to here to his hip and then shattered his hip bone to pieces." She added.

"How did you know that?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess stood upright as she pulled her hands ou t of her pockets.

"Just a guess." Tess answered. She begun to walk around the store as Conan watched her. She looked a little freaked out. She was never this freaked about a murder. What is going on?

"So… where there any suspects?" Richard asked. Inspector Maguire shook his head.

"Nope, not all. He has no family and he's usually a nice guy." Inspector Maguire said. Tess wasn't that far away to hear what was said. She turned her head and walked back.

"What about the store clerk?" she asked. Inspector Maguire shook his head.

"There wasn't one." Inspector Maguire answered. Tess nodded her head as she glanced downward.

"Then he must've fled when the murder took place." Richard said.

"Or he was murdered himself." Tess spoke out. Everyone watched as Tess walked around the counter and into the back with everyone following her.

"Where are you going Tess?" Darien asked her. Tess placed her hand onto the wall and flicked on the lights in the storage area. There on the floor was the store clerk. He also had blue eyes. He had the same gap and gashes on his chest.

"Well… there he is do you're questioning." Tess said as she turned and looked at Inspector Maguire. "Can I borrow you're gloves?" she asked. Inspector Maguire nodded his head as he handed her the gloves. She put them on and walked forward. Tess walked forward to the body as she begun to unbutton the white shirt. Her eyes widened as she backed away.

"What is it Tess?" Richard asked as he walked forward. He looked down. On the chest of the man said "I'm baaaaack" written in blood. Tess shook her head as she took headed toward the other body, the body of Ken Arturo. She got onto her knees and opened his shirt as well and it said the same thing. Conan watched her as Tess shook in fear. He's never seen Tess so afraid before. It was like she was reliving something.

"Tess?" Conan called to her as he walked forward. he placed his hand onto her shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"Y-yeah?" she asked with her voice shaking.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Tess nodded her head as she stood up.

"Yeah um… I just need some air." Tess said as she walked forward exiting the store. Conan watched as Tess leaned up against the glass window. She took off Inspector Maguire's gloves and she ran her fingers through her jet black hair. Darien was standing behind Conan.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Darien said as he exited the store. The bell above the door rung and Tess jumped again turning toward Darien. She sighed in relief. "What's wrong?" he asked. Conan ran to the door catching it so it wouldn't hit the bell, and he listened to the two talk.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong Darien." Tess said as she looked away.

"You're a liar Tess." Darien said to her. Tess kept her head away. "Is it…" Tess looked at Darien. She stared at him.

"Look I'm fine Darien." Tess said.

"Tess, all I want to know is if this is the murder that…"

"No!" Tess cut in. Conan shut the door slowly as Tess walked over. She pulled the door open and entered the store again. Conan watched as Tess disappeared into an aisle of the store. He looked back of to the door to see Darien entering. Darien looked down at him. He gave him a slight smile and he walked forward.

Tess roamed around in the aisles. She then came to a stop as she kicked something. She looked down to see a soda can. She bent down and picked it up. On the can read: "R-E-D-R-U-M"

"Red rum?" she repeated She stood up right as she walked forward. Her eyes widened as she knew what it meant. "Inspector Maguire! Richard!" Tess shouted. They turned to her. "Red rum." Tess said.

"Red what?" Richard asked.

"Red rum!" Tess shouted again.

"Tess, this isn't time…"

"No!" Tess said cutting Inspector Maguire off. "What does red rum spell backwards?"

"Murder." Conan said. Tess nodded her head as she showed them the can.

"Remember the mass murderer who always wrote red rum on empty soda cans?" Tess asked the two adults.

"Yeah I remember him. Wasn't he known as the Soda Can Murderer?" Rachel asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah he was. He's here! And I think he's…" Tess stopped in her tracks as she looked down.

"He's… what Tess?" Darien and Conan asked. Tess turned to them as she faced Inspector Maguire and Richard again.

"I think he's back to come after me…" Tess said.

"What? Why?" Richard asked her.

"Well, I was the only witness of his to survive." Tess said sticking her hands into her pockets.

"I remember!" Tess nodded her head.

"TESS!" Came Conan's voice. Tess turned around to see a man dressed in back behind her. Tess's eyes widened as he held an axe over his head. Tess pulled out her gun and went to shoot but she stopped. Tess's body suddenly froze on her.

"TESS!" Everyone shouted out. Officers went to shoot when the man grabbed onto Tess's arm slapping her gun out of her hands and pulling her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her throat and Tess begun to gag. Everyone froze. The man lifted up the axe to her chest holding it in an angle.

"You move or shoot… I'll kill her." the man said in a insane voice. Tess continued to gag she tried to remove the man's arm from around her neck. Everyone watched in horror as the man begun to back up around the counter and towards the storage room. He kept an insane look on his face as everyone followed him with their heads. Tess's gagging slowly begun to stop as the man gripped tightly around her throat.

"LET HER GO!" Came Darien's voice and suddenly the man took of running still holding onto Tess. "TESS!" he shouted as he charged forward. Before he followed he grabbed onto Tess's gun and chased after the man with Conan following close behind.

"CALL BACK UP!" Inspector Maguire yelled. Richard and Rachel followed Conan and Darien who were well in front of them.

The man came to a beat up old truck tossing Tess into the front seat. Tess begun to cough as air was let into her body again. The man got into the other side. He pulled out something from the back that looked like a box. He tossed Tess back there as he held her down. Tess begun to struggle when she saw a needle in his hand.

"We're going to have fun tonight!" he shouted crazy like. Tess's eyes widened and then something clicked inside of her telling her to fight back. A punch went to the man's face after she managed to get out of his hold. But that didn't work the man came right back sticking the needle into her arm. Tess's screaming died down as her head rolled to the left. The man smiled as he begun to start the truck. "You're the only witness who got away." He said softly. Then gun shots were heard. The man looked out his window to see Darien and Conan running over. He smirked as he backed the truck right up towards them. Conan and Darien both jumped out of the way as the truck slammed into the back of the store.

Tess looked at the man from the back. She smirked as she looked at the floor finding a beer bottle. She picked it up forcing herself up. She then smashed the bottle over his head making her fall into the horn. Tess the broke the back window shield with her foot and begun to crawl out into the back of the truck. She moved around in all of the junk.

"TESS!" came someone's voice. Tess continued to crawl till she fell into the rubble of the brick store. She laid there as someone got down next to her. It was Conan. He placed his hands onto her shoulders and begun to shake her slightly. "Tess! Tess!" he shouted at her. Tess didn't wake up.

"You wont escape now!" He shouted. Conan looked over to see the man had gotten out of his truck with his axe in his hand. Conan's eyes widened and then suddenly a gun shot was heard as the axe was dropped. The man turned to see Darien running over. Conan then flipped up his stun gun watch and shot the man right in his neck making him pass out. Conan sighed.

"Conan! Darien! Tess!" came Rachel's voice. They looked over to see Rachel and Richard running. "Is Tess alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so." Conan answered.

They got Tess to hospital to find out she was given a sleeping drug and she was made to stay at the hospital. The next day Tess told the story about the murder she had witness and they made her promise if something like that was going to happen again she would let them know and Tess promised.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Okay." Fall comes to an end as winter begin to rise. Tess and Conan went out to a diner to have something to eat. And a murder happens in the kitchen with the only chief. Tess and Conan are determined to find out who did it and why. Find out what happens. _

_**Next Time: Winter Murder**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Frying Pan Burn_**


	27. Winter Murder

_**In Today's Case: Winter Murder**_

Tess sat on the couch reading a book, she just got back from the hospital and what other way to rest then to read? It was the first day of winter and already it was snowing. She glanced outside at the window and smiled at the snow. She loved the snow. She always has. She loved the lovely whiteness on the side of the streets. She most of all she loved it when the snow attired the trees in its wonderful whiteness.

Tess looked back at her book as she continued to read the mystery. She had already figured it out but she wanted to continue reading it to get the families reaction. She continued to read till she heard someone jump over the couch and land next to her.

"Hey!" came the voice. Tess looked over to see Conan… and he was happy.

"Um… hi." Tess said shifting her eyes around slightly. "Why are you so happy?" Tess asked.

"I don't know. I'm just in a good mood." Conan answered. Tess nodded her head. She looked back at her book and continued to read. "What are you reading?" he soon asked.

"A book I bought by Marry Higgins Clark." Tess answered showing him the cover. Conan looked at it and in big white letters it read **No Place like Home**. Conan nodded his head.

"Isn't she an American?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yup. The Queen of Suspense, I think that's what they call her." Tess said turning the page. Conan nodded his head as he looked out the window. Tess reached forward picking up her bookmark and placing it into the book. She closed it and placed it onto the coffee table. She sighed and turned to Conan. "Do you want to go out?" Tess asked as she stood up. Conan looked at her.

"I don't know. Why?" Conan asked.

"I feel like going out to eat." Tess said stretching and yawning. She looked at him and smiled. "How about it?" she asked. Conan smiled back as he nodded his head.

"Sure why not." Conan said. Tess and Conan got ready to leave. Tess re-brushed her hair considering it was being stubborn today. She put on her bandanna and slipped her gun into the hostel. Conan changed into pants and grabbed his jacket. Tess left a note for Richard, Rachel, and Darien considering they were all out. Darien had gone to the grave yard to visit his mother's grave like he usually did so he might show up first. Richard and Rachel… who know where they are.

Tess and Conan exited the office and walked down stairs onto the sidewalk. Tess looked up and breathed in the ice cold air and Conan looked up at her.

"Don't you just love snow?" Tess asked. Conan shrugged.

"It's alright if you don't mind the cold or like it." Conan answered.

"I love the snow! I remember when I was little me, Darien, and Rachel use to go sledding at the park and one time Darien and I crashed into a tree. It was funny."

"I bet it was." Conan said with a smile. Tess looked down at him and then rustled up his hair. Conan fixed it as they walked into the diner.

They sat down on the bench and waited to get seated. Then a waitress walked up to them and smiled.

"Hi. How many?" she asked as he reached for some menus.

"Two." Tess answered as she and Conan stood up.

"Would you like a kid's menu?" the waitress asked and Tess shook her head.

"No, two adult menus." Tess answered. She knew that Jimmy hated to be treated like a kid when it came to menus. She was the only one that would get him an adult menu, everyone else got him a kids menu.

Tess and Conan were seated a cross from each other. They ordered their drinks and within minutes they had them. Tess and Conan talked back and forth about almost everything but the main subject was Conan and the antidote.

"I just hope I get it in time to help you out." Conan said taking a sip from his Coke. Tess smiled slightly as she twirled the straw in her Pepsi.

"I don't know if I want you to help me." Tess said softly. Conan heard and he looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, considering I almost lost you Saturday." Tess answered, "and I don't want to lose you like I lost my parents. Plus, think of Rachel. She's madly in love with you. She'll slap me when I tell her that you were really Jimmy Kudo and you were killed because of me." Tess added. Conan didn't really think about that. She was right. Rachel would go crazy when she found out. "I would probably end up dead by her anyway if she found out I was your cause of death."

Conan nodded his head, "yeah, I guess I never thought about it that way." He said. Tess smiled.

"I think you should for now on. You know Jimmy, even though you're a great detective… you don't have good common sense." Tess said placing her finger on his forehead. Conan swatted her finger away. Tess pulled it back before he could hit it.

"Yeah I do!" Conan shouted. Tess smiled almost smirk like and shrugged.

"Alright, whatever you say." Tess said taking a sip out of her soda.

"You know, you should be lying down and resting." Conan said. Tess looked at him as she blinked a few times.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you just got out of the hospital that's why." Conan answered. Tess shrugged.

"Things like that never slow me down." Tess said to Conan pushing her drink to the side.

"It should considering you were drugged and nearly killed." Conan said counting on his fingers. Tess shrugged again.

"I've been through worse in New York." Tess stated. Conan rose an eyebrow.

"How… worse…?" he asked knowing that her answer was going to shock him. Tess looked up at the ceiling with her eyes and blinked.

"Well, I've been targeted by terrorists, shot about 5 times, jumped out a four story building…"

"What!" Conan shouted cutting her off.

"Wait, wait… I'm not finished yet." Tess said, "I was thrown off of a building, I was shot at, I was bombed, I was kidnapped, and…" Conan raised his hands.

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore!" he shouted taking another drink from his soda then pushed it to the side. "Now… why did you jump out a four story building?" Conan asked.

"Well, it was either that or get killed." Tess told him. Conan nodded his head.

"Good point." Conan said looking at the table. "But that still doesn't really answer my question." He added.

"Let me guess, you want to know what happened right?" Tess asked. Conan nodded his head.

"Alright I'll tell you."

_&&&&&&& Story &&&&&&& _

**_Tess sat at her desk working on paper work like always. It was about 2 weeks since she got the job and she was assigned a partner. Jake Goodall. A 22 year old male whose been on the force for about 5 years. So he started when he was 17, but Tess is only 10 turning 11. She was the youngest person to get on the force then anyone else. It was all because she found where the terrorist was. They brought her onto the force to help out with the mysteries. But she was never called to do anything. _**

_**Jake walked out of the chief's office and told Tess. He placed a gun on her desk and She looked up. **_

_**"What's this?" Tess asked. Jake smiled. **_

_**"I got you assigned to a gun." Jake answered. **_

_**"Mr Goodall…"**_

_**"Jake." He said interrupting her. **_

_**"Jake, I can't use a gun? I won't be able to live knowing I killed someone." Tess said. Jake smiled as he pulled a bullet out of his pocket. **_

_**"Don't worry about it Tess. They're rubber bullets." Jake said to her bouncing it off of her desk. She smiled and nodded her head. **_

_**"Alright then…" Tess said slowly. **_

_**"And…" Jake started, "I got you your first job." Jake said. Tess looked up at him and smiled. **_

**_Jake and Tess drove down to downtown New York City where the ghetto was. Tess didn't mind it really. She used to live in something like this when she came over from Japan. Jake pulled over where there were FBI tucks and police cops almost everywhere on the street. Tess and Jake ran over to one of the FBI agents in charge. They both showed him their badges. _**

_**"Aren't you a little to young to be on the FBI team?" he asked placing his finger on her head. Tess pulled her head away glaring at him. **_

_**"No!" Tess shouted. Jake placed his hand onto her shoulder. **_

_**"You're looking at the girl who saved this city from that terrorist 5 months ago." Jake said. The man in charged eyes widened. **_

_**"Oh, I'm sorry miss." He said. Tess nodded her head with a smile. **_

_**"Anyway, what's going on?" Jake asked. **_

_**"We got a gang up there holding a civilian captive." He answered. "And our only way in is a vent outside but none of our men can fit." He added. **_

_**"How big is it?" Tess asked. The man in charge and Jake looked at her as she had a smirk placed on her face. The man brought them over and lifted Tess up onto his shoulders. **_

_**"Can you get through there?" Jake asked as he watched Tess. She nodded her head. **_

_**"Yeah I can." Tess answered she begun to crawl inward as the man talked to her. **_

_**"You have to find you way to the four floor." He said. **_

_**"Alright…" came Tess's echoing voice. The man looked at Jake. **_

_**"Do you think she can do it?" he asked. Jake nodded his head. **_

_**"Yeah, remember, she escaped and caught that terrorist. She basically a legend." Jake answered.**_

_**Tess crawled around in the vents with lint and dust gathering on her pants and hands. She crawled and crawled till she heard voices. **_

_**"Talk man! Talk!" Tess looked down into an open vent to see the gang and the man that was being held captive. The man was also another gang member. **_

_**"I will not talk!" he shouted. Tess pulled the vent off quietly and slowly trying not to make any noise. **_

_**"If you don't talk I'll…!" Tess came down onto the kid's head crushing him to the floor knocking him. The other gang members pointed their guns. Tess went to reach for hers and that's when she remembered that she had rubber bullets and not real ones. Tess pushed the man out of the window breaking it. He was caught on a blue safety catcher. But when he landed he had flattened it. Tess looked down to see she wasn't going to live if she jumped out. But… what other choice did she have?**_

_**"Don't move!" one of them cried out. Tess smirked and waved. **_

_**"See ya!" She shouted and then she jumped. The members ran to the window and looked down to see that Tess had landed in a dumpster. Tess pulled herself out of the trash as the other members were arrested since she gave them time to get up there. **_

_&&&&&&& Story Ends &&&&&&&_

Conan was trying not to laugh. She landed in a dumpster. Tess's hand came down onto his head after she had reached forward. "Shut up okay! If I didn't land in that thing I would be dead right now!" Tess shouted. She had a point there. At the age she was when that happened she wouldn't have survived.

"Here you go." The waitress said giving them their food.

"Thanks." They replied and begun to eat. Tess looked around. It was a small diner. They were the only ones there. A couple of people showed up here and there but none really that she knew of. She continued to eat when a woman came into the diner. She took a seat at the bar end of the diner.

"Hi may I help you?" the waitress asked. The woman looked around nervously when she noticed Tess watching her. The woman seemed to have known who Tess was and Tess thought she looked familiar.

"Something wrong?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head slightly as the woman looked away.

"Yeah… that woman right there… does… does she seem familiar to you?" Tess asked. Conan turned and looked at her. He then shook his head.

"No… why?" he asked her.

"Because she seems oddly familiar to me. It's like… I've known her for years." Tess answered. She then shrugged the feeling off and went back to eating.

The waitress got the woman's order and walked into the kitchen when… "AAAAH!" Tess and Conan jumped from their seats as the other few customers did as well. Tess hopped over the bar counter as Conan ran through the door. They entered the kitchen and there he was. The chef laying dead on the floor. Tess pulled out her cell to see she had no service.

"I never get any service!" Tess shouted to herself. She turned to someone looking on. "Someone call the police." Tess ordered. One of the men nodded his head as he pulled his cell phone out and walked outside. Tess looked down at Conan as he looked up at her. There they go again… off to solve another murder.

Tess and Conan stared at the body. In the chef's right hand was a frying pan that looked still hot. There was blood pouring onto his white chef suit as he laid there on the ground. The eyes wide open on the chef looking up blankly at Tess and Conan who stared down at him. Conan bent down to the body and then looked up at Tess.

"Doesn't look like he put up much of a fight." Conan said to her. Tess nodded her head agreeing with him.

"It's like he knew that he was going to be killed. But with that frying pan in his hand he must've swung at someone." Tess said looking around at the people who stood around gasping in fright.

"But who?" Conan asked. Tess turned her head to look at him.

"That's what we're here to do." Tess answered him. Conan smiled back as he nodded his head standing upright. The man that had left came back into the kitchen pushing his way through the few customers.

"I called the police." He said to her.

"And…"

"They'll be here in between 10 to 15 minutes." The man answered. Tess nodded her head. She turned to the waitress and held out her hand.

"Can I have your notepad?" she asked. The waitress didn't want to argue considering that Tess had basically control over the situation. She handed her the notepad. Tess flipped through it to a clean and new page. She took the pen out of the bindings and clicked the button on top. She looked up at the customers. "I'm going to need every one of your names." Tess said. "Starting with you, the man who called the police and then we'll work in a clockwise motion."

"My name is Jared." He said. Tess nodded her head writing down Jared's name. she looked up at the woman behind him.

"Serenity." She said.

"Sere…nity…" Tess said writing down her name as she spoke. "You?" she asked turning to the woman who was the last to come in.

"Max." she answered nervously. Tess wrote down her name. "And… all I need is you Sir and you miss." Tess said turning to another man and the waitress.

"My name is Zachary." The man answered.

"And I'm Jessica." The waitress said. Tess nodded her head writing both of their names down.

"What about us?" Conan and Tess looked up at the people in front of them split apart to reveal Dr Agasa and Ai.

"Ai?" Conan asked.

"Dr Agasa?" Tess said. Both of them completely confused considering they didn't see them.

"I'll give you two the credit and not put your names on the suspect list." Tess said.

"What!" Jared shouted. "They're just as guilt as us!" he shouted. Tess sighed as she lowered the notepad. Conan took it from her as he crawled up onto one of the seats at the bar.

"There's always a suspect that basically rejects everything I do. And mainly, they always end up the murderer." Tess said to Jared crossing her arms. Jared stared at her. He then looked down. "Okay, everyone needs to step out of the kitchen." She said shoving everyone out.

The suspects seated themselves at the bar in the order that Tess took down their names. She looked at them all with Conan standing next to her. Of course, Dr Agasa and Ai seated themselves down as well. But they knew that neither Dr Agasa nor Ai was the murderer considering Conan and Tess knew them every well. But they insisted they be seated.

The door bell above the diner door bell rung letting them know that someone had stepped in. Tess and Conan turned around and saw Inspector Maguire and his team of officers enter.

"Ah, Inspector… wondering when you were going to show up." Tess said with a slight smirk.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be here Tess Moore." He said back to her.

"Come on Inspector. You know me; I'm always at a murder scene… me and Conan here." Tess said letting Inspector Maguire notice Conan standing beside her. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"Yes… which is very odd." He said underneath his breath. Tess and Conan led Inspector Maguire and the team to the kitchen. The officers stayed as Tess and Conan then led him to the suspects.

"Here are the suspects. They're seated in order that I took down their names." Tess stated as Conan handed him the notepad.

"Thank you Conan."

"You're welcome Inspector." Conan stated as he smiled. Inspector Maguire read the list until he got to Ai and Dr Agasa. He looked up at them as they smiled.

"Me and Tess gave Dr Agasa and Ai credit that they didn't do the murder." Conan said. Inspector Maguire nodded his head agreeing with him.

"Yes, I'll agree. You two can step out of the list." Inspector Maguire said taking his pen out of his pocket and crossing off their names. Ai and Dr Agasa lifted themselves up and out of their seats. They walked toward them and stood behind Inspector Maguire. Jared rose from his seat.

"Now this just isn't fair!" he shouted, "they were here when the murder had happened as well! They should be considered as a suspect just as much as us!" He shouted pointing at them. Tess walked forward pushing his arm to his side.

"Look _SIR_, we happen to know them well enough to the point where I know they wouldn't have committed murder!" Tess shouted, "now… TAKE YOUR SEAT LIKE A GOOD BOY YOU ARE!" Tess shouted. Jared was shocked at the way Tess spoke to him.

"Has you mother even taught you to respect your elders!" He bounced back. Tess clenched her fists.

"She did… and she also told me to disrespect anyone who disrespects me! And right now… that means you, now… SIT DOWN!" Tess shouted pointing to his seat. Jared backed away and took his seat. Inspector Maguire, Conan, Dr Agasa, and including Ai stared at Tess wide eyed. Serenity the stood up.

"When do I get to leave?" she asked.

"After you have answered all of our questions." Inspector Maguire told her. Serenity took her seat. "Now, do you all have alibis?" he asked.

"Yes, I know I do. I went out to eat with my husband Zachary." Serenity stated.

"Yeah. We were sitting to the right of this young lady and the little boy." Zachary started pointing to Tess and Conan. Inspector Maguire turned to them. Tess and Conan nodded their heads.

"Yeah, they were there." Conan said. Inspector Maguire looked forward.

"Alright, now… Jared…"

"I was sitting over there in front of them with my back turned to them." Jared said walking over to his seat and taping his hand on it.

"Yeah, he was sitting there. He was there when we got here." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire nodded his head. He then checked off their names. The last one was Max.

"Max?" he asked looking up at her.

"I um… came in I think within minutes of the scream." She said nervously.

"Yes, I got her order." Jessica said, "and that was then I turned into the kitchen and I saw him laying there on the tile floor…"

"And that's when she screamed and we all ran over." Tess stated. Inspector Maguire nodded his head. He turned too looked at Dr Agasa and Ai.

"You two may leave." He said. Dr Agasa and Ai bowed their heads and then left. Inspector Maguire looked up at the rest of the suspects. Each one of them described what had happened in their own words. Tess and Conan nodded their heads knowing what they were saying was true. "Alright then… I guess there's no longer a reason to keep you here since you… Tess and Conan and prove that they had done all of this."

"They did…" Tess said. Conan looked at Max's hands. She was holding them tightly and she was sweating. Conan tugged at Tess's pant leg. She looked down at him. She got onto her knees.

"I think Max is hiding something…" Conan whispered. Tess turned her head to look at her. She nodded her head slightly. She turned to Conan.

"I agree… these others are innocent but I don't know about Max. When she came in she was nervous and frightened about something." Tess whispered back. Conan nodded his head.

"We'll have to prove something." Conan said. Tess glanced at where Max was sitting before the murder. On the seat next to hers was her purse.

"I want you to open her purse and then accidentally knock it down. Let's hope something useful will come out." Tess whispered to him. Conan nodded his head as he walked over. He crawled up into Max's old seat. Quickly and quietly without being noticed he opened Max's purse. He then begun to spin the chair around. Max watched her nervously as his legs kept on hitting her purse.

"Conan… stop that." Tess ordered. Conan frowned. And then he spun one more time and the purse went onto the ground. At the same time Tess grabbed a hold of Max's arms tightly. Max looked at her and then… CRASH! All of her belongings in her purse fell out of her purse including a switch blade pocket knife.

"Oops…" Conan said looking down blinking a few times. Everyone looked over. Inspector Maguire walked over and picked up the switch blade pocket knife. He slowly opened it and there was blood that stained the blade. Inspector Maguire turned his head to look at her as everyone but Tess stepped back and gasped. Max's eyes widened.

"We knew…" Tess said facing Max. "Me and Conan had a funny feeling about you ever since you walked into this diner." Tess added.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"For the simple fact that I'm stubborn like that and I wanted to prove it for myself." Tess said. She then forced Max's long sleeves shirt to roll up. There on her right arm was a burn mark in the shape of a frying pan. "Well… well… well. I guess you did kill the chef." Tess said. Max then ripped arm her arms. Her arms, she placed them on the table behind her. She got up and turned to run. She then felt something on her back and then a click. Max froze in her tracks as she turned her head. There was Tess's gun pressing against her mild back with the hammer pulled back ready to fire.

"Why?" Conan asked as he hopped off of the chair. Max sighed.

"I was hired to kill him…" she answered.

"By who?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"I… I don't know his name…" Max answered. Tess got a pretty good clue at who had ordered her to kill him.

"Let me guess… when you killed him you froze up and didn't know how to take care of the issue. So you decided to take the murder weapon and the only clue which is that burn mark with you right?" Tess asked. Max nodded her head. Tess kept her gun on Max's back as she helped her climb down off of the table. Inspector Maguire walked over to Max and cuffed her hands. "But, you never guess that me and Conan would here right?" she asked. Max shook her head.

"No… I didn't expect the kid to be here… but I did expect you to be here…" Max said softly. Tess placed her gun into the holster.

_'And it begins…' _

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Uh-huh." Tess gets caught up in some work that she doesn't notice someone watching her. When who ever is stalking Tess goes to far… what will Jimmy do to protect her… better yet, what will Darien and Jimmy to do protect her? Of course they know that she can take care of herself but… Tess doesn't have any defense considering her gun had gone missing when this stalker appeared. Darien and Jimm team up to protect Tess from who ever is stalking her. The question is… will the emotions these 2 guys have for Tess get in the way with each other and break out in arguments? Find out._

_**Next Time: Stalking Business**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Hat _**


	28. Stalking Business

**_A/N: _HELLO! Alright, I have something to say about this chap. There's going to be a lot of P.O.V's to let u kno. Darien's going to hav one and so isn't Conan and Tess as well. I kinda set this up as like… a feeling type chapter you know? Well, I hope u enjoy it! And it's going to be long as well. BUH BYE:-)****! ENJOY!**

_**In Today's Case: Stalking Business**_

Tess's P.O.V

I couldn't stop working. I had to get more information about Jack. I needed to know what he was up to. After him killing my parents and kidnapping Jimmy I know he's no normal mob man. He has everything planned out more carefully as if he use to be in the military or an ex-CIA agent. Whatever he is, I have to find out.

I never liked my job. Someone was always hurt. But, that person was never me. It was always someone else. Sometimes I would get hurt but not seriously. Yeah I was drugged, but I'm still here aren't I? My job is a rugged one. I didn't sign myself up. Maybe I did helping the U.S Government track down terrorists when I was only 10. Maybe that's what I did wrong. Maybe if… I never helped the government I wouldn't be where I am now.

My parents are dead because of me. Even with my job or not I still had the ability to force my father to pay back the money he owed. But no, I just watched it play out. And soon… my parents were killed because of it. They were killed on the last day of my vacation that I earned from killing my brother Zach, the mass murderer. Even Zach was a victim, but he brought his own death apon himself.

Jimmy, he was innocent in all of this. The only thing he was guilty of was meeting me. I'm a dangerous one. I'm what you can say a walking time bomb ready to explode on someone. Jimmy only wanted to help and he was kidnapped for it. Luckily, I got him back before I lost him just like I lost my parents. That's another thing Jimmy was guilty of. He was guilty of wanting to help me. But if I let him get dragged in any farther then he already is he would soon end up dead and I would be the cause. And I wouldn't be able to have the heart to tell Rachel what had happened to him. She would freak out just knowing he was really Conan Edogawa.

Rachel and Uncle Richard, also innocent. I walked into their lives about a year ago when I was sent here to find my brother. But, they grew on me considering they were the only family I had. My mom was an only child and the only sibling my father had was Richard. I came to them looking for shelter this year. But I know sooner or later one of them is going to get hurt. Jack knows they are my family. He knows where I am living. And he knows that I care for them deeply. I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to Rachel and Richard…

Darien. Innocent as well. An old time friend who stuck by my side for as long as I can remember. But I cannot let him get into my business with the New York Mob. If he even found out what I'm in… he would help and there would be no stopping him. Darien was stubborn like that. He was always stubborn. More stubborn then me and that's a fact. Darien had lost his mother because of me. My old gang leader escaped from jail and was hired by Jack to kill Darien… but Darien survived and it was his mother who was killed. He doesn't talk about it but I know he's hurting. His mother was killed because of me… all because of me.

It seems no matter where I turn there's always going to be someone close to me being hurt. Jimmy, Darien, Rachel, and Richard were all innocent. If I was brought forth in front of a judge I would plead guilty and send me off to jail. Everyone only wants to help but I can't let them. For I know if I do they would be hurt. And I cannot have that. Jimmy was already hurt and so wasn't Darien. The only two who ever wanted to help me in all of my mess that I call life. My life is something that wouldn't be missed. My life is the cause of it all. Of all the pain, of all the sorrow, of all the hatred. It was my life, my existents of being here was a cause.

And it will never stop… the war has already begun and it won't stop till Jack sees that I am dead.

Normal P.O.V

Tess sat in an office in the police station. Inspector Maguire allowed her to use it. Tess searched on the Internet looking for all that she can about what she didn't know of the New York mob. Soon enough she came across Jack. But the only information they had on him was something she didn't need. But Tess always thought that the littlest information may help you out of anything.

She wrote down on what she could find and soon went into the crime files of Tokyo Japan. She searched through for Jack's little helper in all of this mess that was created. She pulled the file up about Dojoma Ushi. Other then she was hit woman there must be something else about her that Tess skipped over. Something that could be put into use.

Tess signed back onto the Internet going to Google searching up Dojoma Ushi. Come to find out there was a bunch of trash about her. But nothing useful, still Tess took it down. The only thing that was useful was that she was an ex-con woman. A smart one at that. She was hooked to the underground which could become very useful to Jack. And with Dojoma as Jack's partner they could access the underground for anything they need like a safe house, guns, anything they needed to bring Tess down.

With the simple fact of them being hooked to the underground they must have a team along side of them. The thought of this made Tess get an uneasy feeling. Tess continued to do her work. Then there was a knock at the door. Tess looked up to see the outline of Inspector Maguire at the window.

"Come on in Inspector." Tess said looking back at the computer screen. Inspector Maguire opened the door.

"Tess." He called. Tess nodded his head acknowledging his existents at the door. "Rachel had just called for you."

"Yeah?" Tess said taking her eyes off of the screen.

"She would like you to pick up Conan after school considering she and Sirena have to go to the library." He stated. Tess sighed as she nodded her head. She looked at the digital clock on the desk she was at to see she had about 10 minutes to get to Conan's school and pick him up. "May I ask something?" he asked her. Tess nodded.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"What's so important that you had to miss school and that you need an office to do work?" Inspector Maguire asked. Tess hesitated her answer. What was she going to do? She had nothing to tell him.

"Um…" Tess said searching for something. "I'm looking up some information about some kidnappers we need to acknowledge." She answered.

"Like who?" he asked.

"Well… I haven't found any yet." Tess answered standing up and staking her notes into a neat pile and them sticking them into her backpack. "Well I better be off to pick up Conan. I'll be back." She said exiting. Inspector Maguire closed the door as he followed through the aisles of cubical desks.

"Are you going to bring him back here?" he asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah. I can't leave him home by himself or Rachel will freak. Unless Darien decides to stay home for once maybe not." Tess said pushing open the door to the police station. "See you later Inspector." Tess said waving.

"Bye Tess." He replied. Tess walked out of the police station and towards conan school. Inspector Maguire turned back around and entered her office. Considering that she was not an officer at his police station he had the right to go through what she had left on the computer screen… or did he?

He took a seat at the computer desk. He looked at the Internet screen to see that the page was about Dojoma Ushi. Inspector Maguire didn't quick get why Tess didn't say anything to him about Dojoma Ushi. Why didn't she tell him? Dojoma Ushi is on the top ten wanted list. He then noticed another Internet screen. He placed his hand onto the mouse and clicked on it bringing it into view. This one was about a New York mobster named Jack last name unknown. Inspector Maguire wondered why Tess was doing this kind of work. Soon he noticed that Tess had got into the crime files and she was in Dojoma's file. None of this made sense to him. But he felt like he should tell Richard about Tess snooping around in someone's backyard. Sooner or later she's going to get hurt.

Tess stopped in front of Conan's school gate. The gate was opened but none of the kids were anywhere to be found. She sighed as she looked at her watch 2:15. School had been out for about 15 minutes now. Then a bus pulled up right behind Tess. She turned around to see Conan sitting in it next to Ai with Ami, George, and Mitch in the seats in front of them. Conan noticed her and smiled. Ai smiled at her as well. Mitch and George waved franticly and Ami looked away. They exited the bus and walked over to them.

"How are you Tess?" George asked looking up at her. Tess smiled as she looked at him placing her hand onto his head.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Tess said.

"I've heard that you rescued Conan from some kidnappers." Mitch stated standing next to her. Tess removed her hand from George's head as she looked at Mitch. She got onto her knees and smiled at him.

"Yeah I did. But I had some help as well." Tess said.

"By who?" George and Mitch asked at the same time.

"By one of your buddies. She was very brave." Tess answered. George and Mitch knew who it was and they looked at Ai.

"Ai, you helped her out?" Mitch asked. Ai nodded her head.

"Yeah." She answered. Soon Mitch and George were all over Ai asking her all kinds of questions.

"How are you Conan?" Tess asked rustling up his hair. Conan swatted her hand away and fixed his own hair.

"I'm fine you?" he asked kind of annoyed by her rustling up his hair.

"I'm alright." Tess replied smiling. She looked at Ami. "How are you today Ami?" Tess asked her. Ami crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away.

"Fine!" She answered with an attitude. Tess blinked a few times as she shrugged her shoulders. She stood upright and looked down at Conan.

"Ready to go home?" She asked him. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired from our field trip." He answered her. Tess smiled.

"I forgot about that. Did you have fun?" She asked. He nodded his head. Then Mitch and George were all over Tess again saying that they didn't want her to leave and that they wanted her to stay and met their parents. Tess didn't think it was a good idea considering she's been on the news a lot and in the newspaper so she refused. Conan and Tess begun to walk away waving goodbye to the little ones.

Tess looked at Conan. "What's wrong with Ami?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think she's jealous of you." Conan said to her. Tess rose an eyebrow.

"Jealous? Why?" she asked. Conan shrugged his shoulders as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know. I think it's because you're always hanging around me. You'll have to ask her why because I'm not really sure." He told her. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well." she said. She looked up and then bumped into someone on the street. She knocked the person down as she stumbled backwards. She rubbed her head considering she felt their heads collide. "I'm so sorry." Tess said looking down at man that looked like to be in his 20's. She helped him up as he wiped himself off of any snow.

"It's alright." He said.

"I wasn't watching where I was going." Tess said. The man stared at her oddly. Tess looked to her left and then to her right and then at Conan who just shrugged.

"You're… you're Tess Moore…" he said shocked.

"And…?" Tess asked. It's not really a big deal to be Tess Moore is it? He begun to shake her hand as he smiled.

"I'm Jacob and I'm a really big fan of you and your uncle." He said with a smile.

"Ah…" Tess blinked a few times not knowing what to say to Jacob. To her, he was just a normal man that she knocked down on accident.

"I'm so glad to meet you." he said with joy. Conan rose an eyebrow as Tess placed a nervous look on her face as she laughed nervously as well.

"Yes well um…" Tess pulled her hand away as Jacob blinked. "It's ah… nice to meet you too Jacob." Tess said placing a fake smile on her face. She was getting annoyed by this guy. Its not usual she bumps into someone whose a big fan of her and her uncle. Whose a fan of Richard anyway? Jimmy solves all of the cases the people just don't know it.

"You are? Really?" he asked her. Tess blinked again as she took a step back from him.

"Um… sure…" Tess said to him with a fake smile on her face. Conan decided to do something.

"Tess! I want to go to the zoo!" Conan whined as he grabbed her hand and shook it. _'Great… this is how I'm going to save Tess from this weird man… by whining! She'll never let this one go.' _Conan thought. Tess looked at Conan and smiled.

"Alright, but we first have to stop by Richard's office and tell him." Tess said. She looked at Jacob and smiled. "Well, I got to go. I promise Conan I would take him to the zoo today. Bye Jacob." Tess added as they walked around Jacob.

"Oh please let me meet your uncle!" he shouted grabbing onto her other free hand. Tess was pulled into a stop as she turned her head to look at Jacob.

"Maybe some other time Jacob. I really need to get going." Tess said a little annoyed. She pulled her hand away. She and Conan pressed onward as Jacob shouted goodbye. Tess glanced back seeing that he was gone. She sighed in relief and looked at Conan. "Thanks Jimmy." She said.

"Don't mention it… really." he said. Tess smiled.

" 'Tess! I want to go to the zoo!'." Tess mimicked. Conan growled softly.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me you would still be talking to him." Conan pointed out. Tess nodded her head as she looked back and then forward.

"Yeah I know… was it me or… was that guy kind of… weird…?" Tess asked looking at Conan.

"Oh it wasn't just you Tess… he's weird." Conan replied nodding his head. Tess nodded her head as well.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed." Tess said. She then snapped her fingers.

"What?" Conan asked.

"I wonder if Darien's home." Tess said to herself.

"Why?"

"Because I'm doing some work at the police station and I want to know if he'll watch you because if I leave you home alone Rachel will flip." Tess answered.

Conan and Tess got home to find out Darien was home. He was reading Tess's book… the one she didn't finish yet. He looked over his shoulder to see them.

"Oh. Sorry Tess I just wanted to see how this book was since you were so into it yesterday." Darien said placing the bookmark back where he had found it and then placed it onto the coffee table.

"It's alright I don't mind Darien. Hey um… do you think you can stay home today and watch Jimmy?" Tess asked. Darien raised and eyebrow.

"Why? He's old enough to watch himself." Darien said.

"Well, not Rachel he's not." Tess said placing her backpack onto the floor and her hands onto her hips.

"True." Darien said. "Where are you going?" he then asked her.

"I'm going to the police station to do some work." Tess said.

"Like what?" he then asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know that as well." Conan said crossing his arms. Tess looked at the two boys. She was never going to get out of this one. Of course she could tell Conan the truth since he knows why she's here but… she doesn't want to drag him any farther into her problem. So she decided to tell them what she told Inspector Maguire.

"I'm looking up some kidnappers that we should be aware of." Tess answered picking up her backpack.

"Are you doing that because I was kidnapped?" Conan asked crossing his arms.

"Maybe." Tess answered. "Well, bye guys." She then walked out the door. Darien shook his head as he sighed.

"She always has something going on ever since I've met her." Darien said to himself. Conan nodded his head.

"Yeah… same here." Conan said seating himself down on the couch across from Darien.

"How long have you known her?" Darien asked.

"Almost two years now." Conan said. He took his backpack that was laying next to him on the floor. He sighed swinging it over his shoulder. "Well, I have things to do I'll talk to you later I guess." Conan walked away.

Darien's P.O.V

I watched Jimmy walk away. He's only known her for almost two years? I've known her for all of my life and she doesn't feel for me the way she feels for him. I mean, sure Tess is a good friend but I want to be more then that for her… I guess you can say I want to be her boyfriend.

Tess has known me for as long as I remember. There's a possibility that she does have something forming for me but I doubt it. She moved to America at the age of nine. I'm pretty sure she's lost whatever feeling she had for me. She's my best friend… and I guess she'll always will be.

Plus, she's in love with Jimmy Kudo I can tell. The way she looks at him and picks on him gives it away. For Jimmy being as smart as he is he must've picked up on that. Maybe he's not good when it came to that kind of thing. But… the way he looks at her is the same exact way she looks at him. I can't describe how they look at each other but it's obvious that they like each other.

I never understand my own feelings, that's pretty sad. But I know for one thing that I do love Tess. When I see her I get such joy. Her eyes glitter in the sun… her hair shines… I'm getting a little to serious with all of this. Tess is my friend and that won't change I know it. For one thing, she loves Jimmy and Jimmy loves her. But, what about Rachel? I know that Jimmy had a thing going on with Rachel. I never went to school with Jimmy or Rachel but I've known Rachel just as long as I known Tess. And Jimmy, when he was little, he always gave Rachel that look that he gives Tess now. Is it that possible to jump from loving one person to love the next?

What am I saying? Of course it is. Love is blind is what they say isn't it? Maybe I'll find someone… other then Tess. You never know. But I doubt it. The feelings I have for her is greater then I had with any other girl I've dated or met. It's strange how she just walked right back into my life. It's kind of funny at the same time. Seeing her in that diner that day was really cool. I mean, I thought I was dreaming when I saw her in the newspapers a year back. When I saw her in that diner I knew I had to see if she remembered me. It took her awhile but she did. Tess is the greatest. Maybe not the best memory but she's the best, if you knew Tess the way I know her… you would understand.

Jimmy's P.O.V

I entered the guest room. I set my backpack on the floor and shut the door behind me. Sitting on my bed… I came to the conclusion that I had something for Tess. I don't know what it is but it's there. I can also tell that Darien adores her as well… more then me.

Darien's known her for like he said his whole life. It's most likely that she would fall for him then me. But… what about Rachel? I can't go back to normal and tell her I'm in love with Tess… she'll start asking how I know her and everything and then I would have to come clean about me being Conan Edogawa… and I know that's not going to go well.

She's going to start yelling saying 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!' and everything. I know Rachel almost better then anyone. I've known Rachel my whole life just like Darien and Tess. Soon… our friendship grew into, for me, grew into love for her. But then Tess walked in. And the love I felt for Rachel started too fade away slightly. When Tess left for America again my love grew back and here she is. Tess is back in my life. And the feeling is growing. I'm caught in between two girls of the same blood. Rachel Moore and Tess Moore.

But the one thing I need to set my eyes on is the end of the year. Where I can go back to normal. I rather be Jimmy Kudo then Conan Edogawa. But it's only once that you get to be a kid. For me and Ai, we got the chance a second time. What will I tell Mitch, George, and Ami when I go back to my normal body? I remember meeting them that day I was given that poison. They were sneaking into one of the roller coasters that I happened to get on. But still…. I think I'll miss them. People grow on you.

I rather be me then Conan Edogawa. I can't be myself or Rachel will start expecting things. I remember a year ago and maybe now. Rachel thought there was something that me and Tess were keeping from her. She'll never know… at least that's what I keep on telling myself. I have to tell her at one point don't I? Yeah I do. I have to tell her. I'll tell her, once I get the antidote and get to my normal self. I can see her face now with me telling her. Like I said she'll start yelling and everything. I can't wait to see what she does to Tess. Or course we'll both have to tell her but… maybe not so soon. But we will. We have too.

Tess's P.O.V

I walked on down the street toward the police station. I should be arriving there any minute now. I need to get back to my work. I need to get the scoop about Dojoma Ushi and Jack. Like how did Jack know to go to her? She must've came from his past some how I know it. I'll figure it out sooner or later.

I entered the police station and walked to the office I was renting… well not really I guess you can something that I was using. I went to place my hand onto the door knob and went to enter when I heard Inspector Maguire on the other side. I stopped and pressed my ear against the window.

"Yeah… she's got information about the New York mob and Dojoma Ushi… she told me that she was looking up for some kidnappers that we need to take notice of… yeah that's what she said… it seems like she's always doing something here… last year it was hunting down her brother Zach. Yeah I'll keep an eye on her but she mustn't know about us…"

That's when I entered. I can't believe he would do that! I ask for some privacy and he comes in and snoops! I gripped the doorknob on the door tightly watching Inspector Maguire. I can see he froze.

"Oh… hey Tess…" he said to me. I walked forward and slammed my hand onto the tab of the phone making him hang up on Richard. I looked at him in eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"I was on the phone with my ah… chief of police." He answered trying to lie to me. What he doesn't know was that I heard the whole thing and he's not a very good liar either. I removed my hand pulling the phone off of his ear and slamming it down.

"I asked to do some work and next thing I know you're on the phone with my uncle telling him what I'm doing! Do you see me doing that to you! No! GET OUT!" I shouted pointing at the door. Inspector Maguire nodded his head and he felt. I slammed the door behind him. I growled and seated myself onto the chair. I set my backpack on the floor and pulled out my notes. I checked to make sure everything I had was there and it was. It looked like as if nothing was touched on the computer but I know he was looking at it. As I begun to work… all I could think of was Darien and… Jimmy.

Why am I thinking of them? Why? There just some boys in my life who seem to know everything… maybe… maybe I'm caught in between my emotions. I often did that. But Darien's been a friend all my life. I doubt he even thinks of me. And Jimmy… only known him for two years. But, me Jimmy can connect. I know how much he wants to get back to his body. He needs my help. He needs me. And Darien… I was the cause of his mother's death what does that tell you? I can't get close to either of them. I have to keep my distance so that either one of them gets hurt… yeah, I'm going to distance myself from them.

Normal P.O.V

Tess begun looking up for information. The one thing she needed to know was how these two hooked up. She needed to know. Soon the phone begun to ring. She knew that it was Richard calling Inspector Maguire back. She went to answer it when it stopped ringing. She pulled her hand away and continued to work taking down information as much as she needed on the two who wanted her dead.

It's been an hour and Tess kept herself locked up in the small office. Soon there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see a shadow that she assumed was Inspector Maguire.

"Not right now Inspector!" She shouted still angry.

"Who said we were Inspector Maguire?" Tess knew that voice. It was Darien. She looked up to see him standing there at the door with it open. Conan was standing next to him. She smiled at them both as they came in. Darien held a box of donuts and Conan carried a Pepsi bottle.

"We thought you might want some food considering you've been down here for an hour." Conan said. Tess smiled.

"Thanks." She said turning back to her computer. They seated themselves on the chairs in front of the desk as Darien opened the box. He leaned forward and Tess picked out a chocolate glazed donut. Conan handed her the Pepsi and she smiled at him.

"What are you researching?" Darien asked.

"I already told you." Tess answered typing franticly to change the website. Darien nodded his head.

"Yeah I know. But you might be looking up something else." Darien said. Tess turned the chair away from the computer. She folded her arms on her desk and looked at them.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like… you being on a game site." Tess turned to see Conan standing next to her. Her eyebrow twitched slightly and her fist came down onto his head.

"Do you mind!" She shouted. Conan fell to the floor rubbing his head and Darien tried not to laugh. Tess leaned over the chair to lift him up when she came to a stop. She stood up and opened her jacket. She looked at holster. She stomped her foot.

"CRAP!" She shouted. Conan stood up as did Darien.

"What?" Conan and Darien asked.

"My gun is missing. I know I had it on me." Tess said. She picked up her bag placing it on her notes hiding them from the two boys. She searched through it. "Where did it go…?" she asked herself. Conan then remember when she bumped into that Jacob guy on the street.

"Jacob." Conan said. Darien and Tess looked at him weirdly.

"Jacob?" Darien repeated.

"Yeah. Tess remember the guy you bumped into on the streets." Conan said. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah! I remember him!" she shouted. "I have to find him." Then there was a slight knock at the door. The three of them looked to see that Jacob was standing right there.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi…" Tess said back placing that nervous look on her face. Conan and Darien felt her discomfort.

"I saw you walk in here about an hour ago. I came to see if you were still here." Jacob said.

"Oh I am. Just doing some work." Tess stated to him.

"You called my name and I heard you. Is there anything you need?" he asked her.

"Yeah um… when I bumped into on the street."

"I said it's alright."

"No, I think my gun fell out of my holster when it happened. Did you happen to pick it up?" She asked him. Jacob looked up as if he was thinking. He then looked at her and shook his head.

"Nope." He answered. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Tess said sighing. "I have to find it." She said to herself quietly. Darien walked up to Jacob. He turned him around.

"Well uh… Tess needs to do some work right now so she'll see you later." Darien said pushing him out.

"Um… alright. Tess don't forget that you owe me that visit with your uncle.

"Heh… heh… yeah that." Tess said nervously. Darien shut the door before Jacob could say anymore. Tess through herself into the chair sighing. "He's so weird." She said.

"I agree… I got a slight… discomfort around him." Darien said. Tess and Conan nodded his head agreeing with him.

Soon night had fallen. Tess was the last one left within the station. She stood up shutting down the computer and picking up her stuff. She loaded her backpack and she threw it over her shoulder. She left the office locking it and taking the key with her. She walked toward the door when she heard something behind her. She turned and saw nothing. She shifted her eyes around searching the room. She shrugged the noise off and opened the door then left. She headed down the street with her hands in her pockets. She walked looking at the ground.

She seemed to be confused. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't find anything out on Jack or Dojoma and how they were connected. Maybe someone directed him to her. But there must be more then that. They seem to know what they were doing. Did they have this all planned out before her parents' murder? Or were they working it out? So many questions came into her mind with no answer to them. She knew the police computers weren't going to do anything for her. Again, tomorrow, she would return the key and miss school again. She will go to the library and do search there. She's bound to find something there.

Tess kept on walking. She didn't even notice something following her. She didn't pass anyone on the street considering how late it was at night. She didn't think no one would be out. But she was wrong.

Tess came to a stop. She whipped around to see someone standing there. She pulled a flashlight out and shined it into their eyes.

"Ah!" they said lifted up their right arm shielding their eyes from the light. She noticed it was Jacob. She sighed and lowered the flashlight.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I saw you walking so I decide to walk with you." he answered.

"Without asking?" she asked and Jacob didn't respond. "Geez, you made me think you were a stalker." Tess said turning around and walking away. Jacob fast walked and followed Tess.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. Tess raised her right hand.

"It's alright." She said. Tess then came to her house. She turned to Jacob. "Goodbye."

"Wow… so this is where the famous Richard Moore lives?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Yup. But don't bother to come up at this hour. He probably got drunk and fell asleep at his desk. Goodnight." Tess said walking up the stairs. Tess entered the office. She looked out the window to see Jacob looking around. He then turned around and walked away. Tess noticed something in his back pocket. It was hat that was covering something. She decided not to care. She entered her room to see Rachel sitting up in her bed reading. Rachel looked over at her.

"Why didn't you show up for school?" Rachel asked her.

"I had to do some work." Tess said placing her bag on the floor. Rachel nodded her head.

"What about coming home late?" Rachel asked.

"Worked late." Tess answered changing out of her clothes. "Hey, do you know if Richard has any… fans…?" Tess asked her cousin. Rachel placed her bookmark into her book and closed it.

"Yeah, he has many." Rachel answered. Tess nodded her head as she slipped off her shirt.

"Do you know if he has any by the name of Jacob?" Tess then asked walking around the room in her bra and summer shorts looking for her nightshirt.

"Jacob…?" Rachel asked gesturing her to give her Jacob's last name. Tess continued to search the room.

"I don't know his last name." Tess answered. Rachel stood up and picked up her nightshirt from the corner of the room. She walked over to her and handed it to her. Tess smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome… I don't think my dad has any fans named Jacob. At least, none that I know of." Rachel said to her. Tess nodded her head as she slipped on her nightshirt. "Why?"

"Because I bumped into this man named Jacob on the streets. He says he's a big fan of me and Richard…" Tess answered, "he's kind of… odd… he walked me home."

"Awww, that's sweet." Rachel said with a smile.

"No, its not. The guy is like 25." Tess said climbing into bed. Rachel and Tess got underneath the covers at the same time.

"How old are you?" Rachel asked.

"16 turning 17." Tess said.

"Well, he's not that much older then you." Rachel said to her resting her head onto her pillow. Tess looked at her cousin as she laid down.

"There must be something seriously wrong with you." Tess said rolling onto her side. Rachel got up resting on her elbow.

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked. Tess rolled over looking at her.

"For one thing, he's older then me, and two… he's weird." Tess said rolling back onto her side again. Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing wrong with that." Rachel mumbled but Tess heard.

"Yes there is." She said. Rachel shook her head. She then turned off the lamp on the nightstand that separated Tess and Rachel's beds.

"Goodnight Tess."

"Goodnight Rachel."

The next morning Tess was up early. She was dressed and out the door with her backpack. She walked to the library. She passed millions of people on the streets who were rushing to get to work on time. She was pushed a few times but didn't mind it at all. She was also too tired to do any yelling. Tess crossed the main road and walked up the library stairs. She went to walk in when she noticed the library was closed. She sighed. She set her backpack onto the stone wall. She jumped up and sat on it waiting for the hour where the library was going to be open.

"Tess?" someone called from behind her. Tess turned to see Jacob standing there with that funky hat she saw last night on his head.

"Hi… Jacob." Tess said. Jacob walked up the stairs to the library.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked her walking to the doors of the library.

"The doors are locked." Tess said pointing at the doors skipping over his question. He pulled out some keys. He looked down flipping through them.

"I know. I'm the librarian here." He answered. Tess rolled her eyes and set her head backwards as Jacob unlocked the doors. He let Tess in. "So, why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"Well… I have to do some work." Tess said. Jacob nodded his head.

"Are you doing the same work you were doing at the police station yesterday?" he then asked her. Tess looked at him.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"A lot of cops who seemed to be lost deep in their work often come here to use the computers." He answered her.

"Well I'm no co-…"

"I know, you're an FBI agent from New York." He said. Tess looked at him oddly. The newspaper never said anything about that and she knew that none of that information was out. She wanted to know where this guy did his homework. "Well, the computers are in there and I'll be rearranging books over there if you need me." Jacob said pointing the directions out.

"Alright." She said. They both went their separate ways. Tess placed her backpack at the end of her chair as she took a seat. Tess turned on the computer and begun to do her work. She wrote down notes that she was able to find on these computers then on the Police Station computers.

Soon two o'clock rolled around; and Tess was still working. Jacob was here and there around her placing books into the places on the shelves and once in a while he would look at her, but when she notices and looks at him he smiles.

Conan and Darien entered the library looking around for her. Rachel was worried that she didn't go to school again today so she sent both of them out. But they didn't show up themselves, Richard also followed. He said he had to talk to her about something but he waited outside for them.

They spotted her and walked over. Tess had her chin in her hand resting. It looked like her eyes were fixed on the computer screen. Whatever she was doing, she was really focused on it.

"Tess?" Conan and Darien asked unison. Tess jerked up she then turned her head to look at them and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said. Darien adjusted his heavy backpack on his shoulder.

"Rachel sent us to find you." Darien said to her. Tess sighed.

"She's worried about you." Conan added. Tess nodded her head turning back to the computer screen.

"Figured much, considering I got up with her to leave for school." Tess said.

"Why didn't you go to school?" Darien asked. Tess glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She then turned fully around to face both of her friends.

"Because I have work to do." Tess said to him.

"Work is more important that your education?" Conan then asked. Tess looked at him.

"Yeah it is." She answered him. She then sighed. "Look Jimmy, I basically put my work before anything else." She added.

"We can see that." Darien said. "Look um… Richard's outside. He wants to talk to you about something." Darien said nudging to the door. Tess groaned as she turned facing the computer screen again. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to talk about what Inspector Maguire had discovered yesterday… or he could've forgotten and want to talk to her about why she didn't go to school.

"Do you know why?" Tess asked rubbing her forehead.

"Nope." Darien answered. She continued to rub her head.

"Richard's here?" came an excited voice. Darien, Conan, and Tess turned to see Jacob standing there with book in his hands. "Richard Moore is here!" he asked again.

"Ah…" they all said in unison.

"Yeah… he's here." Tess said standing up. "But he needs to talk to me probably about something really important. So… you'll have to talk to him later. I'll introduce you two later alright?" Tess asked.

"Alright." Jacob answered with a slight pout. Tess nodded her head. She closed everything down on the computer so no one would look. She then exited the library. Darien and Conan stayed inside with Jacob. Both of them knew that he was weird… but why did he show up everywhere where Tess was? Conan tugged at Darien's pants. Darien blinked as he looked down. Conan waved to him calling him closer to him as he watched Jacob walk away.

"Is it me… or is Jacob popping up everywhere Tess is?" he asked. Darien nodded his head agreeing with the short one.

"I noticed. He's everywhere… odd… I never saw him before in my life." Darien said to Conan.

"There are a lot of people who we don't know who live here." Conan said. "And he probably just moved here."

"But… if he's a die hard fan… then why hasn't he _tried_ to talk to Richard?" Darien then asked. Conan nodded his head.

"Good point." Conan said. "Maybe he's stalking her." he added.

"Yeah… maybe… but Tess would know." He said to him. Conan shook his head as he placed his fingers onto his chin.

"No, no she wouldn't. She's been to caught up in her work to notice anything right now. Maybe she doesn't know."

"But she should have some kind of sense."

"Maybe… but from what Tess just said to me… she puts her work basically before everything else. So maybe she's put her work in front of her for so long that she never noticed him stalking her." he said to him. Conan had a point and Darien couldn't argue. As much as he wanted to her didn't because he knew he was right. "And with her gun missing… if she got into any trouble she wouldn't be able to get herself out of it."

"But she can fight." Darien pointed out.

"Maybe so but… what if he drugs her, or pulls a gun? She has no defense over a gun without her own." Conan said to him. He also had a point there. Darien didn't know what to say. It was like Jimmy, the kid she's known for about 2 years knew Tess better then him. Maybe he looked at it differently. Maybe he was looking at it from Tess's point of view. It was possible.

"Good point there." Darien sighed, "what are we going to do?"

"Protect her." he said.

"How? You said yourself if he pulls a gun on her she wouldn't have any defense. What are we going to do against a gun?" Darien asked Conan standing up right.

"I have my stun gun." He said. Darien raised an eyebrow. Conan showed him his stun gun watch. Darien nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, like a stun gun is going to help. What if he shoots when he gets hit with it?" Darien asked.

"We'll have to make a plan before that." Conan said to him. Darien sighed. He didn't really get this kid. He has one point and makes another that sometimes made no sense.

Darien's P.O.V

"We'll have to make a plan before that." He said. I never really got Jimmy. He can be so smart at one point and then be so dumb. Come on? Honestly, do you really think a stun gun is going to work against a man? Well… it works against Richard. But Richard doesn't even have a brain!

Jimmy Kudo. How can he be so smart and yet be so dumb the next? He's supposed to be like… the smartest detective. But now, what he just said to me it makes him look dumb and full of stupidity. Come on, not even a real detective would say something like that. I know I wouldn't but that's me. But… I'll do anything to protect Tess. She's being stalked and she didn't even have a clue about it. How could she have done that?

Whatever work she's doing it must be pretty important. I know Tess. And I know her well. She knows what she is doing… but sometimes she doesn't. She doesn't think clearly when she rushes into things or when she's doing work. But I know that she's not going to believe me and Jimmy when we tell her that she's being stalked. Should we even tell her? If we tell her that Jacob might be stalking her then… she might go off on him. It might not be a good idea to tell her.

But I love Tess. If you love someone you need to tell them what's going on right? Well, this has something to do with her so I think we should tell her. Not only on my behalf but on hers as well. If she knows she's being stalked maybe she'll keep her eye out and Jimmy and I won't have to do anything. Love can make you do things you don't want to do.

Jimmy's P.O.V

Darien gave me that look like I was crazy. There was nothing else I could think of. He was right. How are we going to deal with a man who possibly has Tess's gun and all we got is a stun gun watch? I guess Darien has the right to give me that look. But I want to help Tess just as much as he does.

He's not the only one who cares about her. I care about her as well. and I want to protect her just as much as he does. We both basically are the same when he comes to Tess. But I know something he doesn't. I know that Tess came here to Japan to track done her parents' killer. And that's the work she's probably working on right now. I wouldn't put it past her.

I know that Darien doesn't like me much. He probably thinks that I'm dumb or something for what I just said. He has the right. I would think the same thing about someone else. But, I know that we'll figure out something to get on step in front of this stalker. Jacob. I wonder why he's stalking her. Maybe he's connected to Tess's parents' killer. Maybe… just maybe. We'll figure that out as well when it comes around.

Normal P.O.V

Tess exited the library. She looked to her left to see Richard standing there. He was leaning on the stone wall connected to the stairs with his arms crossed. He looked at Tess furiously. He knows something. And Tess knew what it was. Tess looked at him as he spoke.

"Inspector Maguire called me yesterday." He said to her, "he informed me that you were supposedly looking up information on kidnappers we should be aware of."

"I was." Tess said to him.

"Don't be to quick to speak." He said to her. "But Inspector Maguire saw links to websites that have to do with the New York mob and Dojoma Ushi. What are you hiding Tess?" Richard asked. Tess rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything." Tess said to him. He looked at her.

"You're lying to me." He knew she was lying. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that she was lying. She lied to him a year ago when she first came here. She was sent here to find her brother, the mass murderer. There's not doubt in his mind that she's here for something else.

"Why do you think I'm lying to you?" Tess asked.

"Because a year ago you were here to find your brother and stop him. You didn't come here to visit us that year." Richard said to her.

Tess crossed her arms, "okay." She paused. "I was keeping up-to-date with what was going on in New York. Before I decided to come here and tell you about what had happened I was on a major case to bring down a drug lord in the New York mob."

"And what about Dojoma Ushi?" Richard then asked.

"What about her?"

"Why were you looking up information about her?" he then asked.

Tess sighed, "because she had escaped from jail and it was one of the files I came a cross in the crime files that looked interesting and to come to find out, she was an ex-con woman and everything." Tess answered. Richard eyed her funny. He then sighed and decided to drop it.

"Alright Tess. I hope you're telling me the truth this time." He said. He then walked down the stairs and towards his office with his hands in his pockets not sure if she was telling the truth. Tess sighed in relief. She was glad that he decided to agree with her and not keep fighting because she might have to tell him. She entered the library again to see Darien and Conan talking. She decided to go back to her computer. She seated herself down and begun to work again.

"Tess." She turned her head to see Jacob. "Do you think you can take me to see Richard today?" he asked her.

"Um… sure." She answered. Jacob smiled and walked away. Tess turned back to the computer and continued to work. Darien and Conan then walked over.

"Hey um… Tess?" Darien said to her. Tess rolled her eyes annoyed by the interruptions.

"Yeah?" she asked turning her head to look at them both.

"Um… we think that your being stalked." Darien said. Tess rose an eyebrow.

"By who?" She then asked.

"By Jacob." Conan answered. "He pops up everywhere you go. Don't you think that's odd?" he asked.

"Well… that is kind of odd and everything but I don't think he's stalking me. A stalker would be like watching me through my window or in the bathroom or something."

"Or following you around and trying to be nice to cover up whatever he's doing." Darien said adjusting his backpack. Tess shook her head.

"No, Jacob isn't stalking me… he's just… a little over being to kind." Tess stated turning back to the computer.

"Believe what you want Tess, but Jacob is stalking you." Conan announced. Tess looked at him. She saw that seriousness in his eye when he has figured out a murder or when he knows that she's hiding something. Tess sighed.

"At least… humor us and be careful." Darien said. Tess bowed her head. She then lifted it up and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be careful." She said to them. Conan and Darien nodded their heads and left. They walked on down the street.

Tess looked in the direction where Jacob was working. They did have a good point. He did show up wherever she goes. That's a little odd. But she still didn't believe that he was a stalker. He didn't fit that profile. But in yet… there are a lot of people who wouldn't fit a murderer profile and they have committed murder. Tess was going to be careful like she had told Darien and Conan.

That night, around eight o'clock; Tess begun to pack her things. Jacob was nowhere to be found. Tess looked around as she packed up and swung her backpack over her shoulder. She walked toward the door and placed her hand onto the handle when she heard a crash. She turned and looked to see books on the floor. Tess rose an eyebrow as she removed her hand from the handle and turned around walking toward the books that had fallen.

"Jacob?" Tess called out.

No answer.

"Jacob… you there?" she called out again.

No answer.

She walked up to the books and picked one up. From inside the book a piece of paper had fallen out. It looked like a page within the book. She picked it up and went to read it. Her eyes widened from what she saw:

**_Tess Moore. Tess Moore. Tess Moore. Tess Moore. Tess Moore. Tess Moore. Tess Moore. Tess Moore. Tess Moore. Tess Moore. Tess Moore. Tess Moore. _**

Her name went on and on. She flipped it over on the back and it continued from there. She opened the book and searched through it for more of those papers. Soon enough she came across all of them in the back. Then, something fell onto her shoulder and rolled in front of her hitting the floor. She looked. She reached down and picked it up to see it was Jacob's hat. Her eyes widened even further. She looked around as she stood upright slowly. She turned around and faced the door to see a figure standing there. She took a step back as the figure lifted up his head to reveal Jacob.

"Your friends were right you know." He said to her. Tess dropped her backpack knowing it was going to be to much weight to carry for her to run.

"What do you mean?" she then asked.

"I am stalking you. Wait, more like I'm obsessed with you!" He ran towards her. Tess went to reach for her gun when she grabbed nothing. She had forgotten that she had lost her gun when she bumped into this man on the streets. She turned around and ran off into the aisles and aisles of books. "Tess Moore! There's nowhere you can hide! I know this library like the back of my hand!" He then began to shoot right where Tess was hiding. She dropped to the floor covering her head as the bullets flew by. She looked underneath the shelf to see his shoes. Then his knees. And then his hands that held her gun. And then… she saw his face. "Found you." Tess jumped to her feet and ran running past Jacob as he followed her.

She reached into her pocket grabbing her cell phone. She flipped it open and called Jimmy. ON the black screen in green letters it said "Searching for signal." She growled. But then Jacob began to shoot at her as she continued to run.

Jimmy sat in the guest room doing homework when one of his lenses broke into view of Tess. His eyes widened as he saw her sweating and huffing and puffing. She was leaning up against a bookshelf with the cell phone on her ear.

"Jimmy! Jimmy can you hear me!" She yelled.

"Yeah! Tess I can hear you. What's wrong?" he asked standing up.

"It's… it's Jacob." Tess said gasping for air in between her words. "You and Darien were right. He was stalking me and now I think he wants to-…"

"FOUND YOU!" came Jacob's voice. Conan then heard gun shots and the screen fuzzed out. Conan's eyes widened as he stood up and ran out of his room. He came to the office where Darien was sitting doing his homework.

"Darien!" he shouted. "We have to go to the library! Now!" he shouted at him. Darien looked up confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Tess is in trouble!" He answered running out of the office. Darien through down his pencil and followed him down the stairs and down the street.

Tess laid on the floor on her stomach as Jacob stood over her. He held her gun in her hands. He didn't shoot her. He shot her cell phone out of her hands and hit her in the head with the end of the gun. He reached down grabbing onto the back of her jacket. He dragged her across the floor leaving a little trail of blood from her head. He dragged her to his desk and tossed her onto it. Tess gave a little groan as her head rolled to the right and then to the left. Jacob reached over his desk and grabbed onto a needle. He ripped the cap off and held onto Tess's arms tightly as he went to drug her.

Tess opened her eyes to see what was going on. She began to struggle and scream. Jacob placed his hand over her mouth. But then. Tess bit onto his hand to the point where she tasted his blood enter her mouth. Jacob screamed and ripped his hand away. Tess kicked his stomach and then the needle in his hand. She stood up spitting out some of his skin that she had torn off. She ran toward the door grabbing onto the handles about to pull open the doors. But then Jacob grabbed onto her with his bloody hand. Tess felt her body being tugged away from the door but she held on tightly.

"TEESS!" She heard someone call. She looked to see Darien and Conan running over.

"JIMMY! DARIEN!" She screamed but then she was ripped away from the door and flung onto the floor. Conan knelt down pressing the button on his shoe. He then found and rock and kicked it. The rock went through the door and hit Jacob in the back of his head dropping him onto the floor onto Tess. Darien stuck his hand through to the broke glass of the door and opened it. Then they both entered and ran toward Tess as she pushed Jacob's body off of her. Darien dragged her away and then helped her to her feet.

"You alright?" he asked. Tess nodded her head as she leaned up against his desk.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine." She answered him. Since Darien's back was turned to Jacob he felt a tight grip on his arm. Then he was pulled away from Tess and Conan and brought to someone's chest. Tess's eyes widened as Conan's did as well. Darien heard the click of a hammer and then he felt a gun pressing up against his temple as he felt an arm wrap around his neck. "Darien!" She shouted.

"Shut up! And don't move!" Jacob yelled holding onto Darien tightly. Darien grabbed onto his arm trying to rip it away but it failed. "Stay back!" Jacob then yelled. Tess stood there clenching her fists as she watched Jacob back away towards the door. His target then changed directions. The gun was now pointing at Tess and Conan as he walked away. He opened the door and walked backwards down the stairs. Then… he was gone and so wasn't Darien. Tess ran to the door and looked around.

"DARIEN! DARIEN!"

No answer. He was gone, along with Tess's stalker.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Darien was kidnapped!" Tess and Conan raced to the police station to report what had just happened. Darien was kidnapped by a crazy man and they had no leads to where he could be. What's going to happen to Darien if they don't get to him in time to save him? _

_**Next Time: Darien's Capture**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Darien's Shirt _**


	29. Darien's Capture

_**In Today's Case: Darien's Capture**_

Tess ran out of the library and looked around. She didn't see any sign of Darien or Jacob.

"DARIEN! DARIEN!" She called out. Conan came rung out after her. He looked around. Tess cupped her hands around her mouth calling her best friend's name. But there was no response. People looked at her passing by on the streets but that was about the only answer she got. Tess lowered her hands as she looked down. "He's gone…" she mumbled.

"Don't worry Tess, we'll find him." Conan said to her. Tess sighed as she looked at him.

"But… how long will it take? We don't have any leads or a last name to Jacob." Tess said to him. Tess looked forward across the street. "The only thing we can do is tell the police and hope we reach him in time." Tess said. Conan looked at her. He's never seen her this depressed in her life.

Suddenly she took off running and Conan blinked and then he followed her, "TESS! SLOW DOWN! I CAN'T KEEP UP!" he shouted trailing behind her. Tess didn't stop she kept on running without a word to Conan telling him to speed up or anything.

_'It's my fault that he was captured. I'm not about to lose him. The only best friend I've had. Darien… I'm coming.' _

Tess quickly turned the corner with Conan following. Both of them ran up the stairs and pushed open the doors to the police station. The glass doors swung backwards hitting the walls. Everyone looked over hoping that they didn't break. Tess ran forward and then up a pair of stairs. Conan tried to keep up with her but with a small body it was difficult.

Tess then opened a door, it too hit the wall. "INSPECTOR!" She shouted. Inspector Maguire looked over at her. Tess huffed and puffed as she entered the room. "Inspector…" she said again catching her breath. Inspector Maguire stood up.

"What is it Tess?" he asked. Conan by now has entered the room leaning up against the door catching his breath as well.

"Darien's been kidnapped." Tess answered. Inspector Maguire's eyes widened.

"By who?" he asked.

"By Jacob. Some guy who we just found out was stalking me." Tess said. Inspector led Tess and Conan to the chairs in his office to have the sit. Tess tossed herself into the chair as Conan sat down next to her.

"What happened?" he asked. Tess took a deep breath getting ready to retell the story.

"When I was picking Conan up from school yesterday I bumped into a man name Jacob."

"What's his last name?" Inspector Maguire asked writing everything down on paper.

"We didn't get his last name." Conan answered. Tess started up with the story again.

"When I bumped into him he told me that he was a major fan of me and Richard. But I also lost my gun while bumping into him. And tonight… he was trying to rape me or kill me with my own gun."

"So he has your gun?" Inspector Maguire asked getting interested in the story.

"Yeah, I think he picked it up when I bumped into him." Tess answered.

"And what about Darien? When did he show up?"

"He showed up right after I tried calling Richard… but I guess Conan picked up the phone and they both raced down here to save me." Tess answered glancing at Conan. Inspector Maguire looked at Conan who sat there. "And… Conan had thrown a rock through the glass doors of the library and hit had hit Jacob in the back of his head… And Darien opened the doors pulling me away asking me if I was fine. And then Jacob grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his chest and held my gun to his head. Then his target changed and my gun was now pointing at me and Conan. But before I could make a move Jacob and Darien had disappeared down the street. In what direction I don't know."

Inspector Maguire was shocked. "All this happened in…"

"Tow days." Conan cut in as he leaned back into his chair. Inspector Maguire followed Conan's movement and he leaned back into his chair.

"Wow… Conan, you and Darien are pretty brave." Inspector Maguire said.

"I wasn't going to let someone get a hold of kidnap Tess after she had rescued me." Conan said to him thinking about the day he was kidnapped. Tess looked down. The kidnappings of Jimmy and Darien are her fault. Only if she had pushed her father to pay the money that he owed she wouldn't be here right now making a statement or recalling the capture of Darien.

Inspector Maguire stood up followed by Tess and Conan, "alright. We'll send out search parties for him tonight and we'll look for him." Tess and Conan nodded their heads.

After that Tess had made a description of Jacob. The officers went off on that. They traveled in groups. Richard and Rachel got involved but Tess didn't want anyone to be with her. She wanted to do it on her own. And as stubborn as Conan was he wasn't about to let her do it without his help. Conan and Tess were granted the permission to work together with no one else. Tess and Conan knew what Jacob looked like but they needed to carry a picture around to ask people on the streets. And so it began. The search for Darien.

"Excuse me." Tess said stopping a man on the street, "but have you seen this man anywhere with a teenager whose a male?" she asked. the man shook his head and she went to another person. In total Conan and Tess must've asked about 100 people who passed them on the streets.

Tess's direction then changed down the street heading back to the library. She entered the library with other cops around. She slipped on some gloves as she walked around looking for something on the floor. Conan followed her as he was careful were he stepped with all the equipment everywhere.

"What are you looking for Tess?" Conan asked as he followed close behind her. Tess glanced back at him and then forward again as she came to the desk.

"I'm looking for that needle Jacob had." Tess said. She got onto her knees and looked around in the area where she had heard the needle fall to the ground when she kicked it. Soon enough she founded. She picked it up and then stuck it into her pocket. She stood up. She placed her hand onto the back of her head and rubbed it painfully. Conan noticed and he watched her. Tess removed her hand and looked at it to see there was blood on her hand. _'Great… now what do I do I can't let anyone know that I'm bleeding.'_

"We found blood!" someone yelled from the shelves in the library. Tess looked over to see three or four cops run over.

"Come on." Tess said. Conan looked at her. He turned back to where all the cops were running. He looked forward looking at Tess.

"Don't you want to see…"

"No." Tess cut in before he could finish asking her his question. Tess knew whose blood it was. It was hers from when Jacob hit her in the head with the grip of her gun. She didn't want to go back there just to let everyone find out its her blood. She exited the library with Conan following behind her. "Do you think Shiho is still up?" she asked Conan turning to him.

"I think so… why?" he asked.

"Because I want to see if she'll run a print for me." Tess answered heading towards Dr Agasa's place.

"Why? Let the police do it." Conan said to her looking up at her.

"I can't do that Conan. I need to do this and find Darien. I don't even think I should've even gotten the police involved in all of this." Tess answered him knocking at Dr Agasa's door. Tess didn't wait for answer. She opened the door. "Dr Agasa?" she called out. Dr Agasa turned the corner and blinked as Tess shut the door after Conan had walked in.

"Hi there Tess. Hey Jimmy." Dr Agasa greeted.

"Is Shiho around?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa nodded his head. He waved his hand for the two to follow him. Tess and Conan followed him. Dr Agasa came to room to see Ai sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Shiho, Tess and Jimmy are here for you." Dr Agasa said to her. Ai looked over as Tess approached her.

"Hey." Tess said with a smile. Ai sat upright as she then stood up.

"What can I do?" Ai asked. Tess pulled the needle out of her pocket as she handed it to Ai. Ai didn't touch it. Tess then took her gloves off and wrapped the needle in it and then handed it to her. Ai looked at Tess.

"Can you find who those fingerprints belong to?" Tess asked.

"But Tess, we know who they belong to." Conan stated. Tess turned her head and looked at Conan.

"I know that. But maybe finding his fingerprints… that will give us a last name." Tess said to Conan. He nodded his head. Tess turned her head back to face Ai. "Can you do that for me Shiho?" she asked. Ai nodded her head.

"Yeah." She answered.

Tess and Conan waited around. Tess waited nervously thinking about how much time she had left to save Darien. She leaned against the wall looking nervous as Conan sat on the floor leaning up against the wall next to her. Ai worked on the finger print, hacking into the police computers and then she ran the print. Ai searched and searched. It almost took an hour but soon, she got it.

"Found it." Ai called as she turned to face Tess and Conan. Conan got up off of the floor as Tess ran over. Ai turned her head to the computer. There sitting in front of them was the crime file of Jacob.

"Wallis?" Tess read. "Jacob Wallis?" she repeated.

"Sounds like he's an American." Conan said looking at the computer.

"But if he's an American..." Tess never finished her sentence. She took to the door and ran off. Conan looked over at her and followed her.

"TESS! WAIT!" he shouted for her. Ai and Dr Agasa looked over at the door as it sat there pushed up against the wall.

"She's always in a rush that she can never finish her sentences." Dr Agasa said as Ai and him blinked a few times.

"TESS! TESS! WAIT!" Conan called reaching out to her. Tess came to a halt looking back at Conan who huffed and puffed catching up to her. "What were you going to say?" Conan asked her.

"Nothing." Tess said looking away with a furious look on her face. Conan blinked a few times. He knew she didn't want to tell him what she was thinking but he was going to force her.

"Tess, tell me. I want to find Darien just as much as you do." Conan said to her. Tess turned her body around and walked forward.

"I know you do Jimmy." Tess said. Conan followed her speed walking till he caught up to her.

"Then tell me what your thinking." Conan demanded.

"No!" Tess shouted refusing to tell him. Conan looked at her. Sometimes Tess can be very frustrating, and these were one of those times.

"Tess! The only way we both can find Darien is if we work together!" Conan shouted at her. Tess came to a halt as she turned looking at him.

"I don't want you to help me!" she shouted. "It was my fault that he was taken! My fault that his mother is dead and now he has to live with you! and it was my fault dragging you down into a mess I call my life!" Tess shouted at him.

"That's what you call your life? A mess?" Conan asked her. "Your life isn't a mess Tess! At least it doesn't have to be if you let me help you!"

"My life is always going to be a mess with or without your help! There's nothing you can do about it Jimmy! Just back off! If you come with me you'll be killed!" Tess shouted at him. Tess took off running as Conan watched her run on down the street and disappearing around the corner. These were one of those times where Tess needed someone. And he was going to be there. He chased her. Using his tracking lenses to follow her signal. Soon he came to her grabbing onto her hand pulling her to a stop. Tess looked at him to see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I chose to help you!" Conan shouted at her. Tess looked at him as he continued. "I want to help you! No matter how dangerous it gets I'm going to be right there with you!"

"Even if your life is at stake?" Tess asked him. Conan nodded his head.

"Even if my life I at stake." Conan said. "What are friends for Tess? We scratch each other's backs. Your not going to tell me to stop while you continue to scratch mine by hiding my secret from Rachel and Richard and helping me with my cases, helping me catch murderers, and helping me get the antidote for me to go back to my normal body. I'm not going to stop while your standing in front of me right here and now while some wacko and a woman hunt you down. Do you think I'm not going to help you!"

Tess was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Conan saw that she had nothing to say to him. He then let go of her hand as it dropped to her side. Tess let out a sigh as she lowered her head.

"Alright Jimmy." She said.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you were thinking?" he asked her.

"I am. I was saying if Jacob Wallis was an American why is he here in Japan? That was what I was going to say." Tess said.

"And what was with the sudden out burst of running out of Dr Agasa's?" he then asked her throwing his arm back in the direction of Dr Agasa's house.

"I don't know. I just had to get out of there." Tess said as she stuck her hands into her pockets. Suddenly they heard ringing. Conan and Tess blinked as Tess pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the little window as it said: "Private Caller." Tess opened her cell phone and placed it against her ear. "Hello?"  
"What ticks and is in the middle of town?" came a voice. Tess blinked. It was a riddle. A pathetic one. Tess's head turned behind her looking at a bell tower that looked like to be 100 yards away.

"A bell tower." She answered.

"And what goes tick-tick-tick?" he then asked.

"The second hand." she answered.

"Find your clue there." The caller hung up. Tess blinked a few times as she hung up her phone placing it back into her pocket.

"A bell tower? A second hand? What?" Conan asked confused.

"It was most likely Jacob; he's giving us clues to where to find Darien." Tess said. Conan and Tess ran forward to the bell tower. Conan soon ran out of breath and Tess had to carry him the rest of the way. The burst through the doors of the bell tower and up the stairs to the top.

Tess placed Conan on the floor as they walked up a small set of stairs that consisted of 10 steps. Tess and Conan came to the back of the clock and to the door leading outside. She opened it looking around. She walked out onto the balcony and looked up. She saw the second hand all the way up at 12. Conan walked out after her and they waited for it to come to them. Tess reached out and grabbed onto a bag that was tapped shut. She ripped the tap off and reached in. Her eyes widened as she pulled out Darien's black shirt.

"Darien's shirt." Conan said. Tess felt that it was wet. She placed the shirt into her other hand to see blood on her on. And it was fresh.

"He's bleeding."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"We have to find him before it's to late." Jacob sends Tess and Conan on a wild goose chase. With Darien maybe bleeding to death their times was quickly cut short. Tess continues to get worried as Conan worries about Tess. What will happen to them when one nearly experiences death? Will they survive? And will they reach Darien in time to save him? _

_**Next Time: Darien's Capture, Part 2**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Phone Call ** _


	30. Darien's Capture, Part 2

_**In Today's Case: Darien's Capture, Part 2**_

"He's bleeding." Tess said as she looked at her hand stained with Darien's blood. Conan had nothing to say to her. He watched her closely, to make sure she was alright.

Tess gripped Darien's shirt in her other hand. She stood up and threw it down onto the balcony floor as she walked away. She covered her face with her hands shaking slightly. Conan looked at Darien's shirt as he reached out to grab it. Once his hand was placed onto his shirt Tess's cell phone began to ring. Conan looked as Tess looked at her pocket. She turned around and faced Conan with a little bit of blood on her face. She reached in and grabbed onto the cell phone. She took a deep breath as she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Did you find my clue?"_ came the other voice on the end of the phone.

"Yes I did. What kind of game is this!" Tess shouted into her cell.

_"Be careful now. You're time was just cut short. Look inside the bag deeper and you'll find another clue that will help you out." _

**Click. **

Tess placed her cell phone back into her pocket as she walked forward to the bag. She picked it up and reached further in. She pulled out a knife stained with blood. Tess stared at it. She didn't understand.

"A knife? How is this supposed to help us?" Tess asked. Conan stood up and pointed to it.

"Look at the grip." Conan said. Tess blinked a few times as she looked at the grip of the knife. There was a note. She ripped the note off and dropped the knife. She opened it and read it out loud.

"You're time is running out. Come to the police station. And find your next clue there." Tess rose and eyebrow. "The police station?" she said confused.

"He's sending us on a wild goose chase." Conan said. Tess nodded her head as she slipped the note into her pocket and picked up the knife and Darien's shirt placing them back into the bag.

"I figured as much." She said, "but with Darien now bleeding to death our time has cut short."

Conan nodded his head agreeing with her. "And now we have to find him before its too late."

Tess and Conan were off to the police station. They didn't know what they were going to find there. Another clue telling them that Darien is hurt and still bleeding? Or a clue that would put them one step forward then they are.

They were now racing against time to find Darien. And they arrived at the police station. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Other then the few cops around there.

"Let's split up." Tess said looking down at Conan. He looked up at her and nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll go this way."

"And I'll go this way."

Tess and Conan went their separate ways. They looked around carefully looking for anything that might be misplaced or odd.

Tess reached the upstairs. She looked around carefully. Making sure no one came out and jumped her. Suddenly the lights went out. She looked behind her to see there was no longer anyone around. It was just her and Conan roaming around the police station. She looked forward trying to stay calm and not worry about Darien. She felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of her head. She placed her hand on her head as she breathed through her teeth. She removed her hand to look at her own blood.

_'Darn it! I'm no bleeding even more then I was before.'_ She thought to herself. _'But I have to keep on going. I have to find Darien.' _

Tess's vision began to get blurry and clear up every few seconds. She struggled to stay on her feet and wobbled around as she walked. She had to keep standing. She can't give into her injury and pass out. She shook her head a few times trying to shake the pain but it only made it worse.

"AH!" Tess's eyes widened as she turned her head.

"JIMMY!" She shouted out running back in the opposite direction. "JIMMY? JIMMY! WHERE ARE YOU!" she called out.

"TESS! HELP!" Tess came to a stop in front of Inspector Maguire's office. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Through the thick and foggy glass she saw Conan struggling to get out of the hands of a man inside of the room. Tess backed away as she began to kick the door. The struggling noises of Conan stopped as did his body movement. Tess's eyes widened further as she then balance herself on her left foot and kicked the glass window breaking it to pieces. She reached in and turned the doorknob. She opened the door and looked down.

There lying on the floor was Conan. He laid on his left side with his arm over his head. She ran to him and dropped to her knees.

"JIMMY!" She screamed as she started to shake him.

"Ahem." Someone said. Tess looked up.

BAM!

Who ever was in the room had landed a kick to her face knocking her to the floor. Tess got up with pain raging through her nose and the back of her head. She turned her head to look at her attacker. It was to dark to make out who he was. But his voice alone was familiar.

"You're next clue is this kid!" he shouted kicking Conan in his side rolling him over towards Tess. Tess looked down at him. She looked over at the black bag that carried Darien's shirt and a knife. She looked back at the man and dove for it. She reached in to grab the knife when the man's foot slammed onto her hand.

"ARGH!" Tess shouted closing her eyes tightly. She looked up. Her forehead touched something cold. It was the barrel of her gun.

"You're next clue is on the kid." He said. Tess stared at him as she was then knocked in the face with the grip of her gun. Tess's body was tossed onto the floor one more time and whoever her attacker was, he was now gone.

Tess's body shook as she forced herself onto her hands and knees. She spit out blood from her mouth from being hit with the grip of the gun. She lifted up her right hand wiping off blood that dripped out slowly. She sat up onto the heels of her feet as she turned and looked at Conan.

"Jimmy…" she said softly as she crawled to him. She reached out grabbing onto the back of his shirt pulling him close to her. Tess lifted up his limp body and cradled it in her arms as she pulled herself to sitting onto her heels. "Jimmy?" she called his name softly but there was no answer from him. Tess bent over placing her hand onto the floor as she stood up. More blood dripped from her nose and her mouth as she stood upright.

She walked out of Inspector Maguire's office struggling to stay on her feet. She walked till she got to the stairs when the lights kicked on. She looked over towards the door to see Richard, Rachel, and Inspector Maguire standing there. Inspector Maguire had flicked on the lights. They gasped seeing her stand there at the top of the stairs.

"Tess!" Rachel yelled running to her. Tess watched as Rachel ran up the stairs. She could no longer keep on standing. She dropped to her knees holding Conan tightly in her arms. Rachel got down on the last step of the stairs. She placed her hand on her chin lifting up her face so she would look at her. "What happened to you?" she asked. Richard and Inspector Maguire were no racing up the stairs.

"I… we were attacked." Tess said looking at Conan as he laid limp in her arms. Rachel looked at him.

"Oh my…" Rachel was in shock. Tess didn't notice but there was blood running down the side of his head as Tess held onto him. Rachel reached out to take Conan and Tess handed him over, but not before she grabbed the clue off of him that was in an envelope. "Conan?" she called to him.

"Tess are you alright?" Richard asked reaching the top of the stairs. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tess answered. Inspector Maguire looked at her face to see the blood and then at Conan.

"Looks like you guys were in a tough fight." He stated. Tess nodded her head as Richard helped her up onto her feet.

"Yeah. In a fight with a man who has Darien." Tess said softly. Rachel had heard her as she looked up.

"You were attacked by him?" she asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah." She answered. "He… never mind." Tess wasn't going to tell them anymore. This was now her battle. She didn't want them to get involved, and she didn't want Conan to be there with her anymore. "Take Conan to the hospital." Tess said.

"What about you?" they asked in unison.

"Who cares about me? I care about Conan right now. It was my fault that he was attacked." Tess said to them as she walked down the stairs. They watched her limp slightly as she walked out of the police station. Richard looked over to see Inspector Maguire's office door was opened.

"Inspector," he called. "You're office door is opened." He said.

"It is?" he asked. He walked over and stood in front of the door. His mouth nearly dropped to the floor to see that his office was a mess. A couple of blood spots sat on the floor as did the glass from his door. The one thing that caught his eye was the black bag. He walked forward and bent down picking it up.

"What is that?" Rachel asked standing at the door with her dad.

"A bag." He answered.

"What's in it?" Richard asked walking forward. Inspector Maguire shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He answered. He opened the bag as Richard watched him over his shoulder. He reached in grabbing onto Darien's shirt pulling it out. He blinked as something fell to the floor with a 'CLING' noise. They looked down to see a knife stained with blood.

"This is Darien's shirt." Richard said as he grabbed onto it. Inspector Maguire looked at his white gloves to see blood.

"Looks like Darien's bleeding." He said. Richard blinked as he showed him his hands.

"So then the knife must be stained in his blood." Richard pointed out.

"SIR!" shouted an officer standing at the door way next to Rachel. They looked over. "We got the blood test back." He stated.

"Whose blood does it belong too?" Inspector Maguire asked him turning to face him.

"Tess Moore."

Tess walked on down the street. She limped a little from kicking the glass window. She grabbed her hand that was stomped on and she let her nose and mouth bleed. Tess came to a stop and leaned p against a light post. She reached down pulling out pieces of glass out of her shoe. She closed her eyes tightly with pain going through her head. She stood upright carefully. She leaned her head on the clod melt post as she closed her eyes.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_

Tess looked down at her pocket. She felt her phone vibrate. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell looking at the little window and it again said "Private Caller." Tess answered it placing her phone against her ear.

"Yeah?"

_"TESS! I-…"_ Tess's eyes widened as Darien's voice was cut short.

"DARIEN!" she shouted into the phone.

_"You better hurry up. He's bleeding badly." _Came Jacob's voice. Tess gripped onto her phone as she pushed herself off of the light post.

"IF YOU HURT HIM AGAIN I'LL-…"

_"You'll what?" _he asked. _"Kudo was nearly killed and Darien over here is bleeding to death. Think about it for a minute Tess. This is all your fault." _Tess's eyes widened as Jacob continued to talk on the phone. _"If you would've died with her mother and father in that car crash, there wouldn't be an issue would there?"_

"TEEEEEEESS!" Come Richard's voice running down the street. Tess looked over at him as she turned away.

"Listen to me! Tell me where you are and we'll finish this! You and me!" Tess shouted.

_"No can do. People have to suffer first." _

**Click.**

Tess growled as she flipped the top of her phone closed. She gripped her phone as Richard came closer to her. She turned her back placing her phone into her pocket and hiding the envelope in her jacket.

"Tess!" he shouted coming to her. Tess didn't wait. She began to limp away. But Richard soon caught up to her. "Tess wait!" she came to a stop. "You need to go to the hospital.

"I'll be fine." Tess said to him as she began to walk away. Richard grabbed onto her arm tightly to the point where she turned and looked at him.

"Your head has been bleeding for an hour! This is dangerous Tess!" he shouted at her. Tess ripped her arm away turning to face him.

"How did you…"

"We ran a blood test on the blood found at the library. And it came out to be yours." He answered her. Tess looked down as Richard grabbed her arm again. "Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital with Conan." He said.

"NO!" Tess shouted ripping her arm away. Richard looked at her. "I'm not going!" she shouted.

"Yes you are!" Richard demanded. Tess glared at him as she then snapped.

"NO I'M NOT! I HAVE TO FIND DARIEN!"

"DARIEN CAN WAIT!"

"NO HE CAN'T! IF YOU FOUND THAT BLACK BAG IN INSPECTOR MAGUIRE'S OFFICE YOU KNOW THAT DARIEN CAN'T WAIT! HE' BLEEDING TO DEATH RICHARD! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM DIE!" Richard watched her walk away. There was nothing he could do to stop her. she was stubborn and she wasn't going to stop till she found Darien.

Tess waited till she was out of sight before she removed the envelope. She pulled it out of her jacket and leaned up against a wall and opened it. She reached in pulling out another piece of paper that was folded. She unfolded it and read it to herself.

_**Highway Lane. I'll be waiting. **_

She didn't quite understand Jacob. All the phone calls with the clues all added up to this location. She looked up to see that she was standing at the beginning of Highway Lane. She turned and walked forward.

In the hospital; Conan was waking up. He looked around to find himself in a hospital bed. He sat up and looked at his arm to see that he was hooked up to an I.V. he lifted up his hand placing it onto his head to feel bandages. He looked towards the door to see a window. There Rachel stood talking to a doctor. She looked in the window to see him awake. She looked back at the doctor and bowed as he walked way. Rachel then entered the room.

"Hey Conan." She said.

"Hi Rachel." He returned her greeting, "Where's Tess?" he asked. Rachel looked at him.

"I don't know Conan." She answered taking a seat on the bed. "She didn't come back with my dad." she added. Conan looked at her funny. Why would she come to the hospital? Isn't she okay?

"Is she okay?" Conan then asked her. Rachel shook her head.

"No Conan, she's badly hurt." She answered him. Conan's eyes widened as he freaked out a little.

"How bad is she hurt?" he asked with his voice rising a little bit. Rachel looked at him as she sighed.

"You do deserve to know." She said to him. "Tess has an extremely bad head wound that has been bleeding for about an hour now. The blood found on the library floor was hers. We don't know how much blood she's lost. And she's losing even more with her bleeding at the nose and mouth from being beaten by your attacker." She told him. Conan was shocked. Not only was Darien bleeding to death, he just learned that Tess was as well.

"So… Tess is… bleeding to death?" he asked her. Rachel nodded her head.

"If you want to call it that." Rachel said to him. She stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll let you rest now okay?"

"Okay." Rachel left the room. Conan sighed. He couldn't believe at what he just heard. But it does make sense. He knew something was wrong with Tess when he found her at the library. He didn't know what it was at that time but he knew there was something wrong with her. And now he knows that she was hurt. _'Tess, I can't believe you. I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me so you could get help. It seems like Darien's not the only one bleeding to death.' _

Tess walked the street of Highway Lane. She looked around. She didn't know what abandoned house she should walk into or go to. She then stepped on something. She looked down to see Darien's cell phone. She looked to where it dropped in front of. It landed right in front of an old house that looked like it was going to fall from a mouse moving across the floor.

Tess gripped Darien's cell in her hand. Something told her that he was in that house, so she went in. she pushed open the door looking around. She placed one foot in front of her at time and being careful. She looked around when she heard someone walking. She looked up at a catwalk to see Jacob walking across towards the stair case holding two guns in his hands. She watched him as he watched her. Now, Jacob stood at the top of the stairs.

"Well, well, well. You did show up." He said to her.

"Did you think I wasn't?" she asked him. "You have my best friend in here and he's bleeding to death."

"What about you." he said. Tess stared at him. "That wound on your head as been bleeding for about an hour now. You lost a lot of blood." He said. She didn't say anything because he was right. She did lose a lot of blood. She wouldn't be surprised if the back of her jacket and shirt was covered in her crimson blood.

"Also," he continued, "your foot must be hurting from kicking that window, maybe there's a little bit of glass in there as well. And I probably broke a few bones by stomping on your hand the way I did. What about Kudo? Is he dead?"

"No." Tess answered. "He's alive and well."

"And how would you know that?" he asked her. "You didn't even go visit him yet, so how would you know?" he asked.

"I just know!" Tess shouted with her voice echoing. Jacob smiled an insane smile as he tilted his head back.

"Maybe you should've gone to visit him." He said to her.

"Why?" she asked looking at him weirdly.

"Because, you will not leave here alive!" he lifted up his hands as he held onto the guns tightly. Tess's eyes widened as he pointed them at her. She began to run with a slight limp as he began shoot.

Tess took cover behind a few boxes set around the room. She laid on the floor with her legs tucked up to her chest as she covered her head. Her covering spot wasn't so big and it wasn't so strong either. Bullets flew through the boxes like they were nothing. Tess closed her eyes waiting for the moment where he had to refill the gun.

Soon, he chance came. Jacob let out a swear or two as he dumped out the empty cartage out of the gun. He reached into his back pocket as he grabbed two. Tess jumped out from her covering spot and ran up the stairs. Jacob rushed as Tess came closer and closer to him. He only manage to get one gun filled. The was more then enough. He lifted up his gun and shot at her. Tess came to a stop as she dropped to her knees with her eyes set on Jacob. She placed her hand on the weak railing forcing herself up. She looked at Jacob as she walked forward. Jacob's smile disappeared as he shot his gun a few more times. tess kept on walking.

How could it be? He must've shot her about four or five times. Now, Tess was standing in front of him.

"It's something called a… vest!" Tess kneed him right in his stomach was the gun dropped out of his hand. he reached for it and Tess kicked it down the stairs. She then slammed her foot into his face knocking him back. Tess looked at the empty gun on the floor and the cartage that had fallen out of his back pocket. She quickly picked it up and refilled it.

Tess looked at Jacob as the both of them pulled out their own weapon. Tess had a gun. Jacob had a knife. Tess stared at him seriously as Jacob's eyes widened as he laid on the floor. Jacob's hand opened as he dropped the knife onto the stair. Tess pressed the gun right up onto his forehead.

"I should kill you." Tess growled.

"Then do it." Jacob said to her. "Kill me! KILL ME!" Jacob yelled grabbing onto the barrel of the gun pressing it harder on his own head. "SHOOT ME!" he shouted. Tess stared at him. She saw how serious he was. Tess then placed her foot on his chest pushing him back onto the floor as his hand slipped off of the gun.

"You're not worth killing." Tess said to him. "Where's Darien?" she asked him pulling the hammer back.

"Up there. First door on your right." He answered. Tess gave him one more kick to the face as she walked up the stairs. She turned her to right and opened the door. There bound to a chair and gagged was Darien. He was shirtless. On his right side was a hole that looked like was cause by a knife or some kind. Blood ran down his side as his head was lowered on his upper chest. His hair was rustled up and dirty. A few bruises laid on his face from some beatings. Blood was shown at the bottom of the gag to show that his mouth was bleeding.

"Darien?" she called to him. Darien lifted up his head. He looked shocked as tess stood there. A smile came across Tess's face as she ran to him. She dropped to her knees in front of him taking the gag off of his mouth. "You're alright!" she shouted giving him a hug.

"Yeah." He said to her. "I knew you would come."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked him as she pulled herself away from her weak and injured friend."

"You've been beaten." Darien said looking at the dried blood on her face. Tess walked around him as she began to untie his hands. "And you're limping. Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled his hands in front of him rubbing his right wrist.

Tess nodded her head, "I'm fine Darien." She said. Darien froze. Tess looked up and there was Jacob pointing a gun to them. His target was Tess, but since she had a vest on, his target moved to Darien. Tess's eyes widened. Right when he was about to shoot Tess opened fired on him. Jacob's body jerked with every bullet that entered his body, and then he fell to the floor. Darien stood up as he turned and looked at Tess.

"Whoa…" he said. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." he added. Tess nodded her head.

"All-ri-…" Tess dropped to the floor.

"TESS!" Darien shouted getting down next to her. He lifted up her upper body. He felt blood as he touched her head. He removed his hand and looked to see her blood staining his hand. Darien reached into Tess's pockets pulling out her cell and dialing 9-1-1.

"Tess?" Tess heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Tess?" she wanted to open her eyes but they were much to heavy. "Tess? Tess wake up." She soon gave in to whoever was talking to her. She opened her eyes as a bright light shined in her face. She turned her head away clenching her eyes shut.

"Where am I?" she asked as she turned her head again to see Conan in a hospital gown with bandages wrapped around his head.

"You're in the hospital." He answered her. Tess went to sit up when a hand came onto her chest pushing her back down. She looked over to see Darien.

"Darien." She smiled. "I'm glad your okay."

"No, I'm glad your okay. When the ambulance got you here, you had lost a good amount of blood." Darien said to her.

"I'm glad that both of you are okay." She said looking at Conan. "I'm never letting you guys out of my sight."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"How long do I have to stay here for?" Tess ends up staying in the hospital while Darien and Conan get to leave. To add more, Richard gets a case. Since there's no Tess for Conan to get help from, he's got to relay on Darien to help him out. But will they last with a murderer obsessed with killing? _

_**Next Time: Obsession of Murder**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Journal _**


	31. Obsession of Murder

**_A/N: _okay, I kno ur probably sick of the author notes but me sry. Anywho, this chapter will reveal Darien's last name… if I had already revealed his name and I just don't remember come and tell me so I can fix this chap. K? k. **

_**In Today's Case: Obsession of Murder**_

Tess was sitting up in her hospital bed. Her hands were folded on her lap. Well, she didn't have them folded considering one hand had a cast. She placed her hand on her head feeling the bandages. She looked over at her I.V. These things in her room were all too familiar. She was hooked up to a Blood Bag that was AB+. She needed the blood anyway.

She sat there in her bed looking at her hands. She then looked up to see her right foot wrapped up in an ace bandage. She had about 5 or 6 stitches on her foot from the broken glass and about 8 stables in her head.

Tess hated hospitals. She hated them with a passion. And she knew that they must've hated her. She's been in a hospitals way to many times. In New York, she must've been there at least 5 times a month. Since there are 12 months in a year she had visited a hospital for her needs 60 times. That's a lot.

Tess's door opened. In came Darien with his black eye. On his bottom lip he had a few stitches but it wasn't bad. He came in wearing the hospital gown like she was. Following him inside was Conan, in the same gown. He also had bandages wrapped around his head.

"Hey guys." Tess said with a smile. Conan climbed up onto the chair and Darien set himself slowly onto her bed.

"What's up?" Darien asked. Tess threw her head back as it hit the wall gently.

"I want to get out of here!" she shouted at him. Darien blinked a few times as he looked at her.

"Don't worry, you'll get out of here soon. Conan said to her. tess looked at him and sighed.

"But when…?" Tess asked as she lowered her head onto her upper chest.

"Well, um… then I'm not telling you." Darien said looking away. Tess looked at Darien.

"Tell me what?" she asked Conan sighed.

"You said something now Darien… you have to tell her." Conan said sighing. Darien sighed as he nodded his head.

"Yeah… I know." Darien looked at Tess. She sat there with her arms crossed looking straight at him.

"What do you have to tell me?" she asked.

"Me and Jimmy are getting out today." Darien said softly. Tess blinked. She heard him. She then flipped out.

"WHY DO YOU TWO GET TO LEAVE! YOU WERE STABBED AND HE WAS HIT IN HIS HEAD AND NEARLY DIED! AND I HAVE TO STAY!" she shouted on the top of her lungs. Darien and Conan blinked as Tess sighed. The doctor walked in. Conan and Darien looked over at him as he closed the door.

"Good morning there Ms Moore." He said. Tess crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes.

"Good morning doc." She said with a slight attitude. The doctor looked at his chart as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Ms Moore…"

"Cut all the details." Tess said. "How long do I have to stay here for?" she asked.

"About another two or three days." He answered. Tess's mouth dropped open. She wanted to yell but it wasn't right to yell at a doctor who was only trying to help… or was it?

"WHAT! He's got a knife injury and he was hit so hard in his head nearly died! And they get to leave?" Tess shouted. The doctor looked at his chart again.

"I'm sorry Ms Moore. Mr Edogawa and Mr Rodgers didn't have serious injuries like you do Ms Moore." He said to her.

"What do you call that!" Tess shouted pointing at Conan. "He was nearly killed! And he was bleeding to death!"

"Mr Rodgers wasn't really bleeding to death. Yes he had a serious injury but he wasn't bleeding to death. You Ms Moore went around for an hour with an open wound on your head and let it bleed. I'm surprised your still even here because of it. Now, no more arguing. Mr Rodgers and Mr Edogawa, you have to leave and get ready to be checked out." The doctor said opening the door. Darien looked at Tess.

"See ya latter Tess." He said. Tess crossed her arms as she leaned back up against the wall.

"Bye Tess." Conan said leaving the room behind Darien. Tess rolled her eyes as she laid back down in her bed.

"This is bull…" Tess mumbled.

Darien and Conan were soon out of the hospital and in the car with Rachel and Richard. Rachel looked back behind Darien to see his hand on his wound as he pressed against it.

"You all right Darien?" Rachel asked. Darien looked at Rachel as he nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just in a little bit of pain." Darien answered. He looked at Conan. "At least I'm not like him who has to wake up every hour while he's sleeping and walk around the house." He added. Conan looked at him and glared.

"So what? I have a concussion alright, leave me alone." Conan said looking out his window. Darien smiled.

"Aw, I'm just picking on you." he said. Conan rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He said. Rachel looked at Conan.

"Be nice Conan." She said. Conan nodded his head as he looked at Rachel.

"Alright Rachel."

When they entered Richard's office. It soon started to ring. Richard walked over to his phone and answered it.

"Richard Moore's Office. Oh hello there Inspector Maguire… there's been a murder? Right, okay on Mane Road? Alright I'll be there soon." Richard hung up the phone. He turned around to face Rachel, Conan, and Darien but they had already left the office. He shook his head as he left locking the door behind him.

Something made a racket. It came from Rachel's room. There at the window someone was coming in. They pulled their body through the window after knocking out the screen. They looked around and smiled to see Tess's bureau. They walked and began searching through it. But they didn't find what they wanted. They turned and looked at Tess's backpack that was sitting there leaning up against the wall. They walked over and opened it searching through it. They pulled out a file and opened it. Inside was all of the information that tess had gathered.

Whoever this person was they pulled out a cell phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Jack? I got it."

_Good. Bring it back so we can see what she had discovered about us. And Dojoma. _

"Yes?"

_Don't cut it so close next time. You don't know if one of them decided to turn back around. Be careful next time. _

"Yes s-…"

**Click. **

Dojoma growled as she hung up. She picked up the file and looked around the room. She was able to tell which on was Tess's and which one wasn't. the neat one she knew belonged to her cousin Rachel and the messed up one with the blankets twisted together was Tess's. but it looked like no one has been it in for a day. She smiled.

Dojoma walked over to the bed. She pulled something out of her pocket and slipped it underneath her pillow. She then turned and looked to see Tess's bureau again. There was something there that she had missed. And it was her gun. Tess's gun laid there like someone had just put it there carelessly. She walked over to the gun and pulled out the cartage out. She saw that it was fully loaded except for a few bullets missing. She didn't care. This was her ticket.

She emptied out the cartage and put it back into the gun. Dojoma placed Tess's gun back like nothing was touched. She walked to the window and began to climb out closing the window. She climbed down the side of the house and landed on her feet with a jump. She walked out of their yard and looked around on the sidewalk to make sure no one saw her. She then proceeded onward down the street.

&&&&

Richard pulled up to the house where the murder was done. They looked out the window to see it was a fair size. Like a family. They got out and walked up the walkway. They entered the house. On the rug of the first room they entered which was the living; there were bloody footsteps on the floor. Next to the foot prints was followed by a trail of blood that lead upstairs.

They followed. Walking up the stairs following the bloody trail. Soon they came to a stop in front of the master bedroom. There on the bed covered in blood was a woman. Inspector Maguire was looking at the bookshelf that was full of fantasy books that he has never heard of. He happened to look over and see Richard, Rachel, Darien, and Conan standing there.

"Aw, Richard, you came." He said walking over. Richard nodded his head.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" he asked. Inspector Maguire looked at the group and then at Richard.

"Tess still in the hospital?" Inspector Maguire asked.

"Yes, and she wasn't to happy when she heard the news that she had to stay there for another two or three days." Conan answered, Richard glared down at Conan.

"Last time I checked he wasn't asking you punk!" Richard's fist came down onto Conan's head. Conan's face froze as pain went through his head.

Then... SLAP! Rachel's hand went across her father's face. "DAD!" she shouted.

"What!" he shouted back placing his hand on the red mark on his cheek.

"Conan has a head wound! Remember! He has a concussion! Remember!" Rachel shouted at him. Richard looked at her as he blinked a few times. Darien sighed.

"Looks like he doesn't remember." He said, "last time I checked it was Richard who had the concussion." Darien added. Richard whipped his head around looking at Darien.

"Shut it will you!" he shouted at him. Darien blinked a few times. Inspector Maguire blinked as he watched everyone basically argue with each other.

"Alright! Coming back to the murder!" Inspector Maguire yelled shutting them all up. Inspector Maguire turned and looked at the woman who laid on the bed covered in blood with her eyes and mouth wide open. "This is what is left of Sheila Dickson." He said. "She was murdered around the time that looked liked was 3 o'clock PM." Conan walked over to the bed and looked at the body.

On the body laid slash marks all over her arms and legs. On the right side of her face was another slash that started from her temple and traveled all the down her to shoulder.

_'Whoever killed her made sure she was dead.' _Conan thought to himself. He turned his head to speak with Tess but she wasn't there. _'I forgot! Tess is still in the hospital! Now what…?' _Conan looked around and saw Darien looking at the books. He walked over to him and tugged at his pant leg. Darien looked down at him. He blinked as he got to his height on his knees.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"I'm going to need your help with solve this murder." Conan said to him. Darien blinked a few times. "Since tess is in the hospital, I'm going to need your help."

"Are you sure I'm cut out to do this job I mean… I'm not all smart like you and Tess are." Darien said. Conan sighed.

"You don't have to be smart to know what your talking about Darien. Hanging with Tess as long as you have you must've picked up seomthing from her." Conan said to him.

"Well… maybe a little bit." Darien said thinking about his ability to solve murders. "But I only watched Tess do the murders my parents set up. I never really did anything." Darien said.

"Doesn't matter." Conan said, "now stop being a baby and help me out here." Conan said to him grabbing onto his hand and pulling him to the bed. "What do you think about this?" he asked.

Darien looked at the body long and hard. He noticed the position the hands were in. it was an odd position and they had rope burns.

"She must've been bound or something. See, look there. Rope burns indicating that she was probably bound to something." Darien said to Conan. Conan looked at Sheila's wrist. He nodded his head agreeing with Darien.

"Who are the witnesses or suspects?" Richard asked. Conan and Darien turned and listened to the conversation going on between the two adults.

"We really don't know. There are maybe two of them. But one is the husband of Sheila and the other one is the daughter. And she's maybe nine years old." Inspector Maguire.

"You never know. We've dealt with murders caused by kids before. This one is no different." Richard said placing his hand onto his chin.

"But shouldn't her daughter get a break? I mean… if that's her I hear crying downstairs then I believe that she should be consider no a suspect." Rachel stated. Something in Darien's mind told him to speak up and he did.

"No not really." Darien said walking over. "That saying 'Innocent proven guilty'. Well there's another saying that mobsters of gangsters would use, which is: 'Guilty till proven innocent.' And if its true that you guys have dealt with a murder done by a child then there's no doubt that Sheila's daughter killed her mother." Conan blinked. That sounded like something Tess would say. He really did pick something up from Tess.

Richard looked at him oddly. "Since when did you become an genius when it comes to this kind of stuff?" he asked.

"Well, I have been hanging with your niece for my whole life. And maybe I picked up a few things or two." Darien said. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"It makes since really. Tess seems like one of those kids that will explain everything to you till its sunk into your head." Inspector Maguire stated. "And with him hanging around with Tess as much as he says he has… I wouldn't doubt that he picked something up from Tess."

"Right." Richard said crossing his arms. "How about we just go downstairs and question the suspects?" Richard asked heading out of the room. When everyone was gone. Conan walked up to Darien.

"Told you." Conan said. Darien looked down at him.

"Told me what?" Darien asked.

"I told you that you picked something up from Tess. What you just said sounds like something that Tess would say." He answered. "Now come on. There might be a question I want you to ask the suspects." Conan said walking out of the room. Darien shrugged as he followed him walking down the stairs and entering the living room and then into the kitchen.

"Where were you around 3 o'clock?" Richard asked the little girl sitting at the table crying her eyes out.

"I was-was at my-my friend's house-house." She said repeating a word that a sob might have cut in between. "I have her to back me up." She added.

"And what about you Mr Dickson?" Richard asked looking at him. Mr Dickson looked at Richard. He was maybe a few inches taller then Richard and looked tough as well.

"I was at work." He answered. Conan looked at this man. He seemed to fit right. He looked strong enough to hold a woman down. And powerful enough to bound her tightly. Maybe it was him. Conan went to tap on Darien's leg when he walked forward.

"You look like a man that could hold a woman down on a bed and brutally kill her." Darien said again sounding like Tess. "Maybe you did it."

"Why would I kill my own wife?" Mr Dickson asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. Maybe you wanted her dead from cheating on you or for something else." Darien said to him. the man stared at Darien. More likely glared. Darien backed away slightly from the man's glare. It sent shivers up and down his spine.

_'Maybe Darien will end up solving the murder himself.' _Conan thought. Conan then caught eye of something. He walked over and found a book on the floor. It was opened and flipped upside down like someone had dropped it. He turned it over with his shoe and began to read. His eyes widened at what he was reading. This is what it said:

**I want to see her blood on my hands. Knowing that I'll kill her makes me happy. But how should I do it? I have to do it when my daughter is sleeping. And then kill her. Even though I love my daughter but she has to go. **

**I know how I'm going to do it. I'm going to take a knife from the kitchen and cut open her arms and legs. Then I'm going to drag her upstairs and bound her to the bed. I'm going to rape her. Yeah. I'll rape her and then kill her. And as soon as I'm done I'll lick the blood off of my hands. Blood never tasted so good unless it comes from a helpless woman. I'm strong enough. She'll never break out of my hold. **

**And my daughter. Well, that's another story. I'm going to rape her and then snap her neck. Maybe cut her throat open and make it look like she suffered from that. But I doubt the police will fall for that. **

**I'm a man who wants to see blood. A man that would kill to see it. And a man who is obsessed with killing. I've killed four other women and I'll kill her to make it five. **

Conan couldn't read anymore. It was disgusting and disturbing. Conan picked something up from the coffee table and placed it into the book. He closed it with his foot to see it was journal. And I was obvious that it wasn't Sheila's daughter's writing. It was a man's. It was her husband.

Conan ran over to Darien and grabbed a hold of his hand dragging him away from Mr Dickson's glare he kept his eyes on Darien. And he saw where he was headed. To the journal on the floor.

"Don't touch that journal!" Mr Dickson shouted out. Darien now stood in front of it. He looked at him.

"What are you? Hiding something?" Darien asked. Mr Dickson didn't answer. Darien picked up the journal and opened it the page where Conan had it on.

"Leave it alone! You're messing with evidence!" Mr Dickson shouted. Darien began to read.

"I want to see her blood on my hands. Knowing that I'll kill her makes me happy. But how should I do it? I have to do it when my daughter is sleeping. And then kill her. Even though I love my daughter but she has to go.

I know how I'm going to do it. I'm going to take a knife from the kitchen and cut open her arms and legs. Then I'm going to drag her upstairs and bound her to the bed. I'm going to rape her. Yeah. I'll rape her and then kill her. And as soon as I'm done I'll lick the blood off of my hands. Blood never tasted so good unless it comes from a helpless woman. I'm strong enough. She'll never break out of my hold.

And my daughter. Well, that's another story. I'm going to rape her and then snap her neck. Maybe cut her throat open and make it look like she suffered from that. But I doubt the police will fall for that.

I'm a man who wants to see blood. A man that would kill to see it. And a man who is obsessed with killing. I've killed four other women and I'll kill her to make it five." Darien read. Mr Dickson growled and lunged at Darien. He jumped over the coffee table and tackled Darien to the floor with his hands wrapped around his neck shaking him violently.

"You'll be the first teen that I'll ever kill!" he shouted. Officers pulled out their guns but Inspector Maguire began to yell.

"DON'T SHOOT!" he shouted. "YOU COULD PIERCE RIGHT THROUGH HIM AND HIT DARIEN!" he shouted. Conan backed away as Darien tried to get out of his hold. But Mr Dickson's grip was much to tight.

"It only takes 3 minutes to strangle someone!" he shouted gripping harder. Darien's face began to turn red. Conan looked down at his shoe. He then threw his leg up hitting Mr Dickson in his Adam's Apple. But that did nothing but made him gag. He swung his fist knocking Conan into the couch. Darien threw his fist up hitting Mr Dickson in the face. His grip disappeared off of Darien's neck as did his hands. Darien coughed getting to his hands and knees. Officers rushed and cuffed Mr Dickson.

"DADDY! WHY! WHY DADDY!" his daughter shouted from the kitchen. Mr Dickson was dragged away.

"I'll get you kid! I'll get you!"

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Finally, I'm out." Tess is out of the hospital and she's never felt this good, she's also back in school. But when someone high-jacks the school it gets rough. For the reason, they took a hostage out of Tess's class: Darien.Now, Tess, oddly turns to the help of her cousin Rachel and her best friend Sirena to get this high-jacker. The problem is… is Rachel and Sirena good enough to bring him and his men down? And will they save Darien without getting themselves killed in the process? _

_**Next Time: High-jacked School**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Speaker _**


	32. Highjacked School

**_A/N: _I kno, I kno, another authors note. But this one is kinda important. I changed the preview for this chapter and the chapter before this one which is chapter 31. so… there's really only a couple of things changed in it so you don't have to go back and read if you don't want to but it would be a good idea to me anywho. **

_**In Today's Case: High-jacked School**_

"Finally, I'm out." Tess said in joy. She walked out of the hospital with a little help of her crutches. Conan walked next to her on her right side.

"Yeah but you're on crutches again." Conan said. Tess looked down at him and glared.

"So?" she asked crossing her arms as she leaned on her crutches. Conan looked up at her and blinked a few times.

"Um… heh…" Conan laughed nervously. Tess then signed as she kept on going swinging in between her two crutches. Conan watched her.

"I'm always on these. And it's hard to use them when you have a cast on your other hand." Tess said looking at her hand that was poorly gripped on the handle. "He stomped on my foot pretty bad." Tess added.

"I bet he did. I can't really say." Conan said walked forward. Tess looked back at him.

"That's because you were knocked out." Tess said walking out of the hospital doors that opened automatically for her. Conan followed close behind her. Richard's car was parked a few lanes away. He pulled out of his parking spot and drove up to Tess and Conan who stood there at the entrance.

Darien opened the door and got out letting Tess get in, then Conan, then himself. He shut the door and they drove off.

"They have you using crutches with a cast?" Rachel asked looking back at her. Tess sighed as she leaned her crutches on the door next to her.

"Yeah. It's pretty dumb. It only makes my hand hurt worse." Tess said to her. Darien looked over at Tess.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Darien asked him. Tess looked at him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." Tess answered.

"Yes you are." Richard said to her. "You missed four days so far. IN A ROW! And your not missing anymore." Richard said glancing at Tess in his rearview mirror. Tess sighed as she rolled her eyes looking out the window.

"I hate school." Tess mumbled.

"You're going to say, 'I wish I was back in school' when you graduate." Richard replied. Tess sighed again.

&&&&&

Tess got out of bed and got dressed. This time she only took on crutch with her. And that was to use for a leg because of her cut up and sore foot. Tess slipped on her shoes carefully trying not to hurt her hand and her foot. She sighed as she leaned back into the couch. Darien and Conan emerged as did Rachel.

"You're up early. Usually I have to fight with you." Rachel said coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah well, I decided to spar you from fighting with me. And I'm really in the mood to fight anyway… I'm in pain." Tess said leaning her head back onto the couch.

"Well, take something before school." Conan suggested.

"Already did… I took three Tylenol." Tess answered.

"Alright then come on." Rachel said. She picked up Tess's backpack and handed it to her. Tess swung it onto her shoulder and walked forward.

They walked to school and soon met up with Sirena. Sirena, the motor-mouth kept on talking all the way there. Talking to Darien that is. Darien wasn't really interested in her because he already knew where his heart belonged. And that was too Tess.

Tess stood at her locker with Darien standing there next to her.

"Are you sure you don't mind helping me?" Tess asked. Darien shook his head.

"No I don't." Darien said to her. Tess sighed as she placed her science book on top of Darien's books and her books.

"But you have to carry my books and your own books. That's four books, four notebooks, two pens, and two binders." Tess said counting all the things Darien held. "That's 12 things you have to carry."

"So?" Darien asked.

"So! I mean… it looks like your arms are going to fall off." Tess said walking slow. Darien tried to keep up with her, or in other words, let her keep up with him.

"It's okay Tess. Really."

Darien and Tess entered their calls room. The teacher looked at Tess as she came in on her crutches. Darien placed her books onto her desk as she took a seat. The teacher walked up to Tess and placed his hands onto her desk.

"Where've you been Miss Moore?" he asked. Tess looked up at him as she opened her desk forcing her teacher's hands to slip off of it. She placed her books inside.

"Well, I was being stalked for a day, my little friend got kidnapped the next day, and I was in the hospital for another day." Tess answered.

"HA-HA! TESS GOT A BEATING!" Some kid yelled from the back. Tess looked back and glared at him.

"For you information! I didn't get my butt kicked!" Tess said.

"Yes you did. Your cast and crutch is enough proof." The kid said.

"It's called. 'getting hurt on the job!' you idiot." Tess said turning to face the front.

"What job is that?" Tess turned and whipped her badge at the kid.

"THAT ONE!" She shouted. Her badge hit the kid's head. He fell out of his seat as another student picked it up.

"Well, this explains why your on the news a lot." He said. "You're an FBI Agent from America."

Everyone gasped. And then whispers started going around. Tess faced forced as Darien grabbed onto Tess's badge and handed it back to her. The teacher clapped his hands twice.

"Alright class! Settle down! Settle down!" he shouted out. "Announcements are about to come on!" he then called out. There was a beep and another beep and the students went to full around when another voice besides the principles came on.

"Hello there students. My name is Yuki. Please, stay calm as my men enter your class rooms with guns."

Suddenly, Tess's calls room door was busted down. The teacher was shot in the chest and four men dressed in black entered the room. The girls screamed and the boys stared as Tess remained calm. She folded her hands on the desk as she watched one of the men walk up to her.

"Stand up!" he shouted. Tess just stared at him, with a smile on her face. "I said… STAND UP!" he shouted. Tess continued to stare.

"I don't listen to terrorists." Tess said to him. The man grabbed onto the collar of her shirt. Tess quickly grabbed his wrist holding it tightly. She spun his arm around making him turn his back to her. She pinned his arm high above his back. The other three men pointed their guns at her.

Tess looked at them as one of them spoke. "Let him go. And if you don't, we'll shoot you." Tess shrugged as she tossed the man onto the floor.

"It won't be the first time." Tess mumbled. One of the men took a walkie-talkie out of their pocket and spoke into it.

"Boss, we have a rebel student in class 301." One of them said. Then a voice came onto the walkie-talkie.

_Bring them to me._

Tess sat there and began to play with her pencil. And the man spoke again. "Sir, she won't move from her seat, and she's wounded, you said not to hurt…"

_BRING ONE OF THE CLASSMATES TO ME! _The voice shouted.

"Yes sir," the man placed the walkie-talkie back into his pocket. He walked over to Darien, he grabbed onto his arm tightly pulling him out of his seat. "Come with me."

"Hey! Let him go!" Tess shouted standing up from her seat. One man pointed his gun at her. Tess took her seat. The man holding onto Darien left the room shutting the door behind him. One of the men took their post by the door and the other by the window. The man's voice appeared on the speaker again.

"Please, I said remain calm. None of you want to end up like a student I have with me from room 301 from a rebel student." He said.

Tess looked up with her eyes wide. She growled and then looked at the man at the door and the man at the window.

_'I have to do something if I don't then-…' _

"AAAAH!" Darien's scream interrupted Tess's thinking.

"DARIEN!" Tess cried out. But one of the men walked over to her and hit her in the face.

"SHUT UP!" they shouted. Tess's head went flying to the left and out of her seat. There was a cut on her face that began to bleed. Tess looked up at the man as he was about to kick her but she then grabbed his foot and he fell to the ground.

"HEY!" the other one called. Tess grabbed onto the man's automatic gun and pointed it up at the man by the window and began to shoot. The man's body jerked around as the other students in her class screamed on the top of their lungs. The man fell out of the window as Tess turned and then shot the other one.

Tess then noticed a silencer on a gun the man on the floor had. She got onto her right knee and picked up the gun taking off the silencer. She limped to her desk as she opened it. She pulled out her gun and placed the silencer on.

"What do you think your doing with that!" one of the students asked. Tess looked over at her.

"I'm going to go recruit some people and get us out of here." Tess answered. "Jake, you take charge and Jess; help Mr G with his bullet wounds." Tess said picking up her crutch from the floor. She headed toward the door. She left the room with Jake and Jess following her instructions.

Tess limped on down the hall looking at the room numbers. A terrorist in another room saw her. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey you!" he shouted. Tess whipped around shooting the man. He fell to the floor covered in blood instantly. Tess turned to face room 325.

"Here it is." Tess said. She placed the tip of the barrel from the silencer on the window and shot through it shooting one of the guards in the head. She ducked as bullets went flying out of the window. A couple more terrorists left their rooms only to be hit by the flying bullets. Once the other guards in the room were out of bullets.

Tess stood upright and shot them all dead to the floor. Tess walked into the room moving the body to the said. She looked around the room. Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"Tess?" came Sirena's voice. Tess looked at her.

"I didn't know if this was your class but it is. Come with me." Tess said. Sirena nodded her head as she stood up out of her desk running over to her. "Do you know what homeroom number Rachel's class is?"

"Room 435." Sirena said.

"That's on the next floor. Come on, we'll take the elevator." Tess said letting Sirena out first. Sirena and Tess crawled on the floor keeping sight out of the terrorists in the rooms.

"So I bet you were the rebel student that the man was talking about right?" Sirena asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah." She answered. "And he got Darien."

"I could tell." Sirena said.

"What do you think he wants?" Sirena asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she got to her knees pressing the up button to the elevator.

"I don't know. But if he wants money he won't kill any of us or kill Darien." Tess answered. Tess looked around in the elevator to see that there was no one inside. She got to her feet picking up her crutch with her entering the elevator with Sirena following her.

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked.

"Getting Darien back that's what I plan on." Tess answered.

"And why am I with you?" She then asked.

"You and Rachel are going to help me." She answered. Tess got back onto her knees before the elevator stopped. Sirena followed her move. They took a right. Tess looked up at the classroom signs reading them out load in a whisper.

"426. 427. 428. 429. 430. 431. 432. 433. 434… and 435." Tess stood up and Sirena followed her move. Tess looked at her. "I need you to kick down this door." She said.

"Why don't you…" Sirena had almost forgotten that Tess was using a crutch. Sirena took a deep breath. She balanced herself on her foot and kicked the door wide open. Tess pushed Sirena out of the way as she shot down the three men in the room. Tess limped into the room with Sirena following behind her.

"Sirena? Tess?" Rachel asked as she stood up out of her seat. "What are you two doing here?" she then asked. Sirena crossed her arms closing her eyes and turned her head.

"Well! Tess had this crazy idea that she was going to get the terrorist dude who took Darien. And she enlisted us for help." Sirena explained. Rachel walked over to her cousin and best friend.

"Is that true Tess?" Rachel asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah it is." Tess said. "Look, I can barely move so I am enlisting you guys for help." Tess answered Rachel.

"Why don't you just let the police handle this?" Sirena asked. Tess turned her head and looked at her.

"If it was up to the police, we would be here forever, or I can go around and do it myself and we'll probably be out of here with in hours." Tess said to Sirena. "Which on would you rather have? Forever? Or hours?"

"Hours." Sirena answered.

"Then you're going to have to help me then." Tess said to her. Sirena sighed. Rachel tapped Tess's head shoulder making her turn to look at her.

"How are we going to help you?" Rachel asked. "We don't know how to use guns." She added.

"Don't worry about that part." Tess said limping over to the man she first shot. She took his automatic machine gun taking the strap and throwing it over her shoulder. "I'll do that part." She said placing her crutch onto the floor. She got onto her knees and took the reloaders for their hand guns and placed them in her pockets and handed a few of them to Rachel.

"But if you're going to do all the shooting… then what are we going to do?" Sirena asked.

"You guys are going to move around for me." Tess answered. Rachel and Sirena looked at each other as Tess had a hard time getting to her feet. They walked up to her helping her get onto her feet. "You guys know the school better then I do." She added picking up her crutch. "So you guys are going to led me to wherever is needed to be."

"What if we get caught?" Rachel asked.

"And what if they kill us?" Sirena then asked.

"We won't. And they won't kill us. If they're after money then they wouldn't kill anyone in the school because they won't get it if the police find out if any of us are killed." Tess answered.

"Then why did they take Darien?" Sirena then asked. "Thye must've taken him to kill him to show us not to be a rebel like you."

"Darien is a main hostage most likely. He's going to be their plan." Tess answered.

"How?" Rachel then asked.

"Well, with a hostage in the room with them, the police wouldn't hesitate to give them the money. They would most likely beat Darien up to the point where he can't move while they're on the phone or whatever with the police."

"And you're plan if to go in there, get Darien, kill the head terrorist and get out without a scratch?" Sirena asked. "You're insane!"

"I know." Tess said walking to the door. "You guys with me?" she then asked.

"Rachel, you have a sick and twisted cousin." Sirena stated to her. Rachel looked at her best friend.

"Maybe so but, Tess is the only one that will take this chance and do it on her own. She's right about the police. It will take forever and she's right about the terrorists on how their not going to kill us. So I'm sticking with my cousin to help her." Rachel said to Sirena walking over to Tess.

Tess looked at Sirena. "Coming?"

Sirena sighed, "if I get killed then I'm going to hunt you for the rest of your life." Sirena said to her.

Tess and Rachel smiled. "Fine." Tess said. and the three of them walked out of the classroom.

As they crawled around on the floor, two beeps were heard from the speaker and then a voice.

"Hello, my rebels. You have killed about 6 of my men. And I'm sorry, I can't have you do that anymore. So now, you are being hunted. Good day."

**BEEP! BEEP! … Click. **

Tess knew they were in trouble. Sirena and Rachel knew it too. But what were they going to do? If his men came out of the classrooms- there must've been 3 in a class- they would be killed. Tess came to a stop as did Sirena and Rachel. She looked at them.

"This there a closet nearby?" She asked.

"No, why?" Rachel asked.

"Because since he knows we're walking around the school… his men are going to be looking for us." Tess answered.

"That's it. I'm haunting you for the rest of your life Tess." Sirena said.

"Why? I haven't gotten you killed… yet." Tess kept on crawling forward with Rachel following her. Sirena sat there on her hands and knees blinking a few times.

"What do you mean by _yet_?" Sirena asked then following them.

They pressed on being careful where they were going.  
"FOUND THEM!" someone shouted. They looked behind them.

"RUUUN!" Tess shouted scrambling onto her feet and trying to run. Rachel and Sirena grabbed onto her arms helping her to her feet. They started to run. Tess left her crutch behind running on her injured and cut up foot. Tess could feel the cuts reopening and beginning to bleed but she didn't care.

They kept on running to they saw three men turning the corner in front of them. They turned around but three more men came from behind them.

"GET DOWN!" tess shouted standing sideways. Rachel and Sirena ducked as they placed their hands on their heads. Tess took the machine gun and her hand gun and began to shoot at the men making them drop dead to the floor. Tess lowered her hand gun as she swung the machine gun back over her shoulder. "Okay, you can get up now." Tess said. Rachel and Sirena stood up.

"Geez…" Sirena said looking at the men that laid dead on the ground. Tess nodded her head. Rachel looked around.

"We're close to the office." Rachel said. Tess looked up at the speakers that hung off of the walls.

"Speakers…" tess whispered. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Rachel and Sirena asked in unison.

"The speakers. He's in the office. For him to use the speakers he has to be in the principle's office." Tess said. Rachel and Sirena looked at each other. "Take me to the office." Tess said.

"But Tess, if he's in the office… he might be looking for you." Rachel said to her. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"He's not just looking for me, he's looking for you too." Tess said to her. "I'm going to the office. I'll find my way there, I don't want you two to get hurt." Tess said walking forward with a slight limp. Rachel and Sirena stood there watching as Tess disappeared down the hallway.

Tess walked on. Pain growing more and more intense in her foot. She had to stop a couple of times to rest it. But that still didn't help it. Soon, her cell phone began to ring. She looked down and took it out carefully looking around. She looked at the window on her cell and it read "Jimmy." Tess sighed in relief. She flipped her phone open and then a picture of Conan on was her screen.

_Tess are you alright?_

"Yeah I'm fine Jimmy."

_What's going on there? _

"Some terrorists took over the school." Tess then blinked a few times as she noticed the background was full of people and parked cars. "Where are you?"

_I'm outside the school. Inspector Maguire dismissed me today to bring me here. _

"I'm surprised that Richard even allowed it."

_Me too. What about Rachel? Is she okay?_

"Yeah I think so. I enlisted her and Sirena's help but then I decided that it would be best for me to do this on my own. It's to dangerous for them."

_You're right, it is. They probably wouldn't be able to handle it. Where are you?_

Tess looked around to notice she was in between classroom 456 and 457. "I'm in between classroom 456 and 457." She answered.

_You're by the office. _

"I am? Good, that's where I was headed anyway." Tess said walking forward.

_Why? What's at the office?_

"Darien and the head terrorist." Tess answered. Conan's eyes widened.

_How did Darien end up there? _

"From me being stupid." Tess said, "I was being a rebel while three men took over my classroom and shot our teacher."

_Don't go blaming yourself for this one Tess. _

"Too late for that." Tess said. she then found herself in front of the office. "I got to go Jimmy."

_Tess, wait._

**Click. **

_I got to go Jimmy. _

"Tess wait..." Conan was to late. Tess had hung up on him. Conan sighed as he pressed a button on the top of his licenses. He looked around and heard Inspector Maguire talking to the head terrorist on the phone.

"Yes Sir… we'll have your money as soon as possible… when would you like it then? At 1:00 PM?" Inspector Maguire looked at the watch on his wrist. It was 12:00. There was no way that they were going to be able to get the money that he was asking for in an hour. "There's no way that we'll be able to get that money in an hour…" Inspector Maguire's eyes widened as he heard someone being hit in the background. Conan walked up and he then heard the man's voice that Inspector Maguire was talking to.

_I want my money. If you don't get it to me by 1 o'clock this afternoon. Say goodbye to this kid. Will you be able to live knowing that a student was killed because of your stupidity? _

Inspector Maguire wasn't able to answer. For a man shouted out over the phone. _BOSS! SHE'S HERE! _

**POP! POP! POP! POP! … beep… beep… beep. **

Inspector Maguire's eyes widened as he heard the noises of gun shootings. Four pops and then beep… beep… beep. Nothing. Someone was there. And he knew who it was.

"Well...?" Richard asked standing behind Inspector Maguire.

"Someone got there before us." Inspector Maguire said to him. "Four gun shots and then nothing."

_'Tess…' _Conan thought as he turned and looked at the school.

&&&&

Tess was holding onto the machine gun tightly in her hands as she stood in the doorway of the office shooting the gun off. Men fell to the floor left and right. There was no stopping her. But then, Tess ran out of bullets. But no matter, all the men around the office were dead.

Tess took the strap to the machine gun off of her shoulder and tossed it to the side. She pulled the hand held gun out of her pocket with the silencer. She limped forward walking toward the Principle's office. She busted the door down.

There sitting on the principle's desk was Jack. He quickly pointed the gun at Tess as she did the same. Jack smiled as he sat there.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Come to save Mr. Darien here." Jack said nudging his had to the left. There sat Darien at the other end of the room in the corner completely covered in blood. He was out cold from the beatings he had gotten.

"Let him go. You're battle is with me." Tess said. Jack smirked.

"Yes I know. But… if you don't but your gun down then, you'll have to die."

**Click. **

Tess turned her head. There stood Dojoma with a gun barrel pointed at her head. Tess glared forward at Jack. She didn't drop her gun or anything.

"DON'T MOVE!" Came a voice. Dojoma turned and look to see Rachel standing there. She held a machine gun to Dojoma's head. Jack began to laugh as he move it gun towards Darien.

"Well look at this. WEE! Isn't this fun?" he asked Tess. Tess continued to glare at him. "Looks like no matter which why we go, someone's going to die."

"Jack! Just drop your gun!" Tess shouted. Jack smirked as he pulled another gun out pointing it at Tess.

"Not a chance." Jack said. Rachel moved her gun toward Jack. She closed her eyes and shot. "AH!" Came Jack's voice as a bullet pierce his left shoulder. Tess turned and kicked Dojoma in her face knocking the gun out of her hands. She then threw her gun at Jack causing him to drop both of the guns. Tess turned and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel…" Tess grabbed onto the gun. Rachel slight had her eyes closed and she was scared. "It's okay Rachel. Let go." Tess pulled the gun out of Rachel's hands as he let go. Tess turned to look back at Jack and then Dojoma, but they were gun.

"POLICE! FREEZE!" in came the police. Tess pulled out her badge showing it to them.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"… really?" Richard gets another case. But this time… its to protect some little girl from witnessing a murder. Tess, Darien, and Conan take it upon themselves to protect her. But they also have to get her to tell them who committed the murder and why. Only she knows. But what happens when the murder begins an all out shoot out with Tess? And the girl, Conan, and Darien get caught up in the middle of it? Will Tess be able to fire back knowing that her friends are in danger? _

_**Next Time: Protecting Her**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Figure in the shadows _**


	33. Protecting Her

**_A/N: _Hey ppl. Sry about me delaying the story. I had to work something out and I wanted to work a little bit on my book. No hard feelings right? Good. Well, here's the chap. Hope you enjoy it! **

_**In Today's Case: Protecting Her**_

Tess was reading another book. What was there to do when you have a cast on your hand and you're on crutches? Nothing. Absolutely nothing to do. Just nothing. So she decided to read another one of her Mary Higgins Clark books that she started an hour ago and was almost down with.

Darien then entered the front door. He shook his jacket off with new freshly fallen snow. Tess looked back at him as she watched. She then turned and looked back at her book.

"Back already?" Tess asked. Darien had gone out to visit his mother's grave. She was surprised that he was here. He's usually there for a while.

"Yeah. It started to snow out there… and hard." Darien answered. Tess glanced out the window. It was snowing hard. It was like a snow storm out there.

"Maybe I should go save Jimmy from his little friends." Tess said grabbing onto one of her crutches placing it next to her. She folded the tip of the page she was on and then closed her book. She placed it onto the coffee table and stood up.

"No, I'll go." Darien said to her, "you relax." He added. Tess looked at him.

"I've been relaxing for an hour and I'm pretty muchsick of it." Tess stated to him walking over the coat hanger and putting on her leather jacket.

"Tess, yesterday with the high-jacking and everything, you reopened your stitches and had to get new ones." Darien pointed out to her. She looked at him and shrugged.

"So?" she asked. Darien sighed. He was never going to get through Tess. He walked over picking up his jacket and putting it on.

"Let's go." Darien said adding another sigh at the end. They walked out of the office and down the street.

Soon they came to the park where Amy, Mitch, George, and Conan played. Amy was building a snowman and the guys were having a one on one snowball fight. Tess handed Darien her crutch.

"Hold that." Tess demanded. Darien blinked as he took it. Tess bent down and made a snowball. She packed it in her hand and then threw it at the back of Conan's head. Conan went flying into the snow face first.

"HEY!" he turned and saw Tess standing there taking back her crutch from Darien. She walked through the snow and towards him. Mitch and George stopped and ran over to Tess.

"Hi there Tess!" Mitch greeted with a smile. Tess looked down at him and smiled back.

"Hey there Mitch." Tess replied his greeting.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Tess replied.

"Tess, I saw you on the news and how you saved your entire school!" George shouted opening his arms wide. Tess only smiled at him.

"Well, I wouldn't call it saving…" Tess's voice trailed off as she looked over at Amy who kind of glared at her.

"What do you mean? You saved everyone in your school." Mitch stated.

"You're a hero!" George shouted. Tess looked back at them and still only smiled. Darien blinked a few times at the boys who were all over Tess. He could instantly tellthat they liked her.

Conan crossed his arms. "What brings you here?" Conan asked her. Tess looked forward.

"I thought I would come and get you so we can go grab a bite to eat." Tess answered. Darien looked at Tess funny and blinked.

"But I thought you wanted to-…" Tess elbowed Darien hard in the chest. "Ouch!" Darien rubbed his chest as he looked at Tess.

"Where are we going?" Conan asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere you like I guess." Tess answered.

"Alright. See ya guys later." Conan said saying goodbye to Mitch and George.

"See you later Conan." they replied in unison.

"Bye Amy." Conan waved to her as he approached the gate of the park. Amy waved and she went back to building her snowman.

They walked on down the street. Conan rubbed the back of his head as it throbbed with pain. "Tess, do you know how much that hurt when you whipped that snowball at my head?" Conan asked her. Tess looked down at him.

"Oh, suck it up Jimmy. It couldn't have hurt that bad." Tess stated to him.

"Well it did." He paused. "When I get my body back I'm going to whip one at you."

"If I don't get you first." Tess said looking down at him.

"You guys won't be getting each other at all." Darien stated. Tess and Conan looked at him. "Because I'll get you all." He added. Tess and Conan lookedat each other and laughed.

"Yeah right! In you're dreams!" they laughed in unison. Darien pouted.

"Why do you not think that I can't get you?" Darien asked.

"Because you could never get me, but i dont know about him." Tess stated. Darien looked at her.

"Doesn't mean I can't get you now." Darien said to her. Tess nodded her head.

"Yes it does." Tess felt something buzz in her jacket pocket and then a ringing noise. Tess came to a halt as Conan and Darien stopped a long side of her. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

_Tess, where are you? _It was Rachel.

"I'm with Darien and Conan. We're just a couple of blocks away from the park… why?"

_Dad got another case. _

"Really?"

_Yeah, this time it isn't a murder case either. _

"Was it a kidnapping?"

_Nope. _

"Then what kind of case is it?"

_He's got to protect some little girl. Anyway, you need to get home so we can go meet Inspector Maguire at the crime scene. _

"Okay, we'll take a cab."

_Alright, bye Tess. _

"Bye Rachel." Tess then hung up. Darien and Conan blinked a few times.

"What did Rachel want?" Conan asked.

"Richard got a case." Tess answered.

"What kind of case?" Darien asked. "We know it's not a kidnapping or murder."

"He's got to protect some little girl." Tess answered as she flagged down a cab. Darien and Conan looked at each other not trying to laugh. Once the cab came up to Tess; she got in with Conan and Darien following behind her. Darien shut the door. "Richard Moore's office please."

The cab driver started to drive. No one said anything else about the case Richard got. They were all trying not to laugh about it. The cab came to a stop and Tess paid the man and got out. He drove away as she hopped up the stairs into Richard's office.

"We're here." Tess said. Richard was walking around the place trying to find his keys.

"Good." Richard said now standing by his desk looking through his draws. "I need you too stay here and wait till I get back."

"Why do I have to stay?" Tess asked.

"Because you're hurt and we need room to bring the girl home." Rachel answered whileon her hands and knees looking on the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Darien asked.

"My keys." Richard stated. Tess sighed. She walked over to his desk and picked them up and hung them off of her pointer finger.

"Here." Tess said. Richard looked up at her and snatched them out of her hands.

"Shut up." Richard said. Tess shrugged her shoulders as she sat down onto the couch and picked up her book. She opened it and set her crutch on the floor in front of her.

"Um… I'll stay with Tess. You guys can go." Conan said taking off his boots and jacket.

"Are you sure Conan?" Rachel asked. Conan nodded his head. "Okay."

"Come on, let's go." Richard rushed Darien and Rachel out the door. Tessstarted toread her book as Conan sat across from her. He watched her as she turned the page.

"Have you been reading that all day?" Conan asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah, Mary Higgins Clark is the only person who can write mysteries and keep me guessing at it. You should read one of her books." Tess answered.

"Did you finish that other one? I think it was called, **No Place like Home.**" Conan said. Tess nodded her head turning the page again.

"Yeah, I finished that like… weeks ago." Tess answered. "You can read it if you want." Conan shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing better to do… where is it?" Conan asked. Tess looked up from her book and pointed at her bedroom door.

"In my room. On the nightstand next to my bed." Tess answered him. Conan walked into her room. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the book. He the noticed something next to Tess's gun. It was a picture. He placed the book onto her bed as he picked up the picture. Conan looked at it.

_'This must be her parents. Wow, Tess looks just like her mother. She could pass as her twin or something. I wonder if she's still determined to find Jack and Dojoma.' _Conan thought. Conan placed the picture back where it was. He then picked up the book and walked out of her room shutting the door. "Hey… Tess?"

"Yeah?" Tess asked turning the page again and glancing up at him.

"Are you um… still determined to kill Jack and Dojoma?" Conan asked. Tess was about to turn the page when she stopped. She sighed deeply as she placed the book down onto her lap.

"I'm now more determined then ever," Tess answered.

"Why?" Conan then asked.

Tess look at him, "that's a stupid question. It's because he kidnapped you, killed Darien's mother, sent a psycho to stalk me, that psycho then kidnapped Darien; he took over my school and used Darien as a main hostage. And the number one thing that I'll never forget…" Tess paused, "he killed my parents and I'm not about to let him walk away with him knowing he killed them." Tess went back to her book.

Conan sighed as he walked to his room. He opened the door and shut it. He walked to the bed placing the book down onto it as he sat down. He stared atthe book thinking.

_'She's now more determined then ever. I understand but… doesn't she get the hint that if she dies me, Rachel, Richard, and Darien are going to be hurting. I can't believe this. She's not even thinking about us.' _Conan sighed.

Tess was watching Conan walk away. She looked at her book. She thenfolded the pageand closed the book. She then placed it onto the table.

_'He's probably mad that I still want to kill Jack and Dojoma. Why wouldn't I? I mean… he killed my mother and father. I can't let him walk away. And plus, with him gone Conan will be safer and out of danger. But… what if I get killed? Oh well, either way, everyone's safer. With Jack and Dojoma out of this world they don't have to worry about them. And with me out of this world… they don't have to worry about me dropping by with another threat that I'm carrying on my back. They'll be safer with me gone anyway.' _

_&&&&_

Richard pulled up to a little white house. They all got out of that car and entered the house. The first room they entered was the living room. Everywhere and every thing was covered in blood. Bloody hands prints laid on the floor showing that there was a sign of a struggle. But the one thing that disturbed them all… was the body. The body was a woman. Maybe in her late 20's early 30's. She was completely naked from head to toe. Her head faced the TV as it played some kind of weird show that they didn't pay any attention too. The woman's body was covered in slashes and bruise marks. It clearly showed that she was raped, and then murdered a brutal and slow death.

"Richard, you're here." Inspector Maguire said as he walked over. "I'm extremely glad that you came." He said as he held out his hand. Richard turned and looked at him as he shook his hand.

"I am too. Where's the girl?" Richard then asked.

"In the kitchen. She won't talk." Inspector Maguire answered.

"After seeing this murder… I don't think I would talk either." Darien stated.

"I don't blame her. Look at what she witnessed." Rachel said. Inspector Maguire nodded his head understanding them completely.

"I understand you." he said, "but there could be another reason why she isn't talking. Her life could be in danger and she decided not to say anything." He added.

"So you want me to take her back to my place?" Richard asked. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"Yes." He answered. "Because I know you and Tess would try everything you can to protect her."

"You mean… Tess right?" Darien asked. Richard turned his head and glared at him. He then looked back at Inspector Maguire.

"Well… we'll take her back now so she can meet Tess and Conan." Richard said.

"Where are they anyway?" Inspector Maguire asked Richard.

"They stayed home." Rachel answered. Inspector Maguire nodded his head.

"Come on out Christy." Inspector Maguire turned and looked at the kitchen doorway. Out came a little girl who looked only to be six years old. She had blonde short hair that touched the top of her shoulders. Her blue eyes were filled with fear and shock at what had happened. "Come here Christy." Inspector Maguire called to her waving his hand.

Christy looked at the body as she walked to him. She then looked away. Inspector Maguire placed his hand onto her head.

"Christy, this is Detective Richard Moore. He's going to be protecting you." Inspector Maguire explained to her. "And this is his daughter Rachel Moore and his daughter's friend Darien Rodgers."

Rachel got down to the girl's height. "Hi." She said. Christy took a step back away from Rachel. She blinked a few times. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll tell you what. There's a girl at my house who is my cousin that will protect you very well. You'll like her."

Christy looked at Rachel. She then nodded her head.

"Why doesn't she speak?" Richard asked. Inspector Maguire sighed.

"She's going through a state of shock." He answered. Richard nodded his head. "It's okay Christy; they'll take good care of you."

_&&&&_

Tess had finished her book. She placed it onto the table as she sighed. Then the door behind her opened. She turned and looked to see Rachel, Richard, and Darien enter the room.

"Where's the girl?" Tess asked.

"Right here." Darien said as he stepped out of the way to reveal Christy to Tess. Rachel looked down at Christy.

"Christy. This is Tess. She'll take good care of you don't worry." Rachel said. Christ looked at Tess. Tess stood up getting onto her knees.

"Hi." Tess said with a smile. Christy walked up to Tess and engulfed her into a hug. She then began to cry as Conan emerged from his room.

"Don't let him hurt me… please…"

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Don't worry about a thing. I won't let him hurt you." Tess has decided to protect Christy. But what about the murderer going after this little girl? Will Christy open up to her and tell her who it is or will she keep it locked up inside? _

_**Next Time: Protecting Her, Part 2**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Figure in the shadows_**


	34. Protecting Her, Part 2

_**In Today's Case: Protecting Her, Part 2**_

"Don't let him get me… please…" Christy begged softly. Tess rubbed her back as she pulled Christy away.

"Don't worry about a thing. I won't let him hurt you." Tess told her. Christy nodded her head and smiled as she wiped away a tear that dripped down her face. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Tess asked.

"Yeah." Christy answered. Tess smiled. She turned her head and saw Conan.

"Christy, this is Conan." Tess said introducing Christy to Conan.

"Hi." Conan greeted.

"Hi Conan." Christy greeted back. Christy smiled. Tess looked at the clock to see it was about six o'clock. She looked back at the little girl and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Tess asked. Christy nodded her head. Tess stood upright as she grabbed onto her crutch and slipped it underneath herself. "I'll make something for you. Come on." Tess held out her hand. Christy hesitated but she took Tess's hand and they both walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Now, why can't she be that nice all the time?" Richard asked. Darien smiled.

"Why can't you act smart?" Darien answered with a question. Richard glared at Darien as his smile was quickly wiped off of his face.

That night, Christy slept in the same bed as Tess. Both of them slept soundly. Tess kept her gun close to the bed; actually, she kept it underneath her pillow with her hand on the barrel of the gun as she slept.

Christy wasn't really asleep. She was lying on her side trying not to fall asleep. She didn't feel safe. Even if she did know she was sleeping in the same bed as an America FBI Agent. But she still didn't feel safe.

She suddenly felt hot and needed a drink. She got out of bed and crept out of the room quietly closing the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen quietly grabbing a cup from the dishwasher. She then got up onto her tip toes and reached out turning on the fosset to the sink. She turned around about to take a drink from the water she had gotten. But then her body froze stiff.

"AH!" she screamed as she dropped the cup and the glass broke all over the floor. Tess jumped in her bed pulling out her gun as Rachel woke up. Tess turned and looked behind her to see where Christy would've been laying but she wasn't there.

"Christy!" Tess flipped her blankets off of her and ran out of her room with a limp.

"Tess!" Rachel called following behind her. Tess entered the kitchen. She saw the glass shining in the moonlight as a figure of what looked like a man held Christy tight in his grip. His hands wrapped around her throat squeezing tightly. Tess pointed her gun up into the air and shot two rounds.

The man holding onto Christy ducked ashe dropped her onto the ground. Christy coughed placing her hand onto her throat lightly rubbing it. He turned and looked to see Tess standing there with her gun pointing at him.

"Step away from the girl." Tess ordered. Rachel, Darien, Conan, and Richard now stood behind her. The man stood there staring at them. Christy sat there on the floor coughing as Tess took a step forward. "Do you think I'm kidding?" Tess asked.

"This girl's seen something that she should've seen." The man stated to Tess. Tess pulled the hammer back with her thumb.

"Back… away." Tess said again. The figure of the man stood there near Christy not moving. Christy began to crawl towards Tess as the figure then placed their foot onto her back. Tess gripped the gun tightly in her hands as she watched the figure suddenly pull something out of their back pocket.

A gun.

_'Great… just what I need…' _Tess thought to herself.

"Now, you drop your gun and kick it here." The man ordered. Tess growled. But thenshe gave up. She dropped her gun onto the floor and kicked it over to him with her crutch. The man picked up the gun as he held it pointed right at Tess.

Tess began to nudge Conan with her crutch. He looked up at her. Tess moved her head towards the counter. He looked up onto the counter to see the steak knives. He didn't know what Tess was thinking to use those but it must be a good thing.

Tess then dropped her crutch. Conan suddenly knew what to do. He bent down and pressed the button on his shoe. He pulled his leg back then… BAM! He kicked the crutch and it went right into the man's chest knocking him back. In the mean time Tess grabbed onto a knife on the counter and threw it. The knife entered the man's shoulder causing him to drop Tess's gun.

Darien ran up and grabbed onto Christy, which was a gusty move. He turned and ran back when the man shot his gun off. Darien came to a sudden stop. Tess's eyes widened as did everyone else's. Christy had her head buried in Darien's shoulder.

"Don't move!" the man shouted ripping the knife out of his shoulder. Darien didn't move. Luckily, he wasn't hit. He had fired a warning shot. Darien turned his head to see the man walking towards him. Christy gripped Darien's shirt tightly as she clenched her eyes shut. "Put her down." Then man ordered.

Darien's grip became tighter around Christy.

"Drop her! NOW!" then man shouted firing another warning shot. Darien didn't move. He didn't place Christy down. He held onto her tightly. Another shot was fired. No one moved.

The man didn't see Conan crawling on the floor reaching for Tess's gun. He finally grabbed a hold of it without the man noticing him.

"TESS!" Conan cried out. Tess lifted her hand into the air. Conan whipped his body around and threwher gun. In the mean time the man noticed him. He grabbed onto the back of his neck throwing him to the side then behind him.

But Tess had her gun in her hands. She fired two shots. The man ducked and ran out of the kitchen and out the door. Tess would've followed him but she couldn't move. Tess's foot bothered her extremely bad, and that she was to worried about Christy and Darien.

"Christy… Darien… you guys alright?" Tess asked. Darien's head moved in the dark.

"Yeah… we're okay." Darien answered.

"Conan!" Rachel raced past Darien to see Conan sitting up slowly with his hand on his head. "Are you all right?" Rachel asked.

Conan nodded his head, "yeah, I'm fine Rachel." Rachel engulfed Conan in a gigantic bear hug. Tess limped up to Darien and Christy using the counter as support. Christy turned her head and looked at Tess.

"Christy…" Tess began, "it's about time you told us who this murderer is." Tess said to her. Christy looked away without a word. Tess sighed. She knew that she wasn't going to get anything out of this shocked and scared little girl.

Tess reached down grabbing onto her crutch placing it back into its proper place, as her supporter. Darien placed Christy down onto the floor. Christy shook. You could see it through the darkness in the room. Tess got down onto her knee.

"Don't worry Christy… he's gone okay?" Tess said trying to sooth her. Christy nodded her head slowly.

"O-okay." Christy answered. Tess took her hand and then picked her up placing her onto her hip as she limped back into the room. Tess placed Christy into the bed and covered her. Tess looked at Christy as she shook in fear at what had just happened.

"Christy, you go to sleep… I'll stay up alright?" Tess asked. Christy nodded her head as she rolled onto her side. Rachel entered the room seeing Tess sitting on the side of the bed holding her gun.

Rachel watched as Tess unloaded her gun seeing that she didn't have that much bullets left. She then reached forward to the drawer in the nightstand. She pulled it out picking up a refill of bullets. She placed it into the gun as she slammed her hand onto the bottom of the refiller.

"Are you really going to stay up all night?" Rachel asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah." Tess answered. "And this time. I'm lock loaded and ready for him to come back." Tess added.

Rachel sighed. She crawled into bed and got underneath the covers.

Soon everyone again was asleep in the apartment, except for Tess that is. She was sitting up in bed wide awake listening and watching. Her gun was in her hand tightly. She glanced back at Christy a few times to make sure she was still asleep.

She then heard something being knocked over. Tess looked at her closed door. She stood up slowly trying not to wake up Christy. She left her crutch by the bed and limped to the door. She opened it slowly.

_'He can't be this dumb to come back here after what had happened.' _Tess thought to herself. She opened the door a crack. She then saw nothing. She looked around, not wanting to open the door any wider then it already was in case he was waiting for her.

She turned and looked at Rachel. She was still sleeping. She then looked over in the next bed to see that Christy was also still sleeping. She then looked forward out the crack again.

Still there was nothing.

She then closed the door. She felt a cold breeze in the room. She turned and faced the window. It was open. Tess looked around in the dark room. She stared at Christy making sure she was okay. Tess pulled herself into the dark corner. She watched as a figure in the shadows moved toward Christy. Tess held her gun out. She watched as the hand of the figure came down onto Christy's mouth.

_**BANG!**_

Rachel woke up with an instant. Tess appeared out of the dark corner as the figure fell onto the floor. Christy got up out of bed and ran over to Rachel and hopped into her bed. Rachel wrapped her arms around her. Tess limped towards her bed.

"Tess-…"

"Shh!" Tess said glancing at Rachel. Rachel just nodded her head. Tess walked over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp. She then limped around her bed pointing her gun at the man. She could now see him.

He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was well built and tall. He gripped his right shoulder tightly as blood seeped through his dark blue shirt. His black pants faded a little bit in the light. Tess pointed her gun at him as he looked at Tess.

"Please… don't shoot me." He begged. Tess's bedroom door swung open. In came Richard, Conan, and Darien. Rachel stood up with Christy in her arms tightly. Tess looked over at them. Once she looked at them the man lunged upward smacking Tess's gun out of her hands as it went off. He wrapped his hands around Tess's throat tightly. He pressed her up against the wall as he shook her violently. Tess's eyes began to roll in the back of her head as she gripped the man's wrist tightly.

Richard has ran forward grabbing onto Tess's gun. "Leave my niece alone!" Richard shouted. He began to shoot violently. The man's body jerked as he dropped Tess. Tess slid down the wall as the man fell back onto the floor with his blood pouring out of his body.

The room was silent except for Tess's coughing as her lungs filled with air finally. Richard tossed Tess's gun onto the floor as he turnedto look at his niece. He got down in front of her placing his hand onto her shoulder.

"You alright?" Richard asked. Tess nodded her head.

"Yeah…" Tess answered as she broke out into coughing again. Richard stood upright as he walked over to Christy.

"Christy… it's about time that you tell us who that is." Richard said. Christy looked at the feet of the man. The rest of his body was being covered by Tess's bed.

"He's my brother…" Christy answered.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"How's the antidote coming?" One night, Ai goes missing. And it's up to Tess, Conan, and Dr Agasa to find her. The problem is that, they don't know where to look or who could've taken her. They fear that this case might grow cold and Ai might be dead. But… one of them gets a shocking phone call that could determine Ai's fate. _

_**Next Time: Ai's Disappearance**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Phone Call _**


	35. Ai's Disappearance

_**In Today's Case: Ai's Disappearance**_

Tess smiled as she exited the office with Conan and Darien behind her. "Its feels so good to be off of those crutches." Tess said with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"I bet it does." Darien said with a smile. "Never been on crutches." Darien added. Tess looked at him.

"You've never been on crutches?" Tess asked. Darien shook his head. Conan sighed as he looked up at Tess.

"Not everyone is like you Tess where they put their life in danger and jump in front of bullets and everything." Conan stated crossing his arms. Tess looked down at him as she slammed her fist into his head.

"You do the same thing so shut up." Tess stated to him with a low growl in her voice. Darien watched as Conan twirled and fell over in front of him. He looked up at Tess as she continued walking. Darien sighed as he bent down and picked up Conan throwing him over his shoulder.

"Did you have to do that to him?" Darien asked. Tess looked back at him as she stopped at the crosswalk.

"I did. He should be the one to talk, he does the same thing." Tess answered.

"Yeah but… Jimmy's still in a kid body. He can't handle the hits you throw at him because of his small body." Darien explained to Tess.

Tess sighed, "you're right. But oh well." She said. "We're stopping by Dr Agasa's house before we head home."

"Why?" Darien asked. Tess smiled as she began to cross the street with him following her.

"Because I have to check on something." Tess answered. Darien stared at Tess as he then shrugged his shoulders.

Soon, Conan was able to walk without being dizzy or getting light headed. They got to Dr Agasa's place and Tess opened the door.

"Dr Agasa?" Tess called. Conan walked in as Tess let Darien in after him. She entered the place shutting the door. Tess looked around as she turned the corner to see Ai sitting on the couch watching the news. "Hey Shiho." Tess greeted. Ai looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Tess." Ai greeted back. Darien entered the room and Ai froze. Tess looked behind her and smiled.

"Don't worry Shiho; he knows about Jimmy and you." Tess explained to Ai. Ai nodded her head as she turned her attention to the news once again. "Where's Dr Agasa?" Tess then asked.

"He's working on the antidote in his lab." Ai answered. Tess nodded her head as she walked forward.

"Alright thanks." Tess said as she walked toward the lab with Conan following her.

"Hey Tess." Ai called. Tess came to a stop as she and Conan turned their heads looking at her.

"Yeah?" Tess asked.

Ai smiled, "seen you a lot on the news with Kudo." Ai said. Tess smiled.

"I'm famous. What can I say?" Tess asked as she continued to walk forward. Ai smiled a little as she sat back down. Conan followed her with Darien behind them.

They entered Dr Agasa's lab. He sat at his desk working on the antidote. He happened to turn his head to see Tess, Conan, and Darien standing there.

"Hello." Dr Agasa said.

"How's the antidote coming?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa looked at Darien as he looked around the room. Conan looked at him as he looked forward.

"Don't worry about him. He's harmless." Conan said. Dr Agasa nodded his head as Tess dragged him forward.

"Dr Agasa. Meet Darien. Darien meet Dr Agasa." Tess introduced. Darien raised his hand.

"Hey." Darien greeted. Dr Agasa nodded his head.

"Hello there Darien." Dr Agasa greeted back.

"So tell us Dr Agasa, how's the antidote?" Conan asked walking forward standing next to him. Dr Agasa looked down at him and smiled.

"It's come along quite well really. It should be done soon." Dr Agasa answered Conan. Conan nodded his head.

"Good." Conan said.

"In a rush to grow up Jimmy?" Tess asked smiling at him. Conan looked at her as he glared.

"Shut up Tess." Conan said to her. Tess smiled as she placed her hand onto his head rustling up his hair.

"What?" Tess asked. "I think it's cute that you're a little kid." Tess said to him. Conan swatted her hand away.

"Suuure. You just like me being this small so you can pick on me." Conan said to her. Tess smiled innocently.

"No." Tess said with a smile. Conan looked at her as he shook his head.

"You know its true Tess." Darien said. Tess looked at him. Darien stared back at her as he laughed nervously. "Heh... heh... don't hurt me."Tess smiled as she turned and went to leave.

"Well, I only stopped by to see how the antidote was coming. Buh bye Dr Agasa." Tess said waving to him.

"Bye Tess." Dr Agasa said going back to his work with Darien and Conan following Tess. Once they got outside Tess closed the door behind her after saying goodbye to Ai. Darien, Tess, and Conan walked on down the street.

Night soon fell over in the sky as well as it fell over Tokyo. Ai was sleepingin herbed at Dr Agasa's. She slept soundly. She didn't even hear someone enter her room by the window. They were all dressed in black. They walked towards Ai as they placed a white cloth onto her face. Ai woke up instantly. Ai looked at her captive as her vision began to blur. Suddenly, she was out like a light. The man removed the white cloth off ofAi's mouth as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"It's done. I got her." came a man's voice.

_Good. Bring her back here, and make sure she's unharmed. I don't want anything happening to her. _

"I thought you said that you wanted her dead."

_No you idiot! Not yet. I don't want her dead yet. We have to drag in Mr Kudo before we can kill her. _

"But he's got that crazy American agent on his side. How do we not know that she'll find and kill us before we get to finish our job?"

_Don't worry. I got something planned for the American agent. You just worry about getting Miss Shiho out of there without making a noise. Got that?_

"Yes boss."

_Good. _

**Click. **

The man sighed as he hung up his cell placing it back into his pocket. He grabbed onto Ai's arms. He placed them behind him as he picked her up swinging her over his shoulder. He then walked back towards the window when he heard footsteps. The man froze. Not knowing what to do. If he placed Ai back into the bed and escaped out the window he'll be punished for not finishing the job.

There was only one thing that he could do. He climbed out the window and jumped landing in the grass. He looked up as he watched Ai's bedroom light turn on. Then there was voice.

"Shiho? Shiho?" Dr Agasa's voice. He looked out the window catching the man in the darkness with Ai over his shoulder. "SHIHO!" Dr Agasa called out. The man then took off running as he continued to call out Ai's name.

Tess rolled onto her right side sound asleep. Her cell phone lying on the nightstand next to her gun. Then, it began to ring. Tess groaned as she buried her face underneath her pillow hoping that would dim the noise. But it didn't. Tess growled as she reached out grabbing onto her cell. She sat up in her bed turning on the lamp on the nightstand hoping that she wouldn't wake up Rachel.

She looked at the caller I.D to see it read Dr Agasa's name. Tess rose an eyebrow as she rubbed her eye sleepily.

"What is he doing calling me this late at night?" Tess asked herself. She flipped her cell phone open answering the call. "Hello?"

_Tess! Oh thank god you're awake. _

"Do you realize how late it is?"

_I do and I'm truly sorry. But something's happened. _

Dr Agasa sounded pretty upset and worried. Tess narrowed her eyes in the darkness as she sat Indian style placing her free hand in her lap. "What happened?" Tess asked.

_It's about Shiho. SHE'S DISAPPEARED!_

"What!" Tess yelled. She looked over at her sleeping cousin hoping that she didn't wake her up. "Where did she-…"

_I don't know! I went upstairs to check on her because I heard something walkingaround upstairs while I was working on the antidote in my lab. When I got there she wasn't in bed so I looked around and then looked out her window and there was a man holding her over his shoulder! _

"Alright, calm down Dr Agasa. Did you call anyone else besides me?" Tess asked looking out her window.

_No, I was going to call the police but I thought I would call you first before I did that._

"Alright. Call the police when I get there. I'll be there soon." Tess hung up her cell. She sighed as she rubbed her face in her hands. _'Great. Jack's probably got her. This can't keep on going on! I have to end this! Once and for all. But… there's another possibility that it might be that organization. I think it's the Black Organization. I had to deal with them last time I was here… and I'll deal with them again. For Shiho's sake.' _

Tess got out of bed. She walked over to her dresser pulling out her normal clothes. She slipped them on. As she zipped up her pants she got onto the floor pulling her duffle bag out from underneath her bed. She opened it pulling out her gun holster. She picked up her gun checking the bullets. But she reloaded it anyway just in case she ran out. She placed it into the holster as she picked up her cell phone walking out of her room quietly shutting the door. Tess walked over to the door picking up her shoes putting them on. She sat there for a minute.

_'Maybe I should tell Jimmy. She is his friend and they do have a connection with this drug and shrinking thing. Yeah. I'll get him up and tell him. I might need his help anyway.' _Tess thought. She stood up and walked into Conan's room. She tried not to wake up anyone else in the house. She placed her hand on Conan's left shoulder as he slept on his right with his back facing her. "Jimmy. Jimmy wake up." Tess whispered as she shook him gently.

Conan groaned as he rolled over seeing Tess. "What are you doing up?" Conan asked. Tess stood upright as he sat up.

"Shiho's been kidnapped." Tess said to him in a whisper. Conan's mouth dropped open.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Dr Agasa called me not that long ago telling me what had happened. He's going to call the police when I get there." Tess explained to him. "Come on. I'm going to need your help."

"Alright." Conan got out of bed and got dressed. They both walked out of the room and towards the coat hanger. Tess picked up her leather jacket as she handed Conan his winter coat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tess said slipping her jacket on. She opened the door letting Conan out before her. She then exited the apartment.

Soon they were at Dr Agasa's. Tess opened the door to see him pacing across the room. "Dr Agasa?" Tess called. Dr Agasa looked in her direction and nearly jumped for joy.

"Tess! You're here!" he shouted. Tess nodded her head as Conan walked into the house.

"I am. And I brought a little bit of help." Tess said to him. Dr Agasa nodded his head.

"What better team is there to have on this case then you two?" Dr Agasa asked.

"No other." Conan answered. "What happened?" he thenasked. Dr Agasa exhaled as he began to tell Conan what he had told Tess over the phone.

"I heard something walking around upstairs while I was in my lab working on the antidote. I went upstairs to check on Shiho when I saw that she wasn't in bed. I looked around when I looked out the window. There was a man standing in the yard with Shiho over his shoulder. Once he saw me he bolted." Dr Agasa explained.

"Did he leave anything behind?" Tess asked him. Dr Agasa shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Dr Agasa answered.

"Take us to her room." Conan demanded. Dr Agasa nodded his head as he turned and walked towards the stairs.

"This way." He said. Tess and Conan followed him. They walked into Ai's room and they began to look around since the light was already on. Conan found something on the floor near Ai's bed.

"I found something." Conan said. Tess walked over to see a white cloth sitting on the floor. Tess picked it up after using a pair of Ai's gloves in her room. Tess took a sniff of the cloth then quickly pulled her face away.

"They used chloroform." Tess said. She turned to Dr Agasa. "You can call the police now."

"Oh, right." Dr Agasa said as he snapped back into reality. He rushed downstairs. Conan looked at Tess.

"What do you think?" Conan asked her. Tess sighed.

"I don't know what to think. I haven't got the slightest idea who would want to take her…" Tess said. "The only one that comes to mind is the Black Organization. But they don't know that she's here… do they?"

"I don't know." Conan said. "And if it is them…"

"Then they must know about you as well." Tess finished. Conan nodded his head. Dr Agasa then appeared in the room.

"The police are on their way." Dr Agasa said. Tess and Conan nodded their heads.

&&&&

The man entered an abandoned house. He placed Ai onto a chair then bound her to it. He then gagged her with a white bandanna. Another man entered the room. He stood tall and lean. He had long blondish hair. His partner was short and around, he also wore sunglasses.

"Shiho…" the tall man said. "You did a good job at trying to hide from us." He said to the knocked out girl.

"What do we do from here?" the fat man asked. "That doctor saw me take her."

"We'll wait. He will call that American Agent and soon, our plan will fall into place." The tall man said.

"With the help of me and Dojoma it will." The men turned to see a man and a woman standing there in the doorway of the room. The woman had her handheld machine gun in her hands as the man had an automatic pistol in his pants in front of him.

"Yes. What do you have in mind to destroy this agent?" the tall man asked.

"We have it all planned out. We get Tess Moore and you get this young girl here and Jimmy Kudo." The man explained.

"Sounds good to me." The tall man said.

"Jack." The woman called. Jack turned and looked at her. "They probably called the police by now. Shall I go?" she asked.

Jack nodded his head, "yes. Go now and tell me when you see her alone." The woman nodded her head as she left the abandoned home.

What these four criminals didn't know was that Ai was awake pretending to be knocked out from the chloroform that was given to her.

_'Gin and Vodka. But, how did they know? There's no way… this can't be!' _Ai thought to herself.

"So what past do you have with his Tess Moore?" came Gin's voice. Jack let out a small laugh.

"Tch. It's not my past, it's her father's." Jack answered as he leaned against the doorway. "You see, her father owed me money. He didn't pay it in the limit I had given to himso I killed him. Tess happened to be in the car but she wasn't killed. Sad though, now she's bent on killing me." Jack answered. "And you?"

"Tess is the one that protects Jimmy Kudo. About a year ago when she was here she had managed to stop me and Vodka from killing him." Gin answered. Jack nodded his head.

"She's like that. There's one thing you need to know about Tess. She'll never stop until she wins." Jack said.

"If what you say is true, then how do you know that Tess won't win against Dojoma?" Vodka asked.

"Trust me. Dojoma and Tess have gotten into a fight before. Now that Dojoma is lock loaded and ready. There's no stopping her." Jack answered.

_'ARGH! I wish there was way for me to tell them.' _Ai thought.

&&&&

Tess and Conan sat down stairs waiting for the police to arrive. Tess thought about Ai's kidnapping when it hit her. Tess slammed her hand onto the table making Conan jump.

"Crap!" Tess shouted rubbing her forehead.

"What?" Conan asked.

"Do you remember what happened to us last time I was here?" Tess asked. Conan looked at her. "When we had to go into the witness protection program."

"Yeah." Conan said nodding his head remembering what had happened.

"Those guys from the Black Organization were the ones trying to kill us." Tess explained to him. "And maybe my enemies have gotten together with those guys forming a team."

"You're right but, why would they take Ai?" Conan asked. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

Soon Inspector Maguire showed up with Richard. Tess explained everything to them about Ai's disappearance. But she didn't tell them who she thought kidnapped her. She kept that information to herself.

"Great… with no leads this means this case could grow cold." Inspector Maguire said softly.

"But this case can't go cold." Tess said. "This girl is Conan's friend. It can't grow cold."

"I'm sorry Tess but if it grows cold then it grows cold." Richard explained to her.

"Maybe you guys are just not doing you jobs right!" Tess shouted. She left the house with Conan behind her. Dr Agasa hesitated but he went with them.

"Nice scene." Conan said to her. Tess smiled.

"Thank you. Okay this is what we can do." Tess started. "If the Black Organization has Ai then they're going to end up calling us because they know about you Jimmy."

"Right, but what do we say to them when they call?" Dr Agasa asked.

"Whatever you can say." Tess answered. "When the cops leave wait by your phone Dr Agasa. In the meantime I'll have my cell phone on in case they call me about Jimmy. Alright?"

"Okay."

That's how the plan was going to go down. Dr Agasa would wait till the cops leave and he would wait by his homephone. And Tess will have her cell phone on in case they call her.

Tess and Conan walked home refusing a ride from Richard. Richard didn't want to argue so he left. Tess had her hand gripping her cell phone tightly waiting for a phone call if they call her.

Right when they got to the office. Tess's phone started to ring. Conan turned and faced her as Tess froze pulling her cell out of her pocket. She didn't know if it was the kidnapper or not considering that it was 'Private Caller.' Tess hesitated but she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_Hey there Tessy._

Tess's eyes widened. The voice was familiar. To familiar. "Jack…" Tess growled underneath her breath.

_Yup it's me. Hey listen. I got this little girl here, her name is Shiho. Do you know her?_

"And if I do?"

_Well, you better come and get her. My partners have things in mind for this little one and for Jimmy Kudo as well. As we speak, my friend named Dojoma is watching you. Waiting to kill you._

Tess's eyes widened as she looked around. There wasn't anyone in plain sight that she could see. But the noises of gunfire could be heard. And Tess… dropped her cell phone.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Stay here!" Tess andJimmyget closer to finding Ai. But the closer they get, the more dangerous it gets. With Jack and the guys from the Black Organization teamed up together this could be hell for Tess and Jimmy. When Darien finds out about what's going on, he's determined to stop Tess by what ever means necessary.But soon, Darien is dragged into this and he's now part of the kidnapping system. Will Tess and Jimmy ever catch the Black Organizationwho have teamed up withJack and Dojoma?_

_**Next Time on Case Closed: Kidnapping Case Grows Larger**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Gunshots **_


	36. Kidnapping Case Grows Larger

_**In Today's Case: Kidnapping Case Grows Larger**_

"Tess!" Conan screamed as Tess dropped her cell phone. Conan covered his head as the gunshots continued to be heard. People sleeping woke up and took cover underneath their beds. People out on the streets screamed and ducked.

Tess jumped onto Conan covering him. Tess wrapped her arms around his head as she placed her head onto his shoulder holding him tightly. The shots continued as Tess held onto Conan tightly. She left his arms wrap around her tightly gripping her shirt. The gunshots soon stopped. Tess sat up as Conan laid there on the ground in shock at the sudden out burst of gunshots. She looked towards her cell phone as she heard laughing. She reached out about to grab onto her cell phone when a bullet came out of nowhere piercing the concrete in front of her cell close to shooting her hand off.

Tess pulled her hand away as she looked around. She was frightened. Scared. Afraid. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. She glanced back at Conan who sat there silently seeing the fear in Tess.

For the first time in Conan's life he's seen fear in her eyes. Something that was extremely rare and an odd sight to see. The young girl that he likes who had no trace of fear within her eyes now had every inch of her body covered in fear. He didn't know what it was that would get her so afraid. Was it the safety of him? He didn't know. He felt like he was going to wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he knew that was going to be impossible because nothing was going to be okay.

Tess shook in fear. She's never been this scared in her life. Never. There have been times where she would be a little scared but not extremely where every part of her body froze like stone. Her breathing became heavy. She began to sweat. She didn't want Conan to see her like this so she looked away. She stared at the concrete sidewalk as the sweat dripped off of her forehead and onto the sidewalk. She didn't know what to do. She knew that if she tried to move she'll be shot at. She glanced at her gun that sat in its holster out of sight from bystanders. She didn't want to reach for it for she had fear that Conan might be shot at. She sat there… wondering what to do.

_Tess? _Tess looked in the direction of her cell phone where Jack was still connected. He was still laughing. _You can pick up the phone. There won't be anymore gunfire. _

Tess reached out slowly picking up her cell phone placing it onto her ear. "What do you want?" she asked.

_I thought you would know by now. I want you. What do you want?_

"You." Tess answered.

_So we both want the same thing. Hm… works out. _

"Let Shiho go!" Tess shouted. "She has nothing to do with this!"

_Oh but she has a lot to do with this. My partners want her and they want Jimmy Kudo. If you don't hand him over. I'll kill him. _

**Click. **

"DARN HIM!" Tess threw her cell phone onto the concrete. It bounced off landing in front of her. Tess breathed heavily as she stared at her cell hearing the beeps of being disconnected. Tess picked up her cell phone closing the top. She placed it into her jacket pocket as she looked around standing up slowly.

"Tess." Conan called. Tess looked at him.

"Are you hurt?" Tess asked.

Conan shook his head, "no. Are you?"

"No." Tess answered.

"Who was that? And why do they have Shiho?" Conan asked. Tess looked at him. She was silent for a couple of moments. And then she began to speak.

"That was Jack." Tess answered. Conan stood up allowing her to answer his other question. "And he doesn't have Shiho."

"Then who d-…"

"The Black Organization has her." Tess interrupted. "And they want you." Conan froze. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let them get you." she added. Conan could still hear the fear in her voice.

"What are you going to do?" Conan asked. Tess glanced at him.

"What I do best. I'm going to find them… and kill them." Tess answered walking forward. "We have to get to Dr Agasa." Tess began to run.

"Wait up!" Conan shouted out to her. He began to run catching up to her. _'I've never seen Tess this scared in her life. As long as I known her she's never been like this. You could hear the fear in her voice. Can Tess really be scared for her own life?' _Conan thought to himself.

Tess arrived at Dr Agasa's. She swung the door open to see the place trashed. Her eyes widened as she looked around fearing for the doctor's safety. "Dr Agasa?" Tess called out. There was some wrestling in the next room. Tess walked over with Conan following behind her.

"Over here." Someone called. Tess went running into the trashed room. She looked to see Dr Agasa emerging from the rubble of the room. He shook his head with blood running down his nose.

"What happened?" Conan asked. Dr Agasa stood up looking at Conan.

"Someone was in here at thehouse when I arrived home. A tall man… he was really thin as well. He was looking for something."

Conan's eyes widened. "THE ANTIDOTE!" Conan shouted running to Dr Agasa's lab. He swung the door open to see that everything was intact. Nothing was out of place or missing. Tess arrived in the room after him with Dr Agasa behind her. She glanced around for a few moments and then turned to Dr Agasa.

"Is it still here?" Tess asked. Dr Agasa made his way through Tess and Conan walking over to a freezer that he had in his labroom. He opened it pulling out a jar with clear liquid in it.

"Yeah… it's still here." Dr Agasa said. Conan and Tess sighed in relief.

"We're lucky." Tess said pressing her back against the wall. Conan nodded his agreeing with her.

**RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! **

Everyone looked at Tess. She blinked as she looked down at her pocket seeing the light escape from her cell. She took it out looking at the Caller I.D to see it was Richard. Tess sighed in relief.

"It's Richard." Tess said answering it. "Hello?"

_Tess! Where are you! _

No. It wasn't Richard. It was Darien, a very worried one at that. "Darien?"

_Yeah! Where are you? Rachel told me that Richard went to Dr Agasa's and that you were nowhere to be found! And the same with Jimmy!_

"Don't worry Darien, everything is okay."

_Tess, I know you. What's going on?_

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

_If you and Jimmy are leaving the house in the middle of the night there is something wrong. Now what is it?_

"Nothing Darien. Seriously. I have everything under control."

_That's what scares me. _

"Don't worry okay!"

_Are you at Dr Agasa's? _

"Uh…"

_Stay there, don't move!_

**Click. **

Tess blinked a few times as she hung up. She sighed when she saw Conan and Dr Agasa watching her closely. She placed her cell phone back into her pocket, pushing her body off of the wall.

"That was Darien. He's coming." Tess said leaving the lab and entering the destroyed living room. Conan and Dr Agasa followed her after shutting the door.

"Are you going to wait for him?" Conan asked. Tess shook her head.

"No." Tess answered.

"Why?" Dr Agasa asked. Tess turned and looked at him.

"I don't want him to be dragged into this mess like Jimmy and Shiho are. In fact Dr Agasa I didn't even want you dragged into this. It's too dangerous." Tess explained.

"Tess the same thing applies to you!" Conan shouted. "You're always running around thinking that your immortal when your not! It's dangerous for you as well!"

"It's my job Jimmy!" Tess shouted facing him. "It's my job to put my life on the line for others!"

"Not here it isn't! You're in a completely different country! Here, you're not even applied as an FBI Agent!"

"It doesn't matter! A criminal from my country has escaped and came here! I came here to capture him!" Tess paused taking a deep breath. "You don't understand Jimmy… this is my way of life. Every day my life is in danger. I'm surprised I'm even still around. This is my business and you, Dr Agasa, and Darien are completely innocent in all of this."

"I chose to help you!" Conan shouted. "I chose to help you, so there for this is as much as my battle as it is yours."

"No its not! You didn't choose anything! You figured out again why I was here. Last time I was here, I was here to kill my brother! You figured that on your own just like you did to me now! When you figured out my secret you were dragged in my mess that I call my life! No more! I don't want to hear anything from you!" Tess paused. "Stay here till Darien shows up!"

Tess ran out of the house. Conan went to chase her when Dr Agasa stopped him. He turned and looked at him.

"Let her go…" Dr Agasa said softly.

"But if I let her go! She's going to get herself into trouble!" Conan shouted. Dr Agasa sighed.

"Jimmy… maybe she needs to do this on her own." Dr Agasa said to him. "Whatever is going on her life is for her to solve… not you."

Conan looked down. Suddenly the front door was swung open. Dr Agasa and Conan looked over to see Darien standing there. He was huffing and puffing, and also sweating. He shut the door behind him as he entered the house.

"Where's Tess?" Darien asked. Conan looked down.

"Not here… you just missed her." Conan answered. Darien growled as he tried to hold in his anger. But that didn't work to well.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW HER!" Darien shouted turning to face him. Conan looked at Darien with nothing to say. "For someone who cares about her as much as that say you do! You don't act like it!" Darien bolted out of the house. "TESS!"

"Darien! Wait!" Conan took off following Darien. Dr Agasa sighed.

"Love triangles… so complicated." Dr Agasa said.

Darien ran around calling Tess's name with Conan behind him. Conan reached out grabbing onto his arm. "Stop!" Darien came to a halt looking at Conan. "She needs to do this on her own."

"Tell me what's going on! What does she need to do!" Darien shouted. Conan removed his hand as he sighed.

"Tess came here to kill the murderer of her parents. He's been following Tess the whole time she was here. Threatening her saying that he was going to kill us. He's finally paired up with my enemies, the Black Organization, to stop Tess once and for all, in exchange for me and Shiho."

Darien was silent. He was letting the words that Conan used to process through his mind. He then thought about her life. She could end up dying because of this mess. He could lose her forever. That's something he dare not think about. He lost her once because she moved to America. But now there was a greater chance that he could lose her forever.

"I can't let Tess do this on her own." Darien said to himself. Conan blinked. "She needs to be stopped so she can think about this…" Darien turned around and began running again.

"DARIEN!"

&&&&

Tess slowed down. She took her cell phone out flipping the top open. She traced Jack's call. Now she was close. Really close. She knew where she was going now. She looked up from her cell phone closing it with a snap and then placing it back into her pocket. She walked forward looking around when she heard a click.

Tess whipped around pulling her gun out pointing it out in front of her. Emerging from the shadows of the night was Dojoma. Her handheld machine lock loaded and ready to be used. She stepped closer and closer till she was a few yards away from her.

"Found you." Dojoma said with a smirk.

"Why are you helping a murderer?" Tess asked. Dojoma continued to smirk.

"He's sent me free more times then you know. He's let me do what I love, which is killing." Dojoma explained. "And I love him for that." Dojoma fired her gun.

Darien who wasn't that far away heard the gunshots. He came to a stop turning to listen to them. He was then suddenly taken over by fear and worriment for Tess.

"Oh-no. TESS!" Darien took off running to the sounds of the bullets. He ran and ran till he came to a final stop. Dojoma stood in front of Tess's body. Tess's body laid on the ground with blood escaping her. "TEEESS!" Darien called out. Dojoma turned to see him standing there. She began to walk over to him; Darien's body froze in fear. "Wh-who are you?"

Dojoma lifted up her gun. "You're worst nightmare."

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"This has to end!" Darien and Ai are now in this kidnapping system. But not only them… Dr Agasa has been taken as well! Jimmy's escaped them once but what about the second time? Tess's anger rises as her friends continue to get kidnapped one by one. She's done playing games and she's finally going after them once and for all. Jimmy wants to help her. So he goes back to Dr Agasa's to get something. What's going to happen if Tess's rage gets in front of her judgment and everything else? Will she be killed? _

_**Next Time: Tess's Rage**_

**_Next Conan's Hint: Tess's Gun_**


	37. Tess's Rage

_**In Today's Case: Tess's Rage**_

Darien backed away from Dojoma. But it all happened so quickly. Dojoma kicked Darien's legs knocking him off of his feet. She then jumped onto him placing a cloth over his mouth. Darien began to taste the chloroform. He looked at Dojoma as she smirked evilly. His vision began to blur and the next thing he knew he was completely out.

Dojoma smirked as she removed the cloth from his mouth. His head fell to the right. Suddenly there was gunfire heard. Dojoma fell to her knee gripping her left shoulder tightly. She turned her head. There, perked up on their elbow weakly was Tess. Her gun was pointed at her. Dojoma pointed her machine gun at her and shot another round. Tess fell to the ground without any movement. Dojoma smiled.

Tess wasn't dead and she knew it. She purposely missed so she could hit her in her shoulder. Dojoma turned and looked at Darien. She stood up picking the teen up throwing him over her right shoulder. She then began to walk away.

Conan peered around the corner to where he heard the gunshots going off. He stood there staring at a body lying on the ground shaking in pain. The black clothing was familiar to him.

"Oh my god… TESS!" Conan ran forward to her. He got down to her side. Tess's eyes were clenched tightly. Blood escaped her right shoulder and her right arm. Conan looked at the bullet wounds.

"I'm… I'm fine Jimmy." Tess said wincing at the pain shooting through her arm. She began to sit up with only one use of her arms. Conan watched her. "They… they took Darien." Tess said.

"Who?" Conan asked.

"Dojoma, Jack's partner." Tess answered. Conan stood up catching her before she fell over again.

"So now not only does he have Shiho… he has Darien." Conan stated to himself.

"I can't handle this anymore." Tess growled. Conan looked up at her as she continued. "He took my parents from me. He took Darien's mother. And now he's taken Shiho and Darien and he handed Shiho over to the Black Organization. He must be brought down and stopped. I'm sick of his games… it's my turn now."

Conan watched her walk forward. Suddenly, the fear inside of Tess was gone. And now she was filled with rage and hatred. He didn't know what this was going to bring out. This could bring out the death of the Black Organization along with Jack and Dojoma. But it also can bring the death of herself. This created fear inside of Conan. Conan was afraid of losing Tess. He didn't want to be in America with Rachel and Richard dressed in black with her whole FBI team with him watching them lower her coffin into the ground. He didn't want to see that. But he pictured it. He even pictured her dying in front of him. And he didn't want to see that. That was the last thing he wanted to think about or picture. But with the sudden fear in her and then watching that fear turn into rage; that was all he could picture about her. There was nothing else going through his mind at the time. The one picture that remained in his mind was Tess lying dead on the ground.

Tess could feel the rage building up in her. She knew it was bad for it to build up like that because she has sudden out bursts of anger when she full of it. And she also knew that this was worrying Jimmy. He's never seen her this full of rage before. Tess tried to calm herself down but the more she thought about Jack, Dojoma, and the Black Organization… her rage got worse.

"Tess, where are you going?" Conan asked her watching her walk away.

"To findShiho and Darien." Tess answered.

"Not with those bullet wounds. You have to go to the hospital." Conan said to her running up to Tess. She simply shook her head.

"No I don't. They're only minor injuries." Tess stated to him.

"Getting shot twice in the same shoulder is a minor injury!" Conan shouted with slight anger.

"Yes." Tess answered. Conan stopped as he watched her continue to walk forward. He knew that he wasn't going to get through to her. So he decided to see if he could slow her down.

"Tess, have Dr Agasa look at the wounds. I'm sure he can patch them up for you." Conan stated to her following her. Tess shook her head with her left hand tightly clenching her wounded right shoulder.

"No." Tess said. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't be. You need to let someone look at th-…"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Tess shouted whipping around to face Conan. Conan stared at Tess in shock at how sudden she bursted like that. "Go back to Dr Agasa's!" Tess shouted. She turned back around and continued to walk away. Conan stood there watching Tess disappear. Conan sighed as he hung his head low. He then headed back to Dr Agasa's place.

He arrived there. He opened the door and shut it behind him. Dr Agasa was walking around cleaning up the place. He noticed that Conan had walked through the door. Dr Agasa stopped everything that he was doing and looked up at him.

"Where's Darien?" Dr Agasa asked. Conan looked at him as he took a seat on the computer chair that belonged in the living room but seemed to be sitting in the hallway.

"He… was kidnapped." Conan answered. Dr Agasa blinked a few times.

"Tess let that happen?" he asked. Conan shook his head as he looked at Dr Agasa.

"No… she has been shot and was knocked out cold on the ground when it happened I think." Conan answered. Dr Agasa's eyes widened.

"She… she was shot!" he repeated. Conan nodded his head.

"And refuses to see a doctor about it. I told her to let you look at it but she snapped." Conan said. "She declares that she's fine when I know she's not." Conan sighed. "She's never fine with the life she lives."

&&&&

Tess roamed around the streets. She attempted to pull out her cell phone to check to see if she was going the right way. But there was no need to. She looked up to see two men standing in front of her about ten feet away. Tess came to a stop as she looked at the men who were dressed in black. The tall thin man fit the description of the man that Dr Agasa had told her who broke into his home. And the fat around one she recognized from about a year ago.

"It's… it's you two." Tess growled.

"I'm surprised you remember us." The tall man spoke. "It's been a while." He added.

"I never forget the ones who try to kill me and hurt the ones I love." Tess stated coldly to him. The tall man smirked.

"That's nice to know you never forgot about me." He said, "now, hand over Jimmy Kudo." Tess continued to stare at him. Not moving an inch.

"No." Tess said. The tall man grinned evilly.

"It's a shame." He spoke as he drew a gun from inside his dark, long, black trench coat. He held the gun up pointing it at Tess's head. "If you don't surrender him to me now. I'll have to put a bullet through the pretty little head of yours."

"Go ahead." Tess said.

"What?" the tall man asked in shock.

"I'm not afraid to die like you cowards!" Tess drew her gun as well aiming it at the man. "I wonder who will make the first shot."

"I do as well Tess Moore." The man spoke as his partner also drew a gun.

"Hm. Interesting... because I don't even know your names and you happen to know mine." Tess said.

"Me. I'm Gin and this man beside me is Vodka." The tall man said to Tess. Tess nodded her head.

"All right. Gin, Vodka, I'll be the last thing you ever see!" Tess began to fire. The two man separated themselves from each other taking cover as Tess let out an all out war. The men returned the fire. Tess tucked her rolled taking cover against a building wall.

"If you don't hand Kudo over now! I'll kill your little boyfriend!" Gin shouted out reloading his gun.

Tess's body froze. _'Darien. They're going to kill Darien! I can't let that happen! I can't let them kill Darien!' _Tess thought. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"That can be arranged!" Gin jumped out from his hiding place as did Tess and Vodka. They began to shoot but no one showed any sign of getting hit. Tess suddenly took off running. Running towards them. Gin looked over at Vodka. "Come on! We got her attention." Gin turned and ran off with his shoes clapping against the sidewalk with his partner Vodka following him. Behind them was Tess who was reloading her gun.

&&&&

Conan helped out Dr Agasa clean up the mess that was made in his house. He cleaned up thinking about Tess and how much danger she could be in right now. He couldn't get his mind off of her. Dr Agasa noticed his deep thinking and began to call him name.

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" Dr Agasa called twice but there was no response from the thinking Conan. "Jimmy?"

Conan finally heard him. He turned and faced Dr Agasa. "Yeah?" he asked. Dr Agasa walked up to him placing his hand onto his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. I'm pretty sure she knows what she's doing." Dr Agasa said to him. Conan nodded his head.

"I know that Dr Agasa…" Conan said. "I'm just worried about her and her wounds. Who knows how bad they are." He added as he picked up where he left off with his cleaning.

"I'm sure if Tess knows her wounds are getting worse… she'll go to the hospital." Dr Agasa reassured him. Conan shook his head.

"No. No she wouldn't. She'll keep on roaming the streets till she getsShiho and Darien back knowing her." Conan said to him. "Tess doesn't care if there's a brick wall in front of her. If it's stopping her from getting to the other side she'll break it down. And that's what she's doing with her wounds. Her wounds are a brick wall to her. And she simply knocked them down so she could get to the other side. She'll keep on doing that till she's done with what she needs to do."

Dr Agasa stared at Conan as he continued to clean. He was about to go to his cleaning when they both heard a crash, like glass breaking. They lifted their heads and looked towards the living room doorway. Their bodies froze as they heard someone step into the house and onto the broken glass. Someone walked around the place moving things around. Conan tipped toed to the doorway. He looked through to make sure that he wasn't seen. He then saw a woman standing there. She looked up but Conan pulled himself away before she could see him.

"Dr Agasa," Conan whispered. "We need to hide."

"But where?" Dr Agasa whispered back. Conan looked around. He was about to move his body from the wall when a hand came out placing a cloth onto his mouth. Conan struggled to get out of the hold grabbing onto the woman's arm. But the more he struggled the tighter the woman's grip got. He tasted something in his mouth.

_'Chloroform!' _Conan thought. His vision began to blur as his hands fell from the woman's arm. He closed his eyes and then was out cold. The woman came out from behind the wall as she removed her hand. Conan's body fell to the floor with a _'thump.' _The woman looked at his body and smiled. She looked up to see Dr Agasa pressing his body up against the wall near the door.

He glanced at it. And then took off. The woman pulled a handheld machine gun from the back of her and fired it at the door. Dr Agasa froze as he saw the bullets pierce the wooden door. He turned to see the woman walking up to him with the cloth tightly gripped in her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" the woman asked reaching out with the cloth filled chloroform in her hand. Dr Agasa didn't answer for fear suddenly engulfed his body. "If you stay there I promise I won't hurt you." the woman suddenly lunged herself at Dr Agasa. She placed the barrel of the gun against his stomach as she placed the cloth onto his mouth. "You move... I'll shoot you."

Dr Agasa didn't move for he was scared of his own life. Dr Agasa's eyes fluttered as he closed them. His body fell to a limp on the floor as the woman backed away. The woman then pulled a cell phone out of her pocket.

"Jack, I got them. I think I'm going to need help moving the fat one."

_I wish I could help you Dojoma. But I need to stay here for the little girl woke up. _

"What about the other two? Gin and Vodka?"

_They're keeping Tess busy. Move him on your own. _

**Click. **

Dojoma growled as she hung up and placed her cell phone into her pocket. "I hate it when he does that." Dojoma pulled something off of her belt loop. It was rope. She tied Dr Agasa up and then gagged him. She turned around to face Conan to see he wasn't there. "Darn it! Where did he go!" Dojoma thrashed around the place looking for Conan. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Dojoma called out but her voice echoed in the destroyed room. "He couldn't have gotten far with that dose of chloroform he got."

Little did Dojoma know that Conan had snuck out of the backdoor. Conan struggled to keep himself awake. His head bounced from a sleeping position back into an upright position. He walked around the streets with his hands up against windows and buildings keeping himself up. He shook his head trying to shake the dizziness out of his head. Conan stopped pressing his body against the building. He placed the bottom of his palm onto his head pressing hard. He clenched his eyes shut hoping that would get ride of the dizziness and tiredness. But it didn't. It only made it worse.

"I… I have to find Tess before… this chloroform… begins to do its job…" Conan pushed his body off of the wall with his hand. He began to walk stumbling a few times but he stayed on his feet.

Suddenly he heard a car peer around the corner of the street from Dr Agasa's house. Conan's eyes widened as he turned and looked. Headlights of the car flashed on him blinding him. He placed his arm over his eyes shielding the light. When he saw the car pulling up to him, he began to run. But he knew that he wasn't going to get far from the chloroform and from running from the car.

To make matters worse, it began to rain soaking him and his clothes. His wet clothes put on more weight for him to run. He glanced back a few times at the car to see it had caught up to him. He looked forward and happened to see an alley. He smiled as he peered around the corner quickly. He slipped and landed in a puddle. He scurried to get to his feet and kept on running. The car came to a screeching stop as someone ran out of the driver side chasing after him.

Conan slipped again but this time he caught himself. But he came to a dead end. He looked up to see a building was in his way.

_'Great.' _Conan thought to himself. He turned around once he heard something click. The clicking noise was familiar. He turned slowly to see Dojoma standing there with her gun pointed at him.

"Don't move!" Dojoma demanded. Conan lifted up his hands signaling surrenderas she came closer to him. Dojoma reached out grabbing onto his arm lifting him off of his feet. She lifted him wrapping him tightly in her arms. She opened the passenger door throwing Conan into the car as she got in the other side. Dojoma cocked back the hammer of the gun once again placing it against his head. Conan kept his eyes forward.

"You were hard to find you know. But since you got a taste of that chloroform I knew you could've gone far." Dojoma spoke.

"What do you want with me?" Conan asked her. Dojoma smiled.

"You? I don't want you. Gin and Vodka want you there Jimmy boy. But you're also being used as bait to drag in Tess." Dojoma answered.

"Then why do you have Dr Agasa, Darien, and Shiho?" Conan asked about to turn his head to look at Dojoma. But Dojoma thrusted the gun forward reminding him not to move.

"Them? They're only bait as well. Except for the girl anyway. You and her will meet with the same fate as Tess." Dojoma then began to drive off.

Conan glanced down at his wrists to see his stun gun watch. Conan looked back at Dojoma who had her eyes on the rode. _'If I can get her with one of my stun needles. I'll be able to get away.' _He glanced behind him to see Dr Agasa knocked out and tied up and also gagged. His head was leaning up against the window. _'But if I stun her. She'll pass out and possibly crash the car. I can't hurt Dr Agasa… but there's no other way. I have to get to Tess.' _

Conan suddenly slapped the gun away from his head. The gun went off firing through the roof of the car. "Why you br-…!" Conan flipped up his aimer and shot a needle at Dojoma's neck. Her eyes closed as she fell forward dropping her gun in the process. The car began to swerve around. Conan reached in between the front seats placing Dr Agasa in his seat belt. Suddenly the car crashed into a building going right through the glass windows. Conan was thrown into the back slamming his face into the seats and bouncing off landing on the floor.

Conan groaned as he felt blood escaped his nose. He sat up slowly looking at Dr Agasa to see he was unharmed. He looked in front of the car to see Dojoma's head resting the wheel with the horn going off. He stood up grabbing onto Dojoma's gun. He climbed in between the seats placing his body back into the passenger seat. He opened the door getting out. He shut it and ran to the window where the car had crashed. The alarm of the building began to go off.

Conan was careful as he climbed over the broken window. He looked back at the car. Knowing that Dojoma will be up at any minute. He looked forward taking off. Conan placed the gun in the back of his pants as he pressed the button on his glasses. The right lens was fuzzy.

"Darn it! I won't be able to reach Tess without a signal." Once he had said those words. He had gotten a signal. Letters came up onto the screen the read "Contacting Tess."

&&&&

Tess had stopped. She lost Gin and Vodka. She swore underneath her breath as she through her gun onto the ground. Suddenly she felt a buzz in her pocket. She looked down pulling out her cell phone. She didn't even bother to look at the Caller I.D window. She just opened it and the screen showed Jimmy's name. Her eyes widened as she placed it onto her ear.

"Jimmy?" Tess asked.

_Yeah. _

"What's wrong?"

_Everything! Dr Agasa was kidnapped but I managed to get away. _

"What! He was kidnapped!"

_Yeah, by some lady… she knew you're name Tess. Is she working for who I think she's working for?_

"Yeah. Thanks for the information Jimmy."

_Tess wa-…!_

**Click. **

Tess hung up. She gripped her cell phone tightly as she closed her eyes trying to stay calm.

"This has to end! They've kidnappedShiho and Darien. Now they have Dr Agasa and tried to get Jimmy… I'm ending this once and for all!" Tess turned around taking off, not knowing that she left her gun behind.

&&&&

"Darn it all Tess!" Conan shouted to himself as he pressed the button on his glasses again. He came to a stop lost in his thinking. _'I need to help her. But I can't in this little body of mine!' _He then remembered something. He turned around and headed back to Dr Agasa's place.

He got there quickly. He bursted through the front door running through the living room and to Dr Agasa's lab that was still untouched. He walked over to the freezer that Dr Agasa had in his lab. He opened it taking out the only thing in there. A jar full of clear liquid. He took it placing it underneath his arm as he left the lab. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup. He opened the jar and poured himself a glass of the clear liquid. He twisted the cap back on placing it onto the counter.

"I… I hope this works." Conan took a breath and then began to drink the liquid. When Conan was finished. He suddenly dropped the cup onto the floor. It shattered into millions of pieces. Conan dropped to the floor onto his knees. He clenched his head tightly and closed his eyes. His body was suddenly engulfed with pain. "Argh!"

Conan looked at his hands. They were huge. He stood up and felt tall. He looked around. He was now taller then the counter. His body was still in pain but slightly. He looked down at his chest to see he was back in his own body.

"It… it worked." Jimmy said in amazement. "I need another change of clothes." He took one of Dr Agasa's jackets and put it on. He ran all the way to his house.

We went upstairs into his room. He pulled out a white long sleeve button up shirt. He slipped it on not buttoning the last two buttons. He picked up a blue pull over jacket putting it on as he picked up a pair of blue pants slipping them on.

Jimmy ran downstairs putting on his boots and ran right out the door. He remembered that he had his glasses on. He took them off but then came to a stop. "I'm going to need these." Jimmy said placing them back on. He pressed the button on the right side of the glasses. A blue screen popped up. He smiled. The white dot that continued to blink and move was Tess. He followed the signal but then stepped on something. He looked down flipping the glasses up onto his head. He got down onto his knees picking up a gun.

"Tess's gun…" Jimmy said softly. He looked up to took off running.

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"Jimmy?" Jimmy's now in his regular body. He finally finds the Black Organization and Tess. Jimmy gets everyone out of the building. But then decides that he needs to help out Tess. Everything changes quickly when he realized that Tess is engaged into an all out gun war. With Tess in this war there's no way he can help her. What will happen?_

_**Next Time: Gun War**_

_**Next Conan's Hint: Screams **_


	38. Gun War

_**In Today's Case: Gun War**_

Tess ran in the rain. Water dripping from her wet hair in front of her face. The rain also poured over her mouth causing her to spit it out of the way once in a while. Her clothes soaked causing more weight adding on to her.

Her eyes widened slightly as she came to a slow stop. In front of her was Dojoma. Standing there with a cut above her left brow. Blood also trickled down her nose. Her hands on her hips with a slight smile on her face.

"Going to meet up with Jack?" she asked. Tess stared at her without answering. Dojoma pointed to the cut above her brow as blood poured over her eye. "You're little boyfriend Jimmy Kudo did this to me. I happened to get away before your uncle showed up with that Inspector. So the doctor is in safe hands."

"Step out of my way." Tess demanded her.

"Tch. Even if I step out of your way, you'll never have the ability to defeat Jack." Dojoma said to her. Tess smirked a little bit as she removed water from her face.

"How do you know that?" Tess asked Dojoma. Dojoma pulled a cell phone out of her pocket tossing it onto the ground. She reached into her jacket pulling out a modern pistol.

"I just know. But Jack gave certain orders that I must follow." Dojoma said to her. She pointed her gun at Tess. Tess watched the barrel of the gun as the streetlights shined off of it. Suddenly, Dojoma turned her barrel so it was no longer facing Tess. She tossed it up into the air with its direction towards Tess.

Tess reached her hand upward catching the gun with her good arm. "Were your orders to give me your gun?" Tess asked.

Dojoma nodded her head. "They were. And I'm supposed to lead you to the warehouse where he's hiding. But I suggest that you want to kill me."

Tess had the barrel of the gun pointing up into the air as she cocked back the hammer of the gun. "You're right." Tess pointed the gun at Dojoma. Dojoma smirked.

"The warehouse where you'll find Jack at is the one at the end of this street." Dojoma said pointing down the street. "You'll find the backdoor unlocked."

"Thank you." Tess pulled the trigger. The bullet entered Dojoma's head. Dojoma's body jerked with the movement of the bullet. Blood splattered onto the concrete of the sideway as her body fell. It hit the ground with a _'thump.'_ Tess lowered her arm as she walked forward stepping over Dojoma's body. _'Here I come Jack… coming to finish you off.' _Tess thought as she broke out into a sudden run.

&&&&

Jimmy continued to follow the signal on his tracer glasses. He came to a stop seeing a body lying on the sidewalk. He walked up slowly. Being careful for thathe didn't know if they were dead or not. When he approached he saw a dark hole in the middle of the body's forehead.

He stood to the right of the body looking down at it. The blood continued to pour out of the head. Jimmy looked into the eyes of the body. He sighed as he looked forward tossing his glasses to the side.

"Looks like I found another clue that you left behind Tess." Jimmy said to himself. He glanced at the body and then took off running again.

Jimmy came to a stop in front of a warehouse. The backdoor was flung open. He poked his head in looking around in the dark. "Hello? Tess?" Jimmy called. He placed his hand onto the wall of the room searching for a switch but didn't find one. He then reached out grabbing onto a levy. He pulled down turning on the light.

The room was empty and full of dust. Wooden crates laid on the sides of the room leaving the middle of the floor empty. Jimmy stepped into the room looking around. He coughed at the dust in the room but he suddenly stopped when he saw another body lying on the ground. He walked up to find the body of the fat man from the Black Organization named Vodka.

"Looks like she did a number on you as well." Jimmy answered. Jimmy blinked when he saw a trail of spots of blood on the floor. He narrowed his eyes on it following it out of the room. He kept his eyes on the trail when he felt something cold touch his forehead.

He looked up to come face to face with a barrel of a gun. Standing before him was the other man of the Black Organization named Gin.

"Where are you going Mr. Kudo?" Gin asked. Jimmy nearly began to shake in fear. But he remembered that he had Tess's gun and he still had his stun gun watch. He doubted that he would be able to grab onto Tess's gun without being shot. He flipped up the stun gun watch aimer. He pointed it at his chest without Gin noticing. "You're going to die here."

"Sorry, it's not my time!" Jimmy then launched a needle into Gin's chest. Gin's eyes widened as he felt his body freeze. Jimmy snapped Gin's gun out of his hands and kicked it over the floor as it fell into a hole. Gin stumbled back but keeping on his feet.

"What… what did you hit me with?" Gin asked. Jimmy smiled as he brought up his arm.

"A stun needle." Jimmy answered shooting another one into his neck. Gin let out a gasp almost like he lost his breath. He placed his hand onto his neck and then collapsed suddenlyonto the floor. Jimmy leaned forward a little bit looking at Gin. He was out cold. Jimmy sighed in relief as he closed the aimer. He then ran around Gin to find Tess.

&&&&

Tess walked around the hallway. She leaned up against the wall giving herself support. She weakly placed her right hand onto her left side. She then turned pressing her back against the wall. She lifted up the left side of her shirt to see that the bullet just missed her and it was bleeding slightly.

"Looks like you need to see a doctor." Someone called with their voice echoing in the empty hallway. Tess's head jerked upward. She pushed her body off the wall looking around.

"I don't need a doctor Jack." Tess said looking around in the darkness. There was laughter and a light flicked on. Tess looked over to see Jack standing underneath the light. The light began to flicker giving Jack a horrible look on his features.

"Looks like to me you do." Jack said to her stepping closer. Tess glared at him. "Looks like Dojoma got you good on the shoulder. She got you twice." He said.

"Yeah, but I also nailed her in the head before I came here." Tess said coldly.

"You did, did you? Hm, interesting." Jack said placing his hand onto his chin. "And I'm guessing… that… Vodka was the one who got you on your side right?"

Tess didn't answer.

"I'll take you're silence as a yes." Jack said. Jack reached into his pocket pulling out a lighter. He flicked the flame on as he stepped to the side and then took one step back. Tess's eyes widened as a gas tank was sitting there on the floor. Jack smiled as he kicked the gas tank down. The cap came flying off and the gas spilled all over the floor. "I wonder what will happen if I burn this place?" Jack asked holding the lighter outward.

"DON'T!" Tess shouted reaching outward towards the lighter. Jack smirked.

"Why not? Oh, I remember. It's because of Shiho and Darien right?" Jack asked. Tess didn't answer directly.

"Please… don't set this place on fire. This is between me and you." Tess said. Jack smiled as he jumped over the gas with the lighter still in his hand.

"I know that, but not anymore." Jack answered creeping towards Tess's face. He then dropped the lighter into the gas and suddenly there was burst of a flame that flowed through the gas that was on the floor. Tess's eyes widened as the flame turned the corner. Then there were screams beyond the corner which caused Tess's eyes to widen like saucers.

"Shiho… Darien…" Tess said softly. Jack nodded his head. Tess looked at Jack as she backed away a little bit.

"Yeah. And the fire is going right towards them as well." Jack said with a smirk. Tess lifted up her gun as Jack did as well. "Let the war begin."

&&&&

Jimmy continued to wanderer around the warehouse hallways. It seemed to get hotter and hotter every time he climbed a staircase. He wiped sweat off of his forehead. He was about to place his hand onto a doorknob when he saw a light, like an orange tint light sneak out from underneath the door. Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh! Help!"

"Help us please!"

Jimmy's eyes widened further hearing those screams for help. "SHIHO! DARIEN!" Jimmy called from the other end of the door.

"KUDO! IS THAT YOU!" Shiho called. Jimmy coughed as smoke began to rise in front of his face.

"Yeah! It's me!"

"What are you doing! Get us out of here!" Came Darien's voice. Jimmy placed his hands onto the door.

"Hold on!" he shouted through the wood. Then he placed his hand onto the doorknob but his hand easily burned considering it was metal. "Ow!" He said softly jerking his hand away quickly. He backed up as he then began to kick the door.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The door raddled in its spot on the hinges. Jimmy looked franticly around trying to find something to break the door with. But he then remembered Tess's gun. He could shoot the hinges off of the door causing it to fall inward in the room.

That was his plan. He pulled Tess's gun from behind him. He held his arms outward holding onto the gun tightly as he began to shoot off the hinges. The door didn't go anywhere till Jimmy then kicked it inward. Jimmy entered the room stepping onto the door. Smoke flew into his face quickly escaping the room. He coughed and coughed. He placed his arm in front of his face blocking the heat from his eyes.

"Shiho! Darien!" Jimmy called.

"Over here Jimmy!" Darien called out. Jimmy looked over to see Darien and Ai tied to chairs. They had knocked over their chairs to keep themselves clean of the smoke. Jimmy coughed as he walked toward them closing his right eye from the heat. He bent down appearing in front of Ai. Ai blinked a few times looking at Jimmy oddly.

"Kudo? You got you're body back… how?" Ai asked. Jimmy crawled behind her untying her from the chair. Once Ai felt her arms get loose and pulled placing them onto the floor.

"I took the antidote Dr Agasa was working on." Jimmy answered as he began to untie Darien.

"How do you know that it'll last?" Darien asked. Jimmy pulled the rope on Darien. Darien then fell onto the floor. He pushed himself up.

"I don't." Jimmy said. "I'll just have to risk it. Now come on." Jimmy grabbed onto Ai placing her onto his back. He ran out of the room with Darien following him. The fire had spread into the staircase. They stopped at the top of the stairs watching them burn.

"What do we do now Kudo?" Ai asked looking over his shoulder.

"I do-…"

Suddenly the floor underneath them collapsed. They screamed hitting the floor getting stuck underneath the rubble. Ai was able to climb out. She coughed as she looked up seeing the fire and bits of ashes falling onto the floor. She looked around to see that the fire had not yet spread onto the first floor. She turned and faced the rubble that Jimmy and Darien were stuck under.

"Kudo? Darien?" Ai called.

"Shiho…" Came Jimmy's faint voice.

"Where are you?" Ai called moving around the pieces of wood that she could move with the little body.

"Over here." Jimmy called. Ai then heard something slamming against a beam. She looked over to see it jerking. She then ran over looking at the beam. She moved the same blanks of wood seeing Jimmy and Darien.

"I don't know if I can move this." Ai said to him. Jimmy managed to get his feet up onto the beam.

"I'll push with you." Jimmy said to her. Ai nodded her head as she grabbed onto the edge of the beam. With all of her strength she began to pull the beam upward. Jimmy pushed with his feet with all of his might. Darien reached forward placing his hands onto the beams considering that there was a blank of heavy wood on his right leg.

They managed to get it off. Ai backed away as Jimmy emerged from the rubble. He grabbed onto Darien's right arm wrapping it around his neck pulling him out of the rubble.

"Out the backdoor." Jimmy instructed. Ai, Jimmy, and Darien made it out the backdoor and into the rain. Jimmy placed Darien onto the sidewalk as Ai stood next to him.

"Tess is still in there." Darien said. Jimmy looked up at the burning building. Suddenly they began to hear gunshots. Their eyes widened as the gunshots could still be heard.

&&&&

Tess took cover behind a wooden crate that was inthreat of being burned. Tess had her back pressed up against the wooden crate as Jack continued to fire. Tess ducked her head as she listened to the bullets fly past her.

"You can't escape Tess!" Jack shouted out to her. "This fire makes it impossible!"Tess then jumped out of her hiding place as she began to shoot at Jack. Jack ran across the room and then dove for a crate. But Tess knew she got him in the leg or something.

Suddenly Jack's upper body appeared from the crate he was taking cover from. He shot off his gun. Tess felt a bullet pierce her left side throwing her body back. But Tess placed her foot behind her stopping her from going anywhere. She then began to shoot off her gun hitting Jack in the chest causing him to fall onto the floor. Tess winced at the pain that throbbed through her shoulder.

She struggled with her right arm placing it onto her shoulder as she walked forward. She looked over the crate to see Jack with his gun pointed up at her. Tess's eyes widened as his gun went off.

&&&&

Jimmy then ran forward into the building. "Kudo!" Ai called after him but Jimmy didn't stop. He ran right through. But he tripped over someone. He looked behind him to see Gin. Jimmy growled as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to hate myself for this." Jimmy stood up grabbing onto Gin's right arm wrapping it around his neck and taking him outside. Darien sitting on the wet sidewalk saw Jimmy emerge with Gin.

"That's not Tess you know! And if that is, I never knew she was a guy!" Darien shouted out. Jimmy didn't response. He placed Gin onto the ground taking off his stun gun watch shooting another needle at his neck. He then handed the watch over to Ai.

"Shoot him with that again if he begins to wake up." Jimmy instructed. He turned and ran right back into the burning warehouse.

"He's crazy…" Ai said.

"No… I think its that… he's possibly in love with Tess." Darien said. Ai turned and looked at him blinking a few times.

Jimmy was running up the burning staircase. He coughed and coughed as he came onto a floor with fire all around him. He walked forward shouting out Tess's name. He heard a couple more gunshots. When he heard them, he bolted forward. He ran through flames and thick smoke. He came to a stop seeing Jack's body lying on the ground with his eyes wide open,dead. He looked around knowing that Tess was somewhere on the floor.

"Tess!" Jimmy called out. "Tess!" he called again.

"Jimmy?" Jimmy turned to see Tess leaning up against the left wall. She stood on her feet breathing hard as sweat poured down her face.

Jimmy nodded his head, "yeah. It's me." He said.

Tess nodded her head as she closed her eyes. Her body suddenly fell forward. Jimmy ran up to her catching her body. He looked at the wall to see blood smeared onto it. His eyes widened as he shifted Tess into his right hand looking at his left to see blood. Jimmy's eyes widened further as he opened up Tess's leather jacket to see about two or three bullet holes in her chest.

"TESS!"

_**Next Time on Case Closed: **"I need to tell you the truth." Jimmy's at the hospital with Rachel and Richard. There he decides that he's going to tell everyone who he was and where he was. But after he had given all of the information out to them, the doctor arrives to tell them the news about Tess. What's going to happen to her? Is she dead? _

_**Next Time: Loving Goodbyes**_


	39. Loving Goodbyes

**_In Today's Case: Loving Goodbyes_**

Jimmy sat there on the floor holding onto Tess tightly. He could feel her blood seeping through his shirt touching his flesh. Jimmy tried tostop the bleeding from her chest by placing his hand onto her chest and applying pressure but it didn't work. Jimmy tapped Tess's cheek a few times but she didn't wake up.

Jimmy began to cough hard. He placed his hand over his mouth trying to block the thick, black smoke from entering his lungs. But it was no use; the smoke had gotten through from in between his fingers.

"Hey! There are a couple of teens over here!" Jimmy heard someone shouting. He turned his head thinking that the heat of the fire had gotten to him. But there were real people. Firefighters came into the room blocking their faces from the fire. Jimmy saw them and nearly smiled.

"Someone give him an oxygen mask!" the firefighter in front shouted. Someone in the back came running up to Jimmy placing a mask onto his face. Jimmy closed his eyes as he took in the clean air. He felt Tess being ripped out of his arms. He looked over to see two firefighters carrying her by her arms and legs.

"Be careful!" Jimmy shouted. "She's injured!" he added.

"Don't worry about her." the firefighter who gave him the mask said. Jimmy turned his head to look at him. "We'll get her out safely. But right now you should be worrying about yourself."

The firefighter pulled Jimmy to his feet. "Hey! There's a body over here!"

"Leave it! This place is going to collapse!" the leader of the firefighters shouted. They all left the warehouse as the roof then collapsed.

Jimmy was now sitting on an ambulance with an oxygen tank next to him as he held the oxygen mask on his face. He breathed slowly, letting the clean air enter his lungs. The chief of the firefighters walked up to him removing his helmet. Jimmy looked at him and noticed it was the man who had given him the oxygen mask in the warehouse. The chief sat down next to him and Jimmy looked at him.

"We took the girl to thehospital." He said. Jimmy removed the mask to speak.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jimmy asked. The chief sighed.

"We don't know. Her wounds looked critical." He said. "I need to know what happened in there." Jimmy looked away. He placed the mask onto his face taking a few more breaths of the clean oxygen. As he looked away from the chief he saw Gin being placed into a squad car. Darien and Ai were being loaded into one ambulance and then taken away to be checked out. "You don't have to tell me now. We need to get you to the hospital to be checked out."

Jimmy arrived at the hospital and appeared to be fine. He sat in the waiting room staring at his blood covered shirt. Darien had soon appeared next to him on crutches with Ai standing next to him. Jimmy looked up at them.

"Now I know how Tess feels about these crutches." Darien said with a smile. Jimmy just looked away.

"Kudo…" Ai started looking at his shirt. Jimmy blinked as he looked down.

"This isn't my blood." Jimmy said. Darien sighed as he looked behind. He took a couple of hops backward seating himself into the chair across fromJimmy as he laid his crutches on the floor in front of him.

"We figured as much." Darien said. Ai hopped up onto the seat next to him. She looked at Jimmy's ashy face as he stared at his shirt.

"I'm sure she'll be okay Kudo." Ai said. Jimmy glanced at her.

"I hope so as well." Jimmy said. Darien glanced at the floor and then looked up at Jimmy.

"Jimmy…" Darien called. Jimmy and Ai looked at him as he continued to speak. "You really care about her don't you?" he asked. Jimmy nodded his head as he looked back down at his shirt.

"Yeah… I do." Jimmy answered.

"Jimmy?" Jimmy lifted up his head as he looked over by the door to see Rachel standing there with Richard, Inspector Maguire, and Dr Agasa. Darien leaned back into the chair placing his hands onto the armrests as Ai watched Rachel approach them. "When did you…?"

"I never left Rachel." Jimmy answered before Rachel could get her question out. Rachel blinked a few times.

"What do you mean you never left Kudo?" Richard asked crossing his arms. Rachel glanced at her father as she looked back at Jimmy.

"Exactly what I mean." Jimmy said looking up at Richard. "I never left town. In fact, I never left you guys." He added.

"Where's Conan?" Inspector Maguire asked. Jimmy stood up standing in front of him.

"Inspector… you're looking at him." Jimmy said softly. They all gasped except for Darien, Ai, and Dr Agasa. "I need to tell you the truth."

Everyone stared at Jimmy as he continued. "I was Conan Edogawa all along." Jimmy said.

"How?" Rachel asked as shepulled her hand to her chest in shock.

"Gin and Vodka from the Black Organization slipped me this pill at the carnival we went to Rachel that's when I said that I would be right back. But… when they gave me the pill they left me for dead and come to find out that… I shrunk to a kid size."

"Gin was the man we arrested at the warehouse." Inspector Maguire said.

"I know… I was there." Jimmy said.

"Why were you there?" Richard asked.

"I was there to save Tess."

"What do you mean Jimmy?" Inspector Maguire asked. Jimmy sighed.

"Remember the research Tess was doing?" Inspector Maguire nodded his head. "Well she was really gathering up information about Jack and Dojoma. Jack was the man who had killed her parents and Dojoma was his hit woman. Tess had gone after him at the warehouse and I used my glasses to find her."

"Your… glasses?" Rachel repeated.

"I can explain that one." Dr Agasa said as he stepped forward. Everyone turned and looked at the doctor as he folded his hands behind his back and started explaining. "When Jimmy came to me the day he was drugged I didn't believe him at first. When he had used his clue finding skills and told me what I was doing before he had gotten there I knew it was him. Anyway, I made gadgets for Jimmy to use to help him track down the Black Organization. Like the Stun Gun Watch, the Solar Powered Skateboard and more."

"I was also the one who solved all of your cases Richard." Jimmy said. Richard looked at him. "That's why I was never around when the cases were being solved by you."

"And… I was the one who created the pill." Ai said standing up. "I had made some kind of mistake when creating it. But I was being blackmailed into creating the pill for Gin and Vodka. I wanted to kill myself so I took my pill and then I woke up to find myself like this." Ai explained.

"And I was the last to know about Jimmy." Darien said as everyone turned to him. "I found out when C- I mean Jimmy was kidnapped. When we found Tess on the floor I took something out of her hand and it read: _Better Kudo then Darien._"

"So… Tess knew about you as well Jimmy?" Rachel asked. Jimmy sighed as he nodded his head.

"Yeah… she knew when she first arrived. A couple of days later I think it was after the murders at Sirena's villa Tess had found out who I was." Jimmy answered.

"If you were drugged… then how did you get the antidote?" Richard asked.

"Yeah I want to know about that as well." Inspector Maguire said.

"Remember that bottle of Sake Harley had with him?" Jimmy asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Well Tess had managed to get a hold of it one night-…"

"Let me explain the rest Jimmy." Dr Agasa said. "Tess had came to me one night with the bottle of Sake. With some other materials Tess was able to come up with an antidote for Shiho and Jimmy."

"Shiho?" everyone repeated.

"Me." Ai said.

"NURSE!" A doctor came running out of a room with his gloves and clothes covered in blood. "WE NEED MORE BLOOD AND NURSES! AND HURRY!" Jimmy's eyes widened as he watched the doctor run back into his E.R room. The room that Jimmy knew was Tess's.

"TESS!" Jimmy shouted as he ran towards the room. Rachel watched him as he stood in the doorway.

Jimmy watched as thenurses and doctors worked on Tess. Her blood was everywhere on the stretcher and on the nurses and doctors. Jimmy's eyes widened as he watched Tess reach a flat line.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME WITH CPR!" The head doctor shouted. Jimmy ran into the room pushing one nurse to the side.

"Don't you dare die Tess!" Jimmy shouted as he looked at her bloody body. The doctor ordered someone to take Jimmy out of the room. Once he was removed he stood there at the doors of the E.R watching them work on Tess.

Darien stood up picking up his crutches. He walked over to Jimmy placing his hand onto his shoulder pulling him away from the door. Rachel looked down as she seated herself next to Ai.

They all waited in the waiting room. Jimmy had his hands folded staring at the floor. He would glance back at his hands that were covered in soot and had some spots of Tess's blood on them. Rachel sat next to him. She offered him a rag to clean his face off from the soot but he refused. Richard stood up with his back leaning up against the wall with Inspector Maguire standing in front of him with his side facing Richard. Dr Agasa sat next to Darien as Darien sat in his seat across from Jimmy.

They waited and waited. Soon the same doctor that had ordered Jimmy out of the room emerged from the E.R taking off his gloves and mask. Jimmy saw him approaching them and quickly stood up. Richard pulled himself off of the wall. Everyone who was sitting looked in the doctor's direction.

"How is she?" Richard asked walking up to him. The doctor sighed.

"She's stable at the moment. But… the bullet wounds to the chest have caused some major inner bleeding that we can't stop. And she's also lost a good amount of blood." the doctor explained. "She'll have to be transported to get the right surgery she needs."

"To where?" Jimmy asked.

"To another hospital. Maybe to one where she comes from. In her back pocket we found her wallet and then we realized who she was." The doctor said handing Richard Tess's wallet. Richard took it staring at it.

"Can we see her?" Rachel asked from her seat. The doctor shook his head.

"No, she's much to critical. We want to keep her room empty from visitors in case we need to get in there." The doctor explained.

"She's that bad?" Darien asked. The doctor nodded his head.

"Yes she is. She might have to be transported to America." The doctor asked.

"Why can't we give her blood?" Richard asked. "I'm her uncle."

"She has a very rare blood type. She's an AB- without prostration. She's one out of every2,000 people who have her blood type." The doctor said. Rachel andRichard looked away knowing that they didn't have her blood type. No one had it out of any of her friends and family. "But… which one of you is Jimmy Kudo?" the doctor asked.

"I am." Jimmy said. The doctor looked at him.

"She kept on mumbling your name through the surgery… maybe you should go see her." the doctor said pointing tothe E.R room. Jimmy nodded his head as he walked forward and entered the room.

He saw Tess lying there with her eyes closed. Her body was hooked to a heart monitor and an I.V. with an oxgyen mask on her face.Jimmy stood there looking down at Tess's soot covered face. "Tess?" he called. Tess's head jerked to the right from his voice. "Hey… Tess."

Tess opened her eyes slightly to see Jimmy covered in soot. "Jimmy… you're… dirty." Tess said faintly.

"And so are you." Jimmy said. Jimmy could see how weak and how much painTess was just by looking in her eyes.

"Tell me something… Jimmy…"

"What?"

"How… how bad do I… look?" Tess asked. Jimmy looked at her. Her face was extremely pale due to the lack of blood. Her shirt was cut off as she laid there on the stretcher with her chest bandaged. Her exposed arms were covered in soot. The answer was… she looked horrible.

"Not… that bad." Jimmy said. Tess let out a small laugh. She clenched her eyes in pain. Jimmy leaned forward placing his hands onto the bed."Tess, you alright?" He asked. Tess nodded her head silently.

"What did… the doctor say…?" Tess asked closing her eyes.

"He said that… the bullet wounds to the chest have caused major inner bleeding that can't be stopped. And you might have to be transported to get the surgery you need." Jimmy explained to her.

"Where… am I… going?" Tess asked.

"You might be… going back to America." Jimmy answered looking down. Tess opened her eyes as she looked at him. She saw the sadness in his eyes. She knew that he didn't want her to leave and she didn't want to leave either. She didn't want to leave him.

Tess lifted up her hand slowly. Jimmy noticed her moving and he grabbed onto her hand. "If I have to leave… then… I have to…." Tess said softly. Jimmy nodded his head.

"I understand that." Jimmy said. "What I'm worried about is you possibly dying on the plane or something."

Tess smiled weakly as she tried to grip his hand. "You… you worry to much." Tess said as she closed her eyes. Jimmy watched as her head rolled to the left. He thought that she had died but he could hear the heart monitor still beeping.

"Come on Mr. Kudo." The doctor said entering the room. "She needs her rest before we transport her into a room." He added. Jimmy nodded his head as he let go of Tess's hand placing it next to her. He walked out of the room taking one last glance at Tess before leaving.

The next day Jimmy showed up at the hospital after Rachel and Richard had left. Darien was still there sitting in Tess's room watching her sleep. Jimmy entered the room. Darien looked over and smiled at him.

"Is she awake?" Jimmy asked in a whisper.

"You… don't have to whisper… Jimmy." Tess spoke through her oxygen mask. Jimmy smiled happily to know that Tess still had her attitude. He walked forward placing his hands into his pockets standing next to Darien.

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked. Tess opened her eyes looking at Jimmy.

"Crapy." Tess answered. Darien looked up at Jimmy.

"They gave her something so she'll sleep on the flight to America." Darien explained to him. Jimmy nodded his head.

"So she's definitely going?" Jimmy asked. Darien nodded his head again.

"Yeah. They say they got the best medicine there and they'll be able to stop her inner bleeding." Darien said. Jimmy nodded his head.

"Hey… Jimmy…" Tess said trying to keep her eyes opened. Jimmy looked up at Tess.

"Yeah Tess?" Jimmy asked.

"Make sure you don't forget about me." Tess said softly. Jimmy nodded his head.

"How can I forget you? You're image is burned in my head." Jimmy said with a sly smile on his face. Tess glared a little.

"You're not funny." Tess said weakly.

"Jimmy Kudo?" Jimmy and Darien turned there heads to a voice. There standing at the end of the room near the doorway was a small around man and a tall thin young male. "I'm Mr Johnson, Tess's chief." Jimmy blinked as Mr Johnson held out his hand.

"Oh, hello." Jimmy said reaching out shaking Mr Johnson's hand.

"I'm thanking you for trying to keep Tess in line. You did a better job then I do. She's hard to control." Mr. Johnson said with a smile. Jimmy smiled slightly. The man next to him then held out his hand.

"I'm Jake Goodall, Tess's partner." Jake said. Jimmy nodded his head shaking hands.

"I believe you know my name already." Jimmy said to him. Jake nodded his head.

"I do." Jake said. Tess looked at them as she then removed her oxygen mask.

"What are you two doing here?" Tess asked. Mr Johnson walked forward around Jimmy.

"We came to get you." Mr. Johnson answered. Jake pulled his hand away from Jimmy he then placed his hands in the pockets of his tan trench coat.

"When we went to go visit you're uncle he told us that you were in the hospital. So we came here." Jake added. Tess nodded her head as she looked at them both.

"Angry sir?" Tess asked. Mr Johnson shook his head as he folded his hands behind him.

"No Tess. I'm not. Any of us would've done the same thing if that happened to our parents." Mr Johnson spoke.

&&&&

Jimmy, Rachel, Richard, and Darien stood in the runway of the airplane that was taking Tess, Mr Johnson, and Jake back to America. But Darien stood next to Tess because he was going with her.

Rachel walked up to her cousin bent over and hugged her. Rachel felt like crying when she felt Tess's weak grip around her upper body, that same grip that use to be so strong.

"See ya Tess." Rachel said.

"Bye… Rachel." Tess said weakly. Richard walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. He stood to the right of her.

"I don't want you doing anything like this again." Richard demandedof her. Tess smirked a little.

"You're not in America watching me." Tess said. Richard felt like yelling but he didn't. He just smiled at her. He tapped her hand.

"See ya latter Tess." Richard said. Tess nodded her head. Jimmy walked up to her looked at her in her eyes. Her face was still pale and Jimmy could still see that she was in pain. Tess waved her hand for him to come closer. Jimmy bent down. Tess reached up as far as her weak body would go planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Jimmy…" Tess said. Jimmy stood upright with a smile on his face.

"Bye Tess." Jimmy said.

"I don't want to come back here and see you as Conan Edogawa again or some other little kid." Tess said lifting up her weak finger at him.

"And I don't want to find out that you're keep secrets when you come here again." Jimmy said with his hands in his pockets. Tess waved to him as he waved back as he watched her being loaded into the airplane.

Rachel, Richard, and Jimmy watched the plane take off from inside the airport. Rachel and Richard left once the plane left the pavement but Jimmy stuck around. He watched the plane till it disappeared into the air. Jimmy pulled his hand out of his pocket placing it onto his cheek. He would never forget, Tess's loving goodbye.

**The End**


End file.
